My New Life
by punkkxprincess8
Summary: Emilie was a normal 15 year old who wanted nothing more than to get to know her father. When her father turns out to be John Cena, her life makes a drastic change. Going on the road with him she never expected to fall in love, get hurt or hurt others. Is her new life really worth it? Rated M for the good stuff. I only own Emilie. Other superstars included
1. Chapter 1: Oh shit

She sat at the local park and watched the families in envy. She saw mothers and fathers running around chasing their kids, all laughing and smiling like nothing could go wrong. She watched some families do the opposite which angered her. Mothers sitting on the benches completely oblivious to what their children were even doing, and some without dads, which was like her. Emilie let out a sigh and pulled out her cell phone. It was 6:00 on a Monday, and she knew her favorite show would be starting in a matter of hours, a show that she never missed. She opened her pictures and smiled at the screen below her. It was a picture of her and her mother, right before she passed away. It was her 2nd birthday and her mother had gone out to get her cake, and never returned. The tears welled up in her eyes as she looked onto the happy families again, the children who had both of their parents. Emilie was being raised by her grandparents with her siblings. And until today, she had a pretty normal life...until she found the box. A box that was supposed to be hidden from her, a box that was supposed to be burned so she'd never know the truth, because the truth wasn't pretty. She opened her contacts and stopped on his number again, this being the 15th time she'd done it. She wanted to call him, she wanted to talk to him so bad. It's only been hours since she's known he was even alive, and finding out who he was. When her family had sat her down to tell her the truth after she found the box, she ran. The truth hurt, and now she got why after all these years her grandmother had hated her watching wrestling and anything that involved it. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the talk, but it all came flooding back to her.

_"Nana." Emilie's grandmother was sitting at the table with the man who had helped raised her and her grandfather._

_"Yes Em, what's wrong?" Emilie slowly took the box out from behind her back and stared at the three liars in front of her. They were the ones she was supposed to trust, how could she do that now? Their eyes all got wide and they all got speechless.  
_

_"What is this Nana, don't...don't lie to me. I've seen the pictures...please." Emilie sat down at the table and dumped the box. Hundreds of pictures fell out along with some letters, notes, drawings. Her grandmother slowly grabbed a picture of her mother and two men. She covered her mouth with her hand and tears fell down her face. Terry was the next to grab a picture and sighed.  
_

_"Might as well tell her now ma." He said looking at him mom. All she could do was nod.  
_

_"Emilie, first off we want you to know that we love you very, very much and nothing will ever change that OK?" Her grandmother started. Emilie nodded and waited for her to continue.  
_

_"Sometime after I had Terry here, I met this wonderful man, or so I thought. He was having a hard time in his marriage and told me they were divorced. It turns out he lied, and I was nothing more than a fling. I soon found out that I was pregnant again. He denied the baby up until the day he was born. See he had the cord wrapped around his neck, and they weren't sure if he'd even survive. He did and well me and his father made agreements to see him. The boy in the picture with your mom is my son Emilie, my son John." Emilie looked at her grandmother and sighed. She knew who the man was, everyone knew who the man was. She wanted to know why the hell she never told her she had another son...and how her mother even fit into the picture.  
_

_"You mean to say...my mom isn't your daughter? Why do you have me then, what the hell is going on here! " Her grandmother closed her eyes again and shrugged a little.  
_

_"John met your mother when she was 10, he was 12. Her and the other boy in this picture, Randy, were playing football in the park and he thought it was funny that a girl was playing football. Needless to say she beat him up. Terry brought all three back to the house and sometime while they were here, they became good friends. Along the road, John fell head over heels for your mother Emilie. He asked her out on her 14th birthday and they were together for a while sweetheart." She took in a deep breath to go on, but I already knew what was coming.  
_

_"Nana, she had me when she was 16...oh my god." Emilie stared down at the pictures in disbelief.  
_

_"When she told John she was pregnant, he got scared like any other teen would do. But he went about it the wrong way. He wanted you aborted, and his father completely agreed. He told her if she got an abortion that they could stay together and she could move with him to Boston so he could go to this school his father found, and everything went down hill. Catherine ended up disappearing. John was heartbroken and soon after he left to be with his father. A month after he left, Catherine showed up at the house with a belly, and I knew what I had to do. Emilie you're my blood, and when she died..you had nowhere else to go. I never wanted you to find out this way hon I swear. I love you so much and I'm sorry that John had to be this way, and I'm sorry your mom isn't here. Emilie ple-" Emilie got up and ran out of the house. Her father abandoned her, her mother died, her guardians have been lying to her this whole time. Her life was nothing but one big lie, and she had to make it right. She seethed in anger as she thought about the man who was her father, the man everyone knew to love. How he pranced around on t.v without a care in the world. Her father was John Felix Anthony Cena, and he had no idea she even existed...but he will.  
_

* * *

Another show, another win, another feud to deal with. I sat in my bus with an icepack on my shoulder and sighed. "Hey good match out there John." I looked up to see my best friend Randy walking into my bus. "Thanks man, you look like shit." I chuckled a little when I saw him roll his eyes and make a face. We sat there and talked for awhile until he decided to go, leaving me to myself again. I sighed and closed my eyes wondering what my wife Liz was doing back at the house. I smiled thinking about her standing at the stove complaining how I eat to much and she's tired of cooking so much food. I went back in time a little more and smiled at the thought of when we met. Unfortunately I let my mind travel to far and I saw her face. I saw the tears streaming down her beautiful face as she watched me leave...and how I haven't seen her since. My eyes shot open and I punched the couch. I thought of her at least 10 times a day, more even. Sometimes I'd swear I'd see her in the crowd, just staring at me. I tried to fight the tears but failed. I closed my eyes again and let my mind travel back, back to the better times. She was absolutely perfect, with her long black hair and piercing green eyes. Her body was to die for as her personality. She had the best laugh, and one hell of a right hook. She also had my heart and I had hers, which I broke into a million pieces. I wiped the tears away and went into my room in the back of the bus. I opened my bag and pulled out the pictures I kept of her, the ones my wife didn't know about. I smiled at the one of me, Randy and her. We were all so close, and I fucked that up. The guys always wondered why I kept them, I always lied. I sat there remembering the good days when I heard my phone go off. I didn't recognize the number and groaned.

"What the hell?"I muttered hitting the answer button.

"Hello?" I heard nothing, and when I went to speak again I heard deep breathing. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"OK this isn't funny, what...you going to ask me what my favorite scary movie is?" I laughed at the thought of that and waited for a response.

"Is this John" My breath got caught in my throat. It was a women's voice, a familiar women's voice."Is this John Cena?" The voice asked again. It became clear how I knew the voice now, but it couldn't be her.

Y-yes...who-who is this." I whispered , hoping somehow it would be her and this wasn't some kind of sick prank. "I need to see you John, we need to talk...it...it's important." My eyes widened. It was her, my god it really was her.

"Cat? Wh-wh-where are you?" I stuttered and silently begged her to answer me. I couldn't believe this was happening...we haven't spoken in 16 years.

"At your mothers, you need to come here now." With that she hung up. I sat there in disbelief. Was something wrong with my mother...and why the hell was she there? Has she been there this whole time. I tried to shake the crazy thoughts out of my head, but they kept flooding back.

"I need to go to Pittsburgh." I whispered to myself.

**Decided to re-write the whole thing, hope everyone likes this one better. I'll also be re-doing chapter two ! Enjoy and reviews please (:**


	2. Chapter 2: What do we do now ?

Chapter 2: What do we do now?

JOHNS P.O.V

As soon as I hung up the phone I got a plane ticket to Pittsburgh. I didn't even bother to call my father or step-mother, they would never understand. If it wasn't for my dad and step-mom splitting, I might not even be here. So I'm sure she wouldn't want to talk about the woman my dad accidentally got pregnant. All I could think about was her and how this was actually happening. I've been terrified all these years to go back and see her, and then when I moved I eventually met Liz. I never fully got over her,but I figued after what happened she has probably moved on, hell she hated me. After a while of getting lost in my thoughts I fell asleep. I could see her face in my dreams. Her long, think, wavy/curly black hair. He piercing green eyes, and they way she used to look at me. A soft sexy, but in charge kind of look. She was short, no more than 5'4, but she had the nicest body, the right sized chest, ass and all nice curves. I could still smell her and the conditioner she used to use. God did it feel wrong to dream about her, but then again it felt so right. I suddely awoke to the plane making it's hard, bumpy stop when it lands. I leaned my head back groaning.

After getting my bag and making sure I had everything, I called a cab. "Beaver please." I muttered. It was weird being back here again, after all this time. Things sure have changed in the past 16 years, damn. After about 20 minutes I realized how close we were getting and my stomach turned into a knot. Holy shit, holy shit, this was happening. Before I knew it we were in front of the house. I looked and realized how different it looked. They had painted it and added a fence and my mom even had a garden. I grabbed my bag and paid the man. He sped off and I chuckled a little. He could probably feel how tense I was. After about five minutes of standing there like an idiot I got the courage to walk up. I set my bag down and rang the doorbell. I immediatley tensed up. Oh god, I'm having a heart attack. I cluched my chest and took in deep breaths. I looked down at my feet and froze when I saw the door opened. I looked up and gawked. It felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head. There she was...she was really here. She stepped out and looked down. I closed my mouth and goaned quietly. This whole time I've been thinking about how hard this will be on me, not even thinking about what this was doing to her. I had to do what I would always do when she was upset. I grabbed her by the arms and pulled her in for a hug. That's when I noticed something different. Her hair wasn't black anymore, it was about the color of is hair. She even smelled a little different, good, but like like she always did. I let go and backed up. She turned her head and sighed. At that point all I wanted to her to do say something, anything. I don't care if she started screaming at me and hitting me... I just wanted something. Instead she went over and sat down on a chair. I slowly walked over and sat on the chair in front of her. I felt the tears start to come back. She wouldn't even look at me.

"Catherine...please...say something." I begged but got nothing. I didn't know what to do or what to even say. I couldn't tell her how much I love her and miss her, I was married. "I'm sorry." I choked out. Nothing, still nothing. I took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I fucked up and ruined us Cat. If I could go back I would, I'd take everything I said back. I...I should have supported you. I should have took you with me when I left, I..." Then the tears fell. I quickly wiped them away and remembered the baby. The baby I convinced her to get rid of. "I should have brought you and the baby with me, I'm so so sorry...please forgive me. I should have never mentioned abortion...we were just so young Cat, you were only 15 ! I know now that the baby wouldn't of been a problem but please...just say something." I cried out desperately. She sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"You really mean all of that?" My head shot up. She still wasn't looking at me, but she had finally said something. "Cat you know I mean that, I loved you Catherine Emelia Grove, you were my everything. I was just scared. " I said looking back down. Again it was silent. I groaned and leaned back."If you're not going to talk to me then why did you call me here, you want to torture me? Well congratualtions, you're doing a wonderful job." I spat and saw her tense up. I mentally kicked myself. Why they hell did I have to say that.

"You want me to say something eh? Well how about this for starters. I'm NOT Catherine." I froze. For a second I thought my heart and literally stopped beating."You're not...wait what?" I saw her run a hand through her hair and she looked up and stared into my eyes. And then it happened. I felt my whole body start to shut down.

"You want answers John, is that what you want?" I couldn't speak...I just stared up at her. If it wasn't Catherine...who was it? She looked identical to her, but different? I studied her features and gasped."Oh my god." I whispered.

"Yeah, you get it now there John? I'm not Catherine, never have been. You didn't speak to Catherine you spoke to me. Who am I John, who am I." She screamed at me and still, I couldn't speak a word. It couldn't be, she couldn't be...Catherine said...did she lie? I tried to talk but nothing came out.

"Yeah that's what I thought, but you are right about one thing there John, a baby wouldn't of been a big deal or got in the way of things, but instead of thinking that way you went straight to abortion. Well guess what Mr. Cena, I'm the damn thing you wanted aborted and look at me now! Am I in your way John?" She lied to me. This whole time she had lied. I looked at her again and realized just why I thought she was different. She was the mirror image of her mother, but she had my blue eyes and my nose...before it got broken so many times. Her stare was petrifying. She was staring straight through my soul it seemed, and I understood why. I got that stare a lot back in the day, and here I am...like deja vu. I was staring at my daughter.

**Fixed this up a bit too (: hope everyone likes it better. More reviews please, I'll still write if I don't get any but I'd love to see what everyone has to say!**


	3. Chapter 3 : In Gods Hands

EMILIE'S P.O.V

I stared at the man sitting in front of me. I wasn't sure weather to call him dad, or continue to call him John.

"You pretended to be your mom...why?" He asked after we had an awkward silence.

I glared over at him and rolled my eyes. Was this man serious? He really expected me to come out and say I was his daughter and expect him to believe me.

"Good one there John! You really think you would've believed me if I said, Hi this is Emilie, you don't know me but by the way I'm your daughter?" I shook my head as he did the same.

"She named you Emilie? She...she really named you that." He sat back in the chair and let out a breath.

"Yeah, I'm Emilie Catherine...why?" I gave him a look and he smiled a little.

"I had a grandma Emily, she was my favorite...I always said if I had a daughter...I'd name her after my gram. Catherine loved it, just not the spelling, she wanted something unique."

"Yeah Grandma Em died a couple years back...like you would've cared though." I saw his face turn white and his hand went over his mouth. I guess nobody ever told him.

"I do care, do you not see that. She's gone? Oh my god...no one called me. And I'm sorry this all happened Em, I really am...please don't hate me." I scoffed and gave him a bitter laugh.

"Don't feed me your bullshit, listen I'll be right back so just...stay here or something." I turned my heel and went inside to find my Nana. As soon as I walked in the dining room I head a few foot steps behind me and I turned around who else is there? No other than the man I told to stay outside.

"I thought I told you to stay outside?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. He chuckled a little and ran his hand over his face.

"You look just like Catherine when you do that." He barely whispered. As soon as I went to say something I heard a loud gasp come from behind me.

"Oh John!" She said and ran over to him. She started sobbing on his shoulder and I saw tears well up in his eyes too.

"I've missed you so much son, oh god so much has happened." She said pulling away and wiping her tears. He looked over at me and back to her. She sighed and looked over at me with a weak smile.

"We wanted to tell you sweetheart...we just didn't think you'd come back."She said and turned away.

The look on his face showed of hurt, then anger, then hurt again. Oh man, shit's about to get real. I looked around and decided to break the silence.

"Don't blame her, mom didn't want to say anything either." I said protecting my nana. She didn't need to get yelled at for something she didn't decide all by herself.

"I'm not mad at anybody, I'm hurt. I've had a daughter for all these years and didn't know. God damn I would've at least tried my hardest to be here for you. I love your mother and I would have loved you the same, reguardless of what I said in the past. I was young and stupid, hell I was 17!" He yelled and stomped outside. I heard my nana sigh. "I take it you didn't tell him yet." She said and looked over at me. I looked down and shook my head. I slowly walked outside and walked over to John."

I didn't mean to yell, this is just...so much to take on at once." He said and sat down. Great. How the hell was I supposed to tell him now. He just got told he has a kid, he's pissed and hurt, and he doesn't even know his first love is dead. I mentally kicked myself for taking so long to tell him, as much as I didn't like him, I felt terrible for not saying anything, he had a right to know.

* * *

JOHN'S P.O.V

What the hell am I going to do? I'm on the road all the time, how the hell am I going to be a father. I can't just take her from her home...hell I wouldn't even know how to take care of her on the road. I wouldn't want to take her away from her friends, but I don't know how to exactly say that I'll never really get to know her. Dear God, if you're listening right now, I need your help more then ever. Please guide me to do what's best, I just don't want my daughter to hate me. Please God...please. I laughed at myself. I was actually praying...I never pray.

"What are you laughing at." I looked up and saw her. I forgot she was there and mentally kicked myself. "It was nothing, just laughing at nothing." I smiled up at her. God she couldn't look any more like her mother.

"So where do we go from here John? You just going to leave again." She asked and sat next to me.

"Well I'm not going to lie, I'm on the road all the time. I live in my tour bus more then my own house, but I don't want to leave you" I took in a breath and prepared myself for this.

"I could call Vince,my boss, and see if you could come onto the road with me. Now before you answer I will tell you that it's a huge thing to take on. You'll always be around me and the guys and well the divas. You'll be gone for a while. You could visit more than I could, if that's what you'd want to do, but you wouldn't see your friends or family for a while. I don't want to take all this from you, unless this is something you want to do. Personally Emilie, I'd love to get to know you. You're my daughter and I don't want to give up on this chance, now for your mother, when I see her we're having a big talk." I said and looked at her. "I don't have any friends." She said and smiled. I felt my face light up and got embarrassed. She laughed a little and then stopped.

"What's wrong?" I said putting an arm around her.

"There is still something I haven't told you." She said and looked down. I groaned.

"You're not a twin are you?"I asked with all seriousness.

"No, no, no."She said shaking her head.

"Then what is it." I asked lifting her chin up. She sighed a little and looked down."You know what, let me just take you to mom." She said and stood up.

We started walking and I noticed how quiet she was being. I didn't wanna bother her or make her mad, but I guess my dad senses were kicking in and it was bugging the hell out of me. "We have to walk through here."She said pointed to the cemetery. I nodded and we walked in.

"So what grade are you in?"I asked trying to make conversation.

"10th, I'm in a charter school, it's where you work on computers, and I skipped a grade."She said and I smiled. I had a smart daughter.

"So why are you in a charter school, if you don't mind me asking." I said kicking some stones.

"I got tired of being expelled from school and them asking me to come back." She said with a smirk on her face. I stopped and looked at her.

"Wait,what?"I said trying to process what she had just said. "I get in a lot of fights, got in one I couldn't win, got expelled." She said and shrugged. "Oh and I'm on probation." She said and laughed a little.

"What's so funny about that?" I said confused.

"It's not my first time."She said and kept walking. OK, so I have a smart, rebellious daughter, great! I smiled a little to myself thinking of having a bad-ass daughter when I realized she stopped.

"Em, what are you doing?"I said turning around. She sat down and sighed. "You said you wanted to see mom."She said and wiped off a headstone. My heart stopped. Once again I felt the sharp pains shoot through my body, and then the feeling of it all crashing. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _Catherine Emelia Grove "Nov 9,1979-Dec 8,1996" Loving mother , daughter , friend. Always in our hearts. _She was only 18, and if I would've stayed...she would still be alive.

**Heartbreaking :'( But will Emilie go with her dad on the road? How will John get over the fact that Catherine is gone? & Don't worry, CM Punk is coming very soon ;) **


	4. Chapter 4 : New Beginning

I stared down at the gravestone in disbelief. My Catherine, my first love, my first time, the girl who stole my heart from the moment I met her...was gone. She was really gone. John dropped to his knees and let out a sob. He placed his hand over her picture and wiped the dust away. It was a picture of her and Emilie on Emilie's birthday, their last picture ever taken together. He looked at the baby picture of Emilie and let out another sob. She looked almost identical to him when he was a baby. Her blue eyes shining, only she had blond curls. Catherine was breath taking. She had a big smile on her face and her green eyes were shining away. Any one could tell from the picture that she was a proud mother. He let out another sob and placed his forehead on the stone. He should've been there with her, to help raise Emilie, to be that proud father he wanted to be. If he would've stayed, she might have lived. Emilie would've grown up with a mother and a father. He fucked up big time, and he knew it now. There was no chance in hell he was letting Emilie go...he had to make things right with his daughter.

He sat back and felt two small arms wrap around him. He knew she hated him, it wasn't a secret. But right now they needed each other.

"I'm not messing this up Emilie. You can hate me all you want, I'll understand...but I need to make this right, I have to." She only nodded and put her head on his shoulder. They sat there for about an hour before deciding to head back to the house.

* * *

EMILIE'S P.O.V

The walk back to the house was too quiet, and quite awkward. I honestly didn't know what to do at this point. He wanted to make things right, and I wanted to beat the crap out of him. In the back of my head I knew that I was just being a bitch, it never bothered me before. I also knew that I always wanted a dad around, because I always wanted to be a daddy's girl. I usually would brush it off and just say I only thought that because I don't have a dad, and if I did I'd hate him. With John though, it was different. We were pretty much the same person. I wouldn't get over the fact that he left us for a long time, but maybe if I gave him a chance...I'd have the dad I always wanted, and that I've always needed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I looked up at him with a small smile then looked back down. I really didn't know what to say to him.

"Just thinking, that's all." I heard a sigh come from him and I let one out myself. I hated awkward silences more than anyone, but who knew what to say after all that's happened.

"Would you come on the road with me? You wouldn't have to stay for long..I- I just want you to meet everyone that's important to me...OK really I want to get to spend time with you and get to know you. I can't really do that with you here, and the phone wouldn't be enough for me. I want to be a dad Emilie, I don't care what my mom or dad or what anyone says anymore. The press can call me the worst dad in the world for all I care, I just want it to be me and you like it should've been from the beginning. And maybe...maybe if I would've stayed...Catherine would still be here."

I froze. This isn't what was supposed to happen, he was never supposed to blame himself, it's nobody's fault.

"John...it's not your fault. She slid in snow...and the impact killed her. I used to blame myself, because it was my birthday and she went out to get my cake. It's nobody's fault...but the snows. Winters wont be the same, hell I don't even like to celebrate my birthday anymore...I mean how can I? But please...don't blame yourself. Even if you stayed, it still would've happened. Hell maybe it would've been you, then I wouldn't of had a dad and the world wouldn't have John Cena."

"She..she died on your birthday?" I nodded and looked at my feel while we walked.

"Emilie...I'm so sorry, oh my god. I would've rather it been me. Catherine was going to go so far Em, your mom was amazing. I really did love her you know? Please don't ever doubt that. She was my life. Yes I made the stupid decision to leave when she needed me the most, and I beat myself up every damn day for it." He took in a big breath. I could tell he was trying to hold in the tears. I didn't want to him cry again and I surely didn't want to cry either. By now I was used to bottling everything up inside, but seeing him cry made me want to bawl my eyes out.

He slipped his arm around me as we walked back into the house. I took him up to my room and showed him my stuff. He looked at all my posters of my favorite bands, and wrestlers.

"You're a wrestling fan?" I nodded and smiled.

"Been my whole life, now I see why." He flashed me a big smiled and went over to my pictures. He carefully gathered them up and sat down on my bed. He spread them all out and admired them one by one.

"You know, you look so much like her now Em. Looking at your baby pictures I would've sworn you would've turned out looking like me." He said with a smile. It was true though. Everyone thought I was going to look like him, that's what scared them the most.

"Yeah everyone thought that too, so did she apparently." He smiled again and looked up at me.

"Can I have these Em?" I nodded and he put them in his bag. He looked around some more and I showed him my 'brothers and sisters', who were actually my cousins. I then pulled out my secret box and showed him the pictures of him and my mom that his brother had given me.

"So this is how you found out." I nodded and looked through all of them with him.

"This one right here, is the day I figured out I loved her." I looked down at the picture and smiled. They were all muddy, and had just got done with a game of football and then went quad riding.

"She loved you too, you can tell." He nodded again and his smile grew bigger.

"I'm going to talk to mom, you're coming with me. I don't care what my boss says, this is all about you now Emilie, just like it always should've been." With that he got up and ran down the steps. I sat there in shock and tried to process what he had just said. I knew he wanted me to go, I just didn't think he'd actually go through with it. I seriously thought this would be the last time I saw him till who knows when.

I sat in my room for a good hour before he came back up with a disappointed look on his face. My heart dropped and my face fell. Nana had said no, or his boss said no.

"Well Emilie, looks like you need to pack." I let out a sigh and looked down.

"I knew she'd say n- wait...what?" His frown turned into a smile and he burst out laughing. He was kidding, which meant I was going with him.

"Got you! Hurry and pack, we fly out to Missouri tomorrow, don't wanna miss the flight hunny." My face lit up and he helped my pack everything I thought I would need for my time there.

I sat back down on my bed after he left to go see my aunt and uncle for a bit and I just smiled. Things were finally looking up for me, and I had a very good feeling about this. I knew my mom had something to with this.

I looked up at the ceiling and blew a kiss to her. "Thank you mom, I love you."

* * *

EMILIE'S P.O.V

We got into Missouri yesterday and well...we slept the whole damn day away. By the time we had actually gotten up there was still a lot of time before we had to go to the arena. I was sitting on the bed watching t.v when I heard my dad call me.

"What?" So help me god if he makes me miss my show I'll kill him.

"Come in the bathroom please." I raised a brow not caring that he couldn't see me. The bathroom? Really? I slowly got up and walked into the bathroom and gave him a look. He chuckled a little and waved for me to come over.

"Here put these on." He handed me a pair of aviators and he put his own pair on. He hung his arm around me and I made did his 'OK' thing. He laughed and shook his head and pulled out his phone to take a picture. After he snapped it he stared down at his phone and smiled.

"You really look like your mom in this." He said while typing.

"What-what are you doing?" He shrugged and winked over at me.

"Just putting this on twitter, don't worry though, no one will know about you yet." I nodded and pulled out my phone and took pictures of us while he was typing and then we made funny faces. After a couple minutes of taking random pictures we both got ready and and headed downstairs to go to the arena.

* * *

JOHN'S P.O.V

While we were on the way to my bus my phone started going off. I looked to see I had twitter comments. I sighed. Here we go. "_Who is that?" "Are you cheating on your wife?" "She's gorgeous, but who is she?" _I smiled a little and then my friends commented. _OfficialOrton: Is there something you're not telling me JohnCena, who is this._ _RealKellyKelly: She's a looker John, is this a cousin or something? JohnCena._ I smiled and put my phone away. They would all see very soon. I looked over at her and smiled when I saw her bobbing her head to some music. She is definitely my kid.

We arrived at the buses and we quickly ran into mine. She threw all her crap in a bunk and sat down. "So...when do I get to meet everyone?"She asked smiling. "Well first you need to get dressed and ready, then I'm taking you to the arena for the show. Now I have a match and stuff to do tonight, but if you just stay in the locker room or near it you wont get lost." I said getting my stuff ready. When I looked up she had already made a dash for the bathroom. I chuckled to myself then stopped. "Yeah hope you're not trying to get cute for anyone, because if they so happen to look at you the wrong way they're dead!" I yelled at her. She poked her head out and glared at me, stuck out her tongue, and closed the door again. _Yeah she is most definitely my kid._


	5. Chapter 5 :Live like there's no tomorrow

**Thanks for the reviews that I've gotten so far ! I know Punk isn't in here yet, I just didn't want to rush things and make it a quick story, cause then it would look stupid. Don't worry he's going to come in here real soon if not in this chapter or the next ;) and for a warning I have made some of the characters ages younger, just so if something were to happen with Emilie I wouldn't make them seem like gross old pedophiles :)**

EMILIE'S P.O.V

I ran to the bathroom before he could say another word to me. I was actually getting to meet the superstars. I smiled and started curling my hair. "Yeah hope you're not trying to get cute for anyone, because if they so happen to look at you the wrong way they're dead!" I heard him yell. I stuck my head out and glared at him, then stuck out my tongue and closed the door.

"They might not be able to touch, don't mean they can't look." I said out loud, but not loud enough for him to hear. I finished with my make up and went for my clothes. I had a cut-off baby blue shirt and light blue shorts. I put on my white jordan's and walked out. He turned around and his face dropped. " Yeah I'm definitely going to be killing someone tonight." He mumbled and shook his head.

"Hardy- Har dad." I said and froze. He looked up at me with the same expression I had. I just called him dad. "Uh we should get going, don't wanna make you late." I quickly said and he just nodded. We started towards the arena when he stopped.

"What's wrong?" I said turning around. " You called me dad...it...it felt good to hear that." He said and hugged me. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. Finding out John was my dad, and coming here was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. I wish my mother was here with us, then our family would be complete. I let go and we walked into the arena. He showed me where I didn't need to go and where I should stay.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go in and talk to the guys, then I want you to come in." He said and smiled. I nodded and leaned against the wall. I looked up and smiled. _I bet you're up there laughing at him now ma. You should be here with us though. _A tear slid down my cheek. This should've been my life, _our_ life.

* * *

JOHN'S P.O.V

I walked into the locker room and set my stuff down. I got a eery feeling and looked up to everyone staring at me. I remembered the twitter comments and rolled my eyes. Everyone is going to be bugging me to tell them who I'm in the picture with.

"John." I looked up to see Randy walking towards me. "Man we gotta talk." He looked around at everyone and leaned it. "You cheating on Liz man?" He said whispering, but surely enough everyone heard it, and the ones who didn't were thinking it. I laughed and looked up at him. He looked at me like I was crazy but all I could do was laugh. If they only knew.

"You're all serious? Shit, if I was cheating on her I sure as hell wouldn't post it on fucking twitter? Are you serious!" I said laughing again. Now everyone looked at me like I was crazy. They all looked at each other and shrugged and went back to getting ready. I shook my head and went to sit down but Randy stopped me. I growled and looked at him.

"Let go man, you'll find out in about 5 minutes who she is, so let me fucking get ready." I spat and he backed away. He just shook his head at me. "Listen everyone, I am not cheating on Liz OK? I would never stoop that low, I made a vow to her and I'm damn well keeping my part. So before everyone decides to jump to judge me, you should at least let me explain and introduce her don't you think?"

Everyone shrugged again and looked back down. What the hell was going on? Mostly everyone always had something to say, and now everyone was quiet. I pushed passed Randy and went out into the hall closing the door behind me. The slam made Emilie jump and she looked over at me. She tilted her head and gave me a worried look. I smiled at her and hugged her. "I'm OK, but are you ready to go meet everyone?" She pulled back and bit her lip. She shook her head no and started to back away.

"Oh no you don't, you came all this way there is no way in hell you're turning back now." I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She gave me a look and I smiled. Just like her mother. I shook my head and she turned to run again. Before she could get anywhere I picked her up over my shoulder. She squealed and hit me.

"Put me down this instant!" She said hitting me. I smiled and put her down by the door. She sighed, the groaned, then gave me the famous puppy dog eyes. "Come on, they'll love you." I said as she ran her fingers through her hair. I smiled and grabbed her hand. I led her into the locker room and looked at the guys. "Everyone I'd like you to meet someone." I said looking behind me. She slowly stepped out from behind me and I put my arm around her. I heard some gasps and she looked up.

"C-c-Catherine!" Randy said in disbelief. She just stared ahead biting her lip. If they only knew.

******Oh boy! They all think she's her mother. Do you think they'll tell the truth? Or play along with the mother role. & like I said. Punk will be in here soon ;) R&R please, haven't been getting many of those**


	6. Chapter 6:What happens now?

EMILIE'S P.O.V

My dad poked his head out and nodded for me to come in. I froze, suddenly getting really nervous. "No."I whispered and turned to walk away. Before I could do anything he picked me up over his shoulder. I let out a little scream. "Put me down this instant!" I said hitting him. Bastard, I knew he was smiling and was going to make me go in there. He set me down right before the door. I groaned and gave him my special puppy dog eyes. He looked at me and made a face.

"Come one, they'll love you." He said and I ran my fingers through my hair. I groaned again and he took my hand. Well this was it, no turning back now. We walked into the locker room and I stood behind my dad.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet someone." As he said that I slowly stepped around him and he put his arm around me. I head some gasps and looked up.

"C-c-Catherine?" I heard a man say. I looked over to see that it was Randy Ortan, and his eyes were as wide as ever. I looked up at my dad and he gave me a small smile.

"Holy fucking shit, Catherine? Oh god I thought I'd never see you again!" He gave me a spinning hug. After he finally sat me down I stumbled trying not to fall from dizziness. He laughed and slapped my dad on the shoulder.

"John, man, why didn't you say it was Catherine?" He asked looked back down at me. I saw my dad try to make up something, but it seemed the words just wouldn't come out. I had forgotten that my mom knew Randy too, they were all highschool friends. As for these other people, I guess someone did some bragging about my mother or something, because I've never seen or heard about any of these people from my uncle. Randy kept on talking before my dad finally cut him off.

"Randy this isn't Catherine, take another look man." Randy stepped back giving my dad a look. Everyone in the room stepped forward trying to get a look at what ws going on. Everyone started asking my dad stupid questions, but he ignored them all. Randy stepped over to me and leaned down. His eyes widened after he got a good look at my face.

"Oh my god." He put a hand over his mouth. "You said she...what the hell John. You said Catherine." He looked over at me and stepped back again. Everyone looked at him in confusing and started asking questions. "Everyone stop!" Randy yelled and shut the whole place up. He looked over at me again and sat down. This was going to be real interesting.

"I'm his daughter, Catherine wa...is my mother." I blurted out quickly changing my words. Now everyone gasped. I smiled at my dad and slipped out of the room to let him deal with the crowd.

* * *

JOHN'S P.O.V

I watched Emilie slip by me and leave down the hall. I groaned but understood, this was probably so much more her. My buddy Zack walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Your life is going to change major now my man, but I have faith in you and I'll back you up every step of the way." I smiled and shook his hand. Randy came up to me next and gave me a bro hug.

"That's my neice man, you have all my support and help. My god she has to be what...15?" I shook my head and he chuckled a little. "I'm not sure how to deal with a 15 year old, but I'll give you any other advice I know." He hugged me again and soon everything seemed to get back to normal. I got ready for my match as did everyone else. It was bugging me why Emilie didn't say what happened to Catherine. Maybe she just wasn't ready to tell everyone our business yet, and I'd have to respect that. Sooner or later it's going to come out, because I know Randy...and he's gonna ask where she is. It's going to kill him when he finds out. I sighed and shook the thoughts out of my head and focused on my match.

* * *

EMILIE'S P.O.V

I walked down to catering realizing that I was beyond starved. I looked around to see mostly workers there setting stuff up and staying out of the way. I guess all the wrestlers were preparing or towards the gorilla part. I walked over to the food and grabbed a turkey sandwich and smiled. I haven't ate in almost 12 hours, I'm not sure this would even help. I grabbed a pepsi and sat at a little table. I watched as wrestlers came and got food, none ever even noticed me in the corner. Not that I was upset over it, I really didn't want to answer questions or have people staring and whispering at me. I HATED being stared at, it bothers me the most.

I finished and threw my stuff away and started to make my way back to the locker room. Just as I rounded the corner I ran into what felt like a wall causing me to drop my pepsi and for him to drop his too, but all over my pants.

"Son of a...argh." I groaned. I haden't even realized who I had bumped into yet, I was more upset that I dropped my pepsi and his drenched me. I quickly apologized and bent down to pick them up, only to look up and glance into the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. I stood up and stared for a minute. I then realized that my dumbass was still holding the pepsi's and turned to throw them away.

"Hey I'm really sorry, I can go get you another one if you want?" He chuckled a little bit and shook his head no.

"Don't worry bout it Chick, I got tons back in my bus." He didn't even apologize for getting my wet, wow what an ass. I nodded and held out my had with a smile trying to let that fact bug me.

"I'm Emilie...uh Johns daughter." He stared at my hand for a minute then shook it back. "Punk." That was all he said and I gave him a look, which he noticed and smirked.

"Sorry if I don't add up to your standerds there sweetheart, usually I don't talk to the 'trust fund babies'." My eyes narrowed. "Listen kid, if you know what's good for you, you'll pack up and run home to your mommy. Sooner or later your good ol' daddy there is going to forget you're even here." He said smirking down at me. I felt the tears start to come so I turned my head. I did not want this asshole to see me cry.

I looked up at him and gave him a fake smile. "It was nice to meet you Punk." I stepped around him and headed back to the locker rooms finally letting the tears fall.

**Re-did this. Punk's still an asshole lol. Review !**


	7. Chapter 7:Letting it all go

EMILIE'S P.O.V

I sat in the locker room bathroom trying to make it seem like I wasn't crying. I don't know why I let what he said get to me, and like hell I'm a "trust fund" baby. I didn't even know about my damn dad till a couple days ago. I shook the bad thoughts from my head and walked out.

"Hey there." I looked up to see Zack Ryder. I smiled at him and sat down. "You OK there?" He asked sitting next to me. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down. "I know this is probably all too much for you, but you will get used to it."He said flashing me a huge smile

. "Yeah maybe for you, you've been on the road for longer than I've been a teenager."I said smiling at him. He chuckled a little and then gave me a look. "Hey, how old do you think I am?" He said looking at me. "Um I'm gonna say 25?" I guessed and smirked. He scoffed at me.

"No I'm not THAT old." He said laughing. "I'm only 22 chick." I cringed when he said that. Reminded me of when Punk said it, but i quickly shook him from my head and looked back at Ryder. "Eh that's still old."I said joking around and he stuck his tongue out at me. "So is Zack your real name, or ring name?" I asked laughing slightly at the Ryder part.

"Ring name, I'm actually Matt, but I like Ryder better." He said winking at me. "Sounds like ride-her." I smiled and blushed realizing what I had just said. He bust out laughing. "Oh my god I seriously never thought of it that way, wow, you're funny Em." He said and lightly punched me in the shoulder.

I laughed back and stopped when I noticed my dad coming in. He smiled at me and sat down. "It's nice to see that you've made a friend already."He said nodding at Zack...er Matt...no I like Zack. I gave him a big smile and draped my arm around Zack. "Yeah he was just telling me how he recently came out to his parents, so yeah It'll be like having a girlfriend on the road."I said trying to hold in a laugh and give my best serious look. My dads mouth dropped open as Zack's did. After a minute they both burst out laughing, then I joined it. "You're really funny Emilie, all I need is for everyone to think I'm gay." He said shaking his head. I stopped laughing and gave him a hug.

"I was just kidding Ride-her." He laughed again at how I said his name. My dad gave me a funny look then laughed it off. "So uh Em, everyone usually goes out after a show and I thought you'd wanna come too. I can get you in as long as you stay clear from the bar." My dad said in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes and agreed, but smiled when he left. "You're not gonna listen are you?" Zack said while going towards the shower. "I might."I said winking at him and leaving.

* * *

I walked over to the monitors and saw Luke Gallows going after Randy. I shook my head when I saw that Punk was their leader. That's no surprise, I thought. I walked back to the catering area to get something to eat. Just when I went to get a sandwich I heard running and commotion coming from the hall. I looked over my shoulder to see Randy running from the really big guy in the group. I moved out of Randy's way when I saw the camera man and the guy coming. I turned my head and held out my foot just as he passed.

"Oh shit!" The guy yelled and face planted. I snickered a little bit and saw Randy stop and look at me. He smiled when he saw what I had done . I smiled back and then realized I was on camera. I turned my back to it so nobody could see my face. I did NOT want the world to know about me yet. I quickly ran out of there and hid when the lady from SES coming.

"Who the hell is that!" The lady screamed at Punk while he was helping the tall man up.

_"Ladies and gentlemen as you can see Luke Gallows of The Straight Edge Society has been tripped my a mystery girl." Cole said._

_"Yes Cole and I will tell youI hope that girl has some fast legs because they don't look happy at all, where ever she is, she better hide." Lawler replied._

I ran as fast as I could before I got to the guerilla part. I let out a sigh of relief before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I let out a screech and jumped. I turned to see my dad with a smug smile on his face

"OK dad you CAN NOT do that! I thought you were them." I said breathing heavily.

"Em you can't just do that, you can get in trouble." He said rubbing a hand over his face.

"Yeah I know, but they cheat dad...they actually hurt people and Randy is your friend. And technically they can't do shit because I don't work here, what they gonna do, make me stay in the bus? Big deal." I said looking around making sure they weren't there.

He stopped and then laughed. "I'll tell ya kiddo, you may look almost identical to your mother, but you are JUST like me." He said smiling. "Such a stubborn ass." I smiled at his comment and stuck my nose up as a joke.

"Stubborn and proud." I said then giggled.

"Listen I'm gonna have Zack take you back to the bus just in case those assholes wanna try something stupid, OK?" He said waving for Zack to come over. "Ya , ya whatever dad." I said smiling and walked away with Ryder.

**Ohh Emilie caused some trouble ;) ! give me some more reviews and I'll try to make them longer, and update quicker. thanks ! Oh and I know The New Nexus wasn't created till 2011, but I just wanted to make things interesting, and I didn't feel like going back to 2010 and researching all the fueds Randy Orton had. **


	8. Chapter 8: Scream your heart out

**EMILIE'S P.O.V**

I walked quietly down the hall with Zack trying to keep on the low. All I needed was to run into the New Nexus and have them jump Zack and myself. I really should start to think before I do stuff, it's a wonder I'm on probation. I smiled to myself when I thought about the fight that landed me where I am. Honestly I don't know how I thought I'd be able to beat down a 250 lb bitch. I guess my dad was right though, I am his child.

"Hey you OK there Em." Zack asked while waving his had in front of my face. I looked up and realized we were already at the bus's.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking about what I'm going to wear to the club tonight." I lied. He chuckled and shook his head and opened the door for me. I walked in and sighed. It was really starting to hit me that I was pretty much going to be living in here or a hotel, unless I decided to go home. As much as I wanted to get to know my dad, it really didn't seem like we would be spending a lot of time together like a father and daughter should. He has all his charity events and the signings and the press stuff. Maybe I should of just stayed home like Punk said. What if he really did forget about me and left? I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head but they kept coming back. This is a time where my mom would have been really helpful, and I can't even go to her grave and talk like I'd usually do. I blinked back the tears that were fighting to come out. If I were religious I'd beg God to make things go my way, so I can finally have the dad I've always wanted. I just wanted to scream and yell and punch things. Maybe this is all too much for me.

"Emilie, hellooo?" Zack said snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Emilie this isn't funny." He said once again and my head shot towards him.

"Er sorry."I said and blushed. "I'm going to go get ready." I ran into the small bathroom and shut the door. I leaned against it and finally let the tears fall. Normally I don't cry but there are times when I have no choice. You can only hold in so much before it breaks through. After I had my little sob session I washed my face and got out my make up. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I might as well of been staring at my mother. I loved when people tell me how much I look like her, but it hurts because they can't tell her that. I curled my hair and walked out to get my clothes. I looked over and saw Zack on his phone. Probably tweeting like he always does. I smiled and walked to my bunk. Remembering it was February I decided to dress warmer than what I wore today. I put on some skinny jeans, Nike high tops, and a white cut off with a silver and black flower design going up the rib. I couldn't bring myself to the mirror for the fear I'd cry again. I can't even imagine how hard this must be on my dad. Having a daughter who looks exactly like the women he once loved...still loved. I gathered my things and walked back out. Zack looked up and looked down again, then shot his head back up at me. His mouth dropped and even though he had those silly shades on I could tell his eyes were popping out of his head.

"Em..wow! You look...amazingly beautiful." He said trying to put his words together. I laughed and walked over and sat on his lap. He took in a big breath and I knew he was smelling my perfume. He looked up and me and I winked. His mouth dropped again before I stood up and laughed. I heard him mumble tease.

"So where are we going tonight Ride-her." I said while walking to get my phone. I saw that I had three texts from my dad. _You get back OK?- Emilie hello?- OK well Zack told me y'all are OK so I'll be there in about 15 minutes. _That one was sent about 10 minutes ago.

"I'm not sure what the club is called, but everyone said it's the best one around." He yelled to me. I nodded my head and sat down waiting for my dad.

When he finally came he didn't say a word to us and went back to get ready. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Zack. He shrugged. I went to get up to see what was wrong but I froze when I saw a woman walk in. For a second I thought she has the wrong bus but she looked around and then smiled at Zack.

"Hey Liz how's it hangin." He said and hugged her. They talked for a bit and completely forgot I was there. I rolled my eyes and stood up when my dad came out. He gave me a small, "I'm sorry" smile and walked over to the one they call Liz.

"Liz, this is Emilie...my daughter." He said put his arm around me. She gave me a big smile and held out her hand. I looked at the big rock on her finger and my eyes widened. I shot my head up at my dad and glared. He was married, he was actually fucking married and didn't have the guts to tell me. I shook her hand and smiled back deciding to be polite and ignore how pissed off I was.

"It really is so nice to finally meet you, I'm not used to kids, but I promise I'll be the best step-mom I could be." I cringed at those words. Step-mom...oh dear lord.

"I'm sure we'll get along fine." I said sweetly. As long as you don't turn out to be a bitch and try and be my mom. After that we all headed out to the car for the club. My usual spot in the front seat was now taken by Liz and I was stuck in the back with Ride-Her, not that I minded though. This is was going to be a long night.

**Someone forgot to mention they were married ? What do you think, should he have said something sooner? Will Emilie and Liz end up getting along. Let me know what y'all think (:**


	9. Chapter 9:What's done is done

JOHN'S P.O.V

I looked over at Liz as we were driving and smiled at how calm she was about all of this. At first she was mad I didn't tell her right away, but I wanted their meeting to be special and planned. I didn't manage to get my way but I was definitely happy with the outcome of it all. I glanced up in the mirror and looked back at Emilie. My heart sunk a little. Her face was blank, absolutely blank. She didn't look mad,happy,sad...nothing. I groaned softly. I fucked things up with her. Catherine would do the exact same thing, that's how I always knew when something was wrong. She showed absolutely no emotion at all. "Please don't let this ruin my chances." I whispered to myself and mentally praying to God. I can't lose her now, I just got her.

* * *

EMILIE'S P.O.V

I must have blacked out on the way there because all of a sudden Zack was waving his hand in front of my face telling me we were there, also not to mention I have no memory of the car ride. Oh god I hope no one tried to talk to me, I must've looked like an idiot. I got out of the car and walked over to my dad. He went to say something but I held my hand up and glared at him.

"I just want to get into the club, and forget everything that's happened in the past hour." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He nodded and out his head down. We walked over to the club bouncer and made it in. My jaw dropped at the sight of the club. It was HUGE...that's not even the word to describe it. My dad led me towards a table where all the guys were. Zack slid in and started talking to everyone along with my dad and Liz. I waved to them and walked over to the bar to get a drink.

"Yeah can I get a Pepsi please." The bartender smiled at me. He must not hear please a lot. He handed me my drink. I thanked him and turned to admire the club some more. I couldn't get over how big it was. Shit I'd probably get lost in here if I wasn't careful.

"Awe she's a drinker too, just like her daddy." I rolled my eyes and turned to see the one and only annoying Punk. I made a face and turned back to admiring the club.

"Hey it's OK, I wont say anything I _promise_." He said snidely and laughed. I went over and got in his face...well more like in his chest because he was tall but still I had to stand my ground.

"It's a Pepsi, just a regular damn Pepsi Punk." I snapped back. He held his hands up in defense and then laughed at me. I rolled my eyes once more and turned to walk away.

"It's only a matter of time sweetheart , you're not fooling anyone." I stopped in my tracks and clenched my fist. I sighed and turned to him.

"You don't know anything about me Punk. How the fuck can I be a trust fund baby when I JUST met my father? I've never seen so much as a fucking penny from the man. I don't want his money, I don't wanna be in the spotlight at his "long lost daughter" I'm my own god damn person. My last name isn't even Cena you arrogant asshole. So before you start judging someone why don't you get to know them first? Or at least fucking ask." I snapped and left him to stand there in shock, jaw dropped. I smiled to myself as I walked back to the group. Just as I was about to get there someone bumped into my causing me to drop my drink.

"Ah are you kidding me!" I yelled throwing my hands up. "This is the second freaking time." I groaned and went to pick up the cup.

"No let me, it was my fault." I looked over and my eyes met the most gorgeous blue ones ever. He picked up my cup and handed it to me.

"I'm Cody." He held out his hand. I smiled and shook it. "Emilie." I replied. He smiled back and rubbed his neck.

"Here I'll go get you another one, what was it?" He asked as I followed him to the bar. "Just a Pepsi." I said. Man I feel like an idiot. This man is beyond gorgeous and I'm acting like a little ass kid. I groaned but smiled when he told the man what I wanted. I looked over and saw Punk talking with his group. He turned and looked at me. I turned and looked back at Cody who was walking back with my drink.

"Here you go, I promise I wont make you drop this one." He said smiling down at me. I felt myself starting to blush and looked away. We walked back to the table together and I saw my dad look up at me. I sat down next to Zack and Cody sat next to me.

"Ah so I see you've met Emilie." Zack said looking at Cody and putting his arm around my shoulder. He nodded and took a shot. I looked around and realized everyone was drinking but me...and Liz, not that she really mattered though.

"Wanna dance." Cody said while taking another shot. I gave him a small smile. As much as I really, really wanted to dance with this man...he was drinking...and my dad was drinking, so I didn't know how he would react. I looked over at my dad and saw him whispering in Liz's ear making her giggle. I felt my face heat up and I stood up taking Codys hand. I led him to the dance floor. He grabbed my hips pulling my closer to him. We started moving to the rhythm and he twirled me around and pulled me back in even closer then I was before. We stood still for a moment and I looked up into his eyes. I could feel his hot breath on my face and smelled the whiskey he had been drinking. That was the only turn off about this. Just when I thought he was going to kiss me I backed off and started dancing again. I groaned to myself. As gorgeous as this man was, he was drunk, and I'm not kissing a drunk man who I barely know. I turned my head to see Zack staring at me looking depressed. When Cody pulled me closer his face fell even more. What was wrong with him, he didn't like me did he ? I mean he barely even knew me. I turned my head back and continued to dance. When the song was over Cody leaned in close to my face.

"I'll be right back."He whispered into my ear. He smiled at me before heading to the bathrooms. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Zack. I smiled up at him and he leaned down closer to me.

"Wanna dance cutie?" He said and took my hand. I nodded and he took me further into the dance floor. The song 'Eenie Meenie' came on my Sean Kingston. We started to dance and I noticed how cute he looked when he did. He was trying to make a hip hop dance out of it but failing miserably. I burst out laughing and he pouted at me, then started laughing too. He grabbed me and we danced out hearts out till the song was over. For the rest of the night I took turns dancing with Cody and Zack, although it was like a competition to them. Around midnight we all piled into the car and headed to a hotel. My dad said he wanted to get a good nights sleep on a good bed, but I knew that he wanted their own room so I didn't have to hear them have sex. When we arrived at the Hilton I noticed a lot of other wrestlers coming in too. Before anyone tried to talk to me I got my room key and headed to the 2nd floor. '208' I whispered to myself looking for the room. When I found it I walked in and fell onto the bed.

* * *

THUD! I jumped up and held up my fists. While trying to catch my breath and looking around I realized that I had fallen asleep and my dumbass rolled off the bed. I slapped my forehead and sat down. I glaned over at the clock and saw that it was only 1:30. 'Fuck my life'. I thought and groaned. I got up and walked over to the window. It was really pretty outside, but freezing. Since there wasn't room service this time of night I decided to go for a walk and see what I could find that was open. I grabbed my jacket, room key, phone and wallet. I walked out and as I was heading towards the elevator everything fell out of my pocket. I silently cursed and stomped and bent down to pick my things up. As I was grabbing each of them I heard a door close. I looked up to see a tall figure heading towards the elevators too. Great, company. I got up and ran over just making it inside as the door closed. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. I leaned against the back wall and closed my eyes. I then remembered there was another person in here with me. I looked over with a smile, then frowned when I realized who it was. I was in the elevator with no other then CM Punk.

**Sorry it took me a couple days to update, I haven't been getting many reviews but I'm still going to write this story anyways so yeah, keep reading. It'll get better !**


	10. Chapter 10:Can't go back now

EMILIE'S P.O.V

He looked over at me and frowned. I stared straight trying to hold myself back from lashing out at him again. I already don't believe in luck, but I guess this is what I get for it. Now to just wait for a snide remark. I pressed the lobby button and leaned against the back wall.

"Can't sleep either." He muttered looking down at his shoes. I looked over at him with a sarcastic look on my face, although surprised he actually said something that didn't involve making fun of me.

"Nope." He sighed and looked up at me. "Look I'm." He stopped talking when I doors opened. Before he could say anything else I walked out and headed for the doors. When I stepped outside I felt the cold breeze and shuttered. I zipped up my jacket and debated where to go. I heard the doors open behind me and I moved out of the way.

"There's a store about two blocks down that way if you need coffee or food, its the best you'll find that's close." He said and pointed to the left. I muttered thanks and started walking away from him. I did like the fact that he was being nice, but knowing me I'd let my guard down and he'd turn into the ass he was again. I didn't want to be a little bitch who runs to her daddy for every problem either, 15 or not I knew how to take care of myself. I've been doing it for the past 3 years and I wasn't going to let anyone change that. I heard footsteps behind me and I tensed up and tried to walk faster.

"Hey slow down, damn chick I'm not a rapist." I rolled my eyes. Right now I'd rather it be anyone BUT him. He came up beside me and stopped me. I glared over at him. He chuckled and looked down the block and then back at me.

"You may not like me very much, but I'm not letting you walk anywhere by yourself chick, if your dad knew you were even out he'd flip, let alone knew you were alone." He said smiling like he was gonna get some kind of affection from me or something.

"Don't flatter yourself Punk, I'm a big girl, I can handle this." I said and continued to walk. I looked over and saw him still beside me with a smile on his face. This man wasn't going to leave me alone, damn. To top it off I think he was enjoying making me mad.

"I'm sorry about what I said." I smirked and shook my head. I heard him sigh and shove his hands into his pocket. "Guess you're not gonna let it go?" I shook my head and gave him a fake smile. I walked up to the store and he opened the door for me. I rolled my eyes and walked in. I got two sandwiches and two hot chocolates. He got a coffee and a sandwich. I paid and waited for him outside. After he was done making small chat and signing something for the man he walked out and smirked.

"I thought you were a big girl?" He said laughing. My face went hot and I walked away. "Woah wait Em I was kidding, chill." He said catching up to me. "So uh why do you have so much stuff, if you don't mind me asking?" He said looking at my two sandwiches. I didn't answer and I walked up to this homeless man that I saw on the way here.

"Hello there." I said to the man and bent down. He looked up at me and gave me the biggest smile ever. "Would you like a turkey sandwich and a hot chocolate, it's a tad cold out here." I said smiling. "Yes please, I'm Joseph." I handed him the sandwich and hot chocolate."Here Joseph, I don't need this." I said handing him the 15 dollars I had left. I saw the tears well up in his eyes. "Thank you so much miss." He said. "It's Emilie, and no problem, you need it more than I do." I said standing back up. "Have a nice night Joseph." I said waving goodbye. I walked back over to Punk and he had this look of awe on his face. I shrugged my shoulders and walked back towards the hotel with him.

"I didn't even see him there." He said looking back towards him. I smirked and took a sip of my drink.

PUNK'S P.O.V

I watched Emilie pay for her things and leave. I sighed. I really was trying to be nice now, but I guess she wasn't going to give me a chance. I paid for my stuff and signed a mans shirt for him. Having fans always put a smile on my face, especially since I'm a heel right now, you usually don't have many fans. I walked out and smirked when I saw Emilie waiting there for me.

"I thought you were a big girl." I said still smirking and laughed. She made a face and walked away. "Woah wait Em I was kidding, chill." I said finally catching up to her. She didn't say anything back to me and I looked around. "So uh why do you have so much stuff, if you don't mind me asking?" I waited for a reply but I didn't get one. I watched as she walked towards a bunch of garbage. When I got closer I realized it was a homeless man. I watched as she greeted him and gave him one of the sandwiches and a hot chocolate. I smiled to myself. She was right, I should've got to know her before I assumed she was just a trust fund kid. I watched as she gave him some money. I couldn't believe it, she wasn't like any of the other wrestlers kids, let alone like any of the wrestlers. Yeah John did all those charity events and that, but I've never seen him actually give a homeless man money and food. I snapped out of it when she walked back over to me.

"I didn't even see him there." I said looking over my shoulder at the very happy man as he ate. He even looked like he was crying a bit. She didn't say anything to me.

"So why did you trip Mason...you know the really big guy?" I said while stopping her. I heard her groan and she glared at me. "You pissed me off when you said all those mean things, and I happen to like my Uncle Randy, so I just did...although I was REALLY hoping it would've been you." She said smirking up at me with a mean look on her face. Now she looked like her dad. I shuttered at the look, she might as well have been killing me with her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry OK? I was wrong for saying those things, especially since now I know they aren't true. You're not selfish and self centered like the rest of them, you actually seem to have a heart. I mean you gave him money and food, none of the people I know have ever done that. I haven't because usually they go and get drugs." I said looking down at her. She shrugged and looked the other way.

"Weather he buys drugs or buys clothes, I didn't need the money. It may have been all I had but what do I need ? I don't need clothes or shoes or earrings, nothing. I'm content with what I have now. Granted what I packed might get old after a while, but I don't shop at the expensive stores, shit I'd be happy going to the damn GoodWill or something. Unlike some, I actually have a heart and give a damn about other people." She snapped back at me. I was in awe. Even though she was pretty much telling me off I couldn't help it. I sighed and looked at her. I then realized she was never going to give me a chance to be her friend. I did the only other thing I knew to do.

"Really chick? That's the best story you got. I've heard way better. You actually want me to believe that you care about that man back here. I mean for a minute you really had me going, just walking up to him and stuff but come on. And for you just meeting your dad? Are you sure he's even your real dad. From what I've heard your mommy got an abortion...so are you really John Cena's kid? Wait, don't answer that, because even if you weren't you'd never say anything. You can have it all now. What you gonna do Em ? Get as much money as you can and leave when he doesn't except it. Did you and mommy come up with this plan together?" I snapped back not realizing how close I had gotten to her. She stared at me for a few seconds. I smirked and then my face fell. I saw tears well up in her eyes. She tried to blink them away but they started to fall. She dropped her stuff and sprinted for the hotel.

I groaned and mentally kicked myself realizing what I had just said, and probably done to myself. Now she was going to go tell her dad and Randy and get everyone after me. Jesus Christ Punk why can't you just be fucking nice for once, millions of people hate you but you ignore them. I sighed and went into the hotel. The lady at the desk glared at me. Great, she saw her come in crying and knows I did it. I decided to take the stairs not wanting to wait for the slow elevator. When I arrived on the 2nd floor I somewhat hoped to see Emilie. Wait, what was I thinking ? She is just like the rest Punk, don't let her fool you. I tried to tell myself over and over again that she was no different, but the feeling in my stomach and chest told me otherwise. Did I...did I like her?

**Finally some more Punk (: sorry it took so long I just wanted to spice things up. Don't wanna pair people up to soon and make the story stupid. What do you think ? All the drama, and the crying. What you think will be next :)**


	11. Chapter 11:Life isn't always fair

EMILIE'S P.O.V

All I could do was run at this point. I swear I've never ran faster in my whole entire life. I ran past the desk lady and she called after me. I just ignored her and ran up the stairs. My cheeks were burning with all the tears, I'm surprised I didn't leave a path of tears behind me. I made it to my room and fell to the floor and cried. How could someone ask so nice and then turn so cold. How dare he speak about my mother, I knew no one knew she was gone but it still hurt. "Mommy, please...I need you so much, please. " I sobbed into my knees. I got the strength to stand up and go to the bed. I laid down and cried myself to sleep that night, something I haven't done in the longest time.

I woke up the next morning to pounding on my door. I groaned and looked at the clock. _9:30_. Fuck my life. I got up and walked over to the door. "I'm coming damn."I yelled at them. I looked through the peep hole and saw my dad. I rolled my eyes. He was one person I didn't want to deal with either. "Whatever you want can wait, I'm not in the mood." I yelled through the door. "Emilie, open up." He said sounding annoyed. I sighed and opened the door completely forgetting how my face must look after crying for so long."Will you- what the fuck!" He said coming inside and cupping my face. I stared at him and remembered.

"What happened Emilie, were you crying?" He asked letting go of my face. I made a duh face at him and turned around and headed for my bed. He sighed and came over and sat on the end of the bed. "Emilie, I'm really trying here. I'm sorry I don't know how to be a dad yet, but I am trying my best. And for Liz...I know you're upset about that. I wanted to tell you, it was just overwhelming with you and then finding out about Catherine...I just didn't know what to do. We've only been married a year... I didn't know about you, and as far as your mom...I still love her Emilie, I'll always love her. She was my first, my everything. If she was here...I don't know what I'd do, but I know things wouldn't be like this." He said holding back tears. I sat up and looked at him. He looked miserable and that only made me feel worse.

"I know you're trying, and I'm sorry for being a bitch, I just thought a lot about mom yesterday and it made me cry." I lied. "Let me get dressed and we'll go get Liz and go for breakfast." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He smiled and hugged me.

"I know you must hate hearing this Em, but you look so much like your mother and I'm proud to have such an amazing, beautiful daughter."He said and hugged me once more. I smiled. Weather I liked it or not, John was my dad. He was trying to be a good dad and I need to give him more of a chance. He did miss 15 years of my life. "Oh and since I missed your birthday, I'm taking you shopping to get some more stuff before you run out." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks dad, oh and um... I'm not calling her mom and step-mom OK? Just Liz." I said and bit my lip. He smiled. "I wouldn't ever tell you too, no one and I mean NO ONE will ever replace your mother." He said standing up."I'm giving you 10 minutes hurry up." I ran to the bathroom and changed and took all the old makeup off and put more on. I walked out and he put his arm around me. We walked to the elevator, he was staying on the 3rd floor. When the elevator opened I walked in and froze. There he was standing there acting like nothing was wrong. I leaned against the back wall. My dad started talking to him and his one friend. He wouldn't be talking if he knew what he said. When the doors opened on the third floor he sent me a sympathetic look. He knew I didn't tell my dad because his ass would have been dented in the wall. He probably noticed that besides the fact that I had makeup on that my face was puffy from crying. We walked to my dads room and he called for Liz to come out.

"Hey Cena we working out later?" Luke Gallows called out to my dad. He turned around have gave him a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my feet. "Hey hon, where are we going?" She asked in a cheery tone. "Just the hotel cafe, I LOVE their food." I rolled my eyes again and walked back to the elevator. We rode down in silence. When the doors opened we were greeted by a very happy Zack.

"Hey it's my favorite person!" He yelled hugging me as soon as I walked out. I saw my dad raise an eyebrow at him then Liz pulled him away.

"Wanna eat with us?" I asked him hoping to god he would. He smiled and nodded. We linked arms and walked over to the table. Throughout the whole breakfast Zack and my dad talked about the upcoming show in Chicago. I smiled thinking about it and how beautiful Chicago was.

"Yeah man I can't wait, I bet Punk is gonna act all high and mighty since it's his hometown."Zack said and laughed a little. I suddenly felt sick and the thought of him. When I saw him on the elevator I just wanted to jump and punch his lights out. The more I thought of him the more my stomach started to hurt. I shook his face from my mind and continued to eat.

"So Emmy what you wanna do today?" My dad asked looking over at me. About time he realized their were other people here. I shrugged my shoulders." What time do we have to leave tonight?" I asked.

"Hmm I think we should head out about 7."He said taking a bite of bacon. I nodded and looked for a knife. I grabbed the butter and put it on my toast. I then grabbed the strawberry jam and added it on top. I saw my dad smiling at me and I gave him a look.

"You're left handed? How did that one happen?" Liz asked while staring at me. I shot her a look and gave her a bitter smile. I should've known, she was trying to find a way to prove I wasn't my fathers.

"Actually I'm not left handed, I'm both. I usually just eat and write with my left, I use my right for just about everything else." Her face fell and my dad smiled and shook his head.

"There is no doubt you're my child, it's insane. I never thought I would have a daughter, let alone a daughter who is just like me." He said while smiling. I smiled back at him, quite happy that Liz wasn't looking too happy. She was about to open her mouth again but quickly shut it, the best choice.

"Liz what time do you need to go to the airport." My ears perked up and I listened in for once.

"3:30 sweetheart." My face lit up and I looked at my food so no one noticed. She was finally leaving. He nodded and continued to eat. After we were done we got up to go back to our rooms.

"I think I'm gonna go work out for a while, you coming Zack?" My dad asked while putting Zack in a headlock. They wrestled for a couple minutes and laughed when they were done.

"Yeah I'll meet you there, wanna work out Em." Zack said winking at me. I chuckled a little and shrugged.

"Let me go get my workout clothes and I'll meet you there."I said taking the stairs to my room instead. I didn't want to happen to run into Punk again. I got to my room and looked through my clothes. Hm instead of working out I think I'll just dance. Now when I mean dance I don't mean ballet or jazz, I do hip hop. Like the people in step up, only I was slightly better. I put girl briefs on and sweats over them, hanging slightly low so the briefs showed. I found my tank top that stopped about my belly button and was almost skin tight. I pulled out my Jordan's and headed on my way down. On the way down I put my hair in a messy bun and put my Chicago snap back on over. I walked into the gym and looked for my dad. I saw him lifting with Mason and Zack and a bunch of other people. I noticed Punk on the other side and sighed. I found a empty room with a slick floor and mirrors, it was like walking into heaven. I put my iPod in the speakers that were there and prayed nobody would take it anytime soon. I turned around to make sure nobody was there and sighed when I was finally alone. I found the song "Move if you wanna" by the MIMS and stretched before turning it on. I looked in the mirror while stretching and smiled. I couldn't remember the last time I actually got to dance and it was making me more excited. I turned the song on and waited for the part. When it hit I let the moves from my heart come out. About halfway through the song I noticed people in the mirrors. I closed my eyes and pretended they weren't there so I could finish dancing before I got any crap for it.

JOHN'S P.O.V

I was lifting weights with the guys like always. "So John, having fun being a dad yet?" Luke asked looking down at me. I gave him a big smile.

"Dude it really is awesome, we haven't done much yet but when we get to Chicago I'm gonna show her the whole city and take her to do whatever she wants." I put the weights back and noticed Emilie walking to the dance room.

"In fact there she goes, what is she doing?" I stood up and looked at Zack. He shrugged his shoulders as everyone else did. I started to walk over with Zack, Luke, Randy, Punk and some others. I saw her stretching.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Luke said getting closer.

"I think she's gonna dance." I said trying not to make myself noticeable. She put a song on a jumped up and down probably getting pumped. As soon as a beat hit she started dancing. My eyes widened. She can dance? I looked over at everyone and their reactions were about the same.

"Holy shit dude, she's better than you are."Randy said laughing and slapping my shoulder. I walked in and leaned against the back wall. When she was done she turned and looked at me. I started slow clapping and walked over to her. She smiled and bent over a little catching her breath.

"Why didn't you tell me you could dance?"I asked handing her a water. She shrugged and gulped it down.

"I didn't think it mattered." She replied setting the water down. I gave her a look.

"Of course it matters Emilie, you're amazing!" I exclaimed watching as she blushed.

"Yo Em really that was so good." Zack said walking over and gave her a fist pump. My face lit up when I saw her give the biggest smile ever making the inherited dimples show.

"Thanks." She said shyly. I watched her dance for a while and joined her for some. We laughed and had a good time and for the first time since I heard about Catherine and all of this, I was truly happy.

* * *

EMILIE'S P.O.V

After dancing with my dad for a while and having a good time it was finally time to head to Chicago. Punk's hometown or not, it was my favorite city. I was only there once and didn't see much, but it was beautiful from what I saw. I was in the bus with my dad and Zack. He doesn't have a tour bus yet. We watched movies for a while and made tacos. Around 2 I decided to go to bed. I climbed in a bunk and closed the curtain.

When I finally decided to wake up it was almost 3. Holy shit I slept for almost 12 hours. I rolled out and saw my dad on the couch. He looked up at me and smiled.

"It's about time sleepy head."He said and patted the spot next to him. I rubbed my eyes and sat down. I looked out the window and gawked. We were crossing into Chicago. He looked at me and laughed. "Beautiful ain't it?" All I could do was nod. We pulled up to the hotel. My dad got me my own room this time, only it was on the 8th floor and his was on the 5th.

"Go get ready, and I'll take you out to do whatever until we go to the club tonight, OK?" He said. I nodded and he kissed my forehead. It was still freezing outside so I got in my jeans, boots and a long sleeve shirt with a black vest over. I brushed my hair and put on some makeup and headed to the elevator. I walked in and pressed the lobby button. Just as the door was about to close I saw a tattooed hand stop it. I was about ready to pull my hair out. When he stepped in he looked at me. He groaned and leaned against the wall.

"Can we talk?" I looked over at him like he was an idiot. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way. Suddenly I felt the elevator jerk to a stop. My eyes widened when I saw he was the one who stopped it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I screamed at him trying to press the button but he held me back. "Look there is nothing I want to say to you, you're disrespectful and an arrogant asshole who has nothing better to do but torture a 15 year old girl. News flash _Punk, _you know NOTHING about me. I don't want to hear anymore stupid comments about me being a trust fund baby and so help me god if you say one more thing about my mother I will snap your neck. " I said getting in his face...er you know what I mean. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is your mother such a sore subject? She abandon you too." I backed away. "Let me guess she couldn't handle your dad leaving, so she got into drugs and left?" He said snidely then his face softened. I pulled my fist back and punched him in the jaw. He flew against the wall and looked at me.

"SHE'S FUCKING DEAD YOU STUPID FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed at him and slid to the ground. I sobbed and buried my face in my hands. I felt two arms wrap around me. As much as I wanted to hit him again I was too weak to from crying.

"I'm sorry, my god I'm so so sorry. If I would've known I would've never said anything about her. You're right I am an ass...oh god. If there is any way I can make it up to you I will. I know you probably want me to leave you alone but I wanna do something first. Let...let me show you around Chicago or something, then I'll never bother you again." He said into my shoulder. I just nodded. Anything to get this man to leave me alone.

"Does anyone else know?" I shook my head no and pulled back. I wiped my eyes and turned my head the other way. He turned my head back with his hand and looked my in the eyes. I instantly got lost in his green eyes. It was hypnotizing. "I swear to you I will never say another bad thing again."He whispered never leaving my eyes.

PUNK'S P.O.V

I felt like the worlds biggest asshole. If I knew her mother had died I would have never said anything. When she let go she looked away. I had to make this right. I took my hand and turned her towards me. When our eyes locked that feeling in my stomach came back. Her eyes were beautiful, and her crying just made them even more blue. She was intoxicating , and that's coming from a straight-edged man. Everything about her was making me intoxicated. Her perfume, her eyes, even her attitude. I tried to hard to ignore it, but it was impossible. "I swear to you I will never say another bad thing again." I whispered staring deeper into her eyes. She nodded at me. I finally broke the gaze and instantly regretted it. I pushed the button for the elevator to start again. I helped her up and she wiped her eyes trying to make it look like she hadn't been crying. The doors opened and of course her dad and everyone was there.

"Oh thank god you guys are OK." He said pulling Emilie into a hug. "Yeah I accidentally pressed the stupid button and neither of us realized until now." I heard her say and he laughed. He nodded to me and I smirked and walked away. I wanted to run back and kiss her, tell her how much I wanted her, and what exactly she was doing to me...but I couldn't. She still hated me, hell she probably just agreed to go with me so I'd leave her alone. 'Oh Emilie, if only you knew what you were doing to me.' I whispered to myself.

**Someone's falling ;) Reviews please !**


	12. Chapter 12:Where do we go from here

EMILIE'S P.O.V

After the incident in the elevator I felt like blowing up the place. I can't believe I actually agreed to go out with him. Granted it was only because he said he'd leave me alone after, but I had a strong feeling he wouldn't. To make things worse my dad had to cancel taking me out because of some signing or whatever, at the point I didn't even care. I just wanted to go home, back to where nothing mattered and although I wasn't happy...I didn't have to deal with all this. I closed my eyes and laid back on the bed. I could see the image of Punk staring at me and his eyes, my god his eyes. I opened my eyes and shook my head. I will not let this man cloud my thoughts. I get he was attractive, but he might even be more attractive if he wasn't such a god damn asshole. I felt my phone vibrate and groaned expecting it to be my dad.

_Doing anything tonight ?_ -_Cody. _I smiled a little and replied with a simple no. I'm not gonna lie, it is kinda nice having two guys fight over you. Although I would never tell them that. Zack was amazing, but he was to much of a party boy and he loved his women. I didn't know to much about Cody, but I wanted to...there was just something about him.

_Can I take you out to dinner? -Cody. _

_Of course, come to my room in ten. 808 -Emilie._ I ran to the bathroom to fix my makeup. I figured I looked fine so I stayed in what I was wearing. I was about to text my dad when I heard a knock at my door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Cody. I smiled and opened the door to let him in. He walked in with a hand held behind his back and he had the biggest grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Close your eyes."He whispered. I smiled and closed them waiting to see what he was hiding. I grabbed my hand and when I opened my eyes I saw a rose in it. My heart fluttered. I've never been given a rose before...in fact I've never been given anything like this before. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed and turned his head away. I put it in a cup and water and turned around and hugged him.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything Code." I said looking up at him. He smirked and shrugged. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl." He replied taking my hand. We walked out to the hall and towards the elevators. I pulled out my phone and texted my dad. Hopefully he'd be OK with this because I was going weather he liked it or not. When we stepped in the elevator he pulled me closer as soon as the doors closed. I took in a breath and about fainted when I smelled his cologne. Cologne was definitely one of my weakness's.

"So I hope you like Italian food, because I know this place about 8 blocks from here that's the best." He said smiling down at me. I love Italian food. I nodded and was somewhat relieved when the doors opened. This was weird, even more me. I'm usually never this nervous around guys, even on dates. When we got to his rental I blushed when he opened the door for me. "You're such a gentlemen." I teased and he just smiled. "Only for you sweetie." He said kissing my cheek. My face instantly went hot. I turned to look out the window so he didn't notice.

"So uh Em, valentines day is in like 10 days...would you wanna go out with me then too? No one deserves to be alone on valentines day." He said smiling a little. He was so cute when he was nervous.

"If this dinner goes great, then yeah I'd love to see you then." He smiled and looked back to the road. I pulled out my phone when I noticed my dad texted me. _You're going on a date...with Rhodes? OK I don't like this at all Emilie. You are 15 he's 21! If he touches you so help me god. Legacy will lose a member. _I rolled my eyes. _I'm a big girl dad, thanks anyways. __and I'm sure Uncle Randy wouldn't like it to much if you take one of his members away. And it's not like were in a relationship damn, its a date. You were older then mom so I don't want to hear it. -Emilie_

"Everything OK over there?" Cody asked looking over at me as he parked. "Yup, my dad is just being...well a dad." I said smirking. I looked up and he had a look of worry and fear. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Those looks instantly disappeared and we got out. When we got to our table I noticed how big and fancy this place was. Now I really felt out of place here. As we looked through the menu's I realized everything was expensive.

"Cody...I can't let you spend this on me. It's way to expensive." He laughed and took my hand. "Sweetie it's OK, I promise." He gave me a smile that almost melted my head. After we were done eating we were talking about our lives. I didn't say anything about my mom and he told me how his older brother and dad were wrestlers too, that's what made him where he was now.

"So beautiful are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked scooting closer to me. I smiled then groaned when I remembered I agreed for Punk to show me around Chicago.

"Actually yeah, I promised Punk he could show me around Chicago...since he knows this place like the back of his hand." I sighed and looked as a wave of hurt rolled over his face. He nodded his head and looked down. "We could do something if I'm back at a good time though, if you want?" His head shot up and he gave me the biggest smile ever.

"I'd love that, but...why are you going with Punk?" He said paying for the bill. I shivered as we walked outside and he put his arm around me. "We haven't been getting along lately...and so this is his way for saying sorry I guess." I shrugged and got into the car. The ride home was silent, almost to silent. Great, I probably just fucked things up with Cody. I fought back the tears that were fighting to fall. We pulled into the hotel garage and silently walked inside. I stepped inside the elevator and pushed 8.

"Look I'm sorry for being so quiet...I just...I like you, and the thought of you and Punk going out together hurt. Sorry I got jealous." He said looking down at his feet. I gave him a small smile and hugged him. We stayed like that until the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He walked me to my room and opened the door for me. "I had a really great time Code, I hope we can do it again sooner than the 14th." I said looking up and biting my lip.

"Can I kiss you." He blurted out and closed his eyes and sighed. I chuckled a little and put my hand on his cheek. I nodded and he started to lean down. My heart rose into my throat. He was really going to kiss me. "Cody what the hell!" His eyes shot open and he stood up straight. I groaned and looked to see Randy.

"What is..this!" He said pointing between the two of us. I rolled my eyes and saw Cody tense up. There was no doubt he was afraid of Randy, hell most people were..except me. I gave Cody a sympathetic smile and walked in my room leaving the two alone. I could hear Randy chewing him out. After a while it got silent, and I assumed they had left. Thanks a lot Uncle Randy, I thought and groaned.

**Emilie and Cody ? hmmm wonder what drama that's going to bring. Plus Emilie and Punks 'date' next chapter ;) will they finally get along ?**


	13. Chapter 13:Not what I expected

The next morning I woke up to the lovely sound of my phone being blown up. I rolled my eyes when I realized it was my dad. _What did I tell you? Randy told me if it wasn't for him god damn Cody would have been all over u. _He sent that one like 10 times. I rolled my eyes and went to reply. _I'm a big girl daddy, I like Cody, and if I'm damn lucky maybe he still likes me. I'm 15, he knows that. God damn you act like we're going to fuck and get married and have kids. IT WAS A DATE. btw Punk is taking me around Chicago today, I'm going wether u like it or not. Love you. _I set my phone down and looked at the clock. Shit! I had to get ready, today I was going out with Punk. I groaned at the thought and mentally kicked myself for even agreeing to go.

By the time I was done getting ready I heard a soft knock at my door and sighed. I knew it had to have been Punk, I just really didn't want to answer, and he might as well have been a mind reader.

"I know you don't wanna answer, but I made a promise. I'll be gone after this." He whispered the last part so I barely heard him. I opened the door and let him through. He looked around and then looked back at me. As much as I hated to admit it, he looked good. I walked passed him to get my purse. He walked behind and and saw my DVD's sitting there.

"You like the walking dead?" I saw his eyes light up as he looked at me. I nodded and he looked through the rest of my DVD's. "Wow, so you're s horror chick, that's awesome. I have a lot of these at my house too." He smiled as he continued to look through. He then notcied some comics. I'm not a huge comic fan, but I do have some favorites. After a while of him looking through we finally went down to his rental. I still haven't spoken a word to him and I still wasn't sure if I was going to or not.

* * *

PUNK'S P.O.V

As we got into the car I was silently begging her to say something. If there was one thing I hated besides rude people, it was awkward silences. I closed my eyes when I just realized that I hated rude people, and I had been the rudest to her. I really don't even deserve this, but I'm glad she came. Maybe now she'll see the good side of me and realize I'm not that big of an asshole.

After an hour of showing her my parents house, which I didn't go to, my old school and some parks where I'd hang out at, I took her to my favorite resturant. She had yet to talk to me, but she at least looked interested and she was definitely hungry. We walked in and I asked for a table in the back, hoping not many fans would realize that I'm here. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, but I really wanted to spend time with Emilie. That knot im my stomach was slowly starting to make its way. It's crazy to think how I've heard nothing good from this girl, and she's heard nothing good from me...but yet I'm still managing to get feelings for her. When I'm with her all I want to do is hold her. When I'm not, I worry. I'm afraid of what guys are going to hit on her, or possibly hurt her. I wonder if she's OK, if she's fighting with John. As hard as I try to shake the thoughts, they never seem to fully leave. She was growing on me faster than a weed.

I looked up from my menu and couldn't help but stare at the way her eyes shined, and how her hair glowed. The sun was definitely hitting her perfectly through the window. I couldn't get over her eyes. She had her fathers eyes, but there was a tint of green, more in the left, almost giving her two fully different colored eyes. It was different, and I loved it. She was beautiful, no, beyond that. From the pictures I've seen that Randy and John had, you could see that she looked almost identical to her mother. I felt a sharp pain go through my chest at the thought of her mother...and the things I said. I wanted to ask how she passed, but I was afraid of how she would react to me. As long as I live, I will never forgive myself for speaking bad on the dead, weather I knew or not.

After we ate, in silence, we silently walked back to my car. I sat there and decided what we should do next. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her turn and look at me. Please say something, I thought silently begging her. Instead she pulled out her phone and began texting. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Would you like to go to my house? I can show you my comics and DVD's...maybe we could watch one." I didn't even look at her when I said that, I was to afraid of getting her fathers death glare look again. She coughed a little and shrugged.

"Yeah, why not. There doesn't seem to be anything else to do." My face lit up and I started the car. Even though the ride to my house was in silence I was happy that she had finally said something to me and actually agreed to go. When we pulled up I saw her look over and her jaw dropped. I smirked and got out. I opened the door for her and she stepped out, still gawking at the sight.

"It's beautiful." She said softly while following me up the steps. Wait till you see the inside, I thought. When we walked through the door her jaw was on the floor. I smiled and looked around with her. "Better on the inside, isn't it." She nodded walking further inside. I gave her a quick tour. I stopped at my bedroom and debated on going in. I didn't wanna give her the wrong idea.

"This is my bedroom." I said while opening the door. She walked in like it was nothing. I walked in behind her and saw her smiling. She walked over to my dresser and looked at all the pictures. I smiled as she picked up the one of me when I was about 18 months. She set it down and looked at all the rest, then moved to my DVD's.

"You were a cute kid, and nice collection." She said while looking through. I smirked and walked up beside her.

"This isn't it, I got more in the living room. If you want, you can grab a couple that you might wanna watch and you can look at the others downstairs." She nodded and picked up three movies and we walked down to the living room. After about 15 minutes of looking she walked up to me with five movies. She laid them down in front of me and sat next to me.

"Which one." I took a quick look and smiled at her selection. She had picked all zombie movies. I laughed a little and I saw her smile. "Whichever one you want chick, I love 'em all." She nodded and picked the newer version of Night of the living dead. She sat back down next to me and pulled out her phone. I saw her send a text to John saying what we were doing, and she'd be back later so he didn't have to send an army out to get her. I tried not to laugh, but I let it slip. She looked up at me and gave me a look. I pointed to her phone and she smiled a little.

"Yeah he's been a little crazy lately, guess it's just a dad thing." I nodded and grabbed the remote to hit play. I waited for the previews to come on before I talked again.

"Why is he being all crazy? What could you possibly be doing." She shrugged and then smiled. I wish at the point I could've read her mind.

"I had a date." I felt my heart rise up in my throat. _A date? Already!_ I nodded and turned back to the t.v. She already had someone in mind. Of course she did, what was I thinking. There was no way in hell she'd want me after all those things I said. Hell I don't even know if she'd want to be friends. This was a step, but maybe this was all it'd ever go to. I closed my eyes and tried to think about the movie. I glanced over and saw her completely focused on the movie. It made me smile how cute she was when she was interested in something. I had to talk to her, I had to make things right. I reached over her to grab the remote. When I realized how close I was I tensed. I could smell her perfume, and it drove me crazy. She was intoxicating, and that's coming from a straight edge man. I slowly turned my head and stared into her eyes. She had no emotion on her face, it was actually kind of scary. She smirked and darted her eyes towards the remote and looked back at me. When I came back to reality I leaned back. I heard her let out a breath...had she been holding it? If so..why. I pressed pause and she shot a look at me. I took in a breath and turned towards her.

"I know I said that you'd never have to see me again after this, but I just want to say that...I don't want that to happen. I'm truly sorry for everything that has ever came out of my mouth. You're not a trust fund baby, you're an acceptional girl Emilie, and I'm sorry I didn't see that. I don't want you to try and get the wrong idea here, but you have to had seen a better side of me today. This is the real me Emilie, yes I am an asshole, but to people that deserve it. YOU did not. And for what I said about your mother, I deserve to get my ass kicked, so if you want to hit me again please do. I will never forgive my self for that." I stopped to catch my breath. She was just staring at me with that look. She was so hard to read, it was impossible to know what she could possibly be feeling right now. She sighed and sat up more and scooted closer to me. She turned and looked me dead in the eyes. Before I knew it I was on the ground. I groaned and brought my hand to my jaw. I should have seen that coming. I opened my eyes to see a hand in front of my face. I looked at her and she gave me a small smile. I took her hand and she helped me up.

"You deserved that, and you deserve more...but I'm going to give you a chance."My face lit up and then I realized she wasn't done. "If you ever speak of my mother in a way that I don't like, I will kill you. As for my father...I'll let him deal with you himself, although I wouldn't advise that unless you're on set and it's scripted. I may be 15, but I'm more grown than half the adults I know, so don't fuck with me. I don't give 3 chances, hell I hardly give 2, so you're lucky." She took in a breath and smiled at me. I was almost in awe of her. She wasn't like any normal 15 year old, hell she might as well been older than me. She was way to mature for her age. The feeling in my stomach came back as I remembered what she said. She barely gives out second chances, but I was lucky enough. She stepped towards me and held out her hand. I gave her a confused look and she laughed a little.

"Hi, I'm Emilie Cena. I have a hard punch, I love pepsi and hip hop dancing. As you can see I love, love, love horror films and certain comics, and I'm also planning on chaining the owner of this house in his basement, or attic so I never have to leave." I burst out laughing and soon after she joined along. I shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Phil, but you can call me Punk...no please...call me Punk. I also love pepsi and comics and horror flims. I love metal music and I'm good at my job. I might also have to leave, because I don't want chained in my basement, or my attic." She laughed again. I opened my arms for a hug and she walked right in. I wrapped my arms around her, and instantly all those feelings came back. I felt her tense up a little too. A flicker of hope washed over me. Maybe she was feeling the same way. Just maybe.

This whole day was definitely not what I expected, but I was going to cherish this moment forever. I made a new friend, and hopefully later I will gain something more. She meant too much to me to just let go.


	14. Chapter 14:What the fuck?

**Sorry it took so long ! I pretty much re-did the whole story ! Hope everyone likes this...there might be some sexual stuff happening ;)**

EMILIE'S P.O.V

When I got back to the hotel I didn't even make it into the door before Punk attacked me with another hug. I screamed a little as he lifted me up and spun me around. When he finally set me down we both shared a good laugh. I had way more fun than I expected too. I'm glad we called a truce, and boy did it feel good to hit him.

"Listen here Punk, it's late and I need to go to bed. I'll text you in the morning and maybe we can do something." He smiled and gave me another quick hug. I smiled and started towards the doors. Just as I was about to go in I stopped in place and placed my hand on my chest. I took in a deep breath and slowly turned around, and caught a glimpse of Punk getting into his car. My eyes trailed up and down him and I found myself smiling. I caught myself and shook my head. That was weird, I've never gotten that feeling before, ever. I shook Punk from my head and I walked into the hotel. Just before I had made it into my room someone grabbed me from behind. I let out a screech and was immediately let down. I turned to see a smiling Cody. I gave him a big smile and pulled him in for a hug.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I invited him into my room and he laid down on my bed. I went into the bathroom and changed into sweats and a tank top and walked back out. He wolf whistled at me and I blushed. I went over and crawled up next to him.

"So how was your day with Punk. " He said grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers with mine. I blushed again and went even redder when he kissed each of my fingers. He noticed and smiled.

"It was fun actually. He showed me his house, and we called a truce." He nodded but he didn't look to happy.I don't know what his problem was with Punk, I mean I had my reasons...but he was acting like a child. I let out a sigh and he grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. I sighed again and moved to get under the covers. He looked over at me, giving me a 'can I join' look. I nodded and he quickly stripped to a tee and boxers and kicked his shoes away. He climbed under the covers next to me and turned out the light. I ran my hand up and down his abs. He had a really nice body. It was so toned and hard. I heard a moan in the back of his throat and I blushed. He pulled me closer to him and lifted my face up with a finger so I was looking at him. He slowly leaned down and captured my lips with his. I felt my heart rise into my throat and my heart starting to be beat a million miles an hour. He deepend the kiss and wrapped his arms around my back, keeping me extra close to him. I moaned as he slid his tongue along my bottom lip begging for me to let it in. I finally gave in and felt his tongue explore my mouth. I let my tongue meet his and it might of well been a war between them. He rolled on top of me and moved from my lips to my neck. I let a moan escape my lips which turned him on even more. After attacking my neck he made his way back to my lips roaming my mouth with his tongue once again. I gasped when I felt his erection on my leg. I hadn't realized until now how far we had just gone and I quickly stopped him. He looked down at me with a look of confusion and hurt.

"I'm sorry Code, it's not that I don't want to...I just don't want to now, it's way to soon." He nodded and rolled off of me. I felt bad, but I've never actually went that far before...although I wasn't going to tell him that. Nobody knew that actually. I've done stuff, I was just saving that for the right person, and I figured they wouldn't come until I was older. Your first time should always be with someone you love, adore, and who loves and adores you back. Not just a one time thing that goes bad after. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile. I slid my hand up behind his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. It was a nice, sweet kiss...something that I've never gotten before. I moved to his neck and he let out a moan. I smirked and nibbled on his ear. He let out a gasp and and threw his head back.

"Can I see it?" I whispered into his ear. He looked down at me with wide eyes. I gave him a smile and kissed him. I slid my hand down his chest to the hem of his tee and pulled it up over his head. I glanced down at his body and lost my breath. He was gorgeous! I leaned in to kiss him but he stopped me. He gave me a wink and slid his one hand up my back to unclasp my bra, and the other down his boxers. I felt my heart start to beat even faster, if that was even possible. He closed the gap between us with a rough kiss. I moaned into his lips and he practically ripped my bra off. He lifted up my tank and stopped right before my chest. He leaned down and kissed my stomach sending a shiver up my spine. He kissed back up to my lips and pulled away. He gave me a look and a smile smile.

"Are you sure Em? I don't wanna rush you." I smiled at his slight lisp. I nodded and took in a breath. I looked down to see that he was stroking himself, but stopped when I looked. I reached down to bring his hand out. He started to slowly slide his boxers down making me groan. He chuckled a little and finally revealed himself.I gasped and he turned a bright shade of red. He was actually embarrassed, but there was nothing to be embarrassed about. He was huge! He had a good 7 inches on him and not to mention he was the right amount of think! It was my turn to red now. He took and my hand and placed it on him. I froze. I knew what to do, but for some reason I just froze.

"Are you OK, do you want to stop?" I shook my head no and crashed my lips onto his. I starting stroking him softly making him moan and slam his eyes shut. After a couple of minutes I picked up the pace and he starting panting. I could tell he was getting close by the faces he was making.

"Give me head...please Em." He begged. I kissed him on the lips and then kissed a trail down to his head. I looked up at him and saw the lust filled in his eyes. I placed all of him in my mouth and he let out a loud moan. I bobbed my head up and down the fastest I could go. I could barely make out what he was saying, but I heard my name a couple of times. The rest was drowned out by his moans. I felt him tense up and with a buck of his hips he came. I swallowed and sat up. I got a weird feeling in my stomach. I watched him as he slid his boxers up and he pulled me down next to him. He kissed me on the cheek and put his hand on my chest, slowly sliding it down. When I looked down at his hand and got that feeling again. I wanted to slap myself for acting so skittish. I went to turn and ask him where his tattoo's went when I realized something...he didn't have any. Oh my god, I thought. In my head it was no longer me and Cody, I was thinking about CM Punk!

**Uh oh, someone got a little bit frisky tonight. But was she ever really thinking about Cody ? Or was it punk that made her want to jump into this... find out next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15:You're killing me

EMILIE'S P.O.V

The next morning I woke up to two strong arms wrapped around me. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized Cody was there still there and hadn't taken off after what happened. I slowly unwrapped myself from him and slid out of bed. I held my breath when he started moving, and sighed when he stayed asleep. I grabbed a new tank and put on a John Cena shirt and my ripped skinny jeans. I grabbed my gray boots and jacket and headed out to my dads room. I sent Cody a quick text saying I'd be gone all day and to please not get caught. I shuttered at the thought of Uncle Randy or hell anybody catching Cody walking out of my room.

I made it to my dads room and before I even knocked the door flew open. He stared down at me and pulled me in. He slammed the door and walked over to the balcony door and ran a hand over his face and sighed. Great, he was mad...this wasn't going to be good.

"What's going on with you Em. I- I'm trying my hardest to try and be the best dad I can...and you just don't want to let me. You go out with Cody and almost _kiss._ Then to top it off you disappear and go off with Punk. I-I just don't know what else to do Em. I want you to stay on the road with me, I want to be close to you...I just don't want you involved with any of these guys. Please Em, you're 15." He sat down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling."I talked to Catherine last night." He laughed a little. "As stupid as it sounds, I just wanted to know how to be a better dad...of course I got no response, but I thought it would make me feel better. You don't realize how much I miss her. " I saw the tears start to fall down his face. I started tearing up myself. I sat beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"She would be very proud of you dad...she'd be pissed you were married probably, but she'd be proud. If she were here..I think you would've found out about me long, long ago." I wiped my tears away but more kept coming.

"I just want her here. I want to be a family...a full family. I know you aren't going to like Liz, or ever think of her as your mother and you shouldn't. I just miss her so god damn much Em. I-I- I want you to know something." He pulled back and looked into my eyes."I want you to know that even though you weren't planned, we loved each other, so you were made out of love, not something that just happened." I nodded, somewhat grossed out, but I understood what he was trying to say. He gave me another big hug and got up to grab his stuff.

"You're coming out with me today. We can go do whatever you'd like." He gave me a big smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I put my coat on and we left.

* * *

I decided it would be nice to go shopping and get some things since I was running out of clothes to wear. We got to the mall and I went straight for hot topic. I was in dire need for more CD's and some band tee's. When I was finished in there I went to Victoria's secret for some yoga pants and undies. My dad thought it was hilarious how I was literally running from store to store. I didn't want anyone to catch on the John Cena was here, especially with me, his daughter. I got two new pairs of Jordans, one black and blue, one white,black,and blue. I went to a weird store to check it out, and decided to get some club outfits there. It might of well been called S.L.U.T because some of the outfits here were a little ridiculous!

I met my dad at the food court and saw that he only got some new shorts, shoes, a new hat, and sunglasses. I raised an eyebrow at him and sat down. I jumped back up when I realized there was a Charley's here. I probably got over excited because people were staring, but I really didn't care. It was fucking Charley's, you barely see those outside of where I live. I convinced my dad to try some and when he took his first bite I saw his eyes widen.

"Hah! I told you that you'd love it." I stuck out my tongue and we sat there eating as fast as we could. It was so good you just couldn't help it. When we finally decided to leave, that's when the trouble started. I groaned when I saw people start to come up and people with camera's. He handed me his sunglasses and I slid them on as quick as I could. Then the questions started. _Who is this? Are you cheating on your wife? Isn't she a little young for you? _Blah, blah, blah. Usually he'd answer questions, but with me here he just shoved passed them and went to the car.

"That was a close one." I let out a sigh of relief and turned on the radio. He turned to a rap station and I silently cursed. I loved to dance hip hop, but that was usually the only time I listened to the music, or when I was in a club. I never told anyone that I love metal, rock n roll, screamo, and all that good stuff. I never wanted to get made fun up. I had almost tuned the music out when I felt my phone vibrate, bringing me back to reality. I looked down and saw that it was Punk. I felt my heart drop and that feeling in my stomach creep back. Why was I acting like this? He was JUST a friend. I liked Cody...right?

_Wanna come over tonight and watch movies again...if you don't have any other plans? -CMP_

_I was going to hang out with this guy...but I think I can do that, you're picking this time. -Emmy  
_

_If you'd rather be with your boyfriend that's fine. -CMP  
_

_No I said I was going too, and he isn't my boyfriend, but I WANT to come...as long as you pick the movie. -Emmy  
_

_OK then chick I was just making sure. I'll pick if that's really what you want. How about 7:30? -CMP  
_

_Sounds great Phillip. See you then :) -Emmy  
_

_Yeah...don't call me Phillip...sounds to weird. You sure friend that's a boy wont get mad? -CMP  
_

_He might, but you're my friend too, and I promised last night I'd see if we could do something today. SOOO we are. I'm with my dad now, I'll see you tonight. -Emmy  
_

_OK. See you late ba - CMP  
_

"Ba? What the hell is ba?" I whispered to myself.

"Who you textin sweetheart." I looked over at my dad and smiled. Hmm maybe I should fuck with him a little.

"Oh you know, just the guys. They're all making sure I'm gonna be sending some nudes tonight." After I finished that last word I jolted forward from him slamming on the brakes.

"I SWEAR TO GOD EMILIE CATHERINE CENA, IF YOU DO THAT TO ME ONE MORE TIME!" I burst out laughing. He didn't find it funny at all, but he started driving again mumbling things to himself. I couldn't help my chuckle a little, he was just too funny when he was mad.

When we got back to the hotel he went to meet Randy to go workout and I went to try and find Cody. I pulled out my phone to text him and ended up slamming into someone.

"Not again, ow." I got up and rubbed my head. I looked up to see Zack leaning down and picking up my phone.

"Sorry Em I didn't see you." He gave an apologetic smile and handed my phone back.

"Hey it's OK, I seem to run into everyone anyways." I smiled back and gave him a hug."I miss you, where have you been?" He gave a shrug and looked down.

"I um... I saw Cody leaving your room. I went to get you to see if you wanted to get breakfast...but I saw him instead." My body tensed and I froze. Oh shit.

"Listen I was going to ask if you wanted to chill more...because I really like you...but I see Cody beat me to it, it's cool." He gave me another hug and walked away. I felt a sting in my heart. I knew him and Cody that one night were trying to get me to themselves...but I didn't think my bestfriend liked me. Why does this shit happen to me! I groaned and went to my room to be alone. Cody would just have to wait.

I fell asleep sometime after I got to my room and woke to my alarm. It was 6:30, and gave me an hour to get ready. Shit! I should've set it for 5:30. I got up and ran, literally, into the shower. I dried my hair and thew on some makeup. I glanced at the clock. 7:15. I slipped on my new ripped skinny jeans, slid on my Jordan's and put on my new CM Punk tank top. I put on my jacket and heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to see Punk and my heart fluttered. God he looked good. He had on loose fitted jeans, a plain black tee and his unzipped hoodie. He smiled and I let him in.

"You ready to go, I've picked a great movie." He said with a sly smile. I raised a brow and smirked. The whole way out to the car was silent. I had no idea what to say. Every time he looked at me my heart did a dance and my stomach flipped. I mean I got a feeling when I was with Cody, but nothing like this. Before I knew it we were at his apartment.

"You OK over there?" He said when we were walking up the steps. I nodded and followed him inside. He took my jacket and I kicked my boots off. He turned to me and he got the biggest smile on his face. I realized he was looking at my tank top. I smirked up at him.

"I like your tank top there, who's this CM Punk person though?" I laughed a little and shrugged.

"I have no idea, I just really liked the tank. I'm straight-edge too so I figured this guy was cool." He laughed and pulled me in for a hug. The smell of his cologne was driving me insane. He let go and we stood in an awkward silence. I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down.

* * *

PUNK'S P.O.V

When I pulled her into that hug I had no intentions of ever letting her go. The way she smelled was driving me crazy. Just having her so close to me was making my heart beat a million miles an hour. I finally got the strength to let go, and then it got awkward. She walked over to the couch and I groaned. She was killing me. I went over and sat next to her and grabbed the movie I picked out. I showed her and she gave me a big smile.

"The Walking Dead, I should've known!" I laughed and she went over and put the movie in. I caught myself staring at her ass when she bent down. I felt myself twitch and I tried to make my mind wander to anything else. She sat back down next to me and hit play. I debated on making some kind of move...would she leave if I did? I slowly slid my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. I felt her tense up and I silently cursed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I moved my arm and she looked down. Great, not even here 20 minutes and I've already fucked things up. I felt her grab my arm and put it around her again. Before I knew what was happening I was on the ground and she had me in my own damn wrestling move, the anaconda vice.

"You gonna tap Punk?" She was laughing. I growled at her and tried to reverse it, but she pulled it tighter.

"God damn Emilie, when you let me out of this you're gonna get it." I growled only making her laugh more."I...thought that you wanted to...ow.. watch the walking dead...god damn!" I winced and she lightened up a little.

"I want you to tap first, duh." I rolled my eyes. There was no way I was tapping, I'd get out if it soon enough. She was strong for a girl, but I was stronger. With a quick turn I slipped out and grabbed her, flipped us over and pinned her arms down. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Now what you gonna do Em?" I mocked her and she glared at me. She tried to get out but couldn't and she started to get frustrated. Our eyes locked once more and I realized how close our faces were. I could feel her hot breath on my face, and her perfume was becoming to much for me...I wanted her right then and there...and it hurt to know that I couldn't.

I climbed off her and helped her back up. She gave me a small smile and we sat back on the couch getting into the show. About an hour in I heard her phone go off. She groaned and reached over to get it. I didn't wanna eves drop...but I felt my eyes slowly wander over to the screen. I saw that it was a text from Rhodes...wait Cody Rhodes! I looked at the text and my eyes almost fell out of my head. I read it over and over again till my sight went blurry. _Sorry I didn't text all day baby, I miss you so much though. I had a lot of fun last night ;) When I see you again we need to talk, I really want to ask you something. -Cody xo_

__I felt my eye twitch. She was with Cody...and they had 'fun' after I dropped her off. She noticed me looking and locked her phone. I heard her sigh and look the other way. Shit. Now she was gonna think I was snooping.

"I know you saw...please don't say anything to anyone. I don't want Cody getting beat up." I nodded, but inside I was boiling. I wanted her...I've always wanted her. From the moment I saw her and stared into her eyes I knew. Being mean is the reason she is with him and not me. If I wasn't trying to get her out of my head at the time and been nice, she would be mine...or at least we would've been closer sooner.

"You OK? I was going to tell you who it was...I've just been so confused lately with everything I didn't know when the right time would be." I looked over at her and noticed she looked like she was going to cry. I put my arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"What's been going on?" She let out a sigh and looked down.

"One of my bestfriend's just told me he liked me, he saw Cody come out of my room this morning." The anger in me rose even more after hearing that." We didn't have sex, that sounded wrong the way I said it before, but now I don't know what to do...I hate hurting people, and I don't want to hurt either of them." If only you knew that you were killing me Emilie, if you only knew.


	16. Chapter 16: I miss you

John sat in his hotel room staring at his phone. To him, nothing was going right anymore. His daughter was starting to rebel against him, Liz was being a bitch for wanting to spend more time with Emilie than her...and to top it all off, he was broken. Broken didn't even describe it, but he was long gone. Catherine roamed his mind 100% of the time now, and no matter what he did, she was there. In his matches he could swear she was in the crowd, when he was traveling, he could swear she'd be at every stop they made. Before he knew it the tears were falling once again. Nobody knew that she was gone, not even his best friend. He didn't have the heart to tell him, and he didn't want to talk about it either. The pictures he carried around of all of them, he couldn't bare to look at anymore. Emilie was a problem to look at too. Every time she smiled at him, he wanted to cry. He loved his daughter, but this was just all to much for him. She sounded like her, made almost the same exact faces, she was the mirror image. He sighed and wiped away the waterfall of tears, but they kept coming.

Slowly he brought himself up and over to the lock box he always carried with him. He ran his hand over it and let out a sob. No matter how much he prayed, begged, cursed to god...she was never coming back. He opened the box and stared down at the picture that stared back at him. It was him, Catherine, and Randy. Randy and Catherine 11, and himself 13. They were at a wrestling match that Catherine's dad had taken them too. That was before he knew he loved her...they were the best of friends though. He cried more as he looked through all the pictures that he had, and he had a lot. He looked at the last picture they ever took. It was taken 3 days before Catherine had come to him and said she was pregnant. They were laying on his bed and she was kissing his cheek. He chuckled at the memory.

_"I want to take a picture." Catherine said running and grabbing the camera. I groaned and looked over at her. "Cat, don't we take enough of those?" She looked at me and stuck out her bottom lip. I chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. I grabbed the camera and right before I snapped it she kissed my cheek. I set the camera down and gave her the most loving kiss I've ever given her. "I never want to lose you." I whispered against her lips. She deepend the kiss and wrapped her arms around me. "You never will John Felix Anthony Cena, where ever you go, I'll be there, I promise." That night they made love for the first time, not sex, but actual making love._

He sobbed even more, and could hear those words running through his head. She had kept her promise, no matter where he went, he felt her there. She would always be there. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she wasn't behind Emilie finding all their older pictures, and getting his number. It was all her doing. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I miss you." He whispered.

* * *

Punk sat there watching the end of the walking dead. He couldn't get the thought of Cody and Emilie together out of his head. He glanced over and smiled when he realized she was sound asleep. He covered her up and sent a text to her dad saying she was safe and would be back in the morning. He picked up her phone and couldn't help but snoop. He looked through her pictures and smiled at the pictures she had with John, and some of her family. He glanced through her texts and closed his eyes when he saw all the things Cody had said to her. "That should be me." He whispered. He decided to set her phone down before he got angry at anything else.

I picked Emilie up like we were newly weds and started up the stairs for the spare room. Oh how I wish you could just sleep next to me all night, he thought sighing. When he got to the spare room he pulled the covers back with his one hand and then gently laid her down. He slipped her shoes off. He was debating on taking her pants off, but didn't want to push anything. He pulled the covers over her and he felt her grab his arm.

"Stay." She whispered and his eyes widened. Did she know it was him, or was she thinking of Cody. "Cody isn't here Em, go to sleep." I whispered and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Where's Punk, I wan..I want Punk." I froze and my heart starting thumping loudly. She wanted me? Was this really happening...was she going to regret it in the morning?

As he let his mind cloud up with all the thoughts he felt her pull him down to her. "Please stay." She whispered opening her eyes slightly. He took of his shirts and stripped to his boxers. He climbed in next to her and she moved closer to him. He noticed how cold she was and wrapped an arm around her.

"I've tried...I've tried so hard." He heard her whisper. Now he was confused, she tried what?

"You tried what Emilie?" She let out a sigh and mumbled jibberish. What the hell was going on.

"I've tried to like him, I've tried so hard...I just can't." He turned his head. Who was she talking about? It could've been Cody or Zack. He looked over and realized she was sleeping. She was talking in her sleep.

"You tried so hard to like who?" Hoping she didn't pass out for good and would get an answer. She rolled over to his side. He could see tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Cody...I tried." He reached up and wiped away her tears. "Why don't you like him Em, what's wrong?" He was really worried now. Had that bastard forced her to do stuff? Oh so help me god I'll kill him.

"Not Punk, momma I'm sorry." I froze. She was dreaming about her mother, and thought she was talking to her. Oh Jesus what do I do... I don't want to wake her up and make her depressed. Wait, did she just say not Punk...as in she didn't like Cody because he wasn't me? My eyes widened and I pulled her closer.

"I miss you mom." That was the last thing she said before she snugged into my chest. I usually wasn't an emotional person, but this was just heartbreaking. I couldn't imagine going through what she is right now. I kissed the top of her head and slowly drifted off to sleep, thankful that she was in my arms, even if it was the last time.

**Depressing chapter I know, it almost made me cry writing it. Please review (:**


	17. Chapter 17: Living a lie

EMILIE'S P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and felt an arm draped around me. I smiled and rolled over and froze when I realized who it was. I shot out of bed causing him to jump.

"What the hell...how did I get in here?" I yelled looking around realizing I wasn't even in my hotel room, I was in a spare room. He squinted his eyes and looked over at the clock and groaned.

"You fell asleep Em, I carried you up here and let your dad know you were staying." He fell back onto the pillow and covered his eyes.

"OK but why are you half naked...and why were you sleeping with me!" I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to remember last night. All I could remember was telling Punk about Cody, and then getting back to the walking dead. There was nothing after that.

"You asked me to stay Chick. I was tucking you in and you grabbed my arm and told me to 'please stay'. So I did, I'm sorry...I didn't know you'd react like this." He got up out of bed and came towards me.

She watched him as he started his way over. She couldn't help but stare at his toned body, and all the tattoo's that were covering him. She tried not to be obvious about it and looked down. He pulled her into a hug and she about melted. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to get the thoughts that were running wild in her head. She had Cody, she couldn't hurt him. They weren't technically together, but he really liked her. She pulled back and blushed when she realized he was in his boxers. He noticed and blushed too.

"Well...this is awkward." He laughed a little and picked up his clothes. "Listen Em, I'm sorry. I figured you didn't want to be alone because you were in a strange place...I hope you aren't mad at me." I shook my head no and gave him a smile. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, letting it linger a little to long. I blushed once again and went downstairs, leaving him to get dressed. Once he was done I had him take my back to the hotel so I could pack. We were leaving today. They had some house shows to do, and then on the 12th they were heading to Pittsburgh.

* * *

Emilie sat on the plane grinning about the events that happened in the past month. She spent most of her time with her dad so they could finally do things they wanted to do. She agreed to let him introduce her to the world on the 15th, so everyone could know how proud he was to have such an amazing daughter, well that's how he put it at least. When she wasn't with her dad she would hang with Punk, Cody, and Zack...at the same time. As awkward as it was, she made the best out of it so she could see all of them. At night Cody would come to her room where ever they were and spend the night. She really did like him, and they always did stuff...but she always thought about Punk. It was killing her inside knowing that she was lying to Cody all the time. As much as she liked Cody, she REALLY liked Punk. They had everything in common, and he wasn't that much older either. He was a little more accomplished than Cody, both being heel's at the moment. Tonight they had all decided on going to the club since it was Valentines day, and tomorrow she would go home with her dad.

* * *

She was unpacking some stuff in her hotel when she heard a knock at her door. When she opened it up her heart fluttered when she saw Punk. He gave her his signature smile and walked in. He went over and sat on the bed and put his hands in his lap...looking like he was up to something.

"So um, you need to get ready." She glanced over at the clock and raised an eyebrow when she saw it was only 4:15. He smiled at her again and bounced on the bed a little.

"We're not going to the club till 8...why do I have to get ready now?" He rolled his eyes and gave me a 'because I said so' look. I threw my hands up in defeat and went into the bathroom to get ready. After about 15 minutes she finally came out and she noticed his eyes light up when he looked at her. That's weird...has he always done that?

"You look...beautiful Em." He whispered and hugged her, sending chills down her spine. "And if Cody asks where you are...lie." Before I could even respond he hand grabbed my hand and was leading me to the elevator. When we got to his rental I barely had time to close the door before he sped off. I quickly buckled myself in...and I never do that.

"Close your eyes." I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and gave me a look."Just do it Em." I sighed and held my hands over my eyes so he knew I wasn't looking. I felt the car come to a complete stop and heard the door close. I let out a big sigh and waited for him to get my out of this car. After about 5 minutes of being alone I started to get irritated. At that moment I heard the car door open and I felt two big hands grab my arms. I let out a gasp.

"It's just me, don't worry." He whispered in my ear, making me relax a little.

"You scared the shit out of me Punk."I growled at him making him snicker a little bit. He helped me out of the car and we started walking.

"Open your eyes." He whispered. At first I was hesitant but then I brought my hands down from my face. I slowly opened my eyes and then gasped. We were at the The Capital Grill, a REALLY expensive place. I looked up at him and he simply shrugged and gave me a big smile. He took me to our table and pulled out the chair for me. I felt my face go hot and turned my head. He was always nice to me...now, but I wasn't expecting this.

Throughout the whole dinner we laughed and talked about everything. It was crazy to think that in the short time I was there, we went from hating each other to being best friends. I sighed when I thought about the word friends. As much as it killed me to think about him in that way...I did have Cody. We weren't official, but we might of well have been. He actually had asked me, but I said I wanted to get to know him better, I lied. I said no because of the way I've been feeling towards Punk. Everyone noticed a change in me, but I'm a good liar, and I mean a damn good liar. I can show no emotion if I felt like it, and that's what I did. Nobody, including Punk, could ever know what I felt for him. Besides, he didn't even think of me in that way. I'm just the girl he harassed, made emens with, and became best friends with...that's all...and that's all it'll ever be. I just don't know how much longer I can go on living this lie.

* * *

PUNK'S P.O.V

After we had finished our dinner and gathered our things we slowly made our way back to the car. I reached in my pocket and played with the box that held her present inside. I sighed and gripped onto it, debating when the perfect time would be to give it to her. I smiled down at her and she went on and on about her family and how she couldn't wait to see them, even though it hadn't been that long. I watched as the wind blew her hair from her face, and how the lighting made her eyes sparkle. She was truly the most beautifulest thing I've ever laid my eyes on. When we reached the car she went to open the door, but I stopped her. She gave me a look and I hadn't even realized why I'd done that.

"I...I got you something." I fumbled in my pocket a little and she gave me thing biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Awe Punk, you didn't have to." I pulled out the box and her eyes went wide. She looked as though she was going to say something but the words just wouldn't come out.

"You don't have to open it now, but Happy Valentines day Emilie." She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. At first I was taken back by the force she had, but after a minute I was hoping she'd never let go. Hell she didn't even know what it was yet, I couldn't wait for the reaction when she actually opened it.

After a couple minutes she sadly let go and climbed in the car. I let out a breath and closed my eyes. I need to make my move, and I need to do it soon.

* * *

Emilie sat on her bed in the hotel, debating on opened the gift now, or waiting till later to do it. She smiled down at the gift, still in disbelief that Punk had actually gotten her something. She grabbed her phone and sighed when she saw Cody still hadn't said anything to her. Pulling up his name she thought about sending him something. _Happy Valentines day Code, thanks for taking me out like you promised.(sarcasm) -Emmy. _She knew in her heart he wasn't the one she truly wanted, but she still gave him all her time...and he does this? It's not like she made it obvious she liked Punk...or did she? When her phone went off she groaned. She knew it was Cody, and she really didn't want to see what his excuse was. Sure she had fun with Punk, but he promised.

_I figured we were just going to the club I'm sorry baby. I got you something, I'll be over in 5. -Cody_

Great now he was coming over, just what I need. I got up and put Punk's gift in my bag and ran my fingers through my hair. On cue, I heard a soft knock at my door. I took in a deep breath and walked over and peeked through the peep hole. Surely enough Cody was on the other side. I let out a sigh and opened the door. He gave me a big smile and walked in. When the door shut he grabbed my and pulled me in for a kiss. After a couple seconds I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I don't know what overcame me, but I really wanted him...and I mean badly. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me to the bed. He laid me down and fumbled with his belt. I froze. Did he think we were going to have sex? I didn't know what to say...I couldn't say anything. Before I knew what was going on he had ripped my pants off and was on top of me. He gave me a rough kiss and grinded up against me. I threw my head back and moaned. He started attacking my neck. I couldn't help all the pleasure that was running through my body, but he was starting to scare me. He was so forceful and demanding.

"Cody...Cody I'm not having sex." I managed to get out before I could moan again. He gave me a look that scared me. His eyes were full of lust...and nothing else. He leaned down and kissed me again, sweeter this time. Phew! I thought he was getting a little to carried away...and I was right. In a matter of seconds he had spread my legs with his knees and tried to position himself. I started to panic. I pushed him away but he forced me back down. This...this wasn't the Cody I knew.

"Cody get the fuck off." I growled, and he actually smiled. He tried to position himself again and I managed to get my leg free and knee him. He let out a groan and fell to the floor. I put my pants back on, grabbed my bag,shoes, and coat and ran. I don't know where I was running too, but I had to get away from Cody. When I figured I was far enough away I sat down on the steps and let the tears fall. What had happened to him...it was like he just snapped. I put my shoes and coat on and stood up. I couldn't let anyone know I was crying...I couldn't tell anyone. I let out a couple breaths trying to make the tears stop and jumped when I heard the door slam from above me. Oh shit, he found me. I realized I couldn't go down anymore...so I would have to run passed him. I took in a breath and booked it. As soon as I saw the figure I sprinted faster,which ended up failing because they grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I screamed kicking my legs in the air. Please no...don't let this happen.

"Emilie stop! EMILIE! It's me." I recognized the voice and calmed down. When he let me go I wrapped my arms around him and shoved my face in his chest. I couldn't control the tears anymore, and I sobbed into his chest.

"Emilie, what the hell happened. Was someone after you? Where the fuck are they I'll get John right now." I pulled away wide eyed and shook my head. I wiped the tears away and backed up.

"Please..Randy...don't tell him. I'm fine OK? It was...just some strange older guy OK...I don't want my dad getting all worked up, he's gone now." Randy went to say something, but instead pulled me in for another hug. "Please, please don't tell him."I whispered against him. I heard him growl and squeeze me tighter.

After the incident he walked me back to my room. As much as I didn't want to go in...I had to get ready. If Cody was still in there, he would sure leave now since Randy was with me. I was hesitant on opening the door, but I didn't want to worry Randy so I slowly opened it. I stepped in with Randy right behind me. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized Cody was no where in sight.

"I'm OK Randy, I'll call Punk and tell him to come get me when we're ready to go to the club,OK?" Randy looked hesitant on leaving, but nodded and kissed my on the top of the head.

"If you ever need anything Em, I'm here too you know?" I nodded and smiled at him. He turned around and left and I went into the bathroom. I wiped all my old, smeared make-up off and applied my new coat over. I decided to straighten my hair this time and smiled when I looked into the mirror. I never realized how much I really did look like my mom. I smiled again and went to get ready. I picked out a baby blue cut off shirt, dark blue skinny's, and my black and blue Jordan's. I grabbed my phone and texted Punk to come to my room. In a matter of what seemed like seconds he was there. He didn't even bother to knock he just came in.

"Hey you OK?" I gave him a confused look and he sighed. "I thought something was wrong...I thought maybe Cody had done something." I gulped and forced a smile and a laugh. Wow he must be physic or something. I shook Cody from my head and gave him a big hug. He must of knew something was wrong with me because when he hugged me back he stroked my hair. It sent chills down my spine and I stepped back. He looked me in the eyes and smiled a little. Yep, he knew something was wrong.

I went over and grabbed his present and walked back over to him. He gave me a big smile. I tore the wrapping off and gasped when I saw where it was from. I looked up and him and he just smirked. I slowly opened it and my jaw dropped when I saw what was inside. It was a silver necklace with a heart made out of diamonds. I took it out and he grabbed it. He twirled his finger telling me to turn around. I did and lifted up my hair. I shivered when I felt his hands graze my skin. I let my hair fall and turned back around.

"I know it's kind of cheesy with the heart and all, but I figured it's valentines day...and you're my best..friend." I raised my eyebrow at the way he said that but he didn't notice. "Let's just go, I'm sure everyone is waiting." I nodded and walked out behind him, praying that Cody wouldn't be at the club and that he was somewhere dying in a ditch.


	18. Chapter 18: It was always you

When we got to the club I wasn't surprised that it was so packed. Once again we were all let in through the back so nobody would notice everyone right away. It would at least give us some time to have fun before get bombarded. I followed my dad and everyone to the tables in the back and sat down next to Punk. I searched the crowd for Cody, praying he wasn't here. I couldn't deal with him right now...not after what he did.

"Hey you OK?" Phil yelled over the loud music. I nodded at him and smiled. I looked up and saw my dad coming back with drinks. He handed me and Phil some Pepsi's since we don't drink and everyone took shots. I looked around the table at all the superstars. There was Eve, Barbie, Miz(Mike), Jake(Swagger), Kofi,Evan(Matt),Nick(Dolph). I scrunched my nose when I didn't see Zack...in fact I haven't seen him all day. I searched the crowd again and laded on Eve. She was starting at me, or so I thought. I looked over and at Punk, who was talking to my dad, and realized she was staring at him. I felt the anger boil up inside of me and my face went hot. I saw Phil look over at me and I forced a smile on my face. I couldn't...shouldn't be feeling like this. We were friends, he had even said it himself in my room. _We're just friends._

"Wanna dance?" I looked over at him and he shrugged. Punk he..well, he NEVER dances,ever. I've seen Barbie, Eve, hell everyone try to get him to dance, and here he was...asking me. I smiled and nodded. He whispered something to my dad, who gave him a look, and then took my hand and dragged me into the crowd. I looked back at my dad who was giving me a stern look and I gave him a thumbs up and mouthed 'I'll be OK". He smiled and nodded and turned back to the group. Punk took me further and further away from where we were sitting. I looked back and realized I couldn't even see the table anymore. Why the hell were we all the way back here.

* * *

Back at the table Barbie and Eve sat there in disbelief. Eve had been trying for what seemed like forever now to get him to dance, and he asked her? What made her better. Kelly even tried just so he'd get up and she could take over. Since John found out he had a daughter, he was a complete new person. He hung with his normal friends, but it was all about her. She was 15 years old, and Punk, the man she's wanted for god knows how long, had chose her? This wasn't the end, she would make him choose her even if she had to ruin that little girls life. She knew she was hiding something, she knew it from the moment she had met her. She seemed too quiet, and never spoke of her mother, which was odd. John had so many pictures of her mother, so something was off. It would be too hard to find out, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

PUNK'S P.O.V

Once I was happy with where we were I spun her in a circle making her laugh. I pulled her in close and we moved to the music together. She really was a good dancer, and even tried to show me a few things...which I failed at, only making her laugh more. When the song changed I realized it was what they called a 'grinding' song, or have sex on the dance floor. She got real close to me and turned around putting her whole body against me. I let out a growl. I saw her smirk up at me and rub her hips against me. She knew what she was doing, and she was doing this to torture me. I put my hands on her hips and followed her with the dancing. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up without getting hard. She was driving me crazy! After dancing to fast songs and grinding songs I was relieved when a slower song came on. I could finally take a break. After a moment I realized that it was a song I knew of, and it reminded me of Emilie right away. It was Wonder-wall by Oasis. She looked up at me and bit her lip. I scratched the back of my neck and looked at all the other couples slow dancing. I shrugged and took her hand and pulled her in. She blushed and looked down. I loved it when I made her blush, it was too cute. Her being so short made it a little difficult, but she managed to put her hands on my shoulders and since I was so much taller, my arms only reached right below her boobs...not that I minded though. I pulled her in even closer and rested my cheek on the top of her head.

_Today is gonna be the day_  
_ That they're gonna throw it back to you_  
_ By now you should've somehow_  
_ Realized what you gotta do_  
_ I don't believe that anybody_  
_ Feels the way I do about you now_

I felt my heart beat faster as the song went along, and got the sudden urge to hold her close. I squeezed her closer and let out a sigh.

_Backbeat the word was on the street_  
_ That the fire in your heart is out_  
_ I'm sure you've heard it all before_  
_ But you never really had a doubt_  
_ I don't believe that anybody feels_  
_ The way I do about you now _

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I felt her squeeze my shoulders and I lifted my head up and gazed down at her. Once our eyes locked it was over, there was no way I could've torn my eyes away now. My heart sunk when I realized she looked sad, but there was something else in there, and it made me hopeful. She smiled up at me and motioned for me to come closer. I slowly leaned down, as if I were going to kiss her, and stopped right was our noses were about to touch. She moved her face slowly and I shuttered as I felt her hot breath on my ear.

"You know, I have no present for you, what can I get you for valentines day."She whispered into my ear. I shuttered again and gulped. Maybe this was it, maybe this was the perfect time to make my move.I moved my head back so I was looking into her eyes again, and decided that this was it. I was really going to do it. I slowly leaned in and finally my lips brushed against hers. It felt like fireworks had gone off in my stomach. My lips went numb and my legs went weak. I slipped my arm around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. I heard her moan when I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. In return she opened her mouth and I got to taste her for the first time, and it was intoxicating. She put her hand on my cheek and I squeezed her tighter. After staying like that for a good two minutes she pulled back with her eyes still closed. I smiled and pecked her on the lips. When she opened her eyes they locked into mine, and just like that she backed away. I gave her a confused look and turned around to see if maybe she had seen someone...but no one was there. I looked back at her and she shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry Punk, oh god I'm s-sorry." She pushed past me and sprinted towards the table. I stood there in shock and in disbelief. She had left me broken once again, and it was my fault. Once again I had let my guard down, only this time was different. This time I had actually fallen. This time my heart was stolen, and now it was broke.

* * *

EMILIE'S P.O.V

I felt my heart break into a million pieces. Not only for me, but for Punk too. I didn't know what else to do but run, and I still don't know exactly why I did. The kiss was...it was perfect, it was even better than what I had dreamed of. When it was over though, I came back to reality and realized that I still had to deal with my other problem, Cody. I rushed back to the table and saw that everyone was gone. I groaned and hung my head. I looked around for my dad, but it was no use, there were just too many people. I walked out of the club and hailed for a cab. I smiled to the driver and gave him my hotel and sat back.

"What's a pretty young girl doing out here all alone?" The man asked, turning and winking at me.

I tried not to give a disgusted look, so I just lightly smiled. "Just having fun." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I had no idea what I was going to do now. I knew at that point in time who I wanted, who I've always wanted. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the cab come to a stop. I got out and paid him and quickly walked inside. I knew my eyes were going misty, I felt the stinging from behind my eyes and knew I was on the verge of a break down. I lifted my hand up the my necklace and closed my eyes, letting the tears fall. I walked over to the stairs and started my way up. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. If it weren't for Cody trying to rape me...then I would be back here with Punk, in his arms. As I was opening the door to my room I stopped and realized I had no idea where Cody was...until I saw him right in front of me.

I gasped and dropped all my things. He was there, sitting on my bed like nothing was wrong...like nothing had happened. He looked at me and gave me a small, sad smile. I could see the look of regret and hurt on his face, but the damage was already done.

"Emilie just...just hear me out. I got an extra key from the front desk...I knew you wouldn't talk to me any other way. I'm...I'm so fucking sorry. I-I-I thought you might have known...that...I was coming for that. I-I thought you would've wanted too by now. I don't know what came over me Emilie and I'm so fucking sorry. I know you hate me and you have every right too...I just wanted you to know how sorry I was, and that it would NEVER happen again. I-I-I-I love you Emilie." He whispered the last part and let out a sob. I stood in my doorway in shock. I wanted to run, but I couldn't move. This was the old Cody, the Cody that I liked...but not...loved. He slowly walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, repeating 'I'm so sorry' over and over again. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and gasped when he squeezed me harder. I immediately tensed up and felt my heart beat faster. He slowly pulled back and our eyes met. I could see he was sorry, and regretted it, but he tried to rape me, and I wasn't sure if I could overcome that. He leaned down and gave me a light kiss and walked out. I felt like I was in a daze, and the room started to spin. I closed the door and leaned against it, slowly sliding down to the floor. I looked at my hands and realized that I was trembling. I felt my lip quiver and I grabbed a hold of my necklace, praying that this day would be over, and that this was all a dream.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I gasped and whipped my head to the side. I slowly got my trembling body up, but was too terrified to open the door for fear that it was Cody. To my surprise, when I opened it...it was Punk. My face fell when I saw how hurt and confused he looked. He stepped by me and didn't say anything. I silently cursed and closed the door. I took my jacket off slowly and laid it on the dresser. He was sitting on the bed looking at the floor. I slipped my shoes off and played with my necklace. I slowly walked over to him and placed my trembling hand on his shoulder.

He stood up and walked away from me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again. I had really hurt him, and those were never my intentions. I walked towards him and he spun around and looked down at me. Before I could say anything he crashed his lips onto mine. I felt the butterflies flutter around once more and my knees went weak once again. All my fears and worries instantly went away. At that point it time, Cody didn't even exist. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pushed harder against his lips. This was what I wanted, he was who I wanted. I needed him, and I needed to forget what happened to me. I needed him to make me forget. That was when I knew I had to tell him.

I stepped back and the hurt came back on his face once again. I took his hand and laced my fingers with his. I kissed each lettering on his fingers and looked back up to him. He gave me a worried look and held my hands up to look, and realized I was trembling.

"Emilie...what's wrong? You're shaking, what happened!" He pulled me closer and I let out a sigh.

"I need to tell you something." He gave me a worried look and sat down.

"I got so freaked out earlier because...well I was attacked before we went to the club...and when you kissed me, it felt amazing...but when we stopped, I remembered...so I ran. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I never wanted to hurt you...I just freaked because I was afraid that he was there...watching." I wiped away the tears that started to fall and I felt his body tense up.

"Who...who the fuck was it!" I didn't know weather to tell him the truth...or lie like I did to Randy, so to save the bastards life. I lied.

"I don't know, Randy saw me earlier after it happened...I don't know who it was." I lied right through my teeth, and I hated myself for it. I couldn't hold the tears anymore and I started bawling. I explained everything the 'stranger' did as he held me in his arms. As much as he wanted to get angry, he just couldn't. Especially with the condition she was in.

"No one will ever hurt you again Emilie, I promise." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

PUNK'S P.O.V

"No one will ever hurt you again Emilie, I promise." I whispered into her ear and gazed down at her. She looked terrible. Whoever had did this was going to pay, and that was a promise. She looked up at me and kissed me on the cheek. I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them my eyes locked onto hers. She put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me down into a mind blowing kiss. I leaned against her making us fall back against the bed, never breaking the kiss. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip making her moan and pull on my shirt. I slipped my tongue in and moaned when I finally got to taste her again. She was my drug, my addiction, and I never wanted to let her go.

After what seemed like hours and of kissing, she finally pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Stay with me." She whispered and pulled me in for another kiss. I kicked my shoes off and crawled under the covers with her. I took my shirt and pants off, leaving me in my boxers and socks. I saw her blush and turn her head. I loved it when I made her blush. She slowly got up and grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. I put my face into the pillow and let out a loud groan. She was driving me absolutely insane! I rolled over and looked down and groaned when I realized how hard I was. _Great, exactly what she'll want to see. She'll think I'm just like that asshole._ I heard her phone vibrate, and being curious I leaned over and glanced at the text. It was from Cody. I rolled my eyes and smirked. _Sorry dude, you're not welcome now_, I thought to myself. I opened the text and furrowed my brows.

_I'm so sorry Emilie...this was never supposed to happen. Please give me another chance to explain...we need to talk. I meant what I said...I do love you, you are the ONLY girl I want. You don't know what you do to me baby. Just...text me or call me when you get the chance, I miss you and I'm SO sorry. -Cody_

What the hell did he mean that was never supposed to happen...what happened? My eyes widened. Was HE the one who did this...and he loved her? I felt my blood start to boil and I clenched my fists. I set her phone back down and started taking deep breaths. Just when I thought I was going to explode, I heard the bathroom door open. I looked over and saw her walk out in the CM Punk tank top and zebra shorts. All my anger and hate quickly disappeared...and all I could see was her. She was so beautiful, and she was here with me. She gave me a smirk and jumped on me. I wrapped my arms around her so she was stuck and she started laughing. After a couple minutes I let her go and she laid her head on my chest.

"You know, I wouldn't want this any other way." She said leaning up and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Me neither baby, me neither." I captured another quick kiss from her and soon after we fell asleep, rightfully in each others arms.


	19. Chapter 19: Capture these moments

**So how did everyone like RAW last night?! I kind of like Punk as a heel now, makes him sexier ;) well here's another chapter for everyone, enjoy!  
**

EMILIE'S P.O.V

I woke up the next morning feeling like a whole new person. Everything that had happened in the past 24 hours has made me realize what I finally want, and need. I rolled over and smiled when I saw Punk laying there fast asleep. He was the reason for me feeling the way I do, and I never thought it would turn out like this. If I could I would've laid there in his arms all day, but I had to get ready to go home. _Home._ I smiled and went into the bathroom to get ready. After a quick shower I got out and put my pajamas back on. When I walked out I looked over to see Punk laying there against the headboard watching t.v. I smiled a little and went to grab clothes from my bag.

"So you're just going to pretend I'm not here now?" He fake pouted and I smiled at him. I walked over and leaned down to give him a kiss. He pulled my onto his lap and cradled me. "Hi." I whispered and closed the gap between us. He rested his hand on my cheek and I slipped mine behind his neck. It soon turned into a make-out session...and I wont lie, I wanted him. I felt him against my leg and I let out a moan. I couldn't see it...but god did it feel big. It felt way bigger than Codys. My eyes flew open. Just then Cody started running through my head again. No, no, no! I tried to get back to Punk, but it didn't work. I still had feelings for Cody, reguardless of what he did. I pushed Punk back and he gave me a confused look.

"Emilie, babe what's wrong?" I shook my head and pushed him off me. I heard him growl in anger, and I didn't blame him. I was doing it all over again.  
"Emilie what the hell. What am I doing wrong?" He turned me around and shook me a little.

"I was...he was...I wasn't thinking about you." My heart broke when I saw the look on his face go from angry, to pain and sadness. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. For a moment I thought I saw tears in his eyes, but he turned away before I could get another look at him.

"Cody." He barely whispered. He looked back and me and I looked down. Although that gave him his answer...I couldn't admit it. I looked up when I saw him grab his clothes and put them on. He was leaving, and it was my fault. I wanted Punk, I really did. I just had to either end things with Cody...or go ahead with him and forget about what happened. He did have me first, but he would never be Punk.

"Call me when you make up your damn mind." With that he stormed out, leaving me in tears. I've never been in a situation like this before, and now it wasn't just Punk and Cody...I had Zack to deal with too. I walked over to my phone and groaned when I saw I didn't have anything. I sighed and went to my messages and frowned when I realized Cody sent me a message last night, and I never saw it. I tried to think back and then it hit me, Punk. As angry as I was for him looking through my stuff, I just wanted him back.

I got dressed and made my way towards Codes room. I sighed and forced myself to knock. I could barely even recognize him when he opened the door. He looked as though he had been crying all night, and running on no sleep. As bad as he looked, his face lit up when he saw me. He pulled me in and when the door closed and hugged me, sobbing.

"I'm so fucking sorry, my god I don't know what came over me...Emilie that isn't me I swear to god. I meant what I said...I love you baby." He sobbed into my shoulder and I felt a ping of regret and sadness. If it wasn't for this happening...me and Punk wouldn't of happened, and me and Cody would still be OK. God I didn't know who I wanted. I liked Punk a LOT more, but there was just something about Cody that made me not want to let him go. Right now would be a perfect time to have a girlfriend, or a gay friend.

He finally pulled back from me and put his hand on my cheek. Our eyes locked, and as much as I wanted to run in fear...I saw the old Cody again. I leaned in and kissed him. I almost groaned in anger when I felt a little spark between the two of us. I was hoping to god that I'd feel nothing, and I could go back to Punk and start over again...but that wasn't the case. Some people would call this bad luck, well luck is for losers. I just have bad timing...I always have had bad timing.

He backed me up against the wall and moved down to my neck. I tensed up in fear that it was going to be the same, but to my surprise...he was gentle. He was so gentle...it was just he was using a feather to touch me. I don't know why I did what I did, but I reached out and undid his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. He pulled back and looked down and then looked back up at me. I kissed him again and he groaned when I reached out and grabbed him. I felt his hands move down my stomach and he slid one into my pants. I gasped when he slid into my underwear and rubbed my sensitive spot.

The last thing I remember before I blacked out what being laid onto the bed and Code's head between my legs.

* * *

**At the arena.**

The day was pretty much a blur. I remember going home and visiting for about 4 hours with my dad and Uncle Randy. Everyone knew something was up, but quite frankly I didn't even know what was wrong. After my little visit with Cody...I seemed to just black in and out for the rest of the day. I had an odd feeling in my gut and I felt sick. At this point I didn't even want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to sit down and watch the matches. My dad even tried introducing me to more of his colleges, but I don't even remember which ones. I felt guilty, disgusting, and hurt, and it wasn't because of Cody this time. It was because of what I had done to Punk. Cody texted me telling me we didn't have sex, since he thought that was the reason I was ignoring him...hell I actually thought we might have since I blacked out, but no, he didn't take advantage of bad as I was feeling, I knew I had to suck it all up soon because my dad was going to be announcing to the world he had a daughter tonight, and I'd have to come out.

I heard a knock at the door and when I looked up I got the biggest, realist smile I've had all day. It was Zack, my 'best friend' who I haven't seen much of lately. He smiled back at me and slowly came over to the couch and sat down.

"So Emmy, you excited to be announced to the world today?" He said with a fake smile. My face fell once again and I shrugged.

"That doesn't matter to me right now, I'm just really glad you're here, I missed you." I pulled him into a hug and I heard him sigh. Had I really hurt him that bad? I know he was a really good guy, but I just didn't feel for him that way. I didn't want this to ruin our friendship.

"Sorry I've been so distant, I just...well you know, but hey! I still have my best friend, I'd rather have you as that than nothing at all Emmy." Another real smile crept on my face. He always knew what to say to make me smile, even if I was feeling at my worst. Thank god for best friends.

* * *

John sat in his locker room almost to the shaking point. Tonight is the night he would be telling the world about Emilie. That wasn't the problem, what worried him was that his dad and Carol and brothers and flown all the way out here for his "big announcement", plus his mom and his other brother and sister were here too. He hadn't told him dad about Emilie yet, because his dad was the one back in the day who supported him on the abortion decision. As much as he still hated himself for that, tonight was the night. No more secrets, his daughter was his world, and nobody was going to tell him how to take care of things anymore.

"John you're on in 3! Get down to the gorilla" One of the workers said. I let out a breath and stood up. "This is it John, this is really it." I muttered to myself.

The crowed went wild when they heard the all to familiar music blast through the arena. John did his usual thing, saluted everyone and ran down and slid into the ring. He walked over to the side by the announcer table and grabbed a microphone.

"Hello Pittsburgh!" The crowd went wild once again. "Well I'm sure everyone is wondering what my huge announcement was today, and before we get to that I just wanted to thank everyone here for the love and support I've been getting. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be where I am today." The crowd started chanting Cena, Cena. He smiled to the crowd and winked at the cameras. "Well to try and get to the point quickly, my huge announcement is not only that, huge, but it was a definite life changer for myself. You see, a long, long time ago I was once in love with this woman, before my wife just to clear that up. Well when I was 17 I moved away to live with my dad in West Newbury Massachusetts, leaving my life in Pittsburgh behind." The crowd looked confused, and the cheers died down into talking."Yes that means I'm from here, actually town about an hour away...but getting to the point is when I left, I left my life and my girlfriend behind. Right now I'd like that special girl to come out here with me, come on, I know you're watching this." I looked the the ramp and waited, knowing she'd be down any second now and everyone would be confused once again, and the truth would come out. I held in a breath when I didn't see her, praying that she didn't change her mind. As soon as I shook the thoughts from my head I saw her slowly walk from around the corner with Randy. The crowd went wild when Randy came out, but still confused. She shot me a smile and walked down to the ring and climbed through. I looked over at my dad, who was in complete shock. Of all the pictures he's seen of Catherine, he had to have known."Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to introduce you to Emilie." Some more cheers broke out and I smiled."See when I left my girlfriend, I left this lovely young lady too, out of pure stupidity and selfishness. So to the fans all around the world, I'm proud to have you know that a little over a month ago I found out that Emilie here, is indeed my daughter." If it wasn't impossible, you would've thought the whole place was going to get knocked down from the loudness of the cheers. She gave me a smile and I pulled her in for a hug. I looked at my dad and low and behold, he didn't look happy...at all. My mom was wiping tears away and my brothers and sister were just beaming with happiness. More so my brother and sister, not my other ones, but all in all, it was done and everyone knew.


	20. Chapter 20: Time to choose

EMILIE'S P.O.V

Being in that ring was a whole new rush for me. Even though I didn't say anything, just standing there watching the crowd go wild over the fact that I'm John Cena's daughter was a rush enough. After he said what he had to say his opponent for the night, Batista, made his way down.

"Sorry to interrupt your little speech here John, but I think we have more important matters to attend to. So if your kid here would kindly leave." He smirked down at me and I cocked an eyebrow. I looked at my dad but he was to busy glaring at Batista. I actually don't remember this being scripted at all, unless they made last minute changes and didn't tell us. I looked up at the mad and gave him a big, fake smile.

"Oh my I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get in the way of my dad kicking your odd looking ass. My bad, don't mind me though. I'll just watch from the back." I gave him another smile and he just glared down at me. I waved to everyone and slapped a couple hands as I walked back up the ramp. I saluted to my dad and walked behind the wall. It wasn't even two minutes of being back there and I ended up running into another brick wall. I looked up to see the one and only Glenn, or Kane.

"Sorry scary man, I wasn't watching where I was going." He smiled down at me and slapped a hand on my shoulder. I tried to hold in a yelp, I could've sworn it was broken.

"No problem little Cena. Just watch out where your going, not everyone is as nice as me." He winked down at me and walked off. You'd think of all the people he would be the mean one, thank god for that though. I made my way towards the family room trying to go unnoticed, but of course knowing me...it didn't work.

"Hey babe, wait up!" I gulped when I heard his voice. He was of the last people I wanted to see besides Punk. He grabbed me up and gave me a big hug and pulled me into a dark corner. I gazed up and him and he leaned down and kissed me. I wanted to push him away and run to Punk and tell him how sorry I was, but the kiss felt so nice and sweet, it swiped me off my feet.

"Cody we can't do this here!" I said giggling and he smiled and placed a million kisses all over my face.

"I know babe, I've just been meaning to do that all night, I have to go though so I'll see you later, love you." My eyes widened. When he said he was in love with me before, I thought he just said that to make me feel better. He's never actually said it like that until now. I opened my mouth to say something, but it wasn't I love you too, and no words would even come out. His face automatically fell and then he forced a smile on and ran to the gorilla, leaving me in the corner to gather what just happened.

After a couple of minutes of me standing there like an idiot I finally gathered myself and walked down to hall. As soon as I turned to go to catering I ran into yet another wall. I thew my hands up in the air and pushed the man backwards, making him slam against the wall.

"Doesn't feel so good to hit into a wall now does it!" I screamed not even realizing who I was screaming at. After a couple more seconds of me having my fit I glanced up and my face fell. I felt like a complete and total ass. He looked down at me confused, worried, and still hurt from earlier.

"Jesus, I'm sorry Punk...I...I just keep running into people, sorry." I muttered and walked past him to get food.

I looked back to see him staring at me with a face full of hurt. I wanted to run back, or him run to me and tell me everything was going to be OK. But of course, as long as Cody was around, I'd never know what I truly wanted. Not baring to look at him anymore I turned my head to the floor and got myself a bottled water. Things were going from bad to worse, and only I could change it.

* * *

It was April now, and it's been two months since I made my life a living hell. I'll admit it hasn't been so bad in any other way. I've been at all the shows with my dad, and I even went to a couple signings and I got to get on a interview with them. At the shows I mostly kept to myself, unless my dad wanted me to come down to the ring with him. He said he wasn't going to be doing that again for a while because the last time I went down when we were in Texas, I was on commentary with Cole and Lawler and I ended up spitting on Cole for being an ass. As much as everyone loved me for it, my dad didn't want me to get in trouble.

To make things a little worse, but not so much...my dad let it slip that I was on probation, and Vince and the board weren't too happy with that fact. Since they found out, I had to make regular calls and let them know where I was going and what I was doing. It wasn't too bad, it was just annoying.

To put the cherry on top of all of this, Cody and I were official...sort of. I didn't plan on telling my dad just yet. On a happier note though Zack has been with me almost ALL of my time. I told him about me and Cody, and he acted as happy as he could for us. I also got the guts to apologize to Punk, and tell him about me and Cody. He on the other hand...he wasn't happy, and I didn't blame him completely. I told him it what was best, and that we should just stay friends. He finally agreed, and he chills with us too, usually bringing Kofi along...but man is it awkward.

* * *

I heard the sound of the alarm go off and groaned. I knew it was only a little after 8, and there was no way in hell I'd be getting up now. I heard a chuckle come from beside me and I rolled over and slapped his arm.

"Shut up Cody, it's not funny. It's TOO fucking early for this shit." I groaned and buried my head into my pillow. I felt him slip his arm around my waist and pull me closer, planting a kiss on my cheek in the process.

"I'm sorry babe, trust me if I could I'd stay in bed with you all day but Randy and Ted need me so I'll see you a little bit later." He pulled me in for a sweet kiss and then got ready and left. I groaned and rolled over and punched my pillow when I realized there was no chance for me to fall back asleep. I sighed and got up and got myself dressed. I felt good for the first time in a while, I didn't have the feeling like something bad was going to happen. I smiled to myself and made my way to the elevators. I was on the 7th floor and I hit the lobby button. I noticed it was going up so I pressed the L button 100 more times. I heard it ding and I rolled my eyes. I leaned against the back wall and i felt my body tense when I saw Punk walk in. He looked at me and smiled a little and leaned against the other wall.

"You're up early, what's the occasion?" I shrugged, knowing he already knew the answer. He nodded and played with his hoodie strings. "So would you maybe wanna do something today?" He asked not looking, expecting me to say no.

"Yeah I would love that, I miss you." I said not even realizing how I said it, and mentally smacked myself for sounding so dumb. I looked at him and saw he had a smile on his face and he was trying to hide it. He chuckled a little and looked up at me. He walked over and gave me a hug.

"I miss you too, so much." He whispered in my ear. I felt the chills go down my spine and I shivered at his touch. This was going to be way harder than I thought, and I don't know if I could handle all of this.

I pulled away when I felt the elevator come to a stop. He gave me a sad smile and stepped out when the doors opened. I sighed and fought to hold back the tears that were begging to fall. I stepped out and watched him as he left the hotel, going god knows where. I sighed and decided taking a walk might not be a bad idea. I put my hood up when I walked out the doors and just started walking. I had no idea where I was, or where I was going...I just needed to get away.

After what only seemed like minutes of walking I looked down at my phone and gasped. I've been walking for 4 fucking hours! I groaned and turned to see I had no idea where I was. "Fuck!" I yelled causing people to stare. I shrugged them off and walked back the way I thought I came from. After another hour went by I realized I was lost. I called the first number that came to mind, not even realizing who I've just called.

"Emilie?" I went to say something but the words didn't come out. "Emilie, are you OK? What's wrong?" He said a little louder.

"Lost." I slapped my forehead. I'm such an idiot. I heard laughter come from the other end and I glared at my phone.

"What's the street name, I'll come get you babe." I caught my breath in my throat and looked at my phone. I'm sure he was doing the same thing right about now, realizing what he just called me. I muttered the street name into the phone and hung up. Why had I called him of all people? Because he's the one you want. I shook my head gripping my hair, ready to scream. No 15 year old...let alone anybody should be going through what I am right now. It's exhausting, mentally and physically. I waited for about 25 minutes before I finally saw his car pull up beside me. I sliently slid in and shut the door and focused on whatever was outside the window.

"You know, it's really hot out...I even took my hoodie off, but what made you walk all the way here Em?" I shrugged my shoulders not looking at him once, before setting my gaze down to my lap. I heard him lightly sigh. This was going to be fun, yay me.

"So why'd you call me and not your _boyfriend_." He said in a disgusted tone. I shot a glare at him and looked back down and simply shrugged again. I didn't want to tell him that I didn't even mean to call him, he's just the one who's on my mind 24/7 and so it just happened. I heard him groan and he pulled over in an abandon buildings lot.

"Punk, not now. Just take me back." He shrugged, mocking me. I groaned and slammed my head against the seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Whats up with you lately Emilie? You aren't the same girl you were...what changed?" I still didn't answer but he continued.

"I want an answer. Why did you call me and not Cody? Are you trying to torture me or something Em? Because last I checked we were friends. So we're not leaving till I get an answer." I glared over at him and shrugged once again.

"Fine by me Em, I don't mind staying here all night." He stretched him arms out and looked over at me, thinking I'd give in. I shrugged again and climbed into the backseat and laid down. I heard him growl and slap his hand of the steering wheel, making me laugh a little. I heard him shift so he was looking back at me. He sighed and I felt him climb back with me, somewhat crushing me in the process. He picked up my legs and sat down then letting them rest on his lap.

"What happened to you Emilie...it's like I don't even know you anymore. What has Cody done to you?" I snapped my head up and looked at him.

"Cody has done nothing, so keep your damn mouth shut about him." I yelled back, although lying. Cody still scared the shit out of me at some points, but he's never forced me to anything since he tried that night. I just wasn't letting Punk win this. I saw him shake his head and roll his eyes.

"You know what Punk, you shouldn't be talking. You're the one who isn't the same anymore, don't go trying to turn things around on me because you're miserable." I shouted again, quickly regretting it. I saw his eyes turn from normal, to dark green, meaning he was angry. He slowly turned and looked at me.

"You wanna know why I'm miserable huh? BECAUSE OF YOU! I HAVE TO SEE YOU WITH...HIM...EVERY FUCKING DAY. IT HURTS. YOU MIGHT AS WELL KILL ME EMLILIE!" He stopped and took a breath, but still seething with anger, and now sadness. "You've already torn me enough...I'm trying to act fine, but I'm not. You're killing me Emilie. You have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you. It was the fucking moment I saw you. That's why I was an ass, because I didn't want to set myself up for failure, and guess what? I fucking did anyways and it happened again. So please excuse me for being broken right now." His face was inches from mine. The whole time he was screaming at me he got closer and closer, and I don't even think he realized it. I stared into his deep green eyes and and jumped a little when I felt his hot breath on my face. I had really hurt this man, but I was hurting myself even more.

"Oh yeah Punk, I hurt you." I got closer to his face now, getting angry. "I've been trying to keep you off my mind since I met you! Do you have any idea what you've done to me? You may not have broke my heart romantically, but talking about my mother, WHO YOU NEVER EVEN MET crossed the line. I don't care if you apologize till you're blue in the face, that killed me! Then I met Cody, and it was great Punk, it was fucking great BUT you had to crawl back into my mind and stop that stupid elevator that day and make me go out with you, which I did because honestly, I did want to get rid of you...but I wanted to go to because I kinda liked you. THEN! Wait for this Punk, me and you get close as hell, and that KILLED ME. I liked Cody but I REALLY like you. I've never felt this way towards ANYBODY before. THEN to top it all off, you take me out on valentines day, get me this amazing gift, make me fall even harder...and you kiss me, then you spend the night with me. I never gave myself a chance to pick who I really wanted because both of you assholes kept coming at me. This is hard! So sorry I'm making you miserable by being with Cody, But I'm fucking miserable my god damn self." I took in a breath and we stared each other down. We were centimeters apart and then I saw his face soften.

We were both killing each other, and neither one knew why. She had Cody, and he could get any Diva he wanted...but yet, he wanted her, and only her. She sat back against the seat and let out a sigh.

"Just take me back Punk. I have nothing more to say to you." She could feel his eyes burning on her, and it wasn't a good feeling either. He simply nodded and climbed back into the front seat and started the car. He waited for her to come back up front, but after a minute or so of her not moving he figured she wasn't moving. He let out a angry sigh and took off.

The drive was too quiet, and it was driving both of them crazy, but Emilie had nothing more to say. She has said what she's been holding in this whole time, and she meant every word. When the car came to a stop she stepped out and slammed the door without saying a word and strode off.

"Emilie! Emilie, just fucking wait!" She shook her head and continued on her way to her room. Trying not to cause a scene or wait for the elevators she took the stairs, and regretted it after because she had to climb 7 flights. Groaning, she continued on and ran. When she reached the 5th floor she sat down on the stairs and put her head in her hands and let out a frustrated yell. This isn't the life she wanted for herself, and this isn't the life her mother would've wanted for her either. She'd be kicking her ass right now for even being involved with a superstar right now. Not because of the age difference, which was only 7 years, but for acting like a fool. She fought to be with my dad, but I had no reason to fight for anything. I was just Emilie Cena, John Cena's 15 year old daughter. I'd never be nothing more.

I stood up with my clenched fists and took in a deep breath. I couldn't do this anymore, this wasn't what I wanted. I had to go home.


	21. Chapter 21: Don't leave me

**WARNING: This is going to be a dirty scene, don't like it? don't read. if you do? Review please. K!****  
**

Punk made his way to Emilie's room in a complete rage. After both admitting their feelings for each other, she completely blew him off. He knocked on the door, and when he got no response he barged in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw some suitcases on the bed.

_She was leaving?_ 'She's running away, she's fucking running away' he thought, letting out a bitter laugh and running his hand over his face. He looked over and saw her coming out of the bathroom with some stuff. She froze when she saw him, let out a angry huff, and continued to her packing.

"Where do you think you're going Emilie?

Emilie turned around to face him. "I'm going home."

Punk stood there in disbelief. He felt his heart drop a bit, feeling the emotion boiling up inside of him. "You're not going anywhere Em."

"Try and stop me Punk" She spat.

"You're not leaving Emilie." Punk repeated. She'd have to get passed him to leave, and there was no way he was going to let her.

"Out of my way, I'm not staying." Emilie pushed Punk aside and went to grab the rest of her stuff. Punk took all her clothes and threw them on the floor. Emilie stared at him in shock, and then in anger.

"How the hell can you just leave after what you just told me! Did you not hear a damn word I said to you Emilie?" He hissed.

"Punk I just can't do this anymore. I did not come here for this. I'm getting my shit, and telling my dad I'm going home, you _won't_ stop me." Emilie pushed passed Punk and went to get the rest of her stuff. Punk wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"Let me go Punk!" She said threw gritted teeth. She dug her nails into his arms, hoping to hell she was hurting him enough to let him go. She tried to stomp on his foot, but he blocked her leg with his so she couldn't move.

"Emilie just stop." He almost begged. She elbowed him in the side and he spun her around to face him. She shoved him in the chest and groaned when he didn't even budge. She shoved again, harder, and ended up almost making them fall over. He gripped her harder and halted before she could do it again.

"If you don't let me go so help me god-"

Punk shook her gently, trying to get her to calm down. When she managed to punch him in the jaw he wrapped his arms even tighter against her and held her as she continued to hit him.

"When you decide to calm down and listen, I'll let you go Em." He whispered, wishing she would just stop. Hoping she'd just stay with him.

"Fuck you" Emilie growled at him. Punk looked down at her and took in a deep breath. She was so sexy when she was angry, and the more she fought against him, the more he wanted her. She was so desirable. He licked his dry lips. The Emilie he was seeing now was the same girl he'd met in the beginning, but this time it wasn't just his fault, she had snapped at him too. When Emilie noticed the different look in his eyes, she panicked. She had to get away before he did something he'd regret later on. She managed to get her leg free and kicked him in the shin, hard. He growled. She wants to play like that? Two can surly play that game. He shoved her against the wall and pinned her arms above her with one hand, and pushed his body against the rest of her.

"Don't fight it Emilie." Punk whispered, which sent chills down her spine. She looked into his eyes and gulped. They were so beautiful, it was hard to not look into them. _No, no, no. You can't be thinking like this now!_

He slowly dipped his head down and his lips brushed against hers, sending a shock wave between the two of them. Desire ran down him as he deepend the kiss, enjoying the feel of her soft lips against his. He parted from her and before she could say a word he crashed his lips back down on hers, sliding his tongue in to fight with hers. He heard a soft moan in the back of her throat, reminding him he was doing something right. She whimpered as the kiss became more demanding. She had been fighting this feeling since their first kiss. The desire that was running through the both of them was undeniable. She wanted to hate him for what he had said when they first met, to what he said in the car. She wanted him to suffer like she had been, but she knew that wasn't going to happen anymore. She was in trouble now, and there was nothing she could do now. Punk felt Emilie finally start to relax, and he let one of her hands go. Instead of hitting him like she had planned on, she rested her hand on his chest.

"Touch me." He purred into her ear. Shivers ran down her spine at the sound of his voice. So low, yet so seductive. She has never wanted him more in her life till now. Emilie slowly ran her hand up Punks shirt, as he ran his hand down the side of her. They both let out quiet moans. She traced his tattoos and he cupped her ass, making her gasp.

Punk let out a growl when Emilie started sliding his shirt up and eventually it landed on the floor. He watched her closely as she trailed her eyes up and down his torso. He was never one to be shy about his body, especially since he was practically in underwear in the ring...but for some reason now all he wanted to know was if she liked his body. He groaned when she ran her hands up and down his abs, giving him the answer he wanted.

"I want you Em." He whispered in her ear sending chills through both of their bodies.

"Do you want me too?"

Emilie nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a light squeak. She had no idea what to say to him in this situation.

"Tell me you want me baby." The way he said baby made her melt before him. He was so demanding, but reassuring at the same time. As much as she wanted to talk, it wasn't coming out.

"Say it Emilie." He repeated again, squeezing her against him and pushing his hard on against her. She let out a gasp and groaned in response.

"I want you." The words came out in a whisper, if that.

"I can't hear you baby." Punk pushed against her again. Emilie slammed her eyes shut as she forced to hold in a moan.

"I want you." She said through clenched teeth. He gazed deep into her eyes to see if she was sure. When he saw that he had pushed her to that point, he released her..not wanting to scare her away.

He kicked his shoes off and pulled her against him again, more gentle this time. There was no more fighting, just desire and lust and love flowing through the both of them. Punk reached down to the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head, taking in the sight that before him. If there was a perfect person out there, it had to have been her. She completely took his breath away. He ran his hands up her side and around her to back as quickly as possible. He didn't want her to change her mind, he's been waiting for her for too long. He unclasped her bra and slowly slid it off, catching his breath in his throat at the new sight he had. She was_ perfect._ Her breasts were perfectly rounded, almost fake looking. She let out a breath when he cupped one of her breasts, running his thumb over her nub till it was stiff. She whimpered as he did the same with the other. He tried to hold in his urge kiss them, but he gave in. He leaned down and kissed her breasts, making her moan and tense up. He glanced up to see her eyes were closed and he took the opportunity to lick the hard nub and then surround her nipple with his mouth. He moaned softly. Her taste was unbearable. He wanted more, no, he had to have more. She whimpered again when he began to lightly pull at them with his lips. She didn't know how long she could take more of this, and it's only begun.

Punk continued his attack on her breasts, and let his hands sneak down to her waist. He hated that clothes even existed at the point. He just wanted her naked, he wanted them both naked. When he went to undo her pants she tensed and brought her arms up. He gave her a confused look as she looked away. She had gone shy. She was afraid of him seeing her naked, no one had ever seen her completely naked. He stood up completely and placed his hand on her cheek. He slid it down to her hand and backed up against the bed, pulling her to him.

"You're beautiful." He saw her blush. He moved her so she was standing in front of him and put her between his thighs. He kissed her stomach and nipped at it as he unbuttoned her pants. He heard her sigh as he pulled the zipper down. He looked up at her waiting for her to tell him to stop, but she just gave him a nod. He slowly slid her jeans down and he groaned when he saw she was wearing light blue see threw underwear. Punk wanted nothing more than to just rip them off, but he was going to do this right. When she slipped out of her jeans he took her hand and pulled her against him. He nuzzled her breasts before laying her down.

Emilie bit her lip as she stared up into his eyes. Just like her own, his were full of lust, desire, love, and need. He left her eyes and let his gaze fall upon her breasts, still not getting over the fact that they were so perfect, just like her. He leaned down, claiming a nipple once again and rubbing the other. She moaned in response and ran her fingers through his hair, tugging lightly every time he nipped or sucked. Punk ran his fingers up the inside of her legs and occasionally making gentle circles where his finger laid at the time. Punk stroked down again until Emilie parted her legs some more.

Emilie bit her lip again when Punk started to slowly slide the piece of fabric that was hiding her down her legs. She closed her eyes when she knew she was fully exposed. When she opened them again she saw Punk taking in the sight of her now fully naked body. She eased up a little when she noticed he liked what he was seeing. Punk let his fingers stride back up her leg and stopped right before her heat. He gulped and crawled over so his face was just above hers again. He stared into her eyes when he began to stoke her. He felt himself swell up even more as she let out a groan of pleasure. If he didn't rid of these pants soon, he was going to cut off his circulation. He heavy breathing soon turned into a growl when she reached down and undid his pants. _Finally_, he thought to himself. He dipped his head down to claim her lips once again and slowly slid a finger half way inside her. Almost instantly her walls tensed up and she let out a gasp. He moved up her body, still keeping his one digit inside of her, and planted a hungry kiss on her lips. He slowly slid his finger in a little more and stopped when she slammed her eyes shut. He slowly worked his finger, not wanting to hurt her, but was slightly confused. She was tighter than he intended her to be, but quickly pushed it from his mind. She was still young, so he figured she had just probably only been with one man before. A pain shot through his chest as he thought of her with another man, but shook it away. He finally had her, just like he'd always wanted. He sped up a little and almost exploded when he felt her release. This woman was too much for him. He looked down at his finger and smiled when he noticed her juices were covering it. _Taste her Punk, just do it._ Emilie widened her eyes when she saw him put his finger in his mouth, making sure he got every last drop.

Punk reached down and grabbed his dick as he was taking in the taste of her. She tasted so sweet, so good, he wanted more. The taste of her had brought him to his breaking point and he stood up and growled as he removed his jeans. Emilie's eyes widened when she finally got to look at what he's been holding back, and this had brought her fears to reality. He was **huge**. He was at least 11 inches, and thick! If she wasn't already in trouble, she was now. Punk crawled back on top of her and crashed his lips down on hers, rolling the both of them around till he was pinning her beneath him once again. Punk held himself up, not wanting to crush her, and let his hands lead downwards again. She cried out in pleasure when he stuck his finger in her yet again. He groaned when he felt her tighten up once again. Forcing himself he pulled his fingers out and heard her whimper. She gasped when he grabbed his dick and moved it along her wet flesh. He moaned as he felt his tip getting covered in her cum. He looked her deep in the eyes, and when she gave him that nod he positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly pushed in. He moaned out in triumph as he slid all the way into her, feeling her walls slam around her making it hard to even move. She was so tight, he was in heaven. Punk pulled out slowly and thrust into her again. Punk froze as he felt himself break through the first layer of wall that was protecting her virginity. _Oh god, oh no, oh no, this can't be._ She cried out in pain and he tensed up when he saw the tears slide down her face. She was a _virgin? _Punk had never even thought about that possibility...she was just so mature and outgoing, he would've sworn she had done it before.

Punk started to panic when she didn't open her eyes, and her breathing had increased. What has he done? This wasn't happening, what the hell was he going to do now. He held back a loud moan when he was sliding out of her. Her eyes snapped open and she shook her head.

"No Punk, don't stop, I want this." He looked down at her and went to say something but she cut him off. "I want you baby."

Punk wasn't sure what to do, literally. All this time he had thought she wasn't a virgin...so he never mentioned that fact that he was. He didn't want her to dog on him for it, or any of the other guys. He had been with a lot of divas, but was never _with _them. There was no way he could tell her this now, not when they were like this. He nodded and slowly slid back into her, breaking through the rest of the flesh that was keeping her virginity, something he now had. He felt her get tighter around him, and he's never felt anything more amazing. He buried his head in her neck and let out a loud but muffled moan.

He took one of her legs and wrapped it around him and put his hands under her hips. He groaned as he felt himself go deeper, but stopped when he heard her whimper a little bit. He let out a breath and kept a slow pace. He groaned when he felt her tighten up around him again, she was so close. He quickened his pace and let out a mental sigh of relief when he heard her moan. She arched her back and he slid in even deeper, causing a moan from him and a cry of pain from her. He went to stop again but she pushed her hips against him sending him almost completely over the edge. He crashed his lips onto hers, not being able to hold much in longer and sped up.

"Now babe, cum now." He said against her lips. Punk let out a grow of pleasure and pain and threw his head back when Emilie wrapped both her legs around him, sliding him in as far as he could go. She was so tight, so good. He felt her release all over him and he slowed his pace down some. She was out of breath, but still grinding against him. He picked his pace back up sending them both over the edge. Their moans got louder, the desire between them grew. She knew he was about to release when he moved even faster. As much as it still hurt, she didn't want him to stop, she was so close again. Punk shoved his face into her neck and let out a yell as he came. She came right with him and he collapsed onto her. When he caught his breath he slowly pulled out and rolled off of her.

Punk turned his head and looked at her. She had a big smile on her face, and it eased up the fear that was running through him. She turned to look back at him and he lovingly pressed his lips on hers. It took both of their breaths away. She pulled away and laid her head on his chest, listening to his fast heartbeat, calming her instantly. Being with him was the best decision she's ever made, she lost it to the one she loved. Weather he had been with 1 or 10 girls didn't matter to her at this point, she was with him now.

She looked down and immediately got embarrassed. She yanked the covers over her and turned her head away. Punk furrowed his brows and then looked down at his dick. He made an O shape and remembered, you bleed when you lose your virginity. He looked over to her and noticed she still wasn't looking at him. She had nothing to be embarrassed about, that's how it works.

"I should...I should uh..leave." She said and went to sit up.

"Em what? No don't go. Don't be embarrassed." She looked at him and bit her lip. He gave her a big smile and looked her up and down. She looked utterly beautiful, and the after sex look fit her well. He reached his arm and and pulled her down next to him. She snuggled close to him and sighed.

"Emilie." He whispered while he stroked his fingers up and down her back.

She looked up at him and he leaned down and captured her lips with his. He pulled back and rested his forehead on her and let out a sigh.

"I love you Emilie."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get back again, I've been so busy. But here's another chapter, hope y'all enjoy (: I haven't had one in John's P.O.V for a while so he'll be starting this off. and then he'll be back later. flashbacks are** _going to be like this, as always :)_**  
**

* * *

JOHN'S P.O.V

Since Emilie came into my life, I can honestly say my career and myself have never been better. She gives me the motive to keep going even when I feel like it's over. It kills me sometimes to look at her, but as her father I have no choice and I'm willing to live with that fact that she's her mothers clone. It's been three months since Emilie's arrive, and I still have yet to tell Randy and everybody why Catherine isn't here and quite frankly, I don't think I'm ever going to tell anyone. Emilie hasn't mentioned it, so I'm guessing were just in the same broken boat. I groaned to myself when I looked over at the clock. It was just past midnight and of course, I wasn't asleep. It's been like this the past couple of weeks. Every time I close my eyes I see her, hear her, feel her, and it's just getting to be too hard for me. I loan for her touch, the feel of her lips, her smell, the things I'll never be able to get again. I sighed and turned out the lights and laid down.

"You're all I'll ever want." I whispered to her. "All I'll ever want."

* * *

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. My eyes shot open and I bolted up. I looked down and realized I was still naked. "Shit, shit." I quickly threw some clothes on and looked over to the bed. Punk was laying there fast asleep. A small smile crept on my face and quickly disappeared when the knocking got louder. Punk sat up and gave me a look.

"Go in the bathroom." I whispered. He nodded and put his boxers on and crept towards the bathroom. When I knew he was in there and there was no chance of getting caught I opened to door to see a very, very drunk Randy.

"Ah there's my girl!" The smell of Jack Daniel's and cigarettes filled the hallway. I scrunched up my nose and raised a brow to him.

"My uh card, it no work." He slurred and starting laughing. I smirked up at him and shook my head.

"Come on I'll help you." I grabbed my key and helped Randy to the elevators. He kept mumbling stuff about his wife, and for the most part I couldn't make it out but it didn't seem to good. I sighed and pushed him in the elevator.

"Jeez Catherine, don't gotta be so meann." He trailed off and laughed again. 'Great he thinks I'm my mother' I thought to myself and rolled my eyes,

"Randy, I'm Emilie. You know this." I tried to keep it short so he wouldn't have to talk much. He laughed again and nodded.

"My bad! You jus look sooo much like her. Where is she anyways? I wan see 'er." He looked around the elevator and I sighed, completely forgetting that no one but Punk knows.

"She's not here, come one let's go you need to get to bed." He nodded and put an arm around my shoulder acting like I'd be able to help if he fell. We reached his room and he leaned up against the wall and stared down at me. I took his card and slid it through, and wouldn't ya know... it opened. He smiled and stumbled in his room. I led him over to his bed and he plopped down on it and sighed. I rolled him over and took off his shoes and grabbed him some sweats to put on.

"Help." Oh come on. He needed help all right, just not help getting undressed. I sighed and lifted his shirt up, revealing his perfect abs. I shook away those thoughts and froze when I realized he meant his pants too.

"I'll get my dad, which I'm still not sure why you just didn't go there." He stared at me with his ice blue eyes and mumbled gibberish.

"Triedd." I nodded and started to unbutton his pants. He laughed and shook his head. I stopped and put my hands on my hips and stared down at him. He noticed the look I was giving him and laughed again.

"Your mom would do it niceee and slow like that too." My eyes widened. Did he just say what I think he said? No one ever said anything about them being together. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. 'Oh shit, oh shit.'

"Randy, I'm Emilie OK? I'm not my mom. Let me...help you and I'll leave." I managed to get out. As good looking at this man was, he is my dads best friend, and he's 15 years older than me...not to mention drunk. I was passing up every girls dream, but I had my dream man, who was hiding in my bathroom. I froze when Randy's eyes turned into a darker blue, filling with lust.

"We won' have to tell no one, juss this one night." I pushed him away but he tightened his grip. I growled at him and he just smiled. He rolled so he was on top of me and leaned his head down. We stared in each others eyes before he looked me up and down. He dipped his head down and crashed his lips onto mine. The taste of cigarettes and whiskey made me wanna gag, but something took over me and I kissed him back. When I heard him moan in the back of his throat I pushed him back. He gave me a look and I wiggled out from underneath him.

"You're drunk Randy. I'm not my fucking mother, I'm Emilie, your _best friends_ daughter!" He looked down and nodded and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know what happened between you and my mom, or what happened between you and your wife tonight, but snap out of it." I threw his sweat pants at him and walked out of his room.

"You should've been mine." I heard him mumble.

When I got to the elevators I let out a breath. 'You should've been mine' replayed over and over in my head. I looked back at his room before stepping into the elevator. I felt my eyes well up with tears. I wiped them away and shook my head. 'He's drunk Emilie, he doesn't know what he's talking about.' I thought to myself. I wiped the tears away once again when I felt the elevator come to a stop. I quietly went back to my room trying to forget about what just happened, and focus on the man in my room. I smiled when I thought about what happened tonight, and how he told me he loved me. I froze when I remembered that part.

_"Emilie." He whispered while he stroked his fingers up and down her back._

_She looked up at him and he leaned down and captured her lips with his. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers and let out a sigh._

_"I love you Emilie."_

_"Awesome."_

I smacked myself in the head, literally. I said awesome? What the hell is wrong with me.

* * *

**AT THE ARENA**

When we arrived at the arena I started to feel sick. When I got back to the room last night Punk was just sitting on the bed. He still hasn't said a word to me and honestly, I don't blame him. I love him, I know I do...I just don't know why I didn't say it. I groaned to myself and tensed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my dad giving me a worried look.

"You alright Em? Everything OK?" No everything was not OK. I lost my virginity to the man I love, then told him awesome when he said it. Your drunk bestfriend kissed me, gave off hints that he slept with mom, THEN said I should've been his. Oh and I still have to break up with my current boyfriend, the one you have no idea I'm even dating.

"I'm fine dad." I lied. He gave me a smile and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in closer as we walked. I closed my eyes and inwardly groaned. I had to tell him, I just had to... I just didn't know when to. We walked into the locker room and he let me go and walked over and put his stuff down. I waved hi to everyone that was in there and sat down on the couch. I looked up to see Edge and Christian walking towards me. These two together were bad news, but they were hilarious.

"We heard you got some moves, care to show us?" Edge said with a smile. I smiled and stood up and pushed them back a little. I thought about what to do for a minute when I decided to just do a spinning move and then spin on my head. I heard a lot of whistles and claps while I was doing it and when I stood back up they gave me a look of shock.

"Your turn." I said with a smirk.

"Oh hell no, I'm way to old for that one. Seriously though, if the Divas ever have a dance competition, I'm requesting you go out there and steal the crowd." Christian said. "You'll at least make the diva's look interesting." The whole room starting laughing and I waved by and went up to my dad.

"Before you say anything, If that even happens it's a no. I don't want to see my daughter out there dressed like that." I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Ohh she pulled the Catherine move!" We looked over to see Randy and my whole body tensed up again. He was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"You would know wouldn't you." I didn't relize I had said that outloud until I looked up to see everyone giving me looks. I shook my head and walked out into the hallway.

"Emilie Catherine Cena stop!" I froze in my tracks and cursed. I turned around and saw my dad and Randy coming towards me, with almost the whole locker room in tail.

"What did you mean by that?" He said looking from me to Randy. I shrugged and went to walk away again but stopped myself. I realized at that moment that I wanted to know what I meant by that. I still had no idea what Randy had meant.

"You don't remember last night, do you?" I looked at Randy and his eyes widened. He does remember. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. My dad looked at him and backed away.

"What is she talking about Randy." He clenched his fists and turned to face him. Randy looked at me and shook his head no.

"He came to my room last night piss ass drunk and asked for help. So me being me, I helped him back to his room." I glared towards him and he closed his eyes.

"He asked for help when it came to getting undressed, and I said I'd get you. He said he already tried and got no answer. So again me being me, I decided to help." I paused and took in a breath. Randy just shook his head.

"When I undid his pants for him, which no I did NOT take them down, he said and I quote "Your mom would do it nice and slow like that too." I stopped talking after that, there was no way I was telling the rest. I looked at my dad and the hurt on his face could make cute little puppies cry. I felt bad after that but I knew I had to tell him the rest.

"You...you slept with Catherine?" He said backing Randy into a wall. Randy held up in hands to push him back but John slapped them away.

"I loved her first." My dad let out the biggest, angriest scream. The whole would probably heard it.

"I LOVED HER...SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING. YOU'RE MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND!" He stopped and Randy looked down to his feet. The whole roster was surrounding us now, wondering what was going on, and some who already knew. My dad turned back to him and re-slammed him into the wall much harder than before.

"WHEN! I WANT TO KNOW WHEN!." Randy let out a laugh and looked at him.

"When we came back from your dads, after you made your big confession to her. She came running to me." My dad let go and backed up. I walked up to him but he backed away from me too.

"Dad there's more." He froze again and looked back at Randy, who just had a smile on his face.

"It's not my fault you had to cheat Cena. I loved her first. She came running to my house. You remember man? She stayed at my place for what...two weeks? Yeah, the same two weeks I told you I lost my virginity." He paused and smiled again. "Oh yeah, it was to her. We fucked everyday for a week, and the night you came over to get her back." He let out a bitter laugh and locked eyes with my dad. "An hour before she left I made love to her, and if I'm correct, I was the FIRST person to make love to her." My jaw dropped, as well as my dads. Then I saw something I never thought I'd see again. My dad cried, and I mean cried. Everyone who tried to confort him just got pushed away. He came over to me and pulled me in for a hug. I didn't know any of this...and right now... I wish I haden't.

"Emilie should've been mine." I felt my dads body tense up. Before I knew what was happening I was thrown to the side and my and and Randy were on the ground.

"EMILIE IS MINE!." He said while connecting his fist with Randys jaw. "CATHERINE WAS MINE. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME." They were finally pulled apart and Randy gave him a look.

"She was yours man." My dad lunged for him again but was pulled back. I rubbed the back of my head and looked to see a hand in front of my face. I grabbed it and stood up. I smiled when I realized it was Punk. He put a protective arm around my should while my dad and Randy continued to shout and attempt to fight.

"Come on you don't need to see this." He whispered but I shook my head. I had to stay. I needed to stay. I heard a quiet gasp and I looked over to see Eve and Barbie glaring over at me. I turned my attention back to my dad and decided it was time to stop this.

"STOP!" I screamed and they both turned to me. "This is bullshit! This happend 16 fucking years ago! I'm not Randy's. Who cares if he thinks I should've been, I'm not! I'm yours. Mom loved you dad, everyone knows it. He's right, maybe if you would've kept it in your pants she wouldn't of went to him, but it fucking happened. That woman is in the past, just like all of this." Randy let out a laugh. I looked over to him and he just shook his head laughing.

"Nothing ever stays in the past Emilie. You'll see that soon enough." He laughed again. "In fact, why don't we give Catherine a call? Hmm. Maybe Emilie is mine? I slept with her in the beginning of March, and you did also?" I cringed at the thought. My dad shook his head and looked at me.

"She had my nose and my dimples and my eyes, she's not ugly like you." I smirked. "And you couldn't call Catherine if you wanted too, she wouldn't talk to you anyways." I shook my head no at my dad. Not here, don't tell him here. He nodded at me and soon everyone let them go.

"Don't talk to me Orton. As far as I'm concerned you're a ghost to me now." Everyone stared at them and Randy just shrugged. Punk walked back up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, it's over now Emilie." I looked up at him and smiled a little and looked back at my dad. He was hurting, and so was I.

"I agree with Randy! Just call the bitch." I heard some gasps and I shot a look over to Eve.

"What did you just call my mother?" She smiled and stepped forward. I heard my dad call my name but I put my hand up for him to stop. Shit was about to get real.

"You heard me. Call her Emilie, go on." I shook my head and looked back at my dad who was glaring at Eve, but she didn't seem to mind.

"You can't call her can you? That's what I thought. Well what's her number, I'll do it? I'll gladly tell her what a slut she was and how she must be so proud to have two men fighting over her. Are you sure you're John's?"

"Eve that's enough." Randy growled towards her but she just smiled. "Awe how cute, now Randy's being the nice guy, well guess what everyone..no one will be talking to Emilie's dear ol' mommy."

"Eve, I'm warning you." She laughed at me.

"What you gonna do Emilie? Run home to your mommy, oh that's right..you can't." I clenched my fists till my knuckles turned white. She let out a loud laugh and threw a crumbled piece of paper at me. I opened it up and my eyes widened. She googled my mother, that fucking bitch.

"Read it outloud Emilie." Tears welled up in my eyes and I groaned in frustration. She giggled and pulled out another piece of paper.

"On December 8th, 1996, Catherine Emelia Grove was called into heaven after an unfortunate car wreck took her life. Catherine was born on Nov 9,1979-" That was all she managed to get out before I pounced on her.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed and punched her in the face, everything after that went black.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Uh oh ? Cliff hangers like that suck, I know. But now everyone knows about her mother, give me some reviews and I'll write another chapter.**

**And if anybody out there watches the show Awkward, I did use that "I love you." "Awesome." bit from it. **


	23. Secrets are best kept when you're dead

_Just fade away_  
_Please let me stay_  
_Caught in your way_  
_I can live forever here_

_xxx_

That Monday night RAW was probably one of the worst nights of their lives. It took John, Randy, Punk, and just about everyone to pull Emilie off of Eve. Just as she was pulled off Vince showed up, and he was fuming.

"EVERYONE STOP! Cena, take your daughter into the locker room, when she's calm I want a word with all of you." John and Randy pulled Emilie into the room whislt she was still thrashing and yelling. They sat her down on the couch and she just stared. She wasn't Emilie anymore, in fact, there wasn't anybody there. Her eyes were dull and blank. She was past a black out phase, she was full on psycho. John looked over to see Randy reading the piece of paper Eve had thrown at Emilie. John got up to snatch it but Randy backed away, shaking his head.

"No,no,no,no! She can't be...NO SHE CAN'T BE!" He screamed picking up a chair and throwing it across the room. John paced back and forth, trying to ignore his angry ex-best friend and focus on his daughter. Randy grabbed John and pushed him into the wall.

"This is all your fault! She's dead because of you!" Randy screamed in his face. John pushed Randy back, and thus a pushing fight began. John pushed him again and wiped away the tears that started falling again. Randy squatted down and wiped away his own tears and let out a yell, then mumbled 'it's all your fault' again, sending John into another rage.

"I know it's my fault! You don't think I know that? This is killing me Randy, everyday I have to think about how the love of my fucking life is dead! And how if I would've stayed and kept my family together...that this would've never happened." He slid down the wall and put his head in his hands and started sobbing.

Emilie slowly came back to and looked around to see her dad and Randy both crying. She slowly got up and walked over to her dad and winced when she put her hand on his shoulder. Her knuckles were bloody and cut open.

"What the?" She was cut off when he dad pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh god you're OK, thank god." He whispered. What happened? She stood back up confused. What had she done? She remembered back to when the two of them fought, but it was black after that. She looked again at her knuckles and her eyes widened. Eve had told the whole roster about her mother, and she attacked her. A big smile grew on her face at the thought of her beating the shit out of her, but it slowly faded when she saw Randy and her dad still in a rut, and they were crying. She turned to Randy and he shook his head at her. She had no remorse for what she told her dad, and he didn't seem to either, but no one was expecting this. Weather she had liked it or not, he had loved her mother once too, and this was slowly killing him.

"You lied, you both lied." He whispered standing up staring at the two.

"You said when we went to your moms that...that she was on business, why didn't you tell me then!" He screamed causing Emilie to jump. A knock at the door caused them all to stop and look. They saw one of the assistants standing there with a scared look on her face.

"Uh Stephanie and Vince want to see you now." She hurried away before any of us could say anything. My dad got up and put an arm around my shoulder leading me away from Randy. The three of them walked in silence to the office, getting sympathetic looks from some wrestlers and divas as they passed. John sighed and knocked on the big man's door and they all waited.

When it opened they all slowly walked inside to a very angry, but somewhat amused Vince. He pointed to the chairs and the three of them sat down without saying a word.

"Now before I get to anything, John, Randy, you're both suspended for 30 days." They both stood up but sat back down when Vince glared at them.

"You're not the only ones. Eve is, CM Punk is also suspended and Cody Rhodes." It was my turn to give him a look and he smiled at me.

"You young lady, you have caused us a lot of good around here, and I'm terribly sorry to hear about your mother and Eve is of course getting punished for what she did, but please, don't go around almost killing my diva's. You caused her a broken nose, jaw, eye, and a mild concussion. I can not however fine you because you're not on the roster, but I can forbid you to come back." I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

"However I'm not going to do that. You see when John here introduced you to the world, our ratings have gone up 50% than they used to be. People here like your spunk and witty personality, honestly because you're like your dad here. You're not even a wrestler and you have fans. Take some time off with your dad, and when you're 18 I suggest you take this up as a career young lady. The damage you did tonight would get you far in this company, when you're older. Now please, I have a meeting to get too. You both can wrestle tonight, get injured, and be out."

We all nodded and got up but Emilie stopped and turned back to Vince. "Sir?" He looked up at her with another smile.

"Why were Cody and Punk suspended? They helped pull me off of Eve sir, they didn't help or anything." He gave a small laugh and walked over to me.

"When you were pulled into the locker room Cody and Punk got into their own brawl. I'm not quite sure over what but something to do with a Diva. So for fighting I suspended them. Is that all?"

"Yes sir." He smiled down at her and she walked out of the room with her father and Randy. The two left to go get ready for their matches and Emilie went down to catering. She was ordered by Stephanie to stay away from the Diva's locker room and away from Eve. She didn't realize how much damage she had done until some of the diva's actually ran away from her when she walked into catering. She shrugged them off and sat at a table. What was she going to do for 30 days? Her dad lived all the way in Florida, her family in Pittsburgh. She wouldn't get to see Punk, what was she going to do? When she got lost in thought she was snapped out of it when someone slammed their fist down on the table. She jumped when she saw Cody standing there. A blind person could tell he was fuming. He was breathing hard and his eyes were a different shade of blue.

"We need to talk, now!" He grabbed her hand and led her to a empty room. This wasn't going to be good, not good at all. He closed the door and turned to her. She stared up at him and backed up when he stepped towards her.

"What's going on with you and Punk?" I gulped and sat down on the couch behind me.

"Nothing, we're just friends" He punched the wall causing her to jump.

"Don't lie to me Emilie!" I stood up and walked over to him. I pulled him in for a hug and he immediately calmed down. 'Thank god' she thought to herself. She couldn't lead him on anymore, as much as she liked him...she wanted Punk, she always wanted him. She backed up and stared at him. He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head.

"I can't do this anymore Cody...I'm sorry. I really like you, but what you did..it hurts." He looked down at me and closed his eyes.

"I love you Emilie." He whispered. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling. When he saw that she wasn't going to respond he nodded and left the room. When he slammed the door shut Emilie fell back onto the couch and groaned in frustration. She should've never agreed to date him, hell she should've never even talked to him. She heard the door open again and expected it was Cody again, coming to beg her. She sighed and sat up and her breath caught in her throat when she saw it was Punk. He gave her a small smile and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Are you OK?" I shook my head no and looked down. Punk reached his hand out and lifted her head back up and gazed into her eyes. She reached up and took his hand and kissed his fingers and smiled.

"I'll be OK, now that you're here." She climbed onto his lap and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"This is exactly where you belong." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her, not planning on ever letting her go.

"Phil, we need to talk." He cringed when he heard that. She never calls him Phil, unless it's important. She was right though, they needed to talk. He wanted his answers. He nodded and let her go and she sat back.

"I want to go first." She closed her mouth and nodded, knowing what he was going to say.

"Why didn't you tell me...you know...why didn't you say you were a virgin? Emilie, I wouldn't of taken it that far." She let out a breath and looked down, then shrugged. Honestly, they were so caught up in the moment it never even crossed her mind.

"I.. I didn't even think about it honestly. We were so caught up...I..I just didn't want to stop." He nodded and looked the other way.

"You know...I kinda have a rep around here for being with a lot of divas." She nodded, knowing exactly who he was talking about. She knew he was getting to the part where he was going go tell her that he doesn't do one night stands and that she was his 15th girl probably. She really didn't want to hear it. She already went against what she wanted. She planned on losing her virginity to a virgin too, but for him..she'd bend some rules.

"But I just wanted to tell you I've never been _with _any of them." She snapped her head up and his face turned a shade of red and he looked down.

"Wait, what?" He sighed and took her hand.

"This is embarassing in a way, but Emilie...you were my first." Her eyes widened and a big smile crept on her face. She suspected it in a way, either that or he really had no idea what he was doing...but it was still special to her, and now it was special for both of them.

"But you're 22, and you've been with so many..." He chuckled a little and shrugged.

"I've never been in love before." Her body tensed up when those words spilled out. _He's never been in love before, and he told me he loved me...and I said awesome. Fucking great!_ I stared at him and inwardly groaned. Maybe this was the perfect time to say it.

"Me neither." I mentally smacked myself. _Smooth one Em._ He smiled a little and nodded. I closed my eyes and looked at the door, half hoping someone would figure out were in here and barge in.

"I take it you're like me and you were saving yours for when you fell in love...so why did you sleep with me then?" He said tracing the tattoos on his fingers. _Great, he thinks I don't love him. People like me shouldn't live on this planet anymore._

"Because I love you." I shut my mouth when the words finally came out. My stomach was going crazy with the butterlies and my whole body went numb. I loved him, I really loved him. I didn't realize that I had the biggest smile on my face until I heard Punk chuckling.

"Why couldn't you tell me last night...you said awesome, who says awesome?" I chuckled a little when I saw he was trying to hold a serious face. I shrugged and crawled back onto his lap.

"What do you feel?" I whispered into his ear. I felt him shiver underneath me and he turned his head towards me and locked his eyes with mine.

"Honestly, my stomach hurts, it gives me a feeling I've never felt before, and I never want to feel again with anyone else." He said in such a low tone you wouldn't of been able to hear him unless you were as close as I was. He slowly leaned in andthe moment our lips touched I felt a jolt of electricity run down my spine. Each kiss was like a first kiss to me, only extra special as the last.

"I love you Emilie." He said against my lips.

"I love you too Phil." I said and unzipping his hoodie.

* * *

**_Ohhh FINALLY they tell each other how they really feel. Wonder what'll happen next (: And how about that whole family drama thing? and a message for everyone who is confused about this chapter, I re-did the last one so please go back and read it and then read this, then you'll understand._**

**_But if anyone had any ideas they'd like to throw at me for the story, I'd gladly write them down and figure out a way to throw it in. And I'm thinking about adding some more Cody/Emilie drama in here soon, just not sure when._**

**_Anyways thank you to everyone who has reviewed this already, keep 'em coming!_**


	24. Chapter 24: I love you

_It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear_  
_You almost feel ashamed_  
_That someone could be that important_  
_That without them, you feel like nothing_  
_No one will ever understand how much it hurts_  
_You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you_  
_And when it's over, and it's gone_  
_You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back_  
_So that you could have the good_

_xxxx_

Emilie stared down at Punks exposed chest, taking in the sight and lightly traced his tattoos. He let out a soft moan and it brought a smile to her face. Who knew such a young, once innocent girl could make a man fall so hard, and so fast. She leaned forward placing light kisses along his neck, down to his collar bone. Punk let out a breath and slammed his eyes shut. She was doing things to him he never even know could happen to a man. The butterflies in his stomach were out of control, the knot in his chest was making it hard to breathe. He pulled her back and stared into her blue eyes.

Emilie smiled when Punk pulled her back, but she noticed something different in his eyes. There wasn't a hint of lust anywhere in them. His eyes were his normal, beautiful green...but they had a shine in them. The last time she saw that shine was when they made love. She sat back further and her smile grew even bigger. He wasn't lusting after her, he was in love with her. He had meant it, and now she was 100 percent certain she had found the one. Her mother knew at her age, so it wasn't impossible. She was in love with him and there wasn't anyone who was going to take this away from them.

"What's that smile for baby." She loved it when he called her that.

"I-I just never thought I'd ever get to say that I'm in love." She blushed and looked down only to be pulled in for a hug.

"I never thought I'd get to say that either." She looked up at Punk and he leaned his head down, giving her the most passionate kiss he's ever given making her melt in his arms. She leaned in further to deepen the kiss and a moan escaped from her throat. His kisses were intoxicating, in fact, everything about him was. He wasn't rough, but he wasn't too gentle. He didn't taste like whiskey and cigarettes like Randy did. She froze when he ran through her head. _I haven't told him about Randy._

I slowly pulled back and sighed when I saw the look he gave me.

"Emilie, what's wrong?" He reached out for her hand but she pulled it away and stood up.

"I-I have to go. I'm so sorry." Emilie turned to head for the door but Punk ran and stopped her from leaving.

"No Emilie, we're not doing this again. Listen whatever is bother you baby, just tell me." I looked down to the ground and nodded. There was no point in hiding it now. They were all already suspended for 30 days, what's the worst that could happen?

"You have to promise me you can't get mad OK? Technically we aren't dating Punk so-" I stopped talking when I saw the look on his face. The hurt and anger was slowly starting to show, but he nodded his head for me to keep going.

"That night when we...made love...Randy came to the door drunk. Well more happened then what I told my dad when they fought." His eyes narrowed down at her, but he nodded again. _Please don't tell me they did anything, please._

"He kissed me...I kissed back but stopped when I realized what was happening...Phil I'm so sorry." She reached out to take his hand but he shook his head and stepped away.

"You know Emilie, I was going to ask you to come to Chicago with me for the week, or weekend...to get you away from all the drama in your life, but you know what... Just go spend it with your dad and Randy. I'm sure they'll be friends again by the end of the night."

She watched him walk out the door and a sob escaped her lips. She really didn't expect him to be that mad, they're not even dating. In a way she understood though, she and him made love and then she kissed someone else...and now she because of that, she probably just lost the love of her life.

* * *

**MAY 17,2010**

Tonight was the first night back for my dad, Randy, Punk, Cody and Eve. It's been a month since everything went down, and a full month since I've seen Punk. As heartbreaking as it is, and as confused as I still am, space is apparently what he needed and what he got. He wouldn't answer my texts or calls so I eventually gave up, and I plan on ignoring him tonight as well.

Me and my dad mostly stayed at his house, which wouldn't of been bad if it weren't for Liz. I swear they fought the whole time, and she even asked him to quit his job and send me home, which they still don't know that I overheard that part. Dad and Randy made up a couple days later and completely dropped the whole thing, although I don't know how they could've. I'm still ordered to stay away from Eve, which might not be a bad thing considering I might kill her.

I sat in the catering room, waiting for my dad to come get me. Tonight I was going to walk him down to the ring and sit with Lawler and Cole. I didn't want to come out, but my dad wanted me to watch him match with Sheamus. In the end Batista would come out and ruin it and they wanted me to call him out, which would only result in another match between him and my dad, surprise surprise ! His match was last so I had a while to go, and that meant I could run into any of them. I sighed and laid my head down in my arms.

"Emilie Cena is actually sitting there quietly? I think the world might end." I smiled and sat back up. I was face to face with no other than the game himself.

"Hey Hunter." He smiled and sat down. He thought it was hilarious that I had beat the living shit out of Eve. His wife wasn't too happy, but he said if there was any way he could see it again he would.

"What's got you down? It's your dads first day back, you should be happy." I shrugged and looked down.

"Just a little tired I guess, how are Aurora and Murphy, and the little one that should be here soon." His face lit up at the mention of his daughters. If anyone thought wrestling was this mans whole life, they were wrong. Those little girls and the one to come had him completely wrapped around their fingers.

"They're really good. You know I think they'd love you, you're mental age is just about where theirs is." I stuck out my tongue at him then laughed. He was right though.

"I think I'll have Stephanie bring them sometime, maybe they'll cheer you up."

"Yeah I'd love to watch them for you, hell just for you I'll do it for free." I winked at him and he laughed again. He said his good byes and once again I was left alone. I let out another sigh and decided I wasn't going to feel any better by sitting on my ass. If I was going to run into them I might as well go and get it over with. I pulled out my phone and sent Ryder a text, begging him to come back to RAW from NXT or where ever he was. I felt like an ass for forgetting where he was off too, but with everything that was going on I'm surprised I even remembered my dads birthday in April. I felt my phone go off.

_I'll be back later tonight, want to go to the club cutie? -ZR_

I smiled and shook my head. He always wanted to go clubbing.

_Yeah, I'll find you a hot girl to take home. -Emmy_

_You mean you'll come back with me ;) -ZR_

I laughed out loud. After all this time he still hasn't given up on me, and in a way it was cute.

_Come back now. We're in freakin' Canada, I wanna go do something, I don't wanna be here. -Emmy_

_You know I can't babe. I would if I could and you know that. Just avoid everyone and think about me ;) -ZR_

He definitely knew how to make me smile, if it wasn't for him I don't know what I'd do. I started typing back when I ran into someone and fell back. I reached behind my head and winced. I saw blood on my fingers and groaned.

"Oh shit Em." I looked up to see Cody standing there. I waved my hand for him to stop and back up. I went to grab my phone but I couldn't find it. I looked around but stopped when my vision got blurry.

"Emilie, can you hear me?" I went to speak but nothing was coming out.

"Damnit Cody what happened?" I knew it was my dad.

"She ran into me I swear John, I would never intentionally hurt her." I looked up to see who was there, but they were all blurry.

"Dad I-I-I can't see." I stuttered reaching my hand out.

"Go get a medic, now!" I heard someone scurry away.

"Randy go get a towel, Punk go get a bottle of water." I froze when I heard his voice. He was there, they were all there.

"Come on Em, were gonna stand you up OK?" I nodded. I felt two pairs of arms grab me and hoist me up. We started walking, and I groaned when my legs gave out. I probably looked wasted to everyone.

"Take your time Em, we're almost there." I nodded again and looked to the left of me. I couldn't make out who was holding me.

"Thank you." When I got no response I just figured they haden't heard me. After another couple of steps I felt myself being lowered onto a table.

"OK Emilie, this is going to hurt but I have to see if you need stitches or anything OK, then we're going to take you to the hospital for a MRI, can you see anything yet?" I looked around again and shook my head no.

"Everything is blurry, I-I can't even tell who's here with me." I let out a groan and I felt the man get behind me and start to part my hair. I let out a hiss and slammed my eyes shut.

"I have to go get my gear on, Punk STAY here, if you have to take her to the hospital please." Punk was here? I shot my head up to where I thought he was standing. I heard him let out a sigh and then he agreed.

"Everything will be OK Emilie, I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too dad." With that he was gone. I jerked forward and punched the table.

"God damnit man, be gentle." I heard him chuckle. "Punk man come hold her hand or something, she has to sit still for this."

I followed the blurred outline with my eyes and held my breath when I felt him sit down beside me. He took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. I let my breath out and inwardly sighed with relief.

"It's going to be OK." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. After sitting there for 10 minutes the man decided I didn't need stitches and it was just a little cut, but I had to head to the hospital now since I still couldn't see, and my head hurt.

"I'm just going to carry you OK Em?" I nodded and winced when he picked me up bridal style. The pressure I was feeling in my head was making me even more dizzy. I leaned my head up into the crook of his neck and let out a sigh.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his neck. I felt him nod his head.

"What are you doing?" I heard Cody's voice.

"I'm taking her to the hospital, back up Rhodes, you've done enough damage tonight." I heard Cody growl and stomp over.

"I would never hurt her, she ran into me...I didn't mean too." The last part came out in barely a whisper, but right now she just wanted to be able to see.

"It's fine Code, Punk..please." Punk stepped around Cody and took her out to the ambulance.

"Are you riding with her?" She looked up and laid back down, remembering she couldn't see. "He doesn't have too."

"No, I'm coming." She felt her heart flutter. After all that's happened, and how he had left her, he was still making sure she was OK.

It was about a 20 minute drive to the hospital and as much as she just wanted to sleep, she knew she couldn't. They brought her in and took her right to the M.R.I room. Those testings didn't take very long and before she knew it she was in her hospital room. She looked around and tried to see if she could make anything out, but everything was still blurry.

"What did I do to deserve this!" I let out a sob and pulled my knees to my chest. My body tensed up when I felt two big arms wrap around me.

"You've done nothing, everything will get better...I promise." I let out a sigh of relief when I heard his voice. I was scared he had left me and gone back and went back to being mad, but he didn't.

* * *

PUNK'S P.O.V

Punk held Emilie as she cried. As much as he still wanted to be mad at her for everything, he knew he couldn't. She meant the world to him, and right now she needed him the most.

"Emilie I'm so sorry, if I wasn't so...if I wasn't such an ass I couldn't been with you, this wouldn't never even happened." He pulled her back and wiped away her tears. He knew she couldn't see him but that wasn't going to stop him from being there. She was the love of his life, the first woman he's ever loved.

After Emilie was all cried out she finally pulled away from him and sat back against the pillow. Punk reached up and wiped her tears away and sighed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out her phone. He never got the chance to tell her that he had it, and didn't a point in it now since she couldn't see yet. He looked down to see that she had a new message from Zack.

_I heard what happened babe, please call me when you can. No club tonight OK? We'll stay in and watch movies or something. Please call me babe, I need to know you're OK. -ZR_

Jealously ran through his veins and he felt his face get hot. Who was he to call her babe? He looked up at her ready to say something, but stopped. It wasn't the time or place to say anything now, but he couldn't help but feel heartbroken. Had she moved on that quickly? He opened up the rest of her messages and froze.

_I miss you so much Zack, please come back. I need you so much right now boo. -Emmy_

_I'll be back later tonight, want to go to the club cutie? -ZR_

_Yeah, I'll find you a hot girl to take home. -Emmy_

_You mean you'll come back with me ;) -ZR_

_Come back now. We're in freakin' Canada, I wanna go do something, I don't wanna be here. -Emmy_

_You know I can't babe. I would if I could and you know that. Just avoid everyone and think about me ;) -ZR_

Punk could've crushed the phone the way he was gipping it, but he didn't want Emilie to know he was looking though his phone. He kept going and the anger in him almost exploded when he saw messages from Cody.

_I miss you Em... please take me back. I'll do anything. -Cody_

_I'm sorry I hurt you Emilie, I do love you...I'll never hurt you again. -Cody_

_Cody please just stop. I'm sorry things didn't work out, but I'll never be able to forgive you for what you did. -Emmy_

Cody hurt her? The times weren't from tonight so he wasn't talking about now, he did something before. Why didn't she say anything. He decided now was a good time to put her phone away before he saw anything else that would make him mad. He rubbed his temples and tried to forget about what Zack said. It sounded like they were together, why else would he call her babe and she call him boo? She never called me that. And how he wants her to come back so he can fuck her...Who does he think he is? The more he thought about it the more he got mad, and the more he got mad the more he wanted to hit something.

"Punk are you OK?" He snapped his head up. 'Like you care' he thought to himself.

"I'm fine." You're only killing me slowly, but I guess that's OK. He shook the thoughts from his head and turned to her. She was staring at him, but he wasn't sure if she even saw him.

"You're lying, I'm not stupid." He laughed a little and stopped when he saw the offended look on her face.

"Listen I'm going to go get your dad and your boyfriend. I'm tired and I wanna go back to my bus." He got up to leave when he felt something hit the back of his head. He stumbled forward a bit and looked down. A bedpan laid right beside his feet, with a big dent in it.

"You...you threw a bed pan at me."

"You looked through my phone." He froze. She saw him. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out her phone.

"This one? Oh yeah I grabbed it so you wouldn't forget it. Don't worry, I didn't text your boyfriend back. You can do that." He threw the phone on the bed. She didn't reach for it, infact she sat still.

"Zack isn't my boyfriend dumbass." His eyes widened. She just called him a dumbass, she really just called him a dumbass.

"Come here, I wanna show you something." He furrowed his brows at her. She can see again, was she watching him the whole time? He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down across from her. Emilie reached out and grabbed his hand and placed a light kiss on it.

"Zack likes me, a lot. He's also my bestfriend, and the only person I can really talk to about everything. I haven't told him about you, and I'm not quite sure if I'm going to yet. I usually like to keep everything to myself. We're not dating, I couldn't date him, I'd risk losing him in the end if things didn't work out and I don't want that. Besides, I already want someone else." Punk nodded and looked down. She had found someone else...the one thing he was afraid of.

"I know I fucked up, I-" He was cut off when she crashed her lips onto his. At first he was taken back but he quickly deepened the kiss, causing her to moan against his lips. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

"I only want you." She whispered and pressed her lips against his again. "You're the only man I see in my life, and even though you may still be a little blurry right now, I know it's you... I love you."

* * *

**And here is yet another chapter (: thank you to everyone who had read this or reviewed it. I'm not quite sure what to do next, having a bit of writers block. That's why it ended like this so don't hate me! If anyone has any suggestions let me know.**

**And those lyrics at the top are from We Found Love Rihanna ft Calvin Harris !**


	25. Chapter 25:What went wrong

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_xxxxx_

After being stuck in the hospital till 11 PM, I was finally released to go. As happy as I should've been, I wasn't. I had a severe concussion and I couldn't go to sleep for 12 more hours, and I was beyond exhausted. Needless to say I wasn't the only one who was in a bad mood. My dad was pissed at Cody, although it really wasn't his fault, Punk was pissed at Cody for texting me and knocking me over, and Ryder was pissed we couldn't hang out alone. I decided in the end to go to the club just so I could stay awake and have some fun while I was at it.

We went back to my dads bus so I could hurry and get ready. I picked out my tight. black, strapless dress that stopped right before my knees. I scrunched my hair, applied my makeup on with my new smokey make-up, which made my blue eyes even bluer, and found my black heels. They weren't that long but whatever made me taller worked for me. I walked out in the living room area of the bus to get my phone and stopped when I heard a whistle. Thinking it was Zack I looked up and smiled, but it was quick to disappear when I realized it was Cody.

"Sorry if I scared you, I told your dad I wanted to apologize and take you to the club so we could talk." _No, no, no. This can't be happening again. This kid just does not get it._ I thought but instead of speaking I just nodded.

"Punk was going to take me, where is he?" He just shrugged and started playing with his watch. I nodded again and left with Cody for the club. As soon as we pulled away I felt my phone vibrate and sighed when I saw it was from Punk

_Where are you? I came back to the bus and you weren't there? -CMP_

_Cody said he didn't know where you were, so I went with him...he wanted to talk -Emmy_

After about 5 minutes I didn't get a response and I inwardly groaned. He was mad, I knew he was mad. But if it were him in Codys place I'd give him a chance to apologize too. As soon as I turned to say something to Cody my phone went off again.

_You're with Cody? Are u fucking serious right now. After all that's happened and how I feel about him u seriously go to the club with him? You know what Em? Fuck it. Have fun with him. Don't fucking bother talking to me for the rest of the night. You think you would've learned your lesson by now but apparently not. Hope you enjoy every second you spend with him, just know that the more you're with him, the more you're breaking my heart... Guess that doesn't matter though. Have a nice fucking night, I'm not coming. -CMP_

I stared down at my phone in disbelief. He seriously wasn't coming because of this. I was letting the kid apologize and give me a ride, not getting back together with him. He's so jealous, it's unbelieveable! I shut my phone off and put it in my purse and stared out the window, fighting back the tears that were ready to fall.

"You OK?" I nodded never taking my eyes away from the outside world.

"Listen Em, I know you don't wanna be with me anymore...and I understand. I'll always love you though, I never expected to fall for you so fast...but I did and I just hope that maybe sometime in the future we can work things out. But on another note, I didn't see you walking Em, and I would never hurt you intentionally."

I snapped my head over to look at him and I raised a brow. He gupled and looked back to the road. He knew exactly what that look had meant.

"I fucked up OK. If I could take that back I would Em. I just haven't got it in so long...nevermind you wouldn't care. Listen let's start over OK? Let's have fun tonight and forget about everything."

I smiled and nodded."OK Code, I can do that." _If it was only that easy._

* * *

When we got to the club I went in and ran straight for the bathroom. _Pull yourself together Emilie. _I sighed and looked in the mirror. I'll never get how anybody can look at me without crying. I look TOO much like my mother, it's scary. I fixed my hair and walked out. I bumped shoulders with someone and dropped my purse.

"Sorry sir I didn't see you there." I bent down to get my purse and our hands met for a brief second. I looked up and stared into a too familiar pair of green eyes. He stared back at me, jaw slightly ajar, and stood up. He looked familiar, too familiar.

"It's OK..?" I shook my head and held out my hand.

He shook it and handed me my purse. "Christopher, Christopher Edward." I chuckled a little at how formal he was, then furrowed my brows and looked at him.

"Emilie, Emilie Catherine...and you...you look really familiar." He smirked and shrugged and waved goodbye. I walked back to find my dad, but couldn't get that man out of my head. _Those eyes...and that name...Where do I know him from?_

"Helloo? Earth to Emilie!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see Ryder standing there smiling. I squealed and jumped in his arms.

"Woah there hun, watch your head." He set me down and I sumbled a little, he was right, that was a dumb idea. We walked over to the bar and he got three shots for himself.

"Want anything sweetheart?" I shook my head no and when the shots were put down I grabbed one and downed it. He looked over at my and raised a brow. I shrugged and downed all his shots and winked at him. He ordered us another round and before I knew it those were gone too.

"What the hell is going on?" I froze when I heard his voice. I was in deep shit now. I gulped when I felt him put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi Randy." I mumbled looking away.

"You mean to tell me you're doing your first shots, and me nor your dad is here to do them with you? Pshh what is the meaning of this! Bartender, two more rounds please! I'm going to get your dad, be right back." I sat there in shock. I looked over and Zack and he just shurgged and laughed.

"Better they do it with you, then you get in trouble for it." I nodded and tensed up again when they both came back.

"So I hear you're doing shots Em, care to tell me why?" I shrugged and handed them both one and raised it up.

"I'm getting drunk, get over it, cheers!" I downed it again and I had them all laughing. It was actually pretty sad that Randy and my dad were drunk before me and Ryder were.

"Yous...yous jus like yo momma, take forever to get drunk." My dad slurred and laughed. After a while more of drinking I was beyond gone. Zack had stopped a little bit ago because he was driving home.

"Letsss dance." He laughed and helped me to the dance floor. Everything was like a blur around me, it seemed like everyone was moving a thousand miles and hour besides me and Zack. I turned to face him and grinded up against him. He threw his head back and groaned.

"Keep doing that young lady and you'll be coming home with me tonight." I giggled and shook my head no then winked at him. He laughed again and held me close so I wouldn't fall. After a while of dancing I decided to call it a night and ride back with Zack.

"Take me...to seee Punky." I said giggling. He gave me a look but nodded and drove off to where the bus's would be.

"Why do you wanna see Punk Em, he usually doesn't like drunk people...you sure you don't just wanna come back with me?" I shook my head no and laughed at him.

"I don't see what's funny." He mumbled looking down when he parked.

"Punks mad at me, I needa make it all better." He nodded once again and got out to open to door for me. As soon as he opened the door I practically fell out into his arms, laughing the whole time.

"Em, is there something going on between you and Punk?" I shrugged and winked at him. My mind was screaming at me to tell him no, but the alcohol wouldn't let me do anything.

"Why you jealous there Ryderrr?" I slurred stumbling a bit as we walked.

"Jealous! Seriously Emilie. No shit I'm jealous. I've liked you for how long? Have you not noticed..I mean we flirt all the time, I always try to get you to come back with me. Hell Emilie I don't even wanna sleep with you, I want to cuddle with you and talk and yeah kiss you, but with you everything is so different. You're different. But yet you seem to want Punk or Cody...I don't get it."

I stared up at him, not believing what I was hearing. I knew he had a crush on me, but I didn't honestly think he liked me that much. I had to tell him nothing was going on between me and Punk or Cody, I had to lie.. I couldn't get anybody in trouble again. My dad would kill them.

"Zacky I'm not with anyone, I swear!." I slurred and fell on my ass. I burst out laughing and soon after he did too. I leaned against one of the bus's and he sat there next to me.

"We can go when you're ready babe, I don't want you puking everywhere." He laughed and slid an arm around me. I leaned my head back on the bus behind me and let out a sigh.

"I-I never drunk before." I slurred and laughed. My head fell to the side and I stared at Zack. He smiled and pulled me in a little closer.

"Emilie...don't go see Punk...please. Come back with me." I could hear the saddness in his voice. I shook my head no again and hiccuped.

"I gotta make it betta." He let out a sigh and nodded. I looked back over at him and for the first time ever I felt weird. He was GORGEOUS. I could tell the alcohol was taking over because I got the sudden urge to just kiss him.

"Ride-her." I slurred saying his old nickname I had given him. He looked over and me and smiled. I smiled at the little gap he had between his teeth. He really was handsome. I scooted a little closer and put my hand on his cheek.

"I don't know how I didn't notice you before." I whispered and crashed my lips against his. I felt him deepen the kiss and he pulled me onto his lap. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, making me shiver and open my mouth for his tongue to meet mine. I put my hands on either side of his neck, turned my head slightly and deepened the kiss even more. He moaned against my lips and gripped my hips harder.

I broke the kiss for some air but he didn't give me a chance and crashed his lips back against mine. He gripped my hips even harder and starting moving me back and forth so I was grinding against him. I let out a groan when I felt him harden from underneath me. In one swift movement he had picked me up, turned me around, and slammed me up against the bus. I gasped and slammed my eyes shut when he moved from my lips to my neck.

"I've wanted you for so long babe." He whispered into my neck. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh. I couldn't do this.

"Zack I-I cant do thiss." I slurred a little and he looked at me.

"I'm so sorry." He gently put me down and looked the other way. He nodded and took my hand in his.

"It's OK. I never get the girl, I never will." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine once more. It took everything I had in me to not deepen the kiss and take it further again. He pulled back and kissed me on the cheek.

"Come on, I'll take you to Punk." I nodded and he took my hand and led me away from the bus we were on.

"Oh wow it's right there, closer than I thought." I stopped walking and looked ahead of me. His bus was in clear view, which meant if he were to have looked out the window...he would've saw us.

"Shit." I whispered and closed my eyes.

He walked me to the bus and gave me one more kiss on the cheek. I sighed and opened the door and stepped in.

"I'll see you later babe." He whispered and turned around. I watched him go and it actually broke my heart a little. His head was hung down and his hands shoved in his pockets. I sighed and closed the door, waiting for Punk to come out and realize I was drunk and hate me even more. I slowly turned around and froze.

"Punk."

* * *

**So this chapter was deticated to anon1(the guest) I made Ryder jealous and added a little spark to it, so I hope you liked it ;) Anyone else have any more suggestions? Just let me know please! I really wanna start writing this again so hurry with the reviews please! I wanna write again today if I get no suggestions for the next chapter just wait until the next one.**

**and the song on the top was thousand years - Christina Perri-love her!**


	26. Chapter 26: Time to go

EMILIE'S P.O.V

I stood frozen in my spot as I looked on at Punk. He was standing at his sink looking out the window, his face red from anger, and his breathing heavy. I closed my eyes when I finally wrapped my head around everything, he had saw the whole thing with Zack. I wanted to run to him, tell him it was a mistake, and beg him to not be mad at me, but my feet wouldn't move. Finally after what seemed like hours, he turned and looked at me.

"Phil-" He held up his hand and shook his head.

"Not this time Emilie, not this time." I closed my eyes and nodded my head. He was serious this time, and after all that we've been through, I don't blame him. It was over...it was over before it really ever even started. I opened my eyes to see him standing in the same spot only now he was leaning against the counter.

"I'm gonna go." I whispered and turned around to leave.

"NO!" I jumped and spun around to look at him.

"THIS!" He pointed between the two of us."THIS needs to get cleared up NOW!" I nodded. He pointed to the couch and I stumbled over and sat down.

"You're drunk too? Oh fucking great Emilie." He clenched his fists and paced the room. He finally stopped pacing and came down at sat next to me, not looking at me once.

"You don't know what you're doing to me Emilie, and honestly, I don't think you care anymore." I gave him a look and I shook my head.

"You flipped for no reason Phillip." He shot his head up and looked over at me.

"No reason? No reason Emilie? I hate the kid. Not only did he date you, he hurt you Emilie and I don't give a fuck if it was accidental you couldn't see! And then you went with him to "talk", and look. You're drunk!" He ran his hand over his face and took in a breath.

"I-I just don't think you care anymore Em. Why-" He stopped and let out a bitter laugh and bit his lip ring. "Why did you even break up with him huh? You obviously still have feelings for him to go with him! Just do us both a fucking favor and go back to him!" He yelled standing up and walking away.

"Oh yeah I'm gonna go back to the man who tried to rape me." I slapped my hand over my mouth the instant those words spilled out. Punk stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"It-it was him?" I looked down and my lap and didn't say anything. No one was ever supposed to know.

"Emilie he was the one!" Punk came over and grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little. I pushed him back and stood up.

"Yes he was OK? But why would you care, you want me to go back to him. I gave the kid a chance to apologize Punk, fucking sue me. And you know what? You're not even really mad about him are you? I'm not stupid, you were looking out the window when I came in. You saw me kiss-" I cringed when I heard glass break off the wall.

"I can't keep doing this Emilie! I'm trying to damn hard to keep you with me. I-I gave myself to you, I took you to my house, I told you I love you! What more do you want from me!?" I chewed on my lip and played with the necklace I never took off, the one Phil gave to me.

"You have to choose Emilie. Me, or Zack. Cody isn't an option because when I see him he's dead."

"You, Phil it's always been you. What happened with Cody was my fault. The whole time I thought of you, I've always thought of you! If I would've just went with my feelings instead of ignoring them...Cody would've never done anything." I put my head back down and shook it.

"I'm not doing this anymore Phil, I'm sorry." His face fell and he stepped towards me, making me take a step back.

"I-I'm going home. I love you Phil, but I keep hurting you, then hurting myself when I hurt you. I'm hurting others around me. I didn't come here to fall in love, I came here to get to know my dad...which lately doesn't seem to be happening. This isn't what I wanted. I-I- I just need to go home." He stared at me with wide eyes and shook his head no.

"No, no, no. Please don't Em." I held up my hand and shook my head no again.

"I'm sorry. This has turned out to be hell for me." I turned and slowly walked to the door. Right before I opened it I stopped and turned around.

"Just in case you forgot Phil... I gave myself to you too."

I opened the door and before I got to step out I felt him pull me back in. He spun me around and crashed his lips onto mine. I hesitated at first, then I deepened the kiss. I pulled back slowly and let out a breath. I knew I stunk of alcohol and I needed a shower, but I mostly needed to get away from him. We've hurt each other so much...it was time.

"I have to go." I whispered letting him go. He looked down at me and blinked away some tears.

"Please don't Em." I closed my eyes and turned around and walked out the door. It killed me to do so, but it was time to go.

* * *

PUNK'S P.O.V

"I have to go." She whispered taking a step back from me. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes, and I blinked them away hoping she wouldn't notice. She couldn't go now. I know I shouldn't of been mad, and I may have took things to the extreme, but she was drunk and didn't know what she was talking about.

"Please don't Em." I begged. She closed her eyes and turned around. I needed her more than anything right now, I needed her more than I needed to breathe. She was the reason I was still breathing, and I let her walk out without saying a word. I stood there and finally let the tears fall. Never in my life have I cried over a girl, ever. Hell I've barely even cried. She was different though, she kept me going, and I just let her go. It was like I was stuck in a bad dream, the ones where you can't move or breathe, and all you want to do is cry out for help...but no one can ever hear you. I couldn't let her go...I just couldn't.

My feet must of read my mind because before I knew what was happening I found myself practically running after her. I saw her stumbling up ahead and before she could fall I sprinted towards her and caught her in my arms. She looked up at me with wide eyes and let out a breath. If someone were to walk by right now it probably would've looked like a scene from a chick flick, but right now I wouldn't have this moment go any other way.

I stared into her beautiful blues and for a moment got lost. If anyone can ever have a fairy tale moment, this was mine. The way the light from the steet lamps was hitting her was only making her eyes shine. Her hair flowed down in light curls and her skin was glowin and soft. At this point in time I don't think anything could've taken my attention away from her, and at this moment she was the only one I saw. Time seemed to just slow down as I held her.

I slowly dipped my head down and softly brushed my lips against hers. The alcohol taste didn't even seem to bother me at this point, as long as she was here with me...that was all that mattered. She slowly lifted her arms up and cupped the sides of my neck pulling me even closer. When I went to sneak my tongue in she pulled back and shook her head. Confused, I stood her up and she backed away.

"I-I kissed Zack...I can't kiss you after. Punk this has to stop. I have to-to go home." I pulled her into my chest and let out a growl.

"Emilie you don't need to go home. You need to stay here with me OK? We'll make this work, somehow, someway. I don't care what I have to do to get you to stay, I'll fucking do it. First I have to kill Cody though." She shook her head no and let out a breath.

"Emilie, he tried to rape you...if he would've succeded...I- I can't even think about it." My blood started to boil as I pictured what could've happened. He would've taken her innocence, not me. That bastard deserves to burn in hell.

"Just...just let it go OK? You don't need to be fired or suspended again Punk." I closed my eyes and tried to shake the image from my head.

"Do you want to come back to my bus, or go to the hotel?" She glaned up at me and our eyes locked. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to stay, but everything else was telling her to go.

"I-I-I wanna stay...with you." The butterflies in my stomach exploded once again and I grew the biggest smile on my face. She wanted to stay with me. I put my arm around her shoulder and walked her back to my bus. When we walked back in I locked the door and let out a sigh. She was safe in here with me, but she was plastered.

"Can I take a shower?" I looked up at her and shot her a small smile. Even with her plastered, she was still beautiful. I nodded and she disappeared into the other room. I let out a sigh and sat down on the couch. I leaned back and smiled when I thought of the first time I saw her. She was so beautiful, so shy, so kind. And of course I was an asshole. I chuckled a little when I thought about how she ran into me and that was when I first caught sight of her beautiful blue eyes.

_"Son of a ...argh." I looked down at the floor to see my pepsi on the ground and a girl standing there, shocked. I chuckled a little and bent down to grab the cans off the ground, only for my hand to be met by hers. She glanced up at me and my eyes locked into hers. She had to most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen, in fact...they almost looked too familiar. But she wore them well. We both stood up and I looked her up and down. She was drop dead gorgeous! _

_"Hey I'm really sorry, I can go get you another one if you want?" I chuckled and shook my head no. I would never have someone this beautiful go get my anything._

_"Don't worry about it chick, I got tons back in my bus." I smirked down at her and looked to see her shirt was all wet. Just as I went to apologize she held out her hand and gave me a smile._

_"I'm Emilie...uh John's daughter." That's where I know those eyes. Cena has a daughter? I must of missed that memo, which meant we have another spoiled brat around here. Granted, she looked way to mature but I'm not falling for this one again. I shook her hand._

_"Punk." She gave me a rude look and I smirked._

_"Sorry if I don't add up to your standerds there sweetheart, usually I don't talk to the 'trust fund babies'." My eyes narrowed. "Listen kid, if you know what's good for you, you'll pack up and run home to your mommy. Sooner or later your good ol' daddy there is going to forget you're even here." I saw tears well up in her eyes and she turned her head. Shit, that wasn't how it was supposed to come out. Damnit Punk! She turned her head back and shot me a fake smile._

_"It was nice to meet you Punk." With that she stepped around me and walked away. I closed my eyes and silently cursed to myself. Good going._

I sat up and slapped myself on the forehead. I may have gotten her to fall in love with me, but no wonder she's so skeptical. I always do that, and I can't believe she even gave me a chance. Everything was my fault, and I was just not realizing this. If I wouldn't of been that way, she would've been with me first, and never got feelings for Zack or Cody...and almost...r-r-raped. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw her emerging from the bathroom in one of my shirts. She gave me a small smile and shrugged.

"I found it, it smelled good, so I'm wearing it." I smiled and walked over to her.

"My shirts are the only shirts you should be wearing babe." I pulled her in for a hug. She let out a sigh and I inwardly groaned.

"You feel better?" She nodded and looked at the clock. Her eyes widened and I looked over. It was almost 4 in the morning.

"Woah, time sure does fly when you're drunk." I wouldn't know, but I laughed with her anyways. She sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to her. I didn't think she'd want anything to do with me right away. She pulled her phone out of her purse and started concentrating on something.

"What're you doing?" I tried to look but she pulled the phone away. Just then I heard a country song start blasting from it. I hated country but I started listening when the words came on.

_I dropped you off, just a little after midnight_

_Sat in my car,Till you turned off your porch light_

_I should of kissed you, I should have pushed you up against the wall_

_I should of kissed you, Just like I wasn't scared at all._

_I turned off the car, Ran through your yard, Back to your front door_

_Before I could knock, you turned the lock, and met me on the front porch_

_And I kissed you...Goodnight._

_And now that I've kissed you, it's a goodnight, goodnight, baby, goodnight._

I looked over and I saw her smiling.

The girl part came on and when I heard the words I wondered if she was feeling that way, or if this was some kind of test or sigh.

"That night...when you took me to your house. Well when you dropped me off, you gave me a hug. I thought of this song when you left. Only you didn't kiss me." She whispered and gave me a small smile.

"Did you look back?" She looked at me and nodded. She looked back, she actually looked back. That may have been the night Cody was with her, but she really was thinking about me. She wanted me to kiss her, and god I wanted to also. I took her hand in mine and I pulled her onto my lap.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered and pushed a stand of hair behind her ear. She smiled up at me and pulled me down for a kiss. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room, never breaking the kiss. I gently laid her down on the bed. She pulled my shirt off and kissed my tattoos on my chest. I let out a growl and crashed my lips onto hers. She whimpered when I pulled away and then gasped when I leaned down and placed light kisses on her thighs.

"This has to go." I said through gritted teeth and yanked my shirt off her body. I took a double take when I realized she wasn't wasn't wearing a bra, and had a see through thong on. She chuckled a little when she noticed me drooling over her and reached out and undid my pants. I stood up and let my pants fall and kicked them away, leaving me in my boxers and my hard member threatening to fall out. She smiled and I climbed onto the bed and sat on my knees she crawled over and kissed my stomach. I let my head fall back and I let out a loud moan. She slowly slid my boxers down while still kissing up my chest. Her lips finally met mine and I moaned into her mouth when she stroked up and down my length.

I couldn't handle the tortue anymore and she knew it as well as I did. I pushed her backwards and climbed onto of her. I kicked my boxers off and placed light kisses along her jaw, down to her collar bone. She let out a gasp when I bit down, leaving behind a small love bite. I smiled up at her and sat back onto my knees. I grabbed either side of her un-need material and slowly slid them down. She lifted her hips off of the bed so I could get them off faster. I threw them somewhere in the room and I slowly crawled back up to her.

"I want you." Her whisper sent chills down my body and I gulped. She spread her legs and I positioned myself at her enterence.

"I'm only yours." I whispered and slowly pushed myself into her. We both let out a moan and I put my face in her neck. She was still so tight, it was hard for her to adjust to my size. It was almost impossible to move, and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Keep going baby." When she called me baby that sent something off inside me and I pulled out and slammed back into her.

"Oh god!" She screamed out and I froze. At first I thought I had hurt her, and if I did her face sure didn't show it. She nodded and I set myself at a pace. She started grinding her hips against me and then she wrapped her legs around her, pushing me in even deeper.

"Oh Emilie." I moaned out. I quickened my pace and she dug her nails into my back. I let out a growl and I lifted her up. With her legs still wrapped around me I got off the bed and put her back against the wall.

"Don't let go baby." I whispered in her ear. I put my hands on her hips and I gently moved her up and down my length. I threw my head back and growled when she dug her nails into my shoulder.

"Punk, oh god don't stop." I moved her up and down even faster and finally I moved us back to the bed. I pulled myself out of her and pulled her to the end of the bed. I leaned over her and pushed myself back into her. She arched her back off the bed and let out a scream-like moan. I don't know what came over me but I started pounding into her. I felt her walls tighten around me and I hissed a little when it became harder to move.

"Let go baby, let go."

"Phil!" She threw her head back and I felt her come all over me. I slowed down a little to catch my breath and I crashed my lips onto hers.

"Your turn." I gave her a look and she pushed my back.

"Lie down baby." I layed down on the bed and watched her as she crawled over to me and straddled my hips. I closed my eyes when she slowly lowered herself onto me, again trying to adjust to my length. She started to ride me slowly then quickened up. She leaned down and caught my lips with hers to keep herself from screaming and she bobbed her hips up and down against me. I soon met with each thrust and it sent us both over the edge.

I rolled her over so I was onto again and I started ramming into her.

"Oh Emilie, baby, I'm gonna-I'm gonna cum" I slammed my eyes shut and I felt her walls tighten around me again.

"Come with me baby, oh god Punk right there!"

"Right there baby?" I said back thrusting in her even faster. "You like that baby?"

"Oh god yes, yes, yes Punk, don't stop!" I could really feel it now. My muscles were beginning to tighten everywhere, and it was getting hard to not let it go.

"I can't hold it anymore baby." After a couple more thursts I felt myself spill inside of her.

"Oh fuck, Emilie!" I yelled one last time and collasped onto her. We were both breathing heavily and I rolled off and beside her.

"You know, maybe we should argue more often." She said inbetween breaths and I burst out laughing.

"No, no more arguing...let's just do this more often baby." She laughed and nodded.

"I love you so much Phillip Jack Brooks." I smiled whens she used my full name.

"I love you so much too Emilie Catherine Cena, forever and always." I pulled her into my arms and I placed a kiss on her temple.

"You're not going home are you." I whispered into her ear. She looked at me and bit her lip.

"I'd never leave you." She whispered and brushed her lips against mine.

"We belong together Emilie...will you...will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Ohh are they going to make it official or no? What do y'all think! Let me know, and give me some more suggestions, I have a plan already to how it's going to go and end, but I wouldn't mind throwing in some more stuff.**

**and the song was Kiss you Goodnight- although I forget who it was by, sorry!**

**anyways thank you for the reviews I've been getting, and all the views. I'd like atleast 5 more, I'm not too pushy on reviews. either way I'll still write I just want to know what everyone thinks, thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27: We found love or did we?

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
_ Now we're standing side by side_  
_ As your shadow crosses mine_  
_ What it takes to come alive_

_ It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
_ But I've gotta let it go_

_ We found love in a hopeless place_  
_ We found love in a hopeless place_  
_ We found love in a hopeless place_  
_ We found love in a hopeless place_

_xxxxx_

EMILIE'S P.O.V

My breath caught in my throat. The butterflies in my stomach soon turn into eagles soaring, and my breathing became shallow. You could hear my heart beating from miles and miles away. He had said those 5 words that I've been waiting to hear ever since I realized that I loved him. I wanted to scream, to cry, to jump for joy and to kiss him until my lips fell off. But that wasn't what happened. Instead, I couldn't speak. Every time I opened my mouth, a squeak or silence would come out. I couldn't answer him. Not because I didn't want to say yes, lord I've been waiting for this question for months. The answer to my own question was, I was afraid, no, terrified. I couldn't tell my dad, hell I wouldn't be able to tell anyone. When I was with Cody, that didn't bother me one bit. With Punk, I wanted to be able to scream it to the heavens that we were together. That though, would never happen. My dad would never allow it, the world would never allow it, and more importantly, the LAW would never allow it.

I stared up and him and began to crumble when I noticed his once bright green eyes were slowly turning into a dark hazel. I didn't know what to say, but I knew I had to say something, hell anything at this point.

"Sorry I even asked." He mumbled and let me go. He stood up and grabbed him clothes and quickly put them on, as if he was embarrassed to be seen naked.

"Phil please." He stopped and looked at me, his eyes begging for me to give him an answer, an answer which I didn't know how to give. I opened my mouth to speak but once again I was silent. My heart broke when I saw the hurt on his face and in his eyes.

"Why can't you just give me an answer Emilie! If it's no then god damnit just say no!" He shouted making me jump.

"Don't s-shout at me." I whispered and closed my eyes. I refused to cry in front of him, especially when this was all my fault. I heard him growl and the bed bounced a little. I opened my eyes to see him sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down and his fists clenched. _This is all my fault, why..why didn't I just leave!_ I inwardly groaned at my stupid mistakes. He just didn't get it, I wanted to say yes. I wanted to fucking scream yes, but he could get in trouble..and I wasn't to ruin his career for me, this was his life...who was to say I'd even stay in it forever. My heart stung at the thought of me and him not together, and I didn't even want to think about it like that...but I had too. Not everything lasts forever, I grew up thinking that and it would take a lot for me to think otherwise.

"You...you just don't understand Phil." I whispered again and sighed. He slowly sat up straight and turned to face me. His eyes were now full of anger and confusion.

"Make my understand." He was blunt and his words might as well been a slap in the face with all the hate in them. I took in a big breath and closed my eyes again.

"I love you... I love you with everything I have. I never want to be without you-"

"Then why-" I held my hand up and he shut up.

"No Phil, it's my turn now." I let out another breath and looked in right in the eyes.

"Like I was saying. I love you Phillip, I really do. Weather I like it or not I am 15 and you're 22, that's illegal. My dad would kill you, the world would belittle you, and the law would have you behind bars till you're 40. I'm not worth that, and this hurts me to say this, but I'm not letting you ruin your life long dream for me. I will not have you go to jail for me, and I will not have the world think of you as a pedophile because of me. I love you too much to let this happen Phil. WE, we should of never happened. I'm sorry. I love you, but no Phil. I'm not worth it." If words could kill, I'd be in jail for life with no parole.

He sat there staring at me with absolutely no emotion what-so-ever. Now it was my turn to mentally beg him to say something, silence was the worst. When he put his head down and didn't say anything, I knew it was over for good now. I nodded even though I knew he wasn't looking. The tears stung my eyes and I turned away. I slowly got up and got dressed. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, but no words were ever spoken. I raked my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh. _This was the right thing to do Emilie, it's for the best._ I slowly reached behind my neck and unclasped the necklace. I saw his eyes widen in the corner of my eyes when I took slowly took it off and set it on his end table. I bowed my head and held in the tears that were beginning to escape. I quickly wiped them away and turned around. I kept my eyes on the ground and started to walk past him. I could feel his eyes burning into me, but I couldn't bare to look at him. I stopped when I was in front of him and closed my eyes.

"This is for the best." With that I left.

* * *

Phil sat on his bed as he watched her walk out of the door, and possibly out of his life forever. When he heard the door closed he let out a scream. She was gone this time, she was really gone. He felt the tears sting his own eyes and quickly wiped them away, but it was no use. He was broken. His chest tightened and soon it became hard for him to breathe. His thoughts were running at a million miles an hour about what to do. She said it was for the best, but he knew it wasn't. Sure John would kill him, he'd just get back up and continue his life with her. The cops would never have to know, hell the world wouldn't. He'd do anything to make sure they'd be OK and be sure that they could stay together. She was worth it, she was worth everything. He had to go after her, he couldn't let her leave...she just couldn't leave. He laid back down onto the bed and let the tears finally fall. He let out a sob and punched the mattress. This wasn't ending like this, it couldn't end like this. They've made it way too far for it to end here. Phil knew that she thought she was doing this for him, but she was killing them both. They needed each other, they were each others drug. Phil stood up and grabbed his phone.

_This can't end like this Emilie. Please, let's just talk. I'll do anything for you to give me a chance. I know you're scared, hell Emilie I'm scared too...but I love you and I want to be with you. You're worth it, I promise you. This isn't for the best. Just please, get some sleep and we can talk later. I'll come to your room, just please let me know the room number. Don't do this now Emilie, we're meant to be._

_-CMP  
_

I laid back down onto the bed and stared at my phone, almost begging out loud for it to ring. Just as Punks eyes began to lower from exhaustion he heard his phone finally go off. With what little hope he had left, he let out a sigh and opened the message.

_Not this time Phil._

_-Emmy  
_

He stared at his phone in disbelief. Reality of their situation soon hit him, and it hit him hard. She was gone, and they were over. They were really over before they even really begun. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

**May 23,2010**

Tonight was the Over The Limit PPV. Tonight was also the night that John Cena would get Dave Batista to say "I Quit" and end his career. When a paper view rolls around the area is the worst place to be in. Everyone is running around and trying to get ready. For Emilie though, none of that mattered. She was happy her dad was going to win this, and she would get to walk him out and watch the whole thing. But she had to avoid one person through-out the whole night, and that was just going to make things worse for her.

"Emilie."

"Emilieeeee."

"EMILIE!"

I snapped my head up and looked at my dad who was smiling down at me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I smiled up and him and rolled my eyes. He of course, was the happiest person here tonight.

"I'm fine, just really tired. How are you doing dad? You ready for tonight?" He shot me the biggest smile I think I've ever seen. That was also the dumbest question I think I've ever asked. He loved wrestling, this was his life. Sometimes it gets to the point where I debate with myself if I'm number 1, or wrestling is. I know that's wrong to think, but someone in my position can't help it.

"Of course I'm ready. Want to know what I'm more excited about?" Dave Batista will be leaving maybe?

"What dad?" He shot me an even bigger smile.

"My number 1 girl gets to walk me down to the ring." A huge smile grew on my face and all my bad thoughts were soon gone. He really did care about me more than wrestling.

"So you happy that your best friend is competing tonight?" I gave him a confused look and then remembered that Punk was going against Rey Mysterio tonight.

"Oh yeah I can't wait to see that match." I lied. In fact, I would not be watching it and I would be as far away from a monitor as I possibly could be.

"Ok sweetheart well my match is last, so please, for the love of god, don't get hurt like last time." I smirked and shook my head.

"No promise's dad but I'll try and just stay still." He winked down at me and ran off to find Randy. I let out a sigh and hopped off the big box I was on. I really had no where to go. I wasn't allowed around the diva's, I wasn't going to the guys locker room, and catering was boring since I wasn't hungry.

"Well Emilie I guess you could just explore the other parts." I mumbled to myself. I went to catering and grabbed a water for my journey. I turned to leave and froze. There at the other end was his posse, staring at me. A sigh of relief passed my lips when I realized he wasn't there, but they didn't look too happy either. I cautiously walked passed them, making sure they weren't up to no good. When I finally made it passed them I darted for the the exit. A rush of cool, calm air hit me and I immediately relaxed. I looked around to make sure no one was there and walked off. I leaned up against the building and let out a sigh. I could finally get some peace and quiet.

"You know, it's not safe to be out here alone." My eyes darted open and I looked over to see a figure in the shadows. I gulped and backed away from the wall.

"Oh yeah? Well it's not nice to creep up on people either." I shot back slowly walking towards the doors. When the figure stepped out from the shadows I squinted my eyes and realized that I knew him. He was the man from the club, the one who bumped into me.

"I-I remember you." I said stopping in my tracks. That was all the way in Toronto, what the hell was he doing in Detroit?

"Are...are you following me?" He let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Sorry Princess, not that creepy. I follow the WWE." _Then why the hell are you out here scaring the shit out of me?_ I thought and backed up again. The closer he got the more relaxed I felt, and I didn't know why. Usually someone would be screaming for help by now, but he had a different look to him. He almost seemed like someone I've known for years.

"Why aren't you inside then Chris?" He smirked when I said his name, obviously surprised that I even remembered.

"I came out to think, the good part isn't for a while anyways." I gave him a confused look but shrugged it off. He stepped even closer and I stared up at him. The way the light was hitting his face was making his green eyes shine. _Those eyes, I've seen them before. He...he looks so familiar._ He saw me staring and flashed me a big smile.

"I'm sorry, you just look so damn familiar Mr. Edward." He laughed and I gave him a look like he was crazy.

"Sorry, Edward is my middle name not my last." I made an oh shape and smiled.

"And for the record you look familiar too, actually you look an awful lot like my sister." His sister?

"You know as odd as this sounds, I know I've seen you somewhere before, other than the club that one night." He laughed and nodded.

"You're name is Chris right? What's your last-" I was cut off when the doors slammed open and my dad, Randy, and like 5 other wrestlers ran out.

"Jesus Emilie there you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" My dad ran up and hugged me.

"Emilie you need to listen to your dad from now on, you can't keep run-" He stopped mid sentence and froze. My dad and I both looked at him weirdly when I noticed he was staring and something...or someone. I followed his gaze and tensed when I realized he was staring at Chris.

"Well if it isn't Randal." Chris said stepping forward. My dad slowly let me go, his jaw ajar and his eyes wide.

"C-C-Chris?" The man let out a bitter laugh and shrugged.

"Yeah didn't think I'd ever see you again either Cena." He said in disgust. "I was just having a nice conversation with Emilie here, if you don't mind." He stepped towards me but my dad pushed him back.

"Now why would you want to talk to her Chris? Huh? Just go home." Chris stepped back and his once bright green eyes, soon darkened.

"I'm allowed to see her if I want too Cena, you don't control her life! You didn't even fucking want her you piece of shit now back the fuck up and let me see my god damn niece!"

_Niece?_

* * *

**Here's to another chapter! YAY! Bet I tricked everyone when she said no ay? Well don't worry, they'll be together soon...maybe ! and how about this Chris guy? Bet nobody saw that one coming either. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve, but would anyone like to give anymore suggestions. Review and let me know loves!  
**

**We Found Love- Rihanna- chapters song.  
**


	28. Chapter 28: What the hell ?

_These lies are leading me astray its too much for me to stay_  
_I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly_  
_I see you so please stay strong_  
_I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone_  
_I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly_

_xxxxxx_

* * *

EMILIE'S P.O.V

"I'm allowed to see her if I want too Cena, you don't control her life! You didn't even fucking want her you piece of shit now back the fuck up and let me see my god damn niece!"

_Niece? _I stared at the man in front of me and the realization finally hit me, and it hit me hard. He looked like my mother, almost to the tee. Those green eyes that I knew oh so well, were my mothers eyes. Looking at him..was almost like looking at myself as a boy. I stepped back and opened my mouth to speak but quickly shut it.

"If you wanted to see her so damn badly Chris then you would've of left!" My dad was now up in his face. Chris snarled at him and pushed him back.

"I was there!" My dads face softened and I raised a brow at the both of them.

"You wouldn't remember Cena because I was there to pick up what you threw away you fucking asshole! I was there the whole time, hell I was the one who convinced her to keep the babie- baby! If anything you should be thanking me you're even getting to know your damn daughter today. I was there for her whole pregnancy, I was the first one to hold Emilie! Where were you at Cena? Where were you." John stepped back and put his hand over his mouth. Chris was right, he wasn't there. Randy stepped forward but Chris shoved him back too.

"You have no right to even be here Randal. As much as you loved my sister, where the fuck were you at too? Oh that's right you fucking left with Cena. I had to clean up both of your messes god damn you! She didn't just need her brother, she needed her boyfriend and her best friend BUT YOU BOTH FUCKING LEFT HER! AND NOW LOOK, SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" John charged at Chris and in a flash they were both on the ground.

"Stop!" I screamed, but no one heard me. Randy and Sheamus were trying to pull them apart but it wasn't working. My "Uncle Chris" was now in the favor and connecting his fist as many times as he could with my dads face. Batista ran out along with the whole roaster and everyone eventually got them apart. My dad was bleeding from his nose, lip, and a black eye was forming. Uncle Chris had about the same.

"That was long overdue Cena, and trust me, I'm no where near done." He spat out and shoved all of the superstars off him. He looked over at me and his anger quickly left and he filled with sorrow. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Don't fucking touch her!" My dad charged at him again but everyone grabbed him and held him back. Chris turned his attention back to me and gave me a faint smile. I could feel the eyes of everyone on us and heard some start to whisper.

"You look so much like your mother Emilie." He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled. "I'll be back, I promise." He leaned down and gave me a hug, and after hesitating for a second I hugged him back.

"There's so much you don't know about Em, so much." He whispered in my ear and let go. He shot my dad another look and turned around and walked away. The words he said played through my mind like a broken record. _What don't I know?_ I looked over at my dad and shook my head.

"I have an Uncle...and you didn't think that was important? Why didn't you tell me?" Tears were falling down my face by now, but at that point I didn't even care.

"What else have I been lied to about?" Silence. I got fucking silence from everyone.

"Emilie..I'm sorry sweetheart, he was a bad kid-" I held my hand up and shook my head. Bad or not, that's my mothers brother, my uncle, and everyone lied.

"He couldn't of been that bad, hell you heard him dad! He was the first one to fucking hold me!" I shouted at him. My dad opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Find someone else to escort you to the damn ring." I shoved passed all of them and went back into the building. I quickly wiped the tears away and held my head up high. If I was going to be continuously lied to like this, then I was leaving. I went into the locker room to grab my stuff when I felt two arms wrap around me. I squeezed out and turned around to see Zack.

"Emilie? What happened."

"My life is just one big lie." She let out a sob and just mumbled the same thing over and over again. Zack held onto her as she cried in his chest. He lightly stroked her hair and rocked her back and fourth.

"Everything's going to be OK Emmy, I'll make it OK." He whispered into her hair and kissed the top of her head. While she was crying and he was soothing her, neither of them had noticed that someone had opened the door and was quietly watching them, rage growing within him everytime Zack brought his lips close to her.

Feeling like they were being watched, Ryder rose his head up and looked at the doorway, but no one was there. _I thought the door was closed?_ He shrugged it off and took his attention back to the girl sobbing in his arms. He heard footsteps and when he looked up he saw John in the door with guilt written all over his face. Zack slowly shook his head no and nodded down towards a sobbing Emilie. John hung his head and slowly walked over. He took Emilie into his own arms. After her beating on him for a minute or two she finally gave in and buried her head in his chest.

* * *

John looked down at his sobbing daughter and fought back his own tears. He had failed her once again, only this time might of been the last. There was no way she was going to forgive him. He'd already left her before she was born, missed out on 15 years of her life, let her get hurt, and now this. What else could he possibly do wrong? Little did he know there was so much more he could do, and the one person he would've never thought to do so would soon ruin his life and relationship with his daughter.

"Why dad...why." He looked down at her when she slowly sat back. She wiped her face on her shirt and looked up at him. She locked her blue eyes with his and he let out a sigh.

"When me and your mom were together, me and him didn't always get along." John looked down and ran his hand over his short hair and looked back up into his daughters eyes, his own eyes.

"You see Em, they're twins. She's older by two minutes, and was his protector. Well that soon changed when they got older, and when we got together...he didn't exactly like the idea of his sister dating anyone. Well we soon grew to be friends, and then he got sent away for a month for beating up the neighbor kid. When he came back he was a different person, hell Catherine didn't even know him anymore, but they were twins, they stuck together. We became closer again and Cat dropped the pregnant bomb on me. I left, he hates me. She's dead, he'll hate me forever. I didn't tell you about him because I figured if mom or Terry didn't, they didn't want you to know. Emilie I never meant to hurt you, hell I didn't know he even stayed around. Apparently he didn't for long because you don't remember him. He must've left after Catherine d-died." Johns face fell when he noticed the blank expression on his daughters face. She showed no emotion, not even anger. She was just blank, and he knew from experience with Catherine that a blank expression is never good.

"Please Em, say something." Nothing. He looked up at Zack who was just staring at the two of them. Nobody knew what to say.

"I-I think..I think I want to go home." His heart stopped and his whole body started to shake. She wanted to leave, all because of him.

"Em...Em no." She shook her head slowly and stood up.

"I want to go home, I need to go home." John stood up quickly and grabbed his daughters shoulders. He looked deep into her eyes and let out a sigh.

"You can't go Em... I still haven't gotten to know you completely. Please you're just mad, and this is good. I've never really seen this side of you and it's something I need to learn to avoid unless well...you know...you need to be told off. Just.. give me another chance Emmy, I don't want to lose my only daughter. I know I'm not the best dad in the world and I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry with all my heart. I know taking pictures and putting them on twitter isn't enough, I know bringing you everywhere with me isn't enough...because I'm not really getting to know you. You're a lot like me Em. You're stubborn and hard headed. You may look like Cat...but you're me. And I honestly wouldn't know how to handle me either, but I need to try. I need you to stay. Please. If you really want to go home, fine, I can't stop you. But if you do please come back, take a week off or something, I'll do anything I swear. I can't lose you, Emilie I can't." He pulled her into a death grip hug and let his tears fall. He already lost one love, he wasn't about to lose his other. He looked down at her and she slowly backed up.

"I need time to think... I do need a break, but I'll think about it. Dad, I don't want to lose you either. You're my dad for Christ sakes...I love you. This is just overwhelming sometimes, it's so much to take on. Always traveling, never sleeping in the same bed, never really even staying in the same place to enjoy it. It's hard, and I'm sorry. You're right though, I am you. I love that I'm like you. I love being stubborn and hard headed, but mostly, I'm strong, and I love it. I know how to handle things when I'm at my lowest, and I get that from you. I'll never regret that you're my father, ever."

He stared down at his daughter stunned. She was wise, and most definitely his. What she said brought tears to his eyes again and he nodded. If she needed time to think, time he would give her.

"Would you still walk me down to the ring, I need my number 1 girl." She gave him a big smile and nodded. John gave her one last hug and watched her as she left.

* * *

Emilie slowly walked down the hallway, taking in everything that happened. All the lying, the hurt, the sacrifice she's made to be here was really taking a toll on her. She never expected to fall in love, get hurt, or hurt others. She also didn't expect to meet her uncle, or be lied to by her dad. She was strong though, and she would make it through this.

"First things first, I need to find Punk." She mumbled to herself. She let out a breath and walked into catering. She looked around for him, but was disappointed when he wasn't with his little posse. Her face lit up when she realized he must be in his locker room. She turned around and didn't stop till she saw the SES sigh on the door. Taking in a breath she knocked a couple times and waited. I let out a sigh when I realized nobody was in there. I turned to leave and then heard the door slowly open. I turned around and saw Punk standing there messing with his phone.

"Who's ther-" He stopped mid sentence when he looked up and saw me. I gave him a small smile and put my hands in my pockets.

"Can I..come in?" He stared at me for a couple of seconds and slowly nodded. He moved out of the way and I walked by him. I looked around the room and strode over to the couch. He closed the door and leaned against it, staring at me. I placed my hands on my knees and stared back. It started to get awkward, but I never left his eyes. I could see he was still full of hurt, and it stung my heart.

"I was wrong." I blurted out and looked down. I looked back up at him and almost laughed at the look he was giving me, almost. He raised his eye brows waiting for me to say something else and I closed me eyes.

"I was wrong, and I'm sorry. Me and you...it should've happened. It wasn't a mistake. I love you Phil, and I'm so so sorry for what I said. I do want to be with you, and I don't care what happens. Well I do care, but I mean we wont tell anybody...if the offer still stands." I opened my eyes to see a surprised look on his face, but he still said nothing. After a couple of minutes of silence he finally got off the door and walked over to me. He sat down next to me and ran his hand over his face.

"You're serious?" His green eyes locked with my blue ones, and I nodded. Before I knew what was happening he swept me up and pushed my against the wall. I let out a gasp but was soon replaced with a moan when his lips found my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped onto his shoulders. He pulled his head back and our eyes locked once again. He really was beautiful. His soft green eyes, his lip ring, and his breathtaking smile. It made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. He slowly leaned his head in and captured my lips with his. It went from a soft, sweet kiss to a passionate, hungry one. He let out a groan when I moved from his lips to his neck and began to nip and suck lightly.

"Oh god Emilie." He moaned and threw his head back. He crashed his lips back onto mine and gasped when I pulled his lip ring in between my lips and sucked. I smirked and placed a light kiss on his lips. He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Emilie." he breathed out, "And I don't want to lose you anytime soon." My smile faded and I let my gaze fall down.

"Emilie...what's wrong?" He let me down and came down to my level and put his hand on my cheek.

"I...I told my dad I wanted to go home...he told me to think about it...and I am...I just need a break so.." I trailed off and looked down at my shoes. I heard Punk sigh and he stood upright again.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to come make things right and tell you that I do want to be with you, and I'll always want to be with you." I let out a sigh and looked up at him. "Are we together." He looked down at me and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me and pulled my body against his.

"Always and forever."


	29. Chapter 29: Home

**Sorry it's been a while! Senior year just started so yeah, all these classes. And for the matches, I know in 2010 Punk had that long ass hair. But since it's my story we're just going to pretend it wasn't that long and he wasn't completely bald after getting it cut. Just pretend Punk with a buzz cut or something. Don't like it, don't read or imagine, doesn't bother me (:**

* * *

_Hold on, to me as we go_  
_ As we roll down this unfamiliar road_  
_ And although this wave is stringing us along_  
_ Just know you're not alone_  
_ Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

xxxx

Punk ended up losing his match that night, and getting his head shaved. Emilie watched and laughed the whole time, until she found out he had to get staples. She tried to be there for him, but she had to walk her dad out and had no time. Emilie saw her dad at the gurrilla and tried to act as normal as possible, but it was hard. She was the happiest girl in the whole entire world at this point, and she wanted to scream it to the heavens. She finally had the man of her dreams, officially, and she had to hide it. It was better for them because of her age, but like before, she just wanted to scream with joy.

She finally made it over to her dad and shot him a big smile. She knew how excited he was for this, and she was just as happy for him. This night couldn't of gone better for either of them. As always, it was missing one thing, and it would always be missing one thing. But she was there, she would always be there.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" He was jumping up and down getting ready. This was his time, and nothing was going to ruin it.

"I've never been more ready dad." His music started and the both of them ran out, causing the crowd to go wild. Emilie looked beyond beautiful. Her hair was down and curly. She was wearing a strapless black dress that ended right above her knees and had black heels. She linked arms with her father and walked him down to the ring. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she walked over and sat next to Jerry at the stand.

"Hello Emilie, looking beautiful as always." She gave Jerry a smile and shook his hand.

"You're looking pretty good yourself there. Hi Cole." Jerry let out a laugh and slapped Michael on the shoulder. This was going to be an interesting match.

* * *

Emilie was screaming throughout the whole match. Neither men wanted to quit yet and it was getting way out of hand. She was nearly in tears when she saw how bad her dad was getting beat on. Finally, it was almost over. Her dad had him on top of the car and was ready for the Attitude Adjustment. When Batista screamed those two words, he went through the stage. That was it, it was over. Emilie let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little when Jerry put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She tensed up again and she saw Sheamus walk out and kick her dad. She slowly got up and then ran towards her dad. The show was over, and the pain was starting to show. She laced her fingers with his and gently pulled him to the back.

"You need to see the doctor." He smiled a little and shook his head. She looked up and saw some of the guys were coming to congratulate him on his win.

"Not now hon, I'll be OK." I rolled my eyes and pulled his face to mine.

"You need to see a doctor RIGHT now. No and, ifs, buts about it. If you do not go see the doctor, I will show you what real pain is like. Now go." John stared into his daughters eyes and his own widened. Her eyes turned green, her mothers green. He straightened up but didn't leave her gaze. It was like deja vu. Her green eyes were sparkling and wide, her hand on her hip and her lip pouted out. It was like she turned into her mother. John opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I said go." She demanded, pointed down the hall to the docs room.

"OK, I'm going." As soon as those words left his mouth, her eyes went back to blue. She gave him a smile and hugged him.

"I just want to make sure you're OK dad. If something happens to you, I wouldn't know how to take care of you." He felt tears sting his eyes. They say you can't love another as much as you love a child, and they were right. He went from John Cena, champion and married man, to John Cena, father of an amazing girl.

"I love you Emilie, don't ever forget that. I'll go to the docs now." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you too dad." She gave him one last smile before he disappeared into the docs room. _Great. Now what the fuck do I do._ She let out a groan and walked over to a crate. She jumped up on it and rested her back against the wall. She went to reach for her phone and remembered she was wearing a dress. After smacking herself in the forehead, and jumped off the crate and made her way to the locker room. When she arrived she knocked on the door a couple times, and when she got no answer she walked in. She quickly walked over to her dads bag and pulled out her phone and got her own bag. She really didn't want to run into any of the wrestlers right now. She looked around once more and quickly turned to leave, only to bump into someone once again.

"Ooff!" She staggered backwards and caught her balance. She heard a low chuckle and looked up into the eyes of the viper.

"Em you really need to watch where you're going." She rolled her eyes and tried to move around him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened OK? I don't want you hating me forever. I shouldn't of kissed you, I shouldn't of even came to your room...just please, forgive me?" I looked up into his eyes once more. I could see the regret in them, but I didn't trust him. He was with my mother at one point, he fought my father, and he kissed me.

"I'll think about it." With that I shook out of his grasp and left. I shuttered a little at the thought of our kiss. He was right though, it should have never happened. I started to make my way to Punks locker room when I heard a low whisper. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around. I saw nobody and being a huge fan of horror flicks, I didn't go check it out either.

"_Emilieee._" I stopped again and gulped. This wasn't funny anymore. I slowly turned my head towards the dark hallway and squinted my eyes. I could vaguely see it, but there was definitely somebody standing there.

"This isn't funny, come on out." I stuttered and backed away. I froze when the man...or thing...came towards me. After a long, scary 5 minutes, I saw the full image of the man in front of me. It was the Undertaker.

"_Come here child_."

* * *

PUNKS P.O.V

"Sonofabitch." I hissed and slammed my fist down on the table. The doctor behind me laughed a bit but continued to staple my head.

"Calm down Punk, you're all done." I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked over to the mirror and groaned.

"Someone needs to shave this properly, please!" Everyone in the room burst out into fits of laughter and eventually I joined in. I really did look like an idiot.

'_Emilie is going to love this_' I thought and smiled. I sat back down as Serena shaved the rest of my head, leaving me with a buzzed look. After she was done I grabbed my hat and hoodie and went to find Emilie. I went to my locker room expecting her to be there, but when I walked in...she wasn't. I furrowed my brows and looked up and down the hallways. She was nowhere. I ran to the other locker rooms and barged in. Half of them jumped and shot me dirty looks.

"Punk you alright there?" I looked over to see John and Randy putting there stuff away.

"I uh...I was looking for Emilie." Randy gave me a strange look and her dad gave me a worried one.

"I thought she was going to find you, she's not in your room?" I shook my head no and gulped. '_Where could she be_' I thought and turned back around. I made my way back towards my locker room and stopped when I saw her bag. It was laying on the floor next to a crate, which was next to a pitched black hallway.

"Oh no." I whispered. Was he here? If so, why. John had no problems with the man and Randy didn't anymore. '_You're overreacting Punk, calm down_' I told myself. I walked over and picked her bag up. I looked in to see that her phone was missing, which meant she had it. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled. If she wasn't in any harm, she'd answer.

"Is that her bag!" _Oh shit._ I turned to see John practically charging towards me.

"I found it lying there." I said and pointed to the spot. He stared at the bag wide eyed, and looked down the hallway. He shook his head a couple of times and took the bag from me.

"She's not here, she never leaves without her bag. Oh god what if...what if Chris came and took her!" Chris? Who the fuck was Chris. I stared at him and then back down the hallway.

"Is he back?" Was all I said to him and his body tensed up. John looked up and shook his head.

"He doesn't have a problem with me, why would he want her." We stared at each other for a bit and then in a flash John took of running down the dark hallway. I pulled out my cell phone and called Emilie. It rang and rang. I started to get nervous and I closed my eyes. '_Please pick up_'

"_Hello._" I tensed and stared at my phone.

"Emilie...where are you?" I heard breathing on the other end.

"_Outside._" I let out a sigh. She was safe. I took off running down the dark hallway, using my phone as my light.

"Stay on the line, I'm coming." I smiled when I heard a faint OK and soon found the doors. I stopped in my tracks when I saw John standing there, almost pale from fright.

"John, John what's wrong?" He looked over and me but said nothing. I followed his gaze back and soon froze myself. I felt the color drain out of my face and soon my whole body. She was there. She was standing with her phone in her hand and staring the man before her, The Undertaker. Neither of them noticed we were watching. I felt a sick sensation flow through me when he reached out and patted her head. She shot him a smile and shot her hand out. At that point in time me and John witnessed something no one ever thought they would see, and might never see again. The Undertaker smiled, and it was a real smile. He shook her hand back, the smile never leaving her face

"_This is your home now child, I will see you soon._"


	30. Chapter 30: My Love

_My love, leave yourself behind_  
_ Beat inside me, leave you blind_  
_ My love, you have found peace_  
_ You were searching for relief_

_xxxxx  
_

"_Come here child_." I stared at the man before me in utter shock. I've heard many thing about this man, and just about none were good. He was the type of man to get inside your head, and make you do things...things you normally wouldn't want to ever do. As I stared into his cold blue eyes, I saw something different. He was calm and his eyes had gone soft. I don't know why I did this, but I set my bag down and followed him. In a matter of seconds I was consumed by the darkness. Normally one would be afraid, but I wasn't. I was eager, eager to know what he wanted with me. I followed him until we reached the doors that led to the outside world. He pushed it open and glanced back at me. When our eyes locked it was as if I was in some kind of trance. I quickly followed him out and shuttered as I passed him. It was the end of May, it was never cold. But with him, I was freezing.

"_You are different._" I stared up at him trying to process what he meant.

"_You have felt the pain of death, of abandonment, and heartbreak...but yet here you stand. Strong as ever, without a hateful bone in your body. Something I can not understand_." How did he know so much about me? Maybe the rumors, but he seems like the kind that would know better than to listen.

"_Your father brought you here, and yet you are always without him. You both try to love one another, but there is something in the way...something I can't figure out. You child, are hard to read...and I can read everybody._" I felt my body relax. There was something about this man that seemed to calm me, while others would be afraid. He wasn't quite like his brother, but in a way he was. They were both filled with hate and anger, but yet...they were both nice to her.

"I've never been on my own, but I've always felt that way. I lost my mother, found my father, and so far have been lied to by almost every person I've come close to here. I found love, lost love, gained it back. I beat a diva and yet I'm still here. I just want to get to know my father, there is nothing to read about me. I'm a kid who never knew her dad, found her dad, and is trying to win her dad over." The dead man stared down into my eyes, and into my soul. He was actually a creepy man, but I liked him. I don't know why I had told him all that, I've never told anyone that. I opened my mouth to say something and my phone went off. I looked down to see that Punk was calling. I looked back up at Taker and waited for permission to answer, not sure why I even needed it. He gave me a single nod.

"Hello." I heard breathing at the other end but no response. I was still staring into the dead mans eyes, I was in his trance.

"_Emilie...where are you?_" He breathed out. I wanted to smile, but something was stopping me.

"Outside." I heard him sigh and I knew he was smiling.

"_Stay on the line, I'm coming_." I nodded and let my arm drop to my side, leaving Punk on the line. I smiled up at the man and he patted my head. I then saw something I'm sure no other person has seen before. The man smiled back at me, and it was a real smile. I reached my hand out and he shook it back.

"_This is your home now child. I will see you soon._"

I watched as the dead man turned and disappeared. I let out a breath and closed my eyes. He thought I was different. Praying to God and my mother that me being different was a good thing for my sake. He smiled and shook my hand. '_I will see you soon_' played over and over in my head. And what the hell did he mean this is my home now? Was he not going to let me leave if things took a turn for the worst? I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the doors next to me slam open. I turned to see Phil and my dad staring at me, pale and frightened. Had they seen the whole thing? I looked down and realized my phone was still in a call with Phil. I hung up and looked towards them again.

"A-are you o-ok?" My dad managed to stutter out. I gave him a confused look and then it hit me, they had seen the whole thing.

"I'm perfectly fine, he likes me I guess." I said with a shrug and smirked when I saw them both let out sighs of relief.

"I've never been more scared in my life...I thought Chris had taken you...and when Punk said Taker might be back, my gut hurts Em. You scared the shit out of me." I shot him a small smile. I never meant to scared him, and by the looks on Punks face, I guess I scared him too.

"I'm OK guys, lets...lets just go back now." They both nodded and we made our way back into the arena. None of them spoke a word and silently made their way to their bus's. She gave Phil a big hug before she had to leave him. She didn't want too but she knew her dad wouldn't let them travel together.

"Em, you wanna go with him? Randy is gonna be with me and I know you're not comfortable with him yet." I turned and looked at him in shock. Did he really just say what I think he did?

"Are...are you sure?" He nodded and looked at Punk.

"I know you guys are close, and I'm starting to be OK with it...but if I so much see touching or something I don't like...well you're dead. It's as simple as that." Punk gulped and then smiled.

"You should know me by now John, that hurts." John rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Just warning you, that's all. Be cocky all you want, wont do you any good if you're dead." I looked between my father and my secret boyfriend. My dad meant business, and Punk knew it.

"You wanna go grab some of your clothes Em?" I nodded and when I went to leave Punk grabbed my wrist.

"You don't have to do that Em, I got some shirts you can wear." He purposely winked at me knowing my dad could see. John let out a growl but before anything could happen Punk burst out laughing.

"Dude come on. I'm fuckin' with you. You need to chill." John shook his head and looked down at his daughter.

"Go get your stuff before I change my mind." Emilie nodded and ran into the bus. After gathering some clothes she hurried back out to make sure they haven't killed each other yet. She let out a sigh when she saw both of them laughing. She slowly made her way over.

"OK we better get going. I will see you two in Ohio." John gave his daughter a long hug and shook Punk's hand. They made their way onto the bus and she put her stuff in his room. After setting her stuff down, she felt uneasy, like someone was watching her. She slowly turned around to see Punk standing in the doorway with a frown on his face. '_What did I do now_' She thought and inwardly groaned.

"Who's Chris?" She felt her body relax and almost let out a laugh,almost.

"That's right, I never got to tell you about him." She said with a shrug and almost laughed when she saw the expression on his face.

"He's my uncle...you know, my moms brother. At Over the Limit he was there and found me, and my dad and him got in a fight, and then me and my dad got in a fight and well I found you soon after and we're together now." I said with a smile.

"Oh the night I saw you...oh yeah." He said really quickly and turned around and walked to the front of the bus. Emilie sat there with a confused look on her face. '_Saw me what_' She growled and got up to follow him.

"You saw me doing what exactly?" He leaned against the back of the couch and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Em, water under the bridge." Emilie opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. She hadn't done anything that night actually, but cry. She sat next to him thinking about the events of that night and it suddenly hit her. Zack was comforting her in the locker room.

"I knew I closed the door." I whispered. Punk slowly turned his head towards her and gave her a soft smile.

"Like I said, water under the bridge. You're mine now, and I have no plans on letting you go." A big smile crept on her face and she leaned it and pecked his cheek. Punk slowly turned his head and captured her lips with his and smirked. Emilie slowly pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I want you to meet him, my Uncle I mean." Phil shot her a small smile and nodded.

"I want you to meet my family then." When the words fell from his mouth Emilie's heart rose in her throat. His family...in Chicago. The family he never talks about besides his siblings.

"Are you...baby are you su-" He cut her off with a kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"We can't tell anyone, but that doesn't mean I can't make up something. If John allows, I'll just say you've been dying to see more of Chicago and your dad was super busy and asked me to watch you or something. It'll all work out love...well if he allows. He let out a sigh and I just smiled at him.

"I'll talk to him, when are you planning on going?"

"I get my personal days and vacation June 1 to the 8th, it's a family reunion and then days off, which I want to spend with you." He said with a smile which she returned.

"I hope this doesn't offend you in any way baby but...why are you going to your family reunion, you never talk about them?" She watched as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"I'm just going for my sisters." Emilie wanted to ask more, but decided it was best not too. If he wanted to tell her he would.

* * *

After much consideration and fighting and arguing, John finally agreed to let his daughter go to Chicago. He knew she needed a break from everything and she of course had to promise to check in everyday and to stay away from boys and all that stuff. Punk got threatened, a lot. First by John, then by Randy, then by Chris, who arrived at a show to see Emilie before he was to go home for a while. Chris gave off the fatherly posture too, so of course, he wasn't too keen on Punk, but he trusted his niece and John trusted her too.

Emilie sat on the plane and stared out of the window. She was actually going to Chicago with her boyfriend, to meet his family, and she was scared shit-less. He had a sister her age, and younger, and older. It was weird, but he already had an excuse made up. About an hour into the flight, both Emilie and Punk were getting more anxious to get there.

"I wish we could stay here forever." I whispered somewhat hoping he didn't hear me.

"One day baby, you'll be here with me forever." She couldn't hide the smile on her face and turned to him.

"How do you know that baby? What if we break up or what if you love another girl or something happens. We don't know the future Ph-" He cut her off with a passionate kiss. He pulled back and gave her a sweet, assuring smile.

"You may not know the future, but I do. Those things will never happen and I can promise you that. As for loving another girl? Yes Emilie, one day I will love another girl, and she will call you Mommy." My heart rose in my throat and my stomach exploded. Did he just say that he wanted kids with me, preferably a daughter? I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. He noticed this and laughed.

"I know I don't seem like the kind of guy who wants kids, but you changed all of that Emilie. I do want children, when you're older as myself. I want a boy and girl. I want my son to take after me in looks, except for the eyes. I want our kids to have your beautiful blue eyes and you're cute dimples and chubby cheeks." I stared at the man in disbelief. It was true what he said, he doesn't seem like the guy who would want kids, but I had changed that. I, 15 year old Emilie Catherine Cena, had changed this mans thoughts of his future.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that Phil, wow." I let out a breath and smiled.

"I know, neither did I. But the Brooks name eventually has to go on doesn't it." He said with a smile. I nodded and looked out the plane window. The sight below her was absolutely breath-taking.

"What would you name them? I mean I'm a girl, so my whole life I've thought about my children's names...but what about you?" Phil looked over at her and placed his hand on his cheek. In all honesty, he had never thought about it before. He's always liked names here and there, but never thought about them for his own child.

"I like Elias or Elijah. Blake, Damian, Phil JR..." He looked over at his girlfriend and winked. "Um Elias and Elijah mostly other than Phil JR. And for a girl... argh I think I'd leave that up to you babe." Emilie gave him a look and raised her brow.

"No way there bud, I wanna know the names, and then I'll tell you what I like." Phil let out a sigh and a small chuckle.

"Don't laugh OK? I really, really like the name Emalia. It's beautiful, just like you." Phil smiled at Emilie as she blushed.

"I like that too. I really like Ariana. And for boys? I like Elias and Elijah, Phil JR is OK. And I like Braxton." Phil shot her a look and she laughed.

"Braxton? I've never heard of that one." Emilie laughed and shrugged.

"It's different, that's why I like it." Phil leaned his head back against the seat and smiled. This girl, this girl who hated his guts, who hit him, cussed him out every chance she got, this girl who drove him nuts...somehow managed to steal his heart along the way. She was truly amazing. She was different, a lot like her father, but different in her own way. The way her hair flowed, the way her eyes shined and turned different colors when she was mad or sad. The way she would bite her lip when she was nervous or well...in that mood. How she would scrunch her nose at him to make him laugh. She was the one who brought him out of his darkest moods, the moods usually no one could bring him out of, even his best friend Colt and Kofi. She was the reason he wanted to even go see his family. The reason he wanted to even try anymore. She was the reason he was breathing, the reason he was still sane. She was the holder of his heart, with the key tucked in her pocket. She was the love of his life.

After staring at her for a couple of minutes he was brought out of his thoughts by the captain saying they were getting ready to land. He gave her one last smile and kiss before bracing himself for the land. The landing was quite bumpy, and something Emilie must not have been used too because she had a death grip on his hand.

"Hey, it'll be okay baby." He whispered into her ear. She gave him a small smile and soon let out a sigh of relief when they finally stopped.

"My buddy Colt is gonna be here to get us, you'll love him." Emilie just nodded at him and smiled. They stepped into the terminal and Emilie grew the biggest smile on her face. This is exactly where she wanted to be, this felt like home. She hadn't felt at home in a while, and now she did with the one and only Phil Brooks, her love.

* * *

**sorry I haven't updated in a while. been busy, and well haven't gotten much reviews. I'm glad for all the views though. They make me smile. But this chapter is all lovey dovey stuff. Next chapter Emilie meets the Brooks family plus Colt. Anyone want to give me suggestions? Just let me know, I'll happily try and fit them into the story.**


	31. Chapter 31: Don't Wake Me Up

_Dearly Beloved,__ If this love only exists in_  
_ my dreams, don't wake me up_

_xxxxx_

EMILIE'S P.O.V

We quietly walked to the luggage claim and quickly grabbed our things. The realization hadn't quite set in for either of them yet and neither knew what to say. I looked up at my boyfriend and gave him a sweet smile. He winked at me and froze. I followed his gaze and it soon landed on a man holding a sign. I tried my hardest not to burst out laughing, but I failed. The man, I'm guessing to be Scott or Colt, was holding a sign that said "COOKIE MONSTER & CHICK" Phil rolled his eyes at his friend and slapped him as soon as we reached him.

"Ow man what the hell." He replied holding his head.

"Cookie monster? Really man, come on. I haven't been called that in years." Emilie smiled as she watched the two men interact like 5 year olds. Whining and complaining to one another.

"Oh Scott this is Emilie, Emilie this is Scott." I reached my hand out to the older man and he smiled. He shook my hand and winked at me.

"She's cute. How did you get her here again?" I felt my face go red and turned the other way.

"Well for one, her dad, who is John Cena, finally agreed so she could get away for a bit." Scott froze when he mentioned my dads name and looked down at me.

"Dude I completely forgot this was her, holy shit. You my lady, look nothing like him, so pardon me for forgetting." I smiled up at him and shrugged.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled and grabbed my bags.

"Shall we?" We quickly made our way to the car before any fans recognized who they were. The ride to Punk's apartment was pretty quite expect for when Colt would start singing some god awful song on the radio, which Punk would turn off and slap the man. When we finally got to his place I let out a sigh of relief. I felt like I was at home, and I never wanted to leave. We walked in and Colt took my bags up to the spare room. I went to go into the living room and squealed when I was grabbed from behind.

"Punk what are you do-" He cut me off by planting a passionate kiss on my lips. When he pulled back I was out of breath and my lips tingled. He smirked and planted another quick kiss and then let me go.

"Sorry, I've been waiting to do that for a while." I went to respond but stopped when Colt came jogging into the room.

"So best friend, what's the plans for tonight!" Emilie laughed at the man. He was quite the character and she quickly figured out why they got along so well.

"I really don't care, are you staying here or going home man?" Colt gave him a look and Phil laughed.

"Why wouldn't I stay here? Oh wait is it cause I walk around naked? Don't worry I won't scare Em away. I'm sure she'd like what she'd see anyway." I felt my face grow hot again and looked over at Punk. He laughed along with his friend but I could easily see that the comment he made annoyed him. After standing there awkwardly I decided to make my way into the kitchen. I heard the two men follow me and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I'm a big girl. Y'all don't gotta follow me all the time." I smirked and shook my head. They both made faces at me and grabbed their Pepsi's. I smiled a little and sat down at the island and looked on at the both of them.

"So Em is there anything you'd like to do today?" Punk asked his girlfriend with a smile. I simply shrugged and jumped when I heard A Day To Remember go off. I groaned when I realized I forgot to turn my phone on vibrate and held my breath when the boys gave me a look.

"Helloooo?"

"OK so I see you've landed, why didn't you call me." I cursed under my breath. I had forgotten all about my dad.

"Sorry uh I was preoccupied by Colt and Punk. My bad dad." Colt threw his hands up.

"Don't listen to her John! I had nothing to do with this!" I heard my dad laugh and I laughed along.

"OK well just give me a call sometime tomorrow OK? Stay our of trouble young lady." I rolled my eyes and agreed. After we hung up I put my phone on silent and set it down. Phil snatched up my phone and gave me a smile.

"Punk give it back." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"No I'm good. I just wanna see your music on here chick. I didn't know you liked A Day To Remember, hell I didn't even know you liked music!" I leaped for my phone but he dodged me. Colt grabbed a hold of me and held me back.

"Jesus chick we wont judge you for your music. Calm down." Punk said with a smile. He put on his most serious face and went into my music. His face turned from serious to amused in a matter of seconds when he looked. The more he scrolled down, the bigger of a smile he got.

"You like my music? Why didn't you ever tell me.. I would've played some, hell introduced you to some more bands Em." Colt let me go and I shrugged. I whipped around and punched Colt in the chest, causing him to double over.

"Oh my dear Jesus that fucking hurt!" I smiled down at him and walked over to Punk.

"I'd like my phone now, or else." I winked at him and he gave me his famous smirk. He slowly handed me my phone and leaned down.

"Or else what?" His hot breath on my ear sent chills down my spine. Punk stood back up and stiffed up. I followed his gaze and saw that Colt was giving us weird looks.

"What?" He smiled and shook his head, holding up his hands. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Punk. I gave him a wink and walked passed him and went up to my room. I started to unpack my things and stopped when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I slowly turned my head, but nobody was there. I shrugged it off and put my clothes away. I looked on top of his dresser and smiled at his pictures. He had pictures in every room and in mine he had pictures of us. We've only taken a couple, but he chose the best ones. One was of me, him and my dad and the other was just of us. It's kind of weird how in love we look, and I'm sure if anyone else looked at this picture they'd say the same thing. _Why would he have this up then?_

"Y'all are cute." I jumped and spun around, dropping the picture in the process. I shot a glare at Colt and picked up the picture and let out a huff.

"What do you mean we're cute? We're just friends." Colt raised his eyebrows and gave me an "I'm not stupid" look.

"He's my best friend, and I've never seen him like this with any other girl. I don't know what you guys are, but he's got it for you." I hid my smile well by giving him my best serious face, but deep down I was jumping for joy. His own best friend said he's never been like this around another girl...so did that mean everyone else noticed too?

"Punk feels nothing for me just like I feel nothing for him. Hell I used to hate the man. We made emends and now were friends. If he got something for me it's not anything like what you're thinking." I turned around and zipped up my suitcase, attempting to ignore the looks I knew he was giving me.

"So you mean you weren't the gorgeous blue eyed girl that he couldn't get out of his mind? The one who he tried so hard to get close too. And that means you're not the one he was talking about when he'd call me at two in the morning complaining that you have no interest in him, or how he just fucked things up, or how he finally made the move and it backfired? Or the girl he couldn't wait for me to meet, and how this girl is the only one who makes him think about a future. A future with kids. Punk never talks about kids. He also wanted this girl to meet his family, which no girl has ever met before. You mean to tell me that none of that was about you? Cause last time I checked, you're gorgeous and you have blue eyes...and not to mention you're in Chicago with him about to meet him family, and you've met his best friend, me. I mean there aren't no kids involved but still." I slowly turned around and looked Colt dead in the eyes. Phil had called him about me, and talked about me. He left me nameless, but this man knew of all people.

"You have the wrong girl, I'm sorry." I said slowly and looked away. I heard him chuckle and he shook his head.

"If you seriously can't see that he is head over heels in love with you, then you're dumb my friend." With that said he turned around and left, leaving her completely speechless. She knew he loved her, and he knew she loved him. She never thought about the possibility of anyone else seeing it, hell that's what she was afraid of. If everyone else knew, then her dad would know, and then the world would know. That's the last thing she wanted. Emilie sat down on the comfy bed and hung her head. _Would they last if everyone knew?_ She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Emilie, you OK?" She snapped her head up and saw a confused and worried looking Punk standing in the doorway.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." She lied with a smile. As if he could tell he gave her another look, but smiled anyways.

"So Colt is going to stay with us, but if he decides to drink he'll be in bed by midnight. So after we could spend some...alone time." The Chicago Native gave him her signature smirk and sat down next to her. She gave him a smile and looked back down at her lap. As happy as she was trying to be, she was worried.

"OK I know something is up Em, what's wrong." She let out a sigh and shrugged.

"Just thinking, that's all." She could feel the look he was giving her burning into her. Obviously he knew she was thinking, he just wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"And you're thinking about?" She inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes. He worried too much.

"Just thinking about my mom as always, and something Colt said." She felt him tense up and the mention of her mother, and then he shifted when she said Colt had said something.

"Babe I know you're always thinking about her, and that's a good thing. She would be so proud of you right now Em. Ya you've gotten in some trouble in the past, but you are Johns kid. You're an amazing girl, and I'm sure she's up there smiling down at you." I felt the tears well up in my eyes when he said that. I wasn't that great of a kid, and it would've been better with her there, but I made it through.

"I think she would've wanted me to spend more time with my dad, but that's difficult with this career. So I just take what I can get." I said and shrugged, blinking the tears away. I slowly turned and looked up at him and locked my eyes with his. I don't think I'd ever get over how breath taking he was, or how lucky I was to finally have him. I flicked my eyes over to the door for a split second and then crashed my lips onto his. He was taken back at first by all my force but then he lovingly wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss.

"Mmm Em we can't now." He pulled back and sighed. "It's not that I don't want too, I just don't want...well you know." I raised a brow at him and scrunched my nose.

"From what Colt said to me, he already knows." Punks eyes grew wide and he looked towards the door.

"He told me you told him about a certain beautiful blue eyed girl. Oh and you'd call him at two in the morning to complain about her and how she was changing your life and made you think different. Or was he talking about someone else named Phil?" I smirked when Punks cheeks grew red and he looked away.

"He told you all that? So much for keeping his mouth shut. What did you say?" He turned and looked at me and I shrugged.

"I said I didn't know what he was talking about, and it wasn't me you were apparently talking about." I let my gaze fall from him to the floor. I never wanted to say that to Colt, I just didn't know what else to say.

"Come on, lets get out of here." He reached his hand out for mine and I smiled. He wasn't mad, that was a good sign. Let's just hope it stays this way.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day the three of them did everything they could possibly do around Chicago, and were finally now relaxing back at the apartment. Emilie had gotten some new clothes, shoes, CD's, and even decided to dye her hair. At first she thought nothing of it, until she realized what she looked like after. She had decided on black, because Punk said it'd bring her eyes out. It did way more than that. Now she looked even more like her mother, and it killed her to look into a mirror, but she would never tell him that. She loved that she looked like her mother, because it meant she was beautiful, but it still hurt.

They were all sitting on the couch in the living room watching more of the Walking Dead. Colt was beyond drunk and let me tell you, it was the funniest thing.

"Soo I gots a question to ask you Punkers." Phil rolled his eyes and smiled.

"What's that my drunk friend." Colt sat upright and tried to put on his most serious face.

"Since you twoo don't love each other like I thoughts, can I have 'er?" Punk's eyes got wide and Emilie's cheeks got red.

"Sorry Scott but you're not my type." Colt let out a huff and fell back into the couch.

"Bet if I showed you my dick you'd change your mind" He mumbled causing Emilie to burst out laughing. Without another word Scott had got up and stumbled upstairs, mumbling things to himself. Emilie's laughter soon died down and completely stopped when she saw the look on Punks face.

"Babe come on, he's drunk and he's your bestfriend. He was being an ass, he obviously knows you love me."

"Yeah he does, but he knows how to test me. He just wants me to admit it and I'm about too, just so he never does something like that again. I don't care if we're a secret or not Emilie, you're mine." I shot him a small smile and put my head in his lap.

"We've both hurt each other in the past, but I just want you to know I never plan on doing that again Emilie. I've hurt you way more, but I have you now and I'm terrified someone better is going to come along and take you. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. You're my rock, my life. You have my heart. Everything about you makes me...different. I don't even know how to explain it anymore. When we kiss, my knees go weak and my stomach hurts. I know I've told you this before but it still amazes me that anyone could ever get this effect on me. When I'm with you..I don't want to be that sarcastic, hard ass everyone knows me by, unless I have too. With you I just want to smile all the time, which I do...and people have been catching on. When I see you I just want to run to you and kiss you, and hold you. I'd love for you to be out by the ring with me every time, I'd give anything for that. I love you so much, it hurts." He let out a breath and quickly shut his mouth as if he wasn't supposed to say all of that.

"Phil that was..I don't even know what to say." The look on his face grew upset the instant I said that. "No, no I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant...wow. I mean I've dated before and one lasted for over a year, but I haven't even known you a year yet and you've already made me fall head over heels for you. 15 or not Phil, if we somehow don't work out...I don't think I'll ever find a love like yours again. In fact, I wouldn't want too. You treat me like a princess, and yeah we've both said and done some things...but that's the past. I want to focus on the present and future with you. As independent as I am, like my dad, I never want to be without you. If I'm without you, I'd feel alone, even in a crowd of people. I love you so much Phillip Jack Brooks, and I never want that to change." I held my breath in and looked up to try and read what he was thinking. He looked down at me in shock, probably never expecting me to truly come out how I feel, as I didn't expect him too either. I felt his arms slide underneath my back and lifted me up so I was just centimeters away from his face.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He whispered and then pressed his lips softly against mine. A soft moan escaped the back of my throat and I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Just as things started to get heated up, a loud crash came from behind us. I quickly unwrapped my arms from around and and slammed my head back into his lap, pretending to be asleep. Phil turned his head and scoffed as he saw a very embarrassed Colt standing there next to a broken vase.

"Shit man my badddd! I...I will buy you a new one yesterday." He slurred and laughed a little.

"Shh you idiot she fell asleep." He lied, looking back down at his girlfriend, who indeed was very good at fake sleeping and began to wonder if she had done this before when they were together.

"Oh she is in yo lap my man! You wear her out?" He said laughing. Phil just shook his head at his drunk friend.

"No you idiot she just fell asleep and I was almost asleep, but some idiot broke my vase and woke me up." Colt hung his head and held up his hands. After mumbling some more 'I'm sorrys' he quietly stumbled back up to his room. Once Phil heard the door slam shut he looked back down and smiled when he saw Emilie staring up at him with crossed eyes. Phil burst out laughing and shook his head.

"You my love, are very good at fake sleeping." She just stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

"After years of practice you get kinda good at it ya know." She said with a smirk and nuzzled further into his lap.

"I could stay like this forever you know." She whispered. Phil smiled and nodded at her. He felt the same exact way.

"Sit up for a second baby." Emilie slowly rose up and watched as her boyfriend stood up and went over to the t.v. He turned it off, leaving it so that the room was only lit up by the fireplace. Punk then turned and went to grab his big, fuzzy blanket. He shot a wink over to his girlfriend and laid the blanket down in front of the fireplace. He grabbed some pillows and another blanket. After he was done making it look romantic he strode over to his girlfriend and picked her up bridal style. He slowly walked over to the bed he had made for them and laid her down, never breaking eye contact with her. He grabbed the other blanket and covered them both and turned and stared down at her. His heart fluttered when she smiled up at him. The way the light from the fire was hitting her made it look like she was glowing. Her bright blue eyes shined even brighter as they looked into his green ones, her new hair color slightly helping, the love in her eyes doing the rest. Her skin felt warm and soft against his, and when she ran her fingers across his cheek it left a burning sensation on his face and chills down his body. At this very moment was when he knew. He finally knew that after all his years of searching, and heartbreak, that Emilie was truly the one. The day he saw her, he knew something about her was different, and even though it didn't go so well, he knew he had to have her. He could stare into her eyes are hours on end, and just hold her forever. Unless it was the right mood, sex was the last thing on his mind when he was with her. This moment that they were sharing, was a moment he never wanted to end. He now knew what true love felt like, and how he never wanted her to go.

"This feels so unreal Emilie, this feels like a dream." He whispered into her ear, placing a light kiss on it, sending chills down both their bodies in the process.

"If this is a dream, then I don't ever want to wake up." She whispered back and pulled him down into a kiss. That moment they were both sharing, plus the kiss, make something spark between them. He slowly began to undress her and after they were both fully undressed, they both made love for the first time, but surly not the last.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! Been busy with school and well haven't gotten any review really so I was debating on weather to even continue or not. SO Emilie didn't meet the family in this chapter, but she met Colt. & She will meet the family in the next one. So if anyone has any suggestions on what should happen or go down at the reunion, review this & let me know (:**

**Song is Don't wake me up- Chris Brown (kinda ironic since Cm Punk & him got into a fight, but I love that song)  
**


	32. Chapter 32: Times like these

Punk raced around his room, making it look like he was looking for something he had forgotten. In all honesty, he didn't really want to go. He didn't want to face his dad or his mom, since it's been almost a year since he had. He wanted to see his sisters though, and that was that. He wanted Emilie to meet his family, but not get to know, know them. He was terrified what they would say to her, or even do. He was sure his brother wasn't going to be there, since he never was...but he just got that strange feeling in his stomach that something bad was going to happen.

"Phil, are you OK?" Punk snapped out of his thoughts and spun around. When his eyes adjusted to his girlfriend his jaw immediately dropped and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. Emilie stood in his doorway with a worried look on her face, but he was interested in what she was wearing at the moment, and how beautiful she looked. Her hair was scrunched and shining. The way she was wearing her make-up made her eyes shine and her face glow. She was wearing a white tube top with a rose design down the side and tight light blue shorts. She has painted her nails and toe nails black with red X's on them, just for him. She was breath taking, and at the sight of her, all his worries went away.

"Phil quit gawking and answer me." She demanded. Punk closed his mouth and nodded at her, thinking of what to say.

"Yeah I'm...I'm fine Em. Just nervous but wow! You look...you're breath taking Emilie." He saw her cheeks turn bright red and she smiled at him.

"My my, you always know what to say." She slowly walked over to him and gave him a painfully light kiss on the cheek, letting it linger before she pulled away.

"You look amazing too Phil, don't be so nervous." He slowly nodded and smiled down at her.

"Anything for you love." He whispered and placed a light kiss on her lips. He pulled back and let out a little huff.

"I guess we should get going babe." Emilie nodded and took his hand, lacing her fingers with him, silently thanking god that Scott wasn't here and she could finally hold hands with her boyfriend and kiss him whenever she wanted too.

When they stepped outside his door she watched as Punk hesitated on going any further. She narrowed her eyes at him and studied his face carefully. She could tell by his looks that going to his parents place was the last thing he wanted to do, and she couldn't figure out why he agreed to go in the first place. Sure he wanted to see his sisters, but even though knowing his sisters were going to be there didn't seem to make him want to go.

"Phil, you sure you're OK?" Emilie only got a slight nod from her boyfriend, and a sigh escaped from her lips. This didn't seem like it was going to be a good day for them, and that bad feeling came crawling back into her stomach. She put on her best smile for her man and ignored all the bad thoughts. She was going to make this day the best day for him, no matter what it cost. Phil slowly opened up the car door for his girlfriend and shot her a small smile once she was in. He wanted to be honest with her and tell her that he did not want to do this, and by going was somehow going to be a mistake...but he couldn't. He had promised her that she would meet his family, and that's exactly what was going to happen, weather he liked it or not

* * *

The ride to his parents was all but too quiet. Punk being nervous as ever, and Emilie not knowing what to say to make him feel better. As they pulled into his parents driveway her worries only got worse. Punk was shaking by now and by the looks of how many cars were there...there were a lot of people he didn't want to see.

"Well I will say, I didn't expect this many people to come." He said showing her his best fake smile. She smiled back at him, hoping his fears would not come to reality and in fact they would have a good time, but one could only wish at this point. Punk climbed out of the car and ran over to Emilie's door and opened it for her. She slowly slid out and gazed up at him. He seemed a little more calm, but not as much as she wanted him to be.

"Listen, if things get to be too much for you, we can leave. OK?" He opened his mouth to speak but before words could come out Emilie and Punk heard a loud shriek and two squeals.

"PHILLIP YOU'RE HERE!"

I turned my head to see two girls running as fast as they could towards us. I moved out of the way just in time for the both of them to crash into Punks arms. At that very moment my heart melted. Punk had the biggest smile on his face and tears in his eyes. I knew then that those were his sisters, and the ones obvious resemblance gave her away.

"We missed you so much. Oh god you need to come in and see my new stuff!"

"Shaeleen back off, you need to come see mom first Phillip." The older one said.

Punk let out a huff and then another smile as he looked onto his sisters.

"Ok I will, firsts things first. Shaeleen, Cassi, this is Emilie. John Cena's daughter." I felt my cheeks grow hot as the two of them looked at me.

"Hi." They said together, eying me up and looking back at Phil."

"She's here with me for the week, taking a break from the road. So be nice." They both nodded at the same time and Shaeleen turned to me and smiled.

"Your dad is my second favorite wrestler. I don't know if you get this a lot but you definitely look like him, well you can tell your his daughter. I watched when he announced you." She said and blushed. I smiled at her and laughed a little.

"I've never been told I look like him before, just the eyes. Always told I looked like my mom but thank you. And he's my second favorite wrestler too." I said and glanced over at Phil. He smiled at me and looked over at this other sister Cassi.

"Well I guess we should go in then." He said sounding a little more calmer than before. Things were going smoothly now, almost too smoothly, and that's what frightened me the most.

* * *

Phil slowly walked into his house, following behind his sisters and Emilie. He smiled at how her and his sister were chatting away, silently thanking god that they were the same age and had a lot in common. His other sister on the other hand was not talking to her, and kept shooting him looks. It was like she saw through his bullshit story and knew the truth, and that worried him. She was 19, but very smart for her age, and that worried him too. He didn't know how anyone else would react to their relationship, and he was almost sure it was beyond obvious that he was in love with Emilie by now, there was no hiding it. He let out a sigh and followed everyone into the back yard where all his family were and tensed up.

After all these years of not seeing him, there he was. His brother was here. Cassi noticed and walked over to him.

"Nobody knew. He showed up right before you did. Just don't talk to him and calm down OK?" He nodded at his sister but kept his eyes on Mike. He tried to think of something else, anything else that would make him calm down...but he couldn't. All he could see was his brother, and that made him start to see red. As he stepped forward, ready to go say something to his brother, he felt another hand on him. The touch was warm and gentle and instantly he calmed down. He looked down to see that the hand belonged to Emilie, and automatically saw why he loved this girl so much. Just a simple touch could make the hurt and anger go away. He smiled down at her and nodded. No fighting. Today was going to be a good day, and he was going to make sure of it. He didn't fight with her Uncle when he'd met him, he'd just been threatened.

"I'm fine." I whispered and smiled, hoping she'd at least half believe me. She nodded and pulled her hand away, not trying to be suspicious I'm guessing which I didn't blame her. We continued to walk and as I passed by my brother I could feel his eyes burning into me. I kept my cool and walked passed him and up to my mother. After her screams of joy and introductions Emilie had eventually met my whole family, including my father who didn't say much, he never did.

I found myself sitting on a chair in the backyard watching as Emilie beat all my cousins in football and chuckled to myself. She was definitely Johns kid, there was no doubting that.

"She must be something special, ya know, you've never brought a girl home before." My body tensed up and my blood began to boil. I slowly turned my head to my brother and glared.

"We're not dating, and I **still** have nothing to say to you." I bluntly said and turned my attention back to Emilie.

"Yeah? Well you just talked to me, and if you're not together, why you watching her like a hawk and gawking at her. She is good looking but isn't she a little young there bro?" I sprung out of my seat and got into my brothers face. I heard the voices and laughter die down and I knew people were staring but at that point I didn't care.

"Don't question me Mike. Don't talk about her and better yet don't look at her. She's my friend, and doesn't need some selfish old pervert to be looking at her. Got it?" He laughed and leaned in closer.

"What you gonna do about it little brother?" Red was the last thing I saw and remembered.

* * *

EMILIE'S P.O.V

Everything was going as smooth as it could right now and I couldn't be happier. His sisters liked me, his mother seemed to like me and the family enjoyed talking and asking questions, so I'm guessing they liked me. It was a little strange getting looks from his sister Cassi, because I'm sure she had an idea of what was going on between me and Punk at this point, but I kept my mouth shut and a smile on my face.

We were all out in the back now and all of Phil's male cousins were trying to accept the fact that I could play football better than half of them. After making my third touchdown I looked over to Punk who was just laughing, and it put a smile on my face. He looked over my way and I winked at him. I turned my attention back to the game and suddenly got an uneasy feeling. I slowly turned my head to see his brother staring at me from a distance..and smiling. I shook my head and the game continued.

"Come on Em! Go open!" His one cousin Pete called to me. I ran as far as I could and as soon as the ball fell into my arms everyone stopped. I furrowed my brow and looked around. The whole family had gone quiet and their attention was turned somewhere else. When I followed everyone's gaze my stomach dropped. Punk was in his brothers face and his brother was laughing. He was actually laughing. I threw the ball down and started my way over when it really got back.

"SOMEONE STOP THEM!" My heart rose in my throat when I heard his mother scream and beg for someone to pull them apart. 'Fucking hell' I muttered outloud and ran over next to Shaeleen.

"Punk. Punk stop. PHIL STOP!" I screamed at him but got nothing. I looked around and couldn't believe that nobody was even trying to pull them apart. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward and smiled to see Cassi stepping up to me.

"Someone has to do something." She said and shurgged.

"Come on Punk, he isn't worth it." I grabbed him and pulled him off and Cassi grabbed Mike.

"LET ME GO. I WILL KILL THIS STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" I got in front of him and pushed him back and next thing I knew I was on the ground with my hand on my face and tears in my eyes.

"Phillip...Phil what did you do!" I felt two arms pull me up, but it was useless. I sat on the ground in shock. Punk had just backhanded me.


	33. Chapter 33: What have I done?

A blackout can be best described as a momentary loss of consciousness, vision, or memory. When one comes to normally they don't know what happened or if anything happened at all. And at the point in time of a blackout, one can damage, hurt ones self, or hurt other, and not remember a thing. That was indeed the case for Phil Brooks aka CM Punk, and he had no idea what damage he had just caused.

CM Punk stared ahead of him in a daze. The sights before him made it seem like he was in a movie, and that time had slowed down. Everyone around him seemed to be in slow motion, even their voices seemed off. He looked down at his hands and noticed they were covered in blood, and his knuckles were busted open. He opened his mouth to speak but no words could come out. He looked up and flinched when he felt someone grab his arm. He looked over and saw his sister Cassi. She seemed to be screaming at him, but he couldn't hear her. 'What's wrong with me' He thought to himself. He couldn't hear, speak, or move. He looked back at his sister and tried to make out the words she was saying. 'What's going on!' He tried to scream, but got nothing. He slowly looked around again and realized his whole family was surrounding him. He looked even closer and his stomach dropped. He couldn't see Emilie. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a quiet squeak. He could tell by now that a bunch of his family were screaming at him, but he couldn't hear them. That didn't matter to him, all that mattered to him was finding Emilie. Had Mike got to her? Where was she? Better yet, where was Mike. He stared up at his sister Cassi and noticed the anger, hurt, and sadness in her eyes. What the fuck happened? Before he know what hit him, he felt Cassi's hand collide with his face, and it all came back. Slowly he started to hear the voices of his family. He could move more and everything was beginning to go by faster. He looked around for Emilie again and when he went to get up he felt a bunch of hands push him down. He looked up in confusion to see both his sisters and his mother by him.

"Don't move Phillip." He could only nod, still not sure what happened. He looked back down at it hands and it all came flooding back. He remembered getting in Mikes face, and that was it.

"Oh shit." He whispered to himself. He and Mike had fought, that was obvious now. He looked over to his left and saw Shaeleen and two of his cousin kneeling on the ground over something, or someone.

"Someone get my an icepack, now!" He heard his sister yell. He tried to make out who it was, thinking it wasn't Mike. And then he saw it. He felt his whole body start to tremble and his heart dropped. He saw Emilie's shoes. He bolted up and made his way over, only for his father to step in front of him.

"What are you doing old man! Move the fuck out of my way!" He went to push passed him but his father got a stern grip on him.

"You've done enough Phillip, back off." He gave his father a confused look and turned his attention back to Shaeleen. He still couldn't see Emilie but he knew something had happened. Did she get hurt? Did Mike get to her. His blood began to boil at the thought of his brother's hands on Emilie, hell anyone's hands on her.

"I've done nothing!" He screamed and pushed his father back. He looked back in time to see them slowly picking her up and his stomach dropped. There was blood falling from her nose, lip, and above her eyebrow. His fears had come true, she was hurt.

"Emilie, EMILIE. What...what happened? Are you OK?" His face fell when she didn't look at him. She didn't even answer him. Shealeen looked over at him and shook her head. Why was everyone looking at him like he had killed someone. He had done nothing. He wasn't the one who hurt Emilie...was he? The realization soon came over him and his stomach churned. Had he done this? He couldn't have, he would never in a million years touch a woman, let alone Emilie. That wasn't in his blood, and that surely wasn't him.

"Just tell me what happened. Emilie what happened?" He begged. He needed to know. He needed to know if he was indeed the one who had done this, but he still got nothing. She still wouldn't look at him, and that confirmed it. He felt tears burn his eyes and he looked around. The family was still in shock over what happened but that didn't stop them from giving him dirty looks.

"I did this...oh god. Emilie...oh my god." He turned away and pushed through the crowd. He ran as fast as he could, not caring what or who was in his way. He ran passed his car, and down the street, not sure where to even go. He knew he had to get away though. So he ran, and ran, and ran. After what seemed like forever, he stopped. He looked at his surroundings and realized he had ran farther than he'd intended too, but the farther away, the better. He sank down on the curb next to him and put his head in his hands. He felt the tears come back and soon enough he was sobbing. He had never intended on hitting Emilie, he would never hit a girl. He didn't even remember doing so, but the fact of the matter was...he did. He had hit his girlfriend, the love of his life, and the daughter of John Cena. He was dead, and he deserved it, he truly deserved it at this point. He was terrified to go back and face her, not just yet, so instead he sat there and bawled his eyes out.

After about 2 hours of crying and sitting there he decided it was time. Punk let out a sigh and stood up. He stretched his legs out and began running. He ran all the way back to his house and before he reached the door he froze. Some family was gone, but most were still there. To his surprise, his brother was still there, but there was no way he'd see him. It was his fault this mess started, although everyone would blame him, he just knew it. He took in a breath and closed his eyes and slowly opened the door. He quietly stepped in and took his shoes off. He looked around and saw that nobody was in the house. He walked around and saw that everyone was still outside, but Emilie and Shaeleen and Cassi. He walked through the rest of the house hoping they'd be there, but they weren't. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. They must've been upstairs. He slowly made his way up and froze. He saw Cassi in the hall leaning against her door, as if she was waiting for him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, but not to me. She wont talk to anyone anyways, so I know she wont talk to you, especially you." He hung his head and felt the tears start to come back. He had really done it this time.

"I...I didn't."

"Mean too? Yeah we know. That doesn't matter Phil, because you did. You backhanded her, do...do you even know how she probably feels? You're a strong man Phillip. Did you see her face? There is no way her dad will let you live after seeing her face. You're lucky it wasn't deep enough for stitches." His jaw dropped slightly and he brought his hand up to wipe the falling tears. He had no idea it was that bad. He nodded his head, not knowing what to say and walked passed her. He walked over to the door of his old room, which was in the attic and slowly opened the door. He knew his parents left his stuff in there, just in case he decided to come stay. He never did, but they kept it anyways. He closed the door and slowly walked up the steps, debating his next move. Would she ever talk to him again? Would she want to go home? Would she...break up with him? He felt more tears fall and let out an angry yell. When he reached the top and opened his eyes he stopped. He felt his heart and stomach drop, and then some hope filled him.

"Emilie." She didn't look up and she didn't answer. She just sat there on his bed and stared at the floor. Her fair fell in front of her face, so he couldn't see the damage, and he honestly didn't want too. It'd just make him hate himself ever more.

"I...I know you must hate me now but oh god...I'm so so sorry Emilie. I...I never ever meant to hurt you. I would never in a million years have done that on purpose...please...believe me. I said I'd never let anyone hurt you, but I ended up hurting you. My God, I'm so sorry Emilie." He felt his lip tremble and he turned his gaze towards the floor.

"I know...I know Punk." He whipped his head up and looked at his girlfriend. She slowly lifted her head up and turned to look at him. As soon at there eyes met Phil fell to his knees. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth, but it was no use. He shuffled on his knees to the garbage can and threw up everything he had. He winced when he felt a hand on his back, but relaxed when he realized it was Emilie. She soothingly rubbed his back and he couldn't help but start sobbing once again. After all that's happened, she was still there for him. He had hit her, and she was rubbing his back while he got sick. She wasn't running away, or screaming that she wanted to go home. Hell he had at least expected to have been hit back, but instead, she was rubbing his back. He fell back from the can and sobbed even harder. He felt Emilie slide down onto the floor next to him and wrap her arms around him. He pulled her onto his lap and buried his face into her neck.

"I'm so fucking sorry Emilie. I'm so so so sorry. I love you so much...oh god I love you." He calmed down a bit when she started to run her fingers through his short hair, but it didn't stop the crying.

"You...you didn't mean too. I know you didn't mean too. I'm still here, OK? I love you too Punker...so much...it was an accident." She whispered back to her boyfriend. "Everything is going to be OK." She hoped. Fact of the matter was...she didn't know if everything was going to be OK. It's not that she was scared of him, she knew it was an accident. It was how everyone else would view it, and if anyone would tell anyone else what happened. She feared for Punk's life at this point, because her father would kill him. God she didn't know how right she really was, and it wouldn't be until too late until she did.


	34. Chapter 34: Regret

_I'm here again_  
_ A thousand miles away from you_  
_ A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am_  
_ I tried so hard_  
_ Thought I could do this on my own_  
_ I've lost so much along the way_

_xxxx  
_

The next two days were an emotional roller coaster for both Emilie and Punk. It was only the 4th of June, and they had three days left together, and Emilie wasn't sure how she wanted to spend them. She told him all was well and it would be OK, but that wasn't the case anymore. In fact, she was terrified of him. She couldn't be in the same room with him for more than 5 minutes without wanting to cry. Every time he tried to talk to her she locked herself in his guest room. If he tried to touch her she'd flinch or scream. She didn't mean for this to happen, she really did think everything was going to be OK between them. That was until they got to be alone. She hadn't slept at all in the passed two days, and Punk hadn't either. When she would fall asleep, she'd wake up screaming. Punk would try to comfort her, but it never worked. He only made it worse for her. Punk confided in Colt about what to do, and when he told him what happened, he got a couple well deserved blows to the face. What killed Punk the most was that he would hear Emilie and Colt talking, laughing, and having a good time. As soon as he would step into the room she'd tense up and shut up. This wasn't what he wanted, he never wanted to scare his girlfriend. He loves her with all his heart and soul, and she was now terrified of him.

Punk sat in the living room staring at the black screen of his t.v. He'd been like that for about three hours now, not daring to move anymore. Everywhere he'd go, she'd be there, and she'd run from him. He was too exhausted to move anyways. No sleep for two days was really starting to take a toll on him. Pepsi after Pepsi didn't even help anymore, and he was running out of options.

"You got a minute?" Punk slowly turned his head to his friend and nodded, not really caring what he had to say.

"She's really messed up man. She's happy one minute, sad the next, scared the next and then mad. I think she needs to go home." Punk snapped his head over at his friend and glared.

"You don't think I know that Colt? You think I'm fucking stupid. I tried to talk to her about her going home, but she fucking runs out of the god damn room every time I come in. Or she screams and runs from me like I'm going to fucking rape her. I'm fucking trying here." He snapped and turned away.

"Shut the fuck up dude. Get mad all you want but this is your fault. Once again you let what your dumb ass brother said get to you, and look what happened. Was it worth it?" Punk sat there for a minute and let what his friend said to him sink in, and then starting sobbing.

"No Scott, it wasn't fucking worth it. Look at what's happening. She wont look at me or talk to me. I try and try but when she does look at me, it's in fear. How could I do this? How could I hurt the one girl that means the fucking world to me. How could I hurt the one and only girl that I've ever loved! HOW COULD I DO THIS!" He screamed out and clapped his hand over his mouth. Colt stared at his friend with wide eyes and Punk gasped. He had said it. What has he done?

"I-I said that-" Colt held up a hand and cut Punk off.

"You both think I'm stupid, it's quite funny really. The moment I saw the girl I knew she was the one you'd talk to me about. I know how much you care about her. I see the way you look at her, talk to her, and act around her. You've never done that before, hell not even with Maria, and we all know you cared about her too. I just now know that you didn't love her, but I know you love Emilie. It was only a matter of time before you came out with it dude. I see you two are trying to hide that you're both head over heels for each other, but my man, it's obvious. She looks at you the same way, she talks to you the same way and acts about the same way. She's just like you, and that's probably why you guys clicked. I'm not stupid, and if I'm not stupid then other people are going to notice it too, if they already haven't. I know because of her age things are difficult, and they always will be, but you need to man up and go upstairs and tell her how this is all making you feel. If she wants to go, let her. Don't chase her just yet, but by god don't give up on her. You fought all this time to have her, and yeah you fucked up, but don't let her go. She is by far the best thing that has ever happened to you, and I'd hate to see what would happen if she left. Don't fuck this up."

I stared at my friend in utter shock. He was right, and it scared me a bit. She was the best thing to ever happen to me, and I loved her. I've always loved her. If it was that obvious then it was obvious, I'd cross that bridge when it came time too. For now though, I needed to get my girlfriend back.

* * *

Emilie sat in the dark guest room, staring at the t.v. Not sure what was on, but it's not like she was watching it anyways. Her mind was else where, and right now she wished her body was too. When she was at Punk's, she thought everything would be OK. It wasn't, and she wasn't sure if it would be. As soon as they were alone, she got afraid. What if he lost his temper and blacked out again? Or what if she said the wrong thing. She hated to think about it, but it clouded her thoughts 100% of the day. She loved Punk, she loved him with everything she had, but the moment his hand collided with her face, she lost trust in him. They had both broken each others hearts before, for stupid reasons, reasons which were mostly her fault, but this was on him. Sure she'd hit him, but she had reason too, he had no reason to hit her. She should've known better than to step in between a fight, but Cassi didn't get hit. It was only her. She was scared it'd happen again. This isn't how she had planned on her little vacation to go, and she wanted it to change...but every time she saw him, she saw him hitting her. She hadn't slept in two days because of it, and the nightmares were only making it worse.

She slowly got up and walked over to her bag. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the texts that she had been ignoring. All but three were from Zack, practically begging her to talk to him, asking if something was wrong. She smiled down at the phone and wiped a tear away. After all the pain she had put him through, he was still there for her. She opened his last text and smiled even bigger.

_I don't mean to be a bother, but you're worrying me Emilie. I know I haven't been here much and I'm sorry. I love you, I'll always love you, and if that means loving you as a friend for the rest of my life then I'll take it. I don't want you out of my life Emilie Catherine Cena, you're the best friend I've ever had. I'll always be here for you, I hope you know that. -ZR_

I found myself crying after reading that and it hit me. Since Punk, I've cut off everyone else but my dad. That would have to stop. If I could find it in my heart to forgive Punk, then I'd want change. He might not like Zack very much because of the kiss, but he was my friend. I wasn't losing everybody. I've come too far to just knock everyone out of my life.

_Just a hectic week, I'm sorry. You're not a bother and you never will be a bother to me. You're my best friend aside from Punk and I'm sorry I haven't been there either. After the kiss...I didn't know what to say. When I come back, we're all hanging out. I don't want to lose you Matthew Joseph Cardona JR, ever. I know you'll be here for me always, and I'll always be there for you. -Emmy_

I let out a sigh and smiled. I went to my contact list and pulled up my dads number and hit send.

"Hey there she is, what's up sweetie." I smiled at how happy he sounded.

"Just sitting here watching t.v. Thought I'd call and see how everything was." He chuckled a little and sighed.

"Everything's good. It's different without you here though, I always find myself looking for you. The guys miss you." I smiled when I heard the familiar voices in the background yelling out hello's and come back's.

"Yeah I think they can last a couple more days without me, sorry I'm the life of the party." I said laughing.

"Well dad I'm gonna get off here and go find something to do, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, you need anything don't hesitate to call." _I need you and mom, does that count?_

"Will do daddy, bye." I hit the end button and closed my eyes. _Oh mom, when I need you the most, I can't have you._ I wiped some more falling tears away and fell back onto the bed. I tensed when I heard a soft knock on the door, and relaxed when I realized it was probably Colt again. That man was always checking up on me to make sure I was OK.

"Come in."

I heard the door creek open and softly shut. The footsteps were light and soon I felt the bed sink in. I took in a breath and my body tensed back up. I was wrong, it wasn't Colt. Colt didn't smell like that, and surely didn't come in that quietly. I opened my eyes to see Punk sitting at the end of the bed, looking at the floor. I felt my body start to shut down, and I got cold. I couldn't move, so I couldn't run. I couldn't talk, so I couldn't scream. I was paralyzed from head to toe.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm sure you wouldn't anyways, hell you won't even look at me. I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so damn sorry this happened. Emilie you're-" He let out a sob and sucked in a breath. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you with all my heart and soul. If I were to lose you, I'd lose apart of myself. I've loved you from the moment I saw you, I just didn't know it at that time, but I know it now. Your gorgeous eyes drew me in and I knew I couldn't let you go. Your personality made me fall harder, and when I kissed you, I knew. The shock you sent through my body was unimaginable. You made my knees go weak, my body went numb and I felt my heart skip a beat. Me and you, we clicked. Our music interests, movie interests, everything. I-I-I gave myself to you Emilie, because I knew I didn't want to be without you. I took yours away too because we felt the same, you said you didn't want to lose me. I-I hope you still feel the same way about me, because I know I will love you until the day that I die. You have my heart, you have my life. I can't promise you that we wont fight, or bicker, or ever that I'll never lose my temper. I can promise you that I will never, ever lay another finger on you in a hurtful way, and I'm sorry that I ever did. I've been beating myself up since it's happened. Colt gave me a piece of how he felt, and before I came up here Em...I admitted to him that I loved you. He already knew, but it felt so damn good to just say it out loud to someone else...I-I don't know. I want to tell the world. But I'm rambling here so I'll stop." He let out a breath and wiped the tears away.

"I'll just leave you alone now. If you'd like to go home, let me...well I guess let Scott know. I love you Emilie Catherine Cena, that will never change."

Emilie sat there in awe as the words flew out of his mouth. She felt her body slowly start to warm up and her body relaxed. Her body told her before her brain had, and that was he was right. She didn't want to lose him and she didn't want him to walk out. A part of her had forgiven him, and in time she knew the rest of her would. They gave themselves to each other for a reason, love. They were in love, and now someone else knew, so it was real. What they had was real.

"Don't...don't go." It came out as a whisper, but he he stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"Please." She whispered. "I...I feel so alone. I-I never meant for this to happen, I really didn't. I thought everything would be OK...but when we came home, I don't know, something changed. I-I-I got scared, and worried. I was afraid it would happen again. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I'm at a loss here and I don't know what to do. Part of me forgives you, but I don't trust you. I know you never meant to hurt me Phil, but you did. Nothing will ever change that." She let out a breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked at Phil and saw his lip quivering and his eyes glued to the ground. She knew he was crying, and she was about to herself. He nodded and turned to the door.

"I want to try though, for us. I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to go home. I...I want to try Punk." She finally said and let out a breath. She wiped the tears away and closed her eyes to stop anymore from falling. She felt the bed sink in and tensed when she felt him gently lay his hand on her leg. She quickly relaxed and opened her eyes. She brought her eyes to him, finally making eye contact with him after two days, and felt her heart beat faster. His eyes were a brighter green from crying, and the moon hit his face perfectly. This was the man that I once hated, and somewhere along the way fell in love with. I couldn't give up on us just yet.

He slowly brought his hand up to my face and I flinched. I saw his eyes widen and his face grew of hurt. I grabbed his hand and gave him a small smile. I kissed each of his tattoos on fingers and brought his hand back to my face. He gently ran his thumb over my cheek and the bruising on my eye. I flinched when he touched the cut above my brow, but I let him touch it. If this was a way for him to get over this whole ordeal, I'd take it. Tears fell down his face as he touched each part of her face that he damaged.

"Hold still." He whispered as he caressed the cut on her lip. Slowly he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. Her heart thumped faster and faster, but she soon found herself deepening the kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He tasted like salt from his tears, but she was sure she tasted the same, and at that moment she didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her back and finally, for the first time since the accident, she felt whole. Her stomach exploded with butterflies and her body went numb. The shock his kiss sent through her body was exactly what he had described, unimaginable. She knew at the moment that it would take a lot more than an accident for her to let him go. Honestly, she wasn't even quite sure that anything he would do could ever make her leave, and that worried her a bit. Ignoring the thoughts running ramped through her head she came back to reality. Her reality was that she was kissing her amazing boyfriend.

Slowly Punk pulled away and pecked her nose. Both out of breath from their breath taking kiss. He stood up and held out his hand to her. She looked up at him in confusion, and he just smiled.

"If you'd like, I'd like to take you to my room tonight. I miss you being in my arms and...and I'd love for you to join me." She could see that he was blushing and she smiled. She gracefully took his hand and stood up.

"I'd love nothing more than to join you."

* * *

**Well, well, well. Looks like all is almost well between the two of them...What's going to happen next? Anyone have some suggestions? If not just read & review please !**

**Pieces-Red- song I chose.  
**


	35. Chapter 35: Pieces of me

_I tried to walk together_  
_ But the night was growing dark_  
_ Thought you were beside me_  
_ But I reached and you were gone_  
_ Sometimes I hear you calling_  
_ From some lost and distant shore_  
_ I hear you crying softly for the way it was before_

_xxxxx_

Sunlight soon rose through the bedroom, shining light across the couple as they slept. Punk opened his eyes and squinted, trying to make out the surroundings before him. He looked over to his right and smiled. There she lay, snuggled up to the pillow, looking gorgeous as ever. It's crazy how someone could look so damn good all day everyday, especially in the morning. With her, it never failed. She was the light of his life, in his eyes, she could do almost nothing wrong. She had forgiven him, and they were on their way for a new start. He smiled as he thought about last night, and how everything was starting to be perfect again.

**LAST NIGHT : (WARNING- SEX SCENE)  
**

_"I'd love nothing more than you join you." She replied and walked with him. They walked quietly down the hall, hand in hand. When they got into his room she seemed to tense up. _

_"Are you sure you want to stay with me Em? I don't want to rush-"  
_

_"I'm fine babe, I promise." I felt my cheeks go hot when she called me babe. It had been way too long for that. She slowly turned to me and took my hands. She backed her way to the bed and stopped. The moon light was shining through the window and it hit her form perfectly. She was truly the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Her blue eyes shined up at me and I got lost. She had some kind of spell over me, and I didn't it to ever break.  
_

_"What you thinking about?" Punk almost didn't hear her, almost.  
_

_"Just how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to have to." I brought my hands to her face and gently caressed the damage I had done. She tore her eyes away from mine and looked down.  
_

_"I'm not beautiful anymore." I felt a pain shoot through my chest, and I winced. That one hurt, really hurt, but it wasn't true. She was always beautiful, no matter what.  
_

_"Emilie Catherine Cena, you're always going to be beautiful, no matter what." I cupped her face and dipped my head down, lightly brushing my lips against hers. She softly moaned and deepened the kiss, tracing her tongue along my bottom lip, almost sending me over the edge. As surprised as I was by her actions, I opened my mouth in response and almost melted when I got to taste her again. Her intoxicating taste, her mind blowing kisses, her gentle touch, her warming smile and her love...were all mine again, and were mine forever. I pushed my body against hers, making her lay flat on the bed. I slipped my hands under her back and brought us up to the top of the bed. I shivered as she ran her hands down my arms, tracing each of my tattoos.  
_

_"You are the beautiful one Punk." She whispered and gently kissed my lips. I pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, searching. She didn't seem scared, not in the least bit. I saw love, lust, need, want...I saw the old Emilie. The Emilie before the accident, the Emilie that I fell in love with. I smiled and crashed my lips onto hers, moaning when our tongues met once again. Her hands flew down to the hem of my shirt, and I broke the kiss to pull it off. As soon as the material left my body my lips were back on hers. I groaned when she ran her hand over my hard member, and hissed when she grabbed a hold of it.  
_

_"Tease."  
_

_She smirked up at me and brought me in for another kiss. She gently traced her finger along my stomach, right about the hem of my pajama pants. I almost groaned in pain. She was killing me slowly. I reached my hand down and yanked her tank top up and over her head, barely breaking the kiss the whole time. I gazed down at her half naked figure and groaned. She was painfully beautiful, and it was driving him completely insane. He gave light kisses along her jaw, then to her neck and collar bone, and then to her breasts. Emilie gasped and arched her back. All he could do was smile. Payback is a bitch. He bit down on her hardened nub and she let out a small yell. After he finished attacking both her breasts, he slowly kissed down her stomach, stopping to kiss her belly button. His kisses sent shivers through her body, which sent shivers through his own. He gripped the waistband of her pants and slowly dragged them down her legs. Once she was fully naked he stood and discarded his own pants. He caught her staring at his naked form and he blushed.  
_

_"Like I said, you're beautiful." She whispered. He slowly crawled back up her body and crashed his lips onto hers.  
_

_"You're beautiful Emilie, the most beautifulest girl in the world, and the only girl in my eyes." He whispered in her ear and kissed her lobe. She let out a small gasp and gripped his shoulders. He positioned himself between her legs and looked into her eyes. She gave him a loving, passionate kiss and moved her lips to his ear.  
_

_"I'm forever yours, I promise. Take me." She whispered, and that was it. He gently eased himself in her, both moaning at the feeling of each other.  
_

_"God Em, you're still as tight as the first time." He groaned and threw his head back when he finally slid all the way in, causing a loud moan like scream to come from her.  
_

_"Oh god Punk." She moaned and arched her back. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and looked into her eyes.  
_

_"Don't close your eyes. I want you to look at me the whole time baby." He whispered and started slowly thrusting in and out. She moved her hands from his shoulders to cup his face and pulled him forward so his forehead was resting on hers. He slid in deeper and she let go and threw her head back.  
_

_"Oh God Punk, I love you so much." She moaned out and crashed her lips against his. He pulled out and slammed in, causing them both to yell out.  
_

_"Em-Em-Emilie oh god!" He moaned out and sped up. He felt her walls tighten around him and he knew she was close.  
_

_"Not yet baby, oh god not yet." He managed to get out and kissed her again. After a couple more thrusts she cried out and he felt her release all over him, nearly sending him over the edge. He grabbed her hips and flipped them over so she was on top. She smiled down at him and sat straight up. She started moving slow, for the fact that she still wasn't used to his size yet. He wanted to slam his eyes shut and scream out in pleasure, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The moonlight shining on her made her look like an angel without wings, and he was in awe. He slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.  
_

_"You look like an angel." He whispered and passionately kissed her. From that point on they made love until they couldn't take it anymore. He held her close and soon they couple drifted off to sleep, without a care or worry in the world._

* * *

Emilie slowly started to open her eyes, still trying to adjust to the light that was shining in on her face. She groaned and rolled over, only to find that Punk was no longer beside her. She frowned and looked around, hoping maybe he'd be in the bathroom. After waiting a couple minutes, she realized he wasn't and was probably downstairs. She threw back the sheet and stopped when she realized she was naked. She blushed and smirked when she thought about last night. Her legs were sore and wobbly, and she didn't even know if she could walk. Slowly she stood up and gathered her clothes. She walked into his bathroom and turned the shower on. She stepped in and gasped when she realized how hot it was. She turned in down and and let the water run down her. She let out a sigh and grabbed the shampoo.

"Shower without me? That's not nice." She let out a scream and turned around. She glared over at her boyfriend who just laughed.

"Didn't mean to scare you babe, here let me help." She watched as he stripped out of his clothes and stepped in. He pulled her close to him and let the water run over the both of them.

"You weren't there when I woke up." She mumbled and laid her head against his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. You'll be happy with me when you go downstairs though." He said and gave her his famous smirk.

"Oh really now? Well I guess I need to hurry with this shower then." She laughed when he stared down at her like she was crazy.

"Um no, I think I like where we are now. You being naked helps." He said smiling. He leaned down and captured her in a breath taking kiss. He slowly pulled back and smirked. She smirked back and continued her shower. He watched her the whole time and soon grabbed the puff and started washing her body. She moaned as he ran it up and down her body, and he felt himself twitch. She grabbed the puff from him and started washing his body too. She got down to his member and looked at him with a smirk.

"Someone's happy." She said and laughed.

"Someone is always happy to see you." He said and backed her into the shower wall. He leaned down and brought his lips to her ear. "We have to be extra quiet though my love." He whispered and crashed his lips onto hers before she could say anything.

* * *

After their passionate shower session they both got dressed and Emilie hurried downstairs to see what Punk was talking about earlier. When they reached the bottom of the steps she saw Colt standing there. He looked up at them and smiled. She frowned and looked at Punk.

"Is this what I was supposed to be so happy about?" She questioned and laughed when Colts smile turned into a frown.

"Well that's not very nice, what the hell." She laughed and walked passed him and into the kitchen. Her jaw dropped when she saw Zack sitting at the island. He looked over to her and flashed her a big smile. She let out the biggest squeal and jumped in his arms.

"I missed you so much!" She said blinking back happy tears.

"I missed you too Em." He whispered back, choking slightly on his words. He slowly let her down and she backed up.

"When did you get here?" He smiled and looked at the clock.

"This morning, I was enjoying Chicago a bit and then figured I'd stop by and see my best friend." He said with a big toothy smile. I smiled back and turned around to see Punk and Colt standing there.

"You're the best you know that Punk? I thought I wouldn't see anyone till I got back." I beamed at him and he smiled.

"Ah he looked so lost and helpless, I had to let him in." He said with a smirk. Zack game him a look and rolled his eyes. Punk let out a sigh and shook his head. As happy as he was that him and Emilie were finally OK now, he was iffy with Zack being here. He knew the feelings he had for her, and that fact that they had kissed didn't make him too happy, but if Emilie was happy, he was going to have to endure this.

* * *

**Not too much going on in this chapter, but I thought it'd be nice to bring Zack around. Wonder what's going to happen while he's here. Will it be a smooth visit, or will there be some drama in here...**

**Any suggestions? I'll gladly take them and use them. Anything to spice it up a bit.  
**


	36. Chapter 36: When your past haunts you

Punk sat in his living room staring blankly at the t.v, not being in the best of moods. Emilie and Zack had been gone for almost 3 hours now, and he was getting pissed. He acted happy in front of her, because he knew that Zack was her best friend, but he was supposed to be her best friend too, not just her lover. He let out an angry sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Someone isn't happy." He rolled his eyes and looked over to his friend.

"I'm fine." He said unconvincingly. Colt rolled his eyes and sat next to him. He didn't know what his friend wanted from him. He confessed his love for Emilie to him already.

"I think you're jealous." Punk snapped his head over to his friend and glared. No shit he was jealous. His girlfriend, the love of his life, was out with another man who just so happened to have strong feelings for her.

"I'm not jealous." He bluntly said and looked away. Colt laughed and shook his head. He'll never understand why everyone thinks he's an idiot.

"I'm not blind my man, it's OK to be jealous. I would be too."

"You don't know the whole story behind them...so yes I'm jealous OK? Shit happened before me and her got together so-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You're together? I mean I knew y'all loved each other but I didn't know you were actually already together." Punk rolled his eyes once again and mentally slapped himself. Who was he kidding though? Colt was his best friend. He told him everything.

"OK dude we're having a talk. I want to know everything, right now." Punk let out a breath and relaxed more into the couch, preparing himself for the story.

"OK well when we met, I was a dick. Information you already know. Well we fought and fought till finally I realized I had feelings for her, strong feelings. I think I always did, that's why I was such a dick to her. One day we were in an elevator together and started bickering again. So I stopped the elevator to talk. She flipped out on me and we started fighting some more. So I got really mean and said something about her mom and stuff, and she punched me. Let me tell you this girl can punch, I can still feel it. Well after that she told me her mom was...her mom was gone. She had died when she was young and I don't know man, I felt my heart break. I will never forgive myself as long as I live for that."

"As well you shouldn't. I know you didn't know but damn man." Punk glared over at his friend and he shut up.

"Well after that I told her that if she let me take her around Chicago to make up for it, I would leave her alone forever. She agreed. I've never been more nervous in my life dude. I finally made it to her room and I knew she didn't want to go. She was still getting ready when I walked in and that's when I noticed her comics and movies. I fell a little harder then, we had so much in common. Well I took her around and we went to dinner, she didn't talk the whole time. Finally I asked if she wanted to come back here to watch a movie and she agreed. After being here for a bit I paused the movie and attempted to talk civilly with her. I told her I was sorry about everything and her mom and she could hit me again if she wanted, which she did. And that's how our friend ship started. She told...she told me she had already went on a date...and that killed me, but I didn't blame her. I didn't even think she noticed me in that way. I had completely ruined any chance I had with her, so I stayed friends with her, anything to keep her in my life. Anyways after we started hanging out a lot, I found out it was Rhodes she was with, and I was pissed. She told me then that Zack liked her too, and she didn't want to hurt anyone and she didn't know what to do. I acted as a good friend and stayed. One night she fell asleep here and when I put her in the guest room she asked me to stay. We didn't do anything but Colt...holding her then...it felt right, and that's when I knew. I knew I couldn't be without her. Well on Valentines day I took her out and bought her the necklace that she's wearing now. Cody hadn't talked to her all day so I took my chance. I took her back to her room and we went to the club later. I knew something wasn't right by the way she was acting so I guessed she and Cody had broken up. Well we were dancing and grinding for a while and a slow song came on. She whispered in my ear that she didn't get my anything and what she could do. I took my chance and I kissed her." Punk let out a big breath and smiled at the memory.

"When our lips touched...something went off inside of me. My body went numb, my knees went weak. My lips tingled and my heart skipped a beat. At that very moment is when I knew...I knew that I loved her. Instead of telling me how she felt, she ran. She broke my heart again. So I went up to her room after to get answers. She told me she had been attacked that night, but didn't know who did it. I made another move and I ended up staying the night. No we didn't do anything, I knew you'd ask." Colt let out a chuckle and looked at Punk.

"I swear we didn't. We fooled around but it didn't go that far. I held her that whole night man, and it felt amazing. Thing was though...she was still with Cody, and in the morning she brought it up. I stormed out and we didn't talk for a bit. She...she ended up staying with Cody. I couldn't lose her...so I acted as a friend. I had to hang out with her and Cody and Zack and it made me sick. I hated the way he would look at her, and touch her. Nobody knew about them but me, and I think Zack, but it was almost obvious...I guess just as obvious as my feelings for her. Well we were in Texas and I saw her in the elevator, and it was awkward. It felt like it was before we were friends and I hated it. It broke my heart to even be there with her. I asked to hang out and she agreed, but I knew it wouldn't happen. Well I was in the middle of a workout when she called me. She had gotten lost and wanted me of all people to come get her. Being me, I did. Well wouldn't you know we ended up fighting...and...and that's when I confessed my feelings for her. She looked shocked, but I knew she knew, she had to have known. After she confessed her feelings for me, but in a different way. I was so frustrated with her dude, I've never in my life confessed anything to a girl, besides maybe that I didn't like them. With her...it's different. I couldn't hold anything back. I put myself out there and set myself up for failure. Kind of like with Maria, but with Emilie, I was actually in love." Punk let out a big sigh and shook his head. Having all these memories come back to him was getting difficult. They sure did have a rocky past, but in the end, it was worth it completely.

"I took her back to the hotel, and she stormed out. She wouldn't even give me a chance to talk. So I turned into my original self. I went up to her room and barged in, only instead of her being pissed off or talking to John, she was packing. I started to panic, and then I got mad. She was trying to run away. I grabbed her clothes and I threw them everywhere. She fought me and punched and kicked so I grabbed her. I backed her into the wall and something came over me, and to this day I don't know why. I kissed her, and all those emotions and feelings came back. You can...well you can guess what happened after that." His face turned crimson and he turned away. Colt burst out laughing and slapped Punk on his back.

"You guys did it! Holy shit dude. At first I kinda thought you did, but after a bit I thought no, she seems like the type to wait." He said laughing and shook his head. "I'm going out on a limb here dude but...was it good? Was she better than the rest?" Punks face turned even more red and he looked down.

"About that...I have something to tell you." Colt stopped laughing and looked at his friend with confusion.

"Emilie...Emilie was...well she was my...you know...first." Punk whispered the last part and looked back down. After a couple of minutes Colt burst out laughing again.

"OK you got me dude. You were with Maria for a long time, and Tracy, and the rest. You might of fooled Emilie but you aren't fooling me." Punk looked back up at his friend with a sincere look. Colt stopped laughing again and his eyes widened in shock.

"Holy shit you're not joking." Punk shook his head no and smiled a little.

"I...I wasn't in love with any of them. I didn't expect it to happen with her, honestly. I knew I was in love, and she was in love with me. I...I was her first too. I gave myself to her...something I never thought I'd do...at least in love. I was about to give up." He said honestly and shrugged.

"Anyways...after all that...it still didn't go so well. I told her I loved her, and she said awesome. She fucking said awesome. Anyways to cut it short, she hid something from me, told me, I got mad and didn't talk to her for that month when I was suspended. I came back and things got better. She ended up getting hurt and I was there for her. She had already broken up with Cody so as much as I wanted to get her then and there, I was skeptical. Too much shit was happening with us and I wanted it to be right. Well to make matters worse she ended up going to the club that night with Cody...and I flipped. I ended up staying in my bus the whole night, and she got drunk. Well it was real late and I was looking out my bus window...actually praying that she'd come and apologize, or hell just yell at me. I missed her. Well she did come, with Zack. I saw her fall and he sat next to her, and she kissed him. At the time I didn't know she was drunk, but it killed me. I watched the whole thing before she stopped it. He brought her to my door and she stepped in and saw me. She told me she was drunk and thus, more fighting occurred. I found out that night that Cody was the one who attacked her...and tried to rape her. She ended up staying the night with me, and yes, shit went down. You gotta understand one thing dude, I love her, always have and always will. We've had the rockiest past I know, but it was all worth it. She almost didn't go out with me, in fact she turned me down because of the age difference and law and her dad. She finally came around and well we've been together ever since. If I could go back and do it over again I would, in a heart beat. She's my rock, the reason I breathe, the reason I still want to wrestle. She makes it all worth something. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." Punk cupped his hands together and looked over at his friend, waiting for him to say something.

"Wow man...wow. I'm..I'm seriously at a loss for words. I think..I think that if you guys can make it till she's 18, without your ass getting arrested...y'all can get married and start a family. Wow...it's crazy to even think about you having kids man." I went to say something but we heard the door open. I quickly stood up and smiled when I saw Emilie walking into the room.

"Hey, you guys have fun." I said and she smiled. _Of course they did, she seems much happier with him._ I put on a fake smile when Zack walked into the room and looked back to Emilie.

"We had a blast, you guys should've came." She said and winked at me. I felt a real smile creep onto my face and I sat back down.

For the rest of the day the four of us played games, watched movies, and ate take out. It was around 11 when Colt decided to go to his place and Zack went upstairs, he was leaving tomorrow finally. I bid them goodbye and goodnight and ran over to Emilie. I scooped her up in my arms and slammed down on the couch. She smiled up at me and pecked me on the lips.

"You know babe, you didn't have to let him in since you don't like him. I mean, I'm glad you did...because I do miss him. I just don't want to cause any problems." I let out a sigh and felt bad.

"It's not that I don't like him, he's a good guy...he just...he likes you. I know that if me and you ended and he found an opening...he'd try to snatch you up." She shook her head no and looked in my eyes.

"I've already told him I like him better as a friend. I wouldn't want to ruin that." I gave her a small smile and pecked her on the lips.

"OH I saw your sister today." She said with a big smile.

"She told me to tell you to watch out, your crazy ex is in town." My face automatically fell and I'm sure the color drained from my face. She was here, oh shit. She gave me a worried look and I tried to smile, but my worry was showing through. The one woman who drove me insane to the point I actually ran away, and broke up with her through a letter. Maria was in town, and I knew it was to find me.

"Babe it's OK, I don't care if she's crazy. I'll be here no matter what. I promise." She cupped my face and brushed her lips against mine. At that instant all my worries were soon forgotten, and she was the only thing that mattered. In a matter of seconds we went from kissing, to making out, to shredding clothes off of our bodies. I made love to her for hours that night. After I was done I carried her up to the guest room and laid her in bed. I crawled in next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Phil, forever." She whispered and drifted off.

"I love you too Emilie, forever."

* * *

**Uh oh, crazy ex. Wonder what drama that'll bring. I know this chapter isn't that great, but Punk has finally told someone else about his love for her, and the road they've taken to get to where they are. Big, big step in a mans life. Sadly, this story is going to be coming to an end soon. So review and if I get enough I will do the Sequel, it's already planned out !**


	37. Chapter 37: You and me, always

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_ Nothing to lose_  
_ And it's you and me and all other people_  
_ And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**  
**_

_xxxx  
_

**EMILIE'S P.O.V**

I sat in the terminal with my head in my hands and let out a sigh. I had been sitting here for about 20 minutes now just waiting. I peeked my head up to see if Punk was coming back yet, but no. I put my head back in my hands and groaned. Punk had left me to go get a "quick" coffee with his ex girlfriend Maria. She showed up 'randomly' at the airport and caught us off guard when we were coming in. The same ex girlfriend he had almost had a panic attack about when I told him she was in Chicago. The same ex girlfriend that made Punk so insane we sat in his house up until the last day. Also the same girlfriend that he said was absolutely insane, but I had nothing to worry about, but yet again I was the one waiting for them to finish up their coffee/ catch-up session. I let out an angry growl and pulled out my cell phone. I told Zack about the whole Maria and Punk situation and he wasn't the happiest to say, mostly because I told him they left me waiting, the other because the longer Punk took, the longer I had to wait to see everyone. I was getting more anxious, and it was killing me. I missed my dad and at this point the whole roaster. They were like a second family to me. I pulled out my mirror and checked my make-up, making sure all the bruises were covered and the cuts. By now it looked like I had just fell or bumped into something, but I planned on nobody ever knowing about this. I leaned back in my chair and jumped a bit when I heard my phone go off. I looked down to see a private number calling. I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Hello private caller, how may I help you today?"

"Is that any way to speak to your Uncle?" My heart rose to my throat and I froze. I haven't spoken to my Uncle since before I left, and I honestly didn't think he'd even call me.

"Uncle Chris? I'm sorry, you uh...you called private...I didn't know." I heard him chuckle at the other end and I relaxed a bit.

"Yeah I know, I keep my number on the down low, anyways I was wondering what you're doing and if I could come see my favorite niece?" I smiled a little and rolled my eyes.

"I'm your only nice, and I just got back from Chicago and I'm in Tampa, so if you can make it here then yes, you can see your favorite niece." I said with a smile. If I could see my Uncle everyday it'd be nice, he's the only blood that I know of from my mothers side. As far as I knew my grandparents were dead or just long gone.

_"Emilie?"_ I snapped out of my thoughts and felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Of course you weren't, that doesn't sound familiar." He said with a laugh.

"Well I was saying that I can get a flight out now and be there by tonight if you'd like, and you could talk to your dad about me traveling with you for a bit before I have to come back." My smile grew bigger.

"Yeah I think I can do that, only for you though, if you answer a question."

"Hmm yes sure, I think I can do that."

"Do I have any cousins, grandparents, or other family. And could you bring pictures, videos, etc." I said while biting my lip, hoping it wouldn't be too much trouble.

"Well I don't have kids, not yet at least. Yes I'll bring pictures, and I'll explain the family situation when I see you, how about that?" I let out a sigh and smiled again.

"Sounds good, see you soon." I hung up the phone and sat back. Finally I would be getting some Grove family history. I heard my phone go off again and smiled when I saw it was Zack calling. At least someone cares about me.

"Hey boo."

"Hey boo! So I did you a huge favor." I squinted my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek. '_What was he up too?'_

"Oh yeah? What favor did you do for me."

"Look behind you." I pulled my phone away and gave it a look, thinking somehow he'd see it. I turned my head and my mouth fell open when I saw him standing there in his famous glasses. He was dressed in a black hoodie and jeans and had a bud light hat on. I hung up the phone and jumped over the chair, running as fast as I could and jumped into his arms.

"Well somebody missed me." I nodded my head and squeezed him tighter. If it wasn't for this man I don't know what I'd do. Even though I knew he was practically in love with me, even though he wouldn't admit it, he was always there for me when I needed him. It took him some time but he came through. I felt bad that I haven't told him about me and Punk yet, but I did that for his safety and I didn't want to break Zack's heart. He slowly let me down and I reached up and pinched his cheek.

"You know I never really said anything before but...you're really damn short, and WOW! I love your hair." I dropped my hand and glared at him and then smiled. He was right though, I was only 5'2. I slapped him on the arm and walked back to my chair. I picked up my stuff and sighed when I realized Punk probably wasn't coming back and I should just go with Zack. I picked my head up and tried to get a good look into the coffee shop, and my heart immediately stopped. I had a good look, no great look at the two of them. He was across from her and she had her hand on top of his, and was definitely giving him 'the look'. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I eased down when I realized it was only Zack and gave him the biggest fake smile I possibly could. He looked over my shoulder and his face fell. I knew he saw what I had seen, but it didn't matter now.

"Come on shorty." He put his arm around me and led me away. I peeked back over my shoulder to see Punk sending a text while talking to her. My phone immediately went off and I stopped. Zack looked down at me and I gave him an apologetic smile. Maybe Punk was finally telling me he was done. I looked down at my phone and my heart fell into my stomach.

_In the bathroom now, not feeling too well. Sorry Maria had me held up so long, I'll be out soon babe. I love you. -CMP_

I looked over my shoulder again to see Punk _still_ sitting there laughing away with her._ 'Oh yeah, she's totally crazy, and you're definitely in the bathroom.'_

I let out a huff and looked back up to Zack and gave him another smile. I continued walking and moved closer to Zack. As confused as I was to why Punk was lying to me, at least I still had my best friend. I pulled the text message back up and felt tears start to sting my eyes.

_OK - Emmy_

I turned my phone off and slid it back in my pocket. After all that we had been through, which was a lot, I didn't think he'd have the balls to lie about me, especially when I could see him. He probably didn't think I had picked a spot so close, but I'm his girlfriend, and what girlfriend wouldn't. Especially when you're having coffee with an ex, a crazy ex. I shook my head and held it up high. He already ruined my morning, there was no way he was going to ruin the rest of my day. He wanted to sit there and lie to me? So be it. I was going to have fun with Zack and everyone else, and I was not going to talk to him.

We made our way out to the car and as soon as I slid in I let out a sigh. I put on my best smile when he got in and we took off.

"So what are we doing today best friend?" He said with a smile. I shrugged and looked out the window.

"Whatever you'd like boo, got anything in mind?" He put on his thinking face and smirked.

"I got a few things in mind, but you look tired. Do you wanna go back to the hotel for now and get some sleep? I could use some myself." I smirked but nodded. As mad as I was at Punk, all I would be doing in Zack's hotel room was sleeping. We caught up with each other the rest of the way and I had to admit, I missed this man. I did feel bad for him though. I could see how much he liked me, maybe even loved. If I had never met Punk then maybe there would've been a chance between us, but with Zack doing the same thing as him, I would've met him anyways. Maybe if he was much older, or gay, or just didn't exist at all...but he did. He had my heart, and a big part of me that I wouldn't of just given away to anyone. He just better hope to god for his sake he doesn't take their coffee date any further. He had already left me there hanging, I'd hate to see what else he'd do.

Zack snapped me out of my thoughts when we were parked and ready to get out. I gave him an apologetic smile and got out. He grabbed my bags and we went up to his room. I moved fast so nobody would notice me yet. I wanted to surprise everyone, and I wanted to do that after I got some beauty sleep. Punk had kept me up the whole plane ride so I could read comics with him and talk before we had to come back to this...to us being a secret. I shook Punk from my head and grabbed some bags from Zack so he didn't fall over. I chuckled when I noticed him wobbling and he gave me a dirty look.

"You think that's funny?" I put my finger to my chin and tapped it, doing my best thinking face.

"Uh yeah it was, I thought you were strong?" His jaw dropped and he charged towards me. I let out a squeal and he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Matthew Joseph Cardona JR you put me down this instant!" I said while beating on his back.

"As you wish my lady." I quickly regretted what I had said but it was too late. He threw me onto the bed, but not without coming with me. I grabbed his shirt and we landed with an 'oomf'. We burst out laughing until we realized how our position was. He was lying on top of me, his face just inches from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face and his cologne filled my nose. I looked up and my blue eyes met his light brown ones and I froze. I felt an eery feeling creep up in my stomach and it bothered me. It wasn't that it was a bad feeling, in fact, it was a good feeling, it was like small butterflies were floating about. I felt my body start to shake a bit and my breath caught in my throat. He seemed to be feeling a little awkward too, I could see it in his eyes.

"You...you feel it too?"

My eyes went wide and I knew I was in trouble. He was feeling the same, and now he knew I was too. He just didn't know that I couldn't be feeling this way.

"Emilie..." He trailed off and looked away, but stayed on top of me. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would come out.

"I...I know you told me you wouldn't want to ruin our friendship, and I understand. I-I just want you to know that I've felt something for you...since the moment I met you. Since the moment you gave me my nickname. I've always felt this way. I haven't been with another girl since you've been here...in hopes that I would get to be with you. I've blown off so many girls, because I know what they want, my money. But with you...you'd want me for me. You've never asked me for anything. And uh..I know our kiss was a mistake to you but...I felt a spark, something I've never felt for any women before...ever. I hope me spilling this out doesn't freak you out, cause I don't want to lose you, but I just wanted you to know that even though I know you'll never feel the same, I love you, and I will always be here for you, no matter what OK? Don't ever forget that. You're my number one girl, and nobody will ever change that.

I looked up at him in shock, and awe. I couldn't believe he was coming out with all of this, and I never knew his feelings were this strong. I always had an idea, I just never would've guessed he'd actually tell me. I knew one thing though, and that was that I didn't regret the kiss.

"I didn't regret the kiss Matthew." He turned his head and looked back into my eyes. I never call him Matthew unless I'm mad or being serious, and I was being serious. I didn't regret it, I had no reason too. I wasn't with Punk at the time, the kiss was just at a bad time, no reason to regret it though. It made me realize that even if I had feelings for him, they weren't as strong as the feelings I had for Punk. Although I wouldn't tell him that, ever.

"You..are you serious?" He asked with a glint of hope in his eyes. I nodded and smiled a little, hoping he wouldn't get the wrong idea...but also knowing he was.

He moved his hands and grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head, making my heart beat faster.

"You're so beautiful Emilie." He whispered. He leaned down and just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he kissed my forehead. I let out a inner sigh of relief and smiled up at him. He let go of my wrists and helped me up. He took off his hoodie and shirt and stripped to his boxers, which happened to be custom made too. I let out a laugh and he gave me a look, but then laughed too. He threw me one of his shirts. I stripped off mine leaving my tank top on and put his shirt on. It went down to my knees and I giggled. I slowly slid my pants off and climbed into bed. He crawled over me and climbed in right beside me. He slid his arm around me and pulled me against him. I breathed in his cologne again and closed my eyes. I was putting fuel in the fire, but at this point I didn't care. He didn't kiss me, he hasn't touched me and I haven't touched him. I was doing nothing wrong. I snuggled even closer to him and felt my eyes start to droop. Before I fell asleep I quickly grabbed my phone off the nightstand and turned in on, but put it on vibrate. As soon as I set my alarm all the texts started coming in. I saw that I had 200 unread texts from Punk and 300 missed calls. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes again, slowly drifting off to sleep, exactly where I wanted to be, in the arms of my best friend.

* * *

**Uh oh**...


	38. Chapter 38: Blame it on me

**_Counting all the assholes in the room_**  
**_ Well I'm definitely not alone, well I'm not alone_**  
**_ You're a liar, you're a cheater, you're a fool_**  
**_ Well that's just like me yoohoo and I know you too_**  
**_ Mr. Perfect don't exist my little friend_**  
**_ And I tell you it again, and I do it again_**  
**_ Counting all the assholes in the room, well I'm_**  
**_ Definitely not alone, well I'm not alone_**

_xxxxx  
_

_I sat up in bed and looked around, quickly not realizing where I was. I felt my heart beat increase and felt the beads of sweat roll down my face. I shivered and looked around, trying to take in my surroundings. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. I felt pain shoot through my back all the way down to my legs. I let out a little scream and looked down. My jaw hung open in shock and I began to tremble. I realized I couldn't even see my feet. I was staring down at my expanded belly. I gasped and fell back against the bed. My whole body was shaking. I slowly rested my hand on my belly and jumped when I felt movement. There was something in there, a baby, my baby...our baby. I quickly looked around again and looked at the pictures on the wall. I was in Punk's house, specifically in his guest room. Had I fallen asleep here? Was being with Zack a dream? When the fuck did I end up pregnant! _

_I slowly got up this time, not being able to bare that pain again, and walked out of the bedroom. I looked up the hall and realized it was much longer than I remembered. I started my way down in an attempt to find Punk. I needed answers. If I was pregnant, then that meant everyone knew about us. Oh god my dad! I picked up my pace a bit, I needed to find Punk. I stopped in my tracks when I heard noises coming from his bedroom, which seemed so far away, but yet was just in arms reach. The closer I got, the louder the noises got. I covered my mouth with my hand when I realized it was moaning noises. Tears stung my eyes and I turned my head away. I reached my shaky hand out and slowly turned the doorknob, praying I was just hearing things. I gently pushed the door open and nearly fainted. There in front of me was Punk and Maria. All I could see was her back as she was on top of him, and his tattooed hands firmly grasping her waist. I let out a gasp and they both stopped, turning their attention to me. She slowly climbed off of him and gave me a big smile. I looked between the two of them, tears running down my face, ready to faint.  
_

_"I told you Emilie, if you kept the baby it'd be over. You chose this not me. Just like your mother. You will die just like her too. Pathetic." He said with a smug look on his face.  
_

_I opened my mouth, but no words would come out. I was in utter shock. How could he say those things? How could he do this to me...with her especially? I was carrying his child, a child he didn't want. I closed my eyes and wiped the tears away. I opened my eyes again but Punk and Maria weren't there anymore, I was alone. I looked around and realized I was in a different house. I walked into what I assumed to be the living room and realized I was in my Nana's house, only it was different, much different. I walked over to the mantle and my breath caught in my throat. All along the mantle were pictures, old pictures. I saw my dad, uncle, and aunt and Nana in one. The next one over was of my dad, mom, Uncle, and Randy. I didn't get it, she never had these pictures before? I stepped back and turned my attention to the stairs. I heard scuffing and yelling. I hurried up the steps and stopped when I realized my belly was gone. What the fuck is happening? I shook my head and continued my way up and stopped when I realized the yelling was coming in from my room. I rushed in and froze. At first I thought I was staring into a mirror and then I looked closer. There in front of me, was my mother. She had tears streaming down her face and her hands were placed on her stomach. Behind her stood my dad. He was pacing back and fourth, hands shoved in his pockets.  
_

_"Catherine, you can't keep the baby. You're only 15! What kind of life can we give it huh!"  
_

_"I don't care John! This is OUR baby. We can give it all we have. Why can't you just see that!"  
_

_"BECAUSE I'M NOT READY TO BE A DAD CATHERINE! DO YOU NOT SEE THAT. YOU NEED TO GET AN ABORTION NOW OR...or it's over. I'm only 17, I have a full life ahead of me. Maybe later down the road we can try baby-"  
_

_"Don't you dare call me baby. You know what John, fine. I'll go get the damn abortion." He let out a sigh of relief. I felt tears sting my eyes again. How could he love me so much now, but hate me so much then.  
_

_"But when I do, I will never see you again. I'm done with you. You said you loved me and you promised to always be there for me and you LIED. I took you back when you cheated, and you do this! FUCK YOU. I NEVER want you see your pathetic ass again. I HATE YOU JOHN CENA!"  
_

_I violently shook my head no. They couldn't do this, they had to stay together. She had to live, she needed him. I reached my arm out to touch them but they just seemed to go farther and farther away.  
_

_"Mom! Mom please! Don't go." I whispered and reached for her. Tears ran down my face but I didn't care. I had lost everything. I lost Punk, my mother, and now my baby was gone...if there was ever even a baby. I closed my eyes again, praying when I opened them I'd be back with my mother, back where I belonged. I slowly counted to three and opened my eyes. My whole body felt like it was going to break down. My mother wasn't there, I was alone.  
_

_"Emilie." I whipped my head around and furrowed my brows. Someone was calling my name, but I couldn't see anyone.  
_

_"Emilieee."_

"EMILIE!" I jolted awake and threw my hand to my chest. It was on fire, and I was having difficulties breathing.

"EMILIE WHERE ARE YOU!" I looked towards the door and gasped. How long had I been asleep? I looked around to see the bed empty and I looked around the room. Was being with Zack a dream too? I slowly got up and walked towards the door. I heard the shower on and I let out a sigh of relief. Zack was here, he just woke up before me. I went to go into the bathroom to scare him, until I heard a banging on the door. I wiped my eyes and slowly opened it, yawning in the process.

"Hey Zack have you seen Em-" I looked up to see a very panic struck CM Punk. His words were cut off at the sight of me and his eyes went wide. I stared up at him, trying not to roll my eyes in the process. I heard the bathroom door open and Zack came out in only a towel.

"Hey Punk what's wrong? I thought I heard yelling." Punk didn't look at him or even give him an answer. He just stared down at me the whole time. He finally glanced over at Zack and I saw his jaw clench. He looked back down at me and I swear I could see tears filling his eyes. It was then that I remembered that I was in one of Zack's shirts, and Zack was in a towel. I stared into his dark green eyes and remembered my dream. The things he said to me, how the hate filled words spewed out of his mouth, how he said them without a care. Then I remembered Maria.

"I've been here the whole time. You better go, you wouldn't want to keep Maria waiting." His eyes widened a little, but they never left mine. I shook my head and closed the door in his face. I turned back around to see Zack standing there with a confused look on his face. I just shrugged and walked over to the bathroom.

"You leave any hot water for me there stud?" He turned to me with a worried look on his face but nodded.

"Are you...OK Em?" I nodded and turned my head away.

"I wont take long, I promise." With that I closed the bathroom door. I stripped of my clothes and stepped in to the shower, making sure it was scalding. As much as it burned, I couldn't move. After all that we've been through, he just lies to me like that. Zack would've never lied to me like that. I shook my head and groaned. No Zack, there is no you and Zack. It's you and Punk. That's what you guys fought to be, a couple. I fought this long, I can fight longer. He chose me. He may have lied, but he chose me. I had to talk to him, but when I was ready, which I wasn't yet. Then there was a part of me that didn't want to fight, that just wanted to let go. I went far enough without him. Without Punk...I could spend more time with my dad and everyone else without looking suspicious. That was a good sign.

I stepped out of the shower, ready to explode. I had so many things running through my head, I didn't know what to do. I brushed my hair and put the clothes I had on before back on. I walked out to see Zack sitting on the bed looking like a lost puppy. I grabbed my clothes and went back into the bathroom and got dressed. I didn't want to waste anymore time. I wanted to see my dad, and see how he'd react to my new look, praying he'd like it. I scrunched my hair as fast as I could, making it look decent and applied some make-up. The one thing I loved about having black eyes was that it made my blue eyes pop. I stared into the mirror and let out a huff. Punk would not ruin my return, no matter what. If it mean ignoring him all damn day, then I'd do it.

I walked out and put my Jordan's on and looked over at Ryder. He was sitting there with his hands in his lap. I frowned and walked over.

"Ready to go boo?" He jumped and looked up at me. He looked me up and down and smiled.

"Yes beautiful I am. I see someone is in a better mood."

"I just had the best sleep of my life, with one of the most important people in my life, and a nice, hot shower. Nothing can ruin my day now, especially while I'm with you." He smiled down at me and I chuckled. He had the cutest little gap between his teeth, it always made me giggle. We grabbed our things and made our way down to the lobby. I looked at my phone to see that I had two more missed calls, but not from Punk. I skimmed through all of the texts Punk sent me, rolling my eyes at most. 'Why'd you leave?' 'Emilie you're scaring me where are you' Most were duplicated, but one caught my eye. I stopped in place and gripped my phone harder. Out of all the 'I love yous, I'm sorry if I did something wrong, and the 'I'm sorrys', this one in particular was different. It was different because this one message wasn't for me.

_I had a lot of fun today. It's crazy how you've changed and how much has changed in the past couple of years :) We should get together sometime soon again and have dinner & a movie or something, like old times. Just let me know :) _ _-Punk_

I felt my face get hot and my blood started to boil. I clenched my jaw so hard that I felt as if it would break. My knuckles turned white from me gripping my phone so hard. My eyesight started to go blurry and I could see the blackness start to feel them, and that was never a good sign. Everything around me soon started to disappear, and I knew it was too late. I was gone, and someone was going to get hurt.

"EMILIE!" The blackness went away and my vision became clearer again. I focused in front of me and realized Zack was there with his hands on my shoulders gently shaking me. Had he been doing this long? I could barely remember anything, but the text message. The one that wasn't meant for me. The one that was meant for _her_.

"I'm...I'm fine. Let's go." I walked away from him and slammed my finger into the elevator button. This day was supposed to be good. Everything was supposed to be fine. I was gonna get some space and go back to Punk and talk, but now, he can fuck himself. I walked into the elevator and Zack quickly followed.

"Emilie what is wr-" He stopped talking and I glared over at him. I saw that he was staring at someone behind us and I turned my head to look. I smirked when I said Kelly Kelly and Eve standing in the back, slowly huddling into a corner.

"BOO!" They both jumped and screamed, quickly hurrying out of the doors as they opened. I smiled bitterly and shook my head.

"I'm fine." I bluntly said and walked out. I looked around and noticed almost all the superstars in the lobby, all waiting to go to go to the arena. I spotted my dad and Randy talking in the corner with Triple H and Shawn Michaels. My mind went back to my dream and I felt my blood start to boil all over again. He didn't want me, he never wanted me. How could someone say such hurtful things. I slowly made my way over, smiling at some of the guys who were staring at me.

"Emilie...is that you?" I stopped and turned to see Cody standing there with his friend Ted and Kofi and the Miz. I haven't seen him since we broke up, and as afraid as I used to be, I felt nothing around him. Not anger, fear, sadness...nothing. I smiled and walked over, hugging all of them and stepping back.

"Your hair...wow. You look great!" I smiled at The Miz.

"Thanks, thought I'd try something new." Cody smiled down at me, and it quickly faded. I furrowed my brows and looked at all of them. They all looked frightened. They looked over my shoulder and quickly bowed their heads, acting as if they were praying. I slowly turned and looked behind me. In the far, far corner of the room, stood the Dead man and the Devils favorite Demon. They were both watching me. I nodded to them both, and like that, they were gone.

"How...how did you do that!?" Ted said with wide eyes. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"They like me." They all looked at me in shock and then at each other. I was just as shocked as they were. Apparently they didn't like anyone, only a select few, and I just happened to be one of them. I wasn't sure if I should be happy about that or not, it was like having body guards.

"Hey guys! You have a beautiful lady over here and you don't even introduce me?" I turned to see Nick or Dolph. He stopped and squinted.

"Emilie?" I smiled and nodded. I didn't think I'd be that hard to notice.

"Wow...and I mean wow. You look **exactly** like the woman in your dads pictures...well er your mom." He said and smiled. I smiled back and hugged him. I looked over to where my dad was and saw him look over here and look back. He quickly looked back over to me and his jaw dropped. I waved bye to the guys and slowly walked over. He grabbed Randy's shoulder and turned him to face my direction, and like clockwork his jaw dropped also.

"Hi." My dad stood there dumbfounded, as well as Randy.

"Hey there's my favorite little ass kicker. Wow I almost didn't recognize you Em. You look just like...uh...how are you?" Hunter said while hugging me.

"I'm good, glad to be back. I take it you don't like my hair dad." He still didn't say anything, he just stared.

"I know I look like mom dad, it fits me thought, doesn't it?" Still got nothing, he just stared.

"Well since your dad is being awkward...Emilie I'd like you to meet someone. Shawn this is Emilie, Emilie this is Shawn. I stepped over to shake his hand and smiled. I remember watching him as a kid. The heart break kid was definitely an inspiration.

"I've heard a lot about you. You did real good here Cena, she doesn't look a damn thing like you." He said laughing and slapping him on the back. He just nodded.

"Y-yeah. She looks _exactly_ like her mother, you have no idea how much." He finished with a whisper. I gave him a fake smile and looked back to everyone.

"Oh dad I just remembered. Uncle Chris called me and said that he's going to be here today, and would love to travel with us for a bit." I said with an even faker smile. He just nodded and looked at Randy. I knew this would be interesting because they didn't get a long, but he was my uncle. If I wanted to see him, then I'd see him, and they couldn't stop me. After that we all awkwardly walked out to the rental. I said goodbye to Shawn and Paul(hunter) and got into the car. I pulled out my phone and smiled.

_Thanks for leaving me! Now I have to ride with your old boy toy and he's giving me dirty looks._

I smiled and put my phone away. As mad as I was, he could always make me smile.

* * *

The ride to the arena was quiet, and awkward. I really had no reason to be mad at my dad, but the dream felt so...so real. It was as if I went back in time and was actually watching what happened. I've had dreams like this before but I would never see his face. I'd just see my mother bawling her eyes out. She was left so broken, and alone. She needed him then the most, and he left. Randy left too, like a coward. I shook my head angrily and jolted out of the car as soon as it stopped. I went to the trunk and grabbed my dads bags. He came up from behind me and smiled. His smiled faded and he ran his hand over his face and groaned.

"Well looks like crazy has come back to haunt us." He mumbled and looked over my shoulder. I turned around and saw her...with him. I clenched my jaw, but let out a breath and calmed down. He can do whatever he wants. If he wants to ruin us, that's his choice. I knew I had to let him know that what he saw wasn't well...exactly what he think he saw. I never slept with Zack, sexually. I threw my dads bag over my shoulder and we all made our way in. I bid them goodbye as they went into the locker room, and roamed around. It was extremely hot inside and out, so I was thankful that I wore shorts and a tank. I forgot how hot Florida could be, but at least we weren't far from my new home, and I could go in the pool whenever we went back. I would get to sleep in a real bed instead of a bus or at another hotel. I had to see the bitch though, and with the mood I was in, this would get interesting. I turned a corner and stopped, making sure no one was coming. I didn't feel like running into anyone else again. I smiled as I thought about the first time I ran into Punk. How he had been such an ass, but how far they've come since that day in February. She felt tears sting her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. Now was not the time to cry. I looked back up and froze. Maybe now was not the time to cry, but now was definitely the time to kill somebody.

I watched as Maria hung on Punk, and I watched as Punk did nothing but smile. I felt my body begin to tremble as she places her ugly red lips against his cheek. Once again he smiled, and watched her as she walked away. He leaned up against the door and let out a sigh. Tears welled up in my eyes again and there was no way I was stopping them this time. I continued walking and looked to the ground. I couldn't deal with this right now. I looked up in time to see him looking at me, and his face fell. I threw my hand up to my neck and yanked the necklace off. I stopped in front of him and dropped it to the ground.

"I didn't have sex with Zack. I fell asleep. He picked me up from the airport because you ditched me for her. You lied to me. You were never in the bathroom. Also, thanks for sending me that text that wasn't meant for me. I hope you two are having a lot of fun, and I'm sure it'll continue." I went to talk away but stopped again.

"You lied, which I still don't know why. You ditched me. You're supposed to love me. We're over Phillip. Don't bother calling me anymore, don't talk to me." With that I turned around and walked away. I wouldn't bare to let him see me cry. He didn't deserve me tears, and he didn't deserve me.

* * *

**Uh oh...a breakup? What does this mean for them now. Punk/Maria? Emilie/Zack? Emilie/Punk. I already know (: **

**Drama just follows these two, maybe a break would be the best.  
**

**Review and tell me what ya think!  
**


	39. Chapter 39: I want you back

**I just want to be the first to say that it was never my intentions to make it seem like Emilie was flirting with Zack, in that way. They're best friends and yeah I know that he is practically in love with her, it's not supposed to be flirting. I know lots of people who call their friends boo or boo boo or love. It took Emilie and Punk forever to get together, she wouldn't ruin it like that. Or else things would've went further with Zack. Punk is the one who took his new/old friendship too far. Emilie ALMOST messed up, almost. I just wanted to clear that up.**

* * *

_From sorrow to serenity, the truth is absolution,_  
_ From sorrow to serenity, its on your head_  
_ This is my last serenade_  
_ I feel you as you fall away_  
_ This is my last serenade_

_xxxxx_

Emilie sat on an equipment box and watched as the wrestlers raced around. It was nearing the end of the show, and most wanted to get out before fans bombarded them. Few passed by and said hello, but her mind wasn't there. She was trying her best not to cry, to scream, and more importantly she was trying not to kill Maria. Punk had been texting her since she broke up, obviously not listening when she told him not to talk to her anymore. He'd been begging, and that made her feel worse. His excuses pissed her off even more. Today was supposed to be a good day. NXT Rookies were finally getting their chance, and attacking her dad, but what's better than to attack the top dog? She was happy for all of them, even when most didn't know who she was. She didn't want to say she was his daughter, then that would resolve in talking, and she didn't want to talk to anyone. Not right now, and frankly not for a while.

She hopped of the crate and went towards catering. She let out a sigh of relief when she walked in and only saw one person. She grabbed a sandwich and a water and sat at the table in the corner.

"Oh my god! You're John's daughter!" I cringed at the high pitched voice and let out a sigh. I was spotted. I looked up to smile at the voice and immediately froze. It was her. She ran, well hobbled over, and sat down in front of me. With heels as high as hers I'm surprised she didn't break her damn leg. She held out her hand and me being respectful, I shook it. As much as I wanted to pull her over the table and bash her head in, I stayed calm.

"Yes that would be me, I was trying to stay on the low, but you have good eyes." She let out a loud laugh.

"Stay on the low? Girl I would be prancing around. Your dad is a big deal and so are you. I've been friends with him for years! I remember when I saw him introduce you, I almost fainted. He did really good though. You're beautiful, and you definitely didn't get his looks. Just those eyes." She said with a smile. I actually kind of felt bad. She seemed like a nice person, just a crazy girlfriend I'm guessing. She was also after my man...my ex. I let out a sigh and smiled back, acting the best I could.

"Yeah I look like my mom, and for prancing around, eh. I'm still getting used to it." She nodded and took a sip of her water and looked around.

"You waiting for someone?" She nodded again.

"Well I kind of surprised him. My ex works here and I came to visit everyone and ran into him. Crazy how feelings can pop up once you see someone. When you're older you'll know more about that." She said with a laugh.

I clenched my jaw and gave her a fake smile. "Who's your ex." I said with as much venom as I could, but she didn't notice.

"CM Punk, or Phillip. He hates it when I call him Phillip." She smiled and looked back around.

"Oh yeah that's right, y'all did date. Were you the crazy one he told me about?" She froze and looked back at me.

"He..he said that I was crazy? How do you even know him." I shrugged and smiled.

"He's been my best friend here since like...uhh.. a month after I got here. I'm not saying you were the crazy one, I was asking. I have to go though, my dad will be wondering where I am. It was _so_ nice to meet you." I said and walked out of the room. Bitch deserved that.

I made my way towards the bus's and cars, praying I'd make it there unnoticed. I turned the corner and let out a sigh of relief when nobody was there. I made my way towards my dads mustang. I reached for the door and froze when I heard footsteps.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself. They got closer and closer and finally stopped. I closed my eyes when I knew that the person was behind me. I could hear the shallow breaths and I gulped.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Emilie sat in the bus with her hands clasped on her lap. He had been pacing back and fourth for about 10 minutes now, and she was getting annoyed.

"You wanted to talk but yet you're silent. I have things to do you know?" He let out a bitter laugh and looked at me.

"What? Like Ryder." My body stiffened and my jaw locked.

"I told you already Punk, we didn't do anything." I said slowly, not making eye contact.

"Really? You disappear on me at the airport, and then when I come looking for you...I-I find you in Zacks room, with **HIS** shirt on and nothing else! AND ZACK COMING OUT OF THE GOD DAMN SHOWER! SO PLEASE TELL ME HOW THAT IS NOTHING!"

"For the record, I had shorts on. He let me borrow his shirt so I didn't sleep in my clothes. He is my BEST friend, nothing more. Whether he likes me or not, we're friends. Don't blame this on me Punk. I left because **you** were with Maria. **You** sent me a text that was meant for her. So how was your catch up by the way? And I didn't break up with you cause I got with Zack, I broke up with you because you ditched me and lied to me. I don't need that. You're supposed to love me. There was no reason to fucking lie to me. By the way, I had a chat with her in catering. She said it's crazy how you can see an ex and have feelings pop up, she's trying to get you back! So what the fuck am I supposed to think!"

He stared at me dumbfounded. He went to say something and then stopped when his phone went off. I rolled my eyes and hung my head.

"It's her isn't it? You know what...have fun with her. I'm not wasting any more of my time on you Punk. I thought after all this effort we gave to be together...forget it. I seriously thought you loved me...I guess I was wrong." I stood up and straightened out my clothes. He put his phone on the counter and came over to me.

"Please...please don't. I do love you Emilie. I swear on my sisters I love you. She means nothing to me, especially in that way. I didn't mean to hurt you. I want you, I've always wanted you. We've been through so much...please don't throw this away. Take me back Em...please. I wont talk to her anymore." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'll do anything. I believe you I swear, even if it did look wrong. I know you would never betray me like that, and I'm sorry I did this. I don't want to lose you Emilie Catherine Cena. You've changed my life...I'm nothing without you." He choked out the last words and wiped away the falling tears. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I have to go. Give me time...I need time. I can't make you not talk to people, then I'd be like _her_, and I'm not her. Goodbye Punk." I went over to the door and sighed.

"I do love you, and I always will. I just never thought you'd actually ditch me for your crazy ex, and lie to me." With that I walked out of his bus and made my way towards my dads car. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the tears tickle my face. I quickly wiped them away and let out an angry sigh. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was never supposed to come between us. We were never supposed to break up.

* * *

We arrived at my dads house as soon as he was done with his part of the show. My uncle was going to be meeting us there soon and my dad was throwing a party for the Rookies. Not sure what he was trying to prove, but I was OK with it...only because it pissed Liz off.

"John how could you plan this without talking to me first!" She screamed at him. I had a small smile on my face, but turned away so she wouldn't see.

"Liz it's not that big of a deal. Nobody is going to wreck the house and if they do the cleaning lady will take care of it. Calm down." He embraced her in a hug. I quickly left the room, not wanting to interrupt them. I never told him how much it hurt me to see them together, but it's not like he could be with my mom anyways. I let out a sigh and walked into the living room. He had recently put up pictures of me and him, and me as a baby. I'm sure Liz didn't like it, but that made me enjoy it even more. She was fake, but she was Mrs. Cena, and there was nothing I could do about it. I heard the door bell ring and before I made it to the door, Liz rushed passed me to get it. She opened the door to see my uncle standing there, his face falling when he realized it wasn't me.

"Uh I'm here to see Emilie and...John." He said with a smile. She gave him a confused look but moved aside to let him in. Once he stepped in he saw me and I ran over to hug him.

"Uh it's been too long. I'm going to come around more I promise." He said and kissed the top of my head. He backed away from me and stiffened when my dad walked in. My dad walked over and held out his hand.

"Chris."

"Cena." He said and shook it. Liz looked between the two of them and back at me, and then back at my uncle. Her eyes widened and a smile grew on her face.

"I KNEW IT!" She screamed, causing us all to jump. My dad gave her a confused look and Chris looked down at me.

"I knew you weren't her father, oh god I knew it! That slut lied to you and I told you that John! Look, LOOK! She looks EXACTLY like him! I told you she was a money grubbing slut who just wanted your money. Well never mind she's dead but her family must! I TOLD YOU!"

My dads jaw dropped and my whole body stiffened. I felt my blood start to boil and my hands curled into fists. I could see the same thing happening to my Uncle.

"That money grubbing slut was my god damn sister you spoiled little bitch. Whether you like it or not your uh husband I'm guessing is Emilie's father. I'm her fucking uncle you idiot. She looks like me because her mother and I were twins, and she looks like her fucking mom. You're just to god damn stupid to see past that." He yelled causing her eyes to go wide and her to take a step back.

"Liz you apologize right fucking now, do you hear me?" She looked over and nodded, obviously scared.

"Wait...your name is Liz?" She nodded again and looked at me.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Emilie. And I'm sorry C-chris. I-I didn't know she had a brother." I gave her a confused look. She knew my mom? She couldn't have? They didn't meet until he was long gone. I looked up at my Uncle, feeling myself start to calm down a bit. He shook his head and walked into the other room. I gave her one last glare and I followed.

"Uncle Chris stop." He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Remember when you said there is still so much I don't know...well I think I'd like to know now."


	40. Chapter 40: Run for your life

_Run for your life, my love_  
_Run and you don't give up_  
_It's all that you are_  
_All that you want_  
_I will be close behind_  
_Run for your life_

_xxxxxx_

The party had just reached it's peak and nearly every one of the superstars were drunk, with the exception of one. The one who had been sitting on the couch pretty much the whole time, occasionally looking at his ex girlfriend, feeling the rage flow through him when he'd see how her_ 'best friend'_ would touch her, or look at her. Him being drunk didn't mean a damn thing to him, he was with the girl he had fought for, the girl he had given his two prize possessions too, his heart and virginity. The girl he planned on marrying one day, and having children with. He had ruined that though, all because of one stupid mistake. A mistake that cost him the love of his life, his rock, the reason he breathed, the reason he wrestled...the reason he felt the purpose to even be here. One stupid girl, a girl he hated, a girl he's not even sure why he even talked too. Thinking back it was all a huge mistake, she was a huge mistake. She had ruined his life once before. His best friend had no words for him when he told him she left him, maybe for good. He called him a fuck up, which he was. He had even hung up on him, something he's never done before. He didn't realize the impact Emilie had made on his friend. Maybe it was because he was the only one that knew about them, officially knew at least. Everyone else had an idea, but no one ever said anything. His other best friend often asked, but he didn't know what to say. He trusted Kofi, but when you're one the road, word can travel fast, even if you don't mean for it too. He had hinted it, and he was sure his friend got it, but they never spoke of it again. He looked over to see Kofi currently playing x-box with his ex, and getting his ass kicked. He sighed as he watched her laugh and have a good time. She had really made a impact of everyone here. Everyone around her was filled with joy, her smile could make anyone forget about their problems, even Kane. Him and his brother, who everyone feared, had taken quite a liking to her, and as much as it freaked everyone out, it was probably a good thing. He'll never forget the day that he and John witnessed what no one else had ever seen, the Undertaker smile. A real genuine smile. All because of Emilie. He felt a ping of hurt go through his chest as he watched her hug Kofi and then her Uncle Chris, after a grueling 14-0 defeat. Her laugh made him smile, but hurt because he wasn't the one to make her smile anymore. He was the one who made her cry, the one who made her angry, the one who she despised, just like in the beginning. He let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face. He missed her. He truly, truly missed her. He missed her touch, her lips, her smell, her eyes...oh god he missed looking into her beautiful eyes. He missed her voice, and when she'd tell him that she loved him. He missed her being in his arms, and how she'd say how safe she felt. He lost all of that. There was only one thing he could do now, he **had** to get her back, no matter what it took.

* * *

Emilie sat there laughing at her drunk friend as he complained about how he had just been beaten by a girl. Kofi was one of the best players she knew, expect for when he was drunk, which made it even better. She turned to look at how the party had progressed so fast. Everyone around her was dunk, except for him. She knew he had been watching her this whole time, but that wasn't changing anything. She was still pissed, hurt, upset, almost every emotion you can think of. Her dad and Uncle realized something was wrong, but she just pushed it off and told him it was what Liz had said earlier. She had almost killed the women, but kept her composure. She wasn't going to ruin the rest of her time here. She tried to get her Uncle to tell her what she didn't know, but he said in good time. He hadn't shown her the pictures yet, but he promised too. That was all she really wanted to do. See her mother, and grandparents, and any other family members that Chris had brought.

"Uncle Chris, can I see the pictures now. Everyone is too drunk to talk too." I said while laughing. It was true though, everyone was oblivious to anything. He nodded and went to get his bag. I slowly got up from my place on the floor and moved over to the couch. I saw my dad leaning against the wall looking around. I waved for him to come over. He hopped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to me.

"Uncle Chris brought pictures of mom, I was wondering if you wanted to look at them with me." He flashed me a huge smile and nodded. Chris made his way back over and sat down next to me, handing me a huge picture book. I opened the first page and smiled. It was my moms and Chris's newborn picture.

"Wow I looked nothing like her here, I had barely any hair and a bigger head." My uncle laughed.

"Yeah I remember when you were born, you guys were the light of her life." I furrowed my brows and gave him a look.

"You guys? What are you talking about." His eyes went wide and he looked over at me.

"That uh...that came out wrong. I meant you and your dad. I've seen his baby pictures. I'd call him ugly but sadly sweetheart that's where you get your big head from." My dad shot him a look and rolled his eyes.

"For your information I was an adorable baby and Emilie looked exactly like me. Thankfully she grew to look like her mother, but I have no complaints. There is no doubt that she isn't my kid. She's exactly like me." Chris snorted and nodded.

"Yeah and you're a pain in the ass, I can stand Emilie a bit more."

"You're such an ass-"

I held up my hands between the two and pushed them away from me. I don't think they realized how close they were getting.

"You guys are going to eventually have to get along, for my sake at least. I know dad leaving was a big fuck you to my mom and you Uncle Chris, but he's here now. The lady he cheated on my mom with is long gone, all he has is me now, and all I have of my mom is you. I don't want to lose either of you." John's eyes went wide and he put his head down. Chris noticed this but Emilie didn't. What was he hiding, after all this time had he still not been completely honest with Emilie?

"Sorry sweetheart." John pulled his daughter into a big hug and sighed. He couldn't tell her, he just couldn't. It would break her heart, and he couldn't have that. Most of all he couldn't lose her. She meant too god damn much to him. If he could go back in time and change everything he would, but he has to live with the fact of what he's done for the rest of his life.

* * *

They looked through the rest of the pictures, and even a couple of the guys came and looked. They all of course commented on how beautiful Catherine was and how Emilie was going to grow into a beautiful woman, and how John was at one time, a very lucky guy. Liz has came over and heard that, but acted as if she didn't. She silently looked through all the pictures, scoffing at all the ones of John and Catherine. Others notices, but kept their mouths shut. Liz was jealous, there was no doubt about that, but Catherine was gone.

Punk had slowly made his way over to look, and Emilie didn't say a word. John moved out of the way and let him sit in his spot. He had leaned close to Emilie to gaze at the pictures and smiled. She was truly the spitting image of her. Emilie turned to a page that had a picture of a family, and he knew that it was Emilie's grandparents.

"Wow, you guys look a lot like your dad." He said and looked at Chris. Chris nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, he was Catherine's best friend. I was more of a momma's boy, well most like her I guess. Catherine and her didn't always see eye to eye, especially with Catherine's wrestling obsession. My dad saw passed that. He even took us to a couple matches. That's how Catherine and John and Randy and I got to be such good friends...at the time. It's a nice feeling knowing that my dad and Catherine are finally together again though. When he passed...I can't talk about it, I'm sorry." Punk nodded and glanced at Emilie. She was silent, and just looked at the picture. She ran her fingers over her grandfather's face and sighed. He knew how she was feeling. He had never gotten to meet his grandfather either, and it hurt him to this day. Emilie gently closed the book and handed it back to her Uncle. She excused herself and exited the room. He looked over to John, who looked like he was debating on going after her or not.

"Just give her some time John, she has a lot to take it." Chris had beat him to it, but he was right. Punk excused himself to go to the 'bathroom', and went after her. He ran upstairs and sighed. There was so many rooms, he wasn't sure if he was going to find the right one. He quietly walked down the hall and stopped when he heard music coming from one of the rooms. He knocked on the door and held his breath, praying she'd let him in when she saw him. The door slowly opened and he let out the breath when he saw he look up into his eyes.

"Can I please come in?" She nodded and stepped aside. He walked in to the room that was being filled with the sounds of "End of heartache" by Killswitch Engaged. He walked over to her bed and sat down. He looked around the room and smiled. It was filled with pictures of her family, her mother, baby pictures, and pictures of her and Zack, and pictures of them. She sighed and sat next to him.

"You didn't take them down." She shook her head and shrugged. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her. When she didn't reject him, he pulled her into a hug. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and he sighed. He had missed this so much, he had missed her.

"I'm so sorry Emilie." He whispered, squeezing her tighter, afraid to let her go.

"I know, I know." He pulled back and placed his forehead against hers.

"Can I make a deal with you?" She shrugged and nodded, not sure of what else to say. Making a deal wasn't what she thought he wanted, but oh well.

"I'm going to kiss you, and if you don't feel anything, then I'll go. If you still feel that spark, then promise you'll give me another chance, we'll just go slow." She didn't have any time to respond because by the time those last words left his mouth it was against hers. His lips were soft and warm, and the cool feeling of his lip ring sent shivers down her spine. Her stomach exploded with butterflies and fireworks, just like she thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He leaned against her, making them fall against the bed. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, making her moan and open her mouth. Their tongues collided making them both moan. He moved them up the bed and trapped her underneath him. He pulled back from her to catch his breath and gazed down into her eyes.

"You felt exactly what I did." He whispered, kissing the tip of her nose. She nodded and smiled. As much as she didn't want to forgive him so quickly, she couldn't help but too. He was her everything and so much more, and she couldn't throw it all away.

"Will you be my girlfriend again Emilie?" She leaned up and kissed him. That was all the answer he needed. He deepened the kiss and slowly moved his hand down her body. She did the same and stopped at his belt. He smirked and made kisses down her jaw and to her neck. Emilie let out a gasp and moaned.

"Punk, we can't do this now." She whispered and laughed. He looked at her and pouted, then nodded. They fixed their clothes and Emilie raked her fingers through her hair. He gave her one last kiss before they walked out of the room together.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here."

* * *

**Uh oh, were they caught? And by who. And if you've been reading closely...her Uncle has been slipping up on some words...does anybody think they know what it is? It's been the biggest secret of this whole story. A hint is in a chapter from the begging.. when Emilie and him were having their civil talk. Review and let me know what you think it is.**

**And who else is happy that they're back together! I know I am. Don't worry Ryder fans, he doesn't know they're together, but he wont get his heart broken!  
**


	41. Chapter 41: Where did I go wrong?

_She had a fire inside_  
_ And that terrified you_  
_ You swore that you'd never lose your control_  
_ Baby, let yourself go_  
_ 'cause part of you hides_  
_ And I know the hunger inside of you's strong_  
_ You can only hold back the river so long_

_xxxxx_

Punk threw a protective arm around Emilie's shoulder but she stepped away from him. She stared ahead at the man, who just stared back, with anger flashing in his eyes, with a bit of sadness.

"You know its really funny." He said chuckling, and then sniffed back some tears.

"I pours my heart out to yous Emmy..and...and I knew yous was with him. I knew it!." He stumbled a bit and caught himself against the wall. Emilie stared at him, but had no words to say. She wanted to deny it, tell him it wasn't true, but again she didn't want to lie to him anymore.

"Zack come on, you're drunk. Just go lay do-"

"STOP! Just stop Emmy. STOP LYING TO ME!" She quickly shut her mouth. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Punk slowly walked up next to her and put his arm around her.

"Nobody is lying to you Zack. Dude you're drunk. I came to check on her and see if she was OK."

Zack let out a bitter laugh and shook his head, not believing a word of it.

"Yous ain't fooling anyone anymore guys. I...I tried to not believe it, I really did. The way you look at her, the ways you touch her." He snickered a little and dropped his head.

"Did you know she kissed me...the day I broughts her to your bus. She kisseds me first. And the other day whens you came to MY door, she felt exactly what I dids. It was like a...spark...yeah...it was like a spark went through us. I didn't kiss her though! I should have, but I didn't. I kepts my word. I held her close though. If you guys aren't a 'thing' thens that should not bother you, rightttt?" He said and smiled, while stumbling again.

I felt Punks body stiffen up and I closed my eyes. I had planned on not telling him that, ever. Now he was going to think that I had feelings for Zack.

"Matthew Joseph, if you want to keep this friendship I suggest you leave. There is nothing going on between us. You're both my best friends, I can have more than one. You're ruining it though. Go lay down." He stared straight at her and hung his head.

"Wills you take me? So we can talkss." He kept his head hung, probably afraid of looking me in the eyes and getting rejected, but I wanted to help him, I really did. He was my best friend. The last time I helped a drunk person though it didn't end so well. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. Punks grip loosened and he let go. I opened my eyes to see him take a step away from me. I gave him a confused look and he just shook his head at me.

"I'll be downstairs." He mumbled and walked away. I watched in shock as he left and eventually disappeared. He was mad about what Zack had said. Thankfully Zack was too drunk to notice. I felt my stomach contents slowly rising up my throat, but I swallowed them down.

"Come on Zack." I whispered and helped him to his room for the night. It was a struggle to get him to the bed, but we eventually made it there. He plopped down on the bed and he laughed.

"I don't know whys you lie to me Emmy. Or to himm. You love us both!" He said and laughed again. I felt my face get hot and I clenched my fists. I may had some feelings for Zack that I knew I shouldn't, but I loved Phil. I truly loved that man. Maybe if I would've never met him, Zack and me would be something more.

I shook my head at him and threw the covers over him. He glanced up at me and his face fell. He knew I was mad and he immediately felt guilty.

"Goodnight Matthew." I turned the light off and left the room. I quietly made my way downstairs and into the living room where everyone else was. I saw my dad and he waved me over. As I got closer I noticed that he was drunk, really drunk.

"Heyyyyy there you are. Punkers came down likeeee 10 minutes ago, where were youuu young lady." He said wagging his finger in front of my face. I scrunched my nose and pushed his hand away. He burst out laughing and hiccuped.

"You look juss like your momma when you do that. Wowww!" I rolled my eyes.

"I helped Zack into bed. He was falling all over the place." My dads face straightened up a little and he nodded and took another sip of his beer.

"You know dad it's getting kind of late, I think I'm going to go to bed alright?" He nodded again and gave me a big bear hug.

"You're the most special thing in my life. I will never let anything happen to you. I can't lose you Emilie, I just can't." He whispered and let go. I gave him a look but smiled, thinking it was just the alcohol making him talk like that. I went around and said goodnight to everyone and stopped when I came to Phil.

"Phil can we-" He held up his hand to silence me and gave me a cold look.

"Punk. You can call me Punk." His words were cold and bitter. It almost didn't even sound like him. It was a side that Emilie has never seen before.

She looked down and nodded, feeling the tears well up in her eyes again, her stomach contents threatening to come up.

"Well Punk. Goodnight."

"Yeah. Tell _Matthew_ I say hello." I snapped my head up towards him and my jaw dropped. He smirked and rested his chin on his knee, giving me his most sarcastic shocked look. My body took over before my mind did, and I shoved him off the chair. He fell down with a loud thud that caused everyone to stop and look. Immediately they all started laughing at him, making him turn a bright shade of red. I stepped over him and stomped off too my room. How could he say that? He wasn't even going to let her explain anything. She didn't even do anything wrong. Zack didn't kiss her. That night she did yeah, but she was drunk. Punk had forgiven her for that because they weren't dating. She was just about to reach her room when she head footsteps running behind her. In one swift movement she was picked up. The door to her room opened and when it closed she was slammed against the back of it, hard. She looked up into very angry green eyes and it was her turn to smirk.

"Just because I called you out, doesn't mean you have any right to push me off of a chair, _Emmy_." His words were colder than before, and filled with more venom. The grip he had on her was beginning to hurt her, but she wasn't going to back down.

"I didn't do anything _Punk_. He never kissed me. Yeah there was a little spark but more so with him. I **love** you, do you not get it? I **want** you, **not** him."

He slammed his fist into the door, just missing my head. I jumped but kept my eyes on his.

"You shouldn't be feeling anything for him god damnit!" I didn't say a word. I just stared into his angry eyes and waited for it to pass, if it was ever going too. His breathing began to get even heavier and that was when I got worried. He was right, I shouldn't be feeling anything for him. I didn't want him though.

"Listen to me closely _Brooks_, I don't want him. Now fucking take your god damn hands off of me before I hurt you." He didn't let go though. He kept his grip on me and his eyes burning into mine. He didn't believe me.

"You're lying. You can't love somebody but get feelings for someone else Emilie. You need to choose. It's me or him."

I stared at him and felt my eyes begin to tear up. I didn't want to lose either of them. I wanted Phil, but I wanted Zack as a friend. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I choose myself then." He let go of me and I opened my eyes. His eyes were wide and full of shock. He jaw was slightly ajar, but he didn't speak.

"You...you choose yourself? Wh-what does that even mean Emilie." He was confused, but it was obvious. I wasn't choosing anyone. If I couldn't have them both in my life, I wouldn't have either of them.

"I choose myself. If I can't have you both in my life, then I don't want either of you. I love you Phil. You're my first love, my first everything. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to lose my best friend either. I've already lost one good best friend back home, and it hurts. Everyone needs that one friend they can depend on, and if I chose you I'd have nobody. If I chose him I wouldn't have you. So I choose myself. In fact, if we wouldn't never became a thing...I'd have both of you. We should've just stayed friends. Now get out."

He stared at me in utter shock. I knew that wasn't what he was expecting me to say, but it had to be done. We just get back together, and he pulls this one on me, it's not worth it. I've given him everything. I would've never left him for Zack. I would've never left him for anyone. I was wrong though. After all these months of trying and trying, then getting together...it wasn't worth the fight. He wasn't worth the fight, or my time. I was alone again.

"I said get out Punk." I saw the tears well up in his eyes and I could feel tears threatening to fall from my own.

"Emilie don't do this." I shook my head and wiped the falling tears away.

"You did this, not me. Remember that. I would've never left you for Zack. I would've never left you for anyone, you're just too stupid to realize that. Maybe now you will, but it's too late. Get out."

* * *

Punk wouldn't move. It was as if his feet were cemented to the floor. She had ended it. She had just ended it...for good, and it was all his fault. He couldn't speak, he still couldn't move, and he couldn't believe this was happening. He was losing the love of his life because he didn't trust her best friend.

"Em...can't we just...talk please." He sobbed out, but he might as well been talking to no one. She had turned her gaze toward the ground so she didn't have to look at him while he cried. He probably looked like an idiot right now but he didn't care.

"I love you Emilie. I will always love you, please don't forget that." He said and left. He wiped the tears away and took in a big breath. He slowly walked down the stairs, bumping into somebody as he went.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry." The voice said. He looked up and shrugged.

"It's OK, I wasn't watching where I was going." He looked up and recognized her. They've only saw each other, never talked before.

"I'm Beth." She said with a big smile.

"Punk." She batted her eyelashes at him and he smirked. If Emilie wanted to do this, then he knew exactly what to do...and who to do it with.


	42. Chapter 42: The end as we know it

_What have I become _  
_ My sweetest friend _  
_ Everyone I know goes away _  
_ In the end _  
_ And you could have it all _  
_ My empire of dirt _  
_ I will let you down _  
_ I will make you hurt_

_xxxxx  
_

**JULY 12, 2010**

Emilie was the sickest she'd ever been in her whole entire life. She had caught the flu from someone backstage since it happened to have went around. The other part of it was all the stress she had. She kept her promise to herself, for the most part. Sometimes at night, Punk would come up and beg for her forgiveness. She'd let him in and they'd talk, and most night's he'd end up staying. They never did anything, just laid in each others arms. They were so used to being in each others arms at night, it was difficult to sleep if they weren't. When she would stay with him, she'd be gone before he'd wake, just so when she got sick he wouldn't have to hear her. When he'd stay, he'd make sure he was there when she woke. Just to tell her how beautiful he was and how she'd be his again soon. He'd take care of her till she wasn't sick anymore. She knew she couldn't keep doing this to herself...but sometimes she couldn't help it. She didn't stop loving him overnight, and she wasn't sure if she would ever stop loving him. He was her everything, she just had to try and help herself. Her and Punk were an emotional roller coaster, and it was beginning to take effect on her.

As for Zack, the next morning she had told him what he had said, and when he pleaded with her to forgive him, she said she needed time and space. She had lost two of the most important people in a matter of 24 hours. It was now over a month later, and things didn't seem to be letting up. She heard the rumors about Punk and Beth Phoenix hanging out, but she brushed them aside. He could hang out with anyone he'd like, she just hoped he wasn't taking it to the next level. She knew how his beliefs went. He didn't have random sex, and she surely hoped he wouldn't climb into her bed at night and then go into hers. She'd kill him.

She had to let all of that go tonight. Tonight was a big night for everyone. Her dad and The Nexus were taking their feud further. Punk was getting the World Heavyweight championship from Jeff Hardy. It was a huge night indeed, and she had to be there for her dad.

* * *

Emilie walked around and waved hello to everyone she passed. She had just got done setting up catering with the workers. They were surprised she wanted to help, but that's how she was. Sick or not, she was still herself. She was just about to turn a corner when she heard a familiar shriek and cringed. Liz had popped up and surprised John once again. She was thankful her uncle promised to be here, she couldn't deal with Liz alone again. She had went from complete bitch to extremely nice. No one knew why, but it was annoying.

She slowly crept around and inwardly groaned when she was spotted. She walked up to them with a smile and gave her dad a big hug.

"Hey is Chris here yet?" They had finally started to get along again, but he wasn't too keen on Liz. It wasn't cause she was his wife. He told me it was hard to explain.

"Yeah he texted me and said he's coming in now. So you excited for tonight?" He flashed his big dimpled smile and nodded. John Cena going out to the ring was like a kid going to a candy store. I gave him a hug and left to go find my uncle. I pulled out my cell phone to call him and just as I was about to dial the number I ran into a wall, dropping my phone and falling on my ass.

"I thought I was over this." I growled while reaching for me phone.

"You better be more careful there sweets." Said a familiar British accent. I grabbed a hold of the hand in front of me and with one swift move I was on my feet.

"Thanks. Sorry though. I have a habit of running into people, just in case you haven't heard." He let out a loud powerful laugh and shook his head. He looked down at me and his face scrunched up.

"Wait a second, I know you! You're John's daughter. I haven't gotten the pleasure of actually meeting you yet. I'm Stu, or Wade." I shook his hand and nodded.

"The Nexus, I know." I said with a small smile. He smiled back and nodded.

"Yep. You enjoy watching us?" I scrunched up my face and he laughed.

"I know sweets I was joking. You'd like us better if we weren't feuding with your dad I get it." I nodded and peeked around him.

"Not trying to cut this short or anything but I have to go find my uncle. It was really nice meeting you, I'm sure I'll see you around." I waved bye and stepped around him. I made my way towards the parking lot it the lower level, hoping Chris would be down here. I slowed down when I heard voices coming from ahead, familiar voices. I peaked around the corner and saw my uncle and Liz.

'_How the hell did she get down here so fast?_' I thought to myself and listened in closer.

"_Listen here Mrs. Cena, you're not fooling me anymore. It took me this long to figure it out, but when I found out your last name I knew. You must think you're something don't you?"  
_

_"I am great Chris. If you haven't noticed who he's with right now...and who he's not with. I got her out of my way so it's just a matter of time before I get that brat gone too. I always get what I want Chris. He made his choice. It was Catherine or me, and look who he chose. It's not my fault he chose to cheat on her when he met me."  
_

I felt my whole body start to shut down. It couldn't of been true, he would've never picked her over mom. He just wouldn't.

"_The only reason he chose you was because Catherine wouldn't get rid of Emilie! I always knew he was an asshole and I was right. Emilie should've never even came here. He didn't want to get to know his daughter, he wanted fame. Well guess what **Elizabeth**, you'll get what you want. By the end of this night I'm taking her with me. She doesn't need to be around low life scum like you two._"

With that he walked off leaving Liz with a smile on her face. She had gotten what she wanted. She had ruined my life. It wasn't all on her though. My dad betrayed my mom, and married the bitch who stole him away from us.

I felt my head start to spin and my blood begin to boil. He betrayed me. He lied to me. I turned my heel and stormed back towards the doors. I heard the fans cheering and I knew my dads part was done. I ran through the building, pushing through everyone who was in my way. I heard Zack call after me, and then Sheamus. I pushed passed Wade and he even tried to calm me down. I could hear the footsteps of all of them behind me, probably wondering what was going on. I turned a corner and I saw my dad being congratulated by Chris Jericho and Yoshi and a couple other guys. He saw me and gave me a big smile, it almost immediately falling when he saw me charging.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I jumped out and knocked him to the ground. I squeezed my hands around his throat and shook.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!" I threw my first punch, wincing as it connected with his jaw. Once the pain went away I threw punch after punch after punch. I could barely hear the worried voices around me, begging for someone to get me off of him. No one touched me. Whether they were afraid of me, or just wanted to watch, I went about my ways untouched. I lost count after 100 punches and switched to my left hand. Hitting him where ever I could. He tried to block me, push me off. He begged for me to stop, but I couldn't hear him.

I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist and soon I was lifted off. So I brought my leg down and kicked him right in the face.

"Emilie calm down. CALM DOWN!" I was turned to face the voice and saw my uncle. He cupped his hands around my face and stared at me. At that point he knew. He knew I had heard what him and Liz were talking about. We both heard the shriek and turned to see Liz running up to John.

"What have you done!" I lunged at her but my uncle grabbed me again. She and a couple of the guys helped my dad up and he stared at me, wiping the pouring blood from his face.

"Emilie..what the fuck." He whispered, tears visibly falling from his eyes.

"You lied! You son of a bitch you lied! You were going to leave my mom regardless! YOU CHEATED ON MOM WITH HER! YOU ABANDONED US FOR HER! IT IS YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD. YOU NEVER WANTED ME!" I fell to my knees and sobbed.

"You_ never_ wanted me." His eyes went wide and he looked down at Liz, who had a slight smirk on her face.

"You..you told her." She shook her head no.

"She told me. I knew it all along...just didn't want to believe it John. I really wanted to believe that you just wanted to get to know your daughter, I really did. You never loved my sister. You never loved Emilie. You loved the spot light." Chris slowly helped his niece up. She wouldn't look at her father, her sperm donor. That's all he was to her now. He meant nothing to her.

"Emilie...I'm so sorry. Please, I was a kid." She cut him off. She shook her head and turned around. She looked up to see the whole roaster surrounding them, expect for two. Punk and Jeff. They were still in their match, neither knowing what was happening. Her heart ached knowing he wasn't there to comfort her. It felt like she had nobody now. She was all alone. She turned her head and glared at the couple.

"I'm going home. I don't ever want to speak to you again John. You're dead to me."

* * *

**What has John done? How could someone lie to their own daughter like that?**  
**Sorry it's short, but the next chapter is going to be a good one, I promise.**  
**Leave me some reviews, ideas, love, anything !**  
**Thank you**

**XoXo PunkkxPrincess**


	43. Chapter 43: Fault

_I am outside_  
_ And I've been waiting for the sun_  
_ With my wide eyes_  
_ I've seen worlds that don't belong_  
_ My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize_  
_ Tell me why we live like this_

_xxxxxx  
_

**"PUNK'S DID IT! CM PUNK HAS CASHED HIS MONEY IN THE BACK CONTRACT AND RETAINED THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP FROM JEFF HARDY!"**

Punk hugged the championship close to him and smiled. The boo's filled the arena, but that didn't matter to him. None of that mattered to him. All that mattered was how Emilie would react to this. He had been confining in her for over a month about this, and she was nothing but supportive. They weren't back together, but they couldn't get enough of each other.

Punk held the championship up in the air as he walked up the platform, smiling at all the fans and smirking at the ones who were booing him. He reached backstage and immediately stopped. He could feel that something was wrong. Emilie wasn't there to congratulate him, in fact, nobody was. He furrowed his brows and walked down the hall. He stopped when he saw the crowd of people, fear and worry rising up in his stomach. So many bad thoughts of Emilie getting hurt again were flooding his brain, giving him a headache. He ran up to the crowd and pushed through, stopping at the sight in front of him.

There sat a bloody and bruised John Cena, but no Emilie. He panicked even more and looked around. He saw her Uncle leaning up against the wall, with somewhat of a smirk on his face, glaring at John and his wife. He went over to Kofi and snapped his friend out of his thoughts.

"Dude...what the fuck happened?"

Kofi opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it again. He turned back to John and saw that now Randy and Liz were helping him up. John was crying.

"OK will somebody please tell me what the fuck happened? John you're covered in blood dude, what the fuck."

John's head snapped up and immediately a small smile appeared on his face. He hobbled over to him, catching himself by grabbing one of Punk's shoulders.

"You...you're here. You can go talk to her. You can change her mind, right? Can't you? You're like attached to her, please. Change her mind...don't let her go. Tell her I'm so sorry, please." He spoke really fast, but he made out every word. He knew he was talking about Emilie and felt sick again.

"Did she...do this?" John hung his head in shame and sniffled. Liz quietly came up but he pushed her back and turned to her.

**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID SELFISH BITCH! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET IT GO HUH? THAT IS MY FUCKING DAUGHTER ELIZABETH! MY DAUGHTER! AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU SHE HATES ME...GET OUT! LEAVE!"** Punk stared wide eyed at the man. _What the fuck happened?_

"If I were you, I'd ignore this scum bag and go find my niece. I know she's not going to talk to anybody but you, and we don't know where she went." Punk stared at the man in front of him and then looked back at John. His nose was clearly broken, his eyes were both beginning to bruise, and his lip was busted in more than one place.

"John...what did you do?" John's head snapped back up and tears filled his eyes.

"I don't know how it happened. She was never supposed to know." He whispered and sniffed. Punk's blood began to boil and he clenched his fists. Emilie was going to leave, he knew it. All because of her selfish dad. Punk stormed passed everyone and searched the halls. She wasn't in the locker room, or any of the other rooms. The only place he could think of was the parking lot. He literally began running, hoping to catch her to change her mind. She couldn't leave him, not yet. He pulled out his phone and quickly pulled her number up

_Emilie where are you? Are you OK? I need to know please. Come meet me in my bus. I love you so much baby, don't leave me, not yet. He isn't worth it, we are. I can't lose you Emilie, I just can't._

He hit send and let out a huge sigh. Silently he begged her to meet him, or to at least respond. He went to his bus and climbed in. It was dark and cold, and it wasn't the same. Ever since they had broken up, his bus is the last place he wanted to be. Most of the time he told his driver to take it to the next city while he rode with Kofi. To him, it was their bus. When they were alone, they'd cuddle and stay up to all hours talking, taking silly pictures, playing video games, or making love. They'd fall asleep in each others arms with no problem and wake up with smiles on their faces every time. They were in love, that's what love was supposed to be like, and it was what he ruined. Nobody seemed to notice a difference in them, expect Kofi. There was more tension in the air. He hated it. He hated not having her. He thought hanging out with Beth would help, but it didn't. He knew she was starting to get feelings for him, and he hated himself for that. He didn't see her that way, his eyes only saw Emilie. He knew hanging out with her would be a bad idea, but he was hurt. It was too late for that though. She was falling for him. Emilie knew they hung out, and what hurt worse was that it didn't seem to bother her. That was his whole plan to begin with, to make her jealous. If she was, she was damn good at hiding it.

Punk sat on the cold couch and let out a hiss. He was still in his ring gear, and was now freezing. He shivered, afraid to move. He looked down at his phone waiting for a response, but knew he wouldn't get one. She was hurt and upset. It stung knowing she wasn't going to answer. She wouldn't always come to him before, no matter what happened. He had ruined that though. She told Colt she was tired of him being so jealous, he didn't blame her. He would get her back though. He knew exactly how to do it too. He had told nobody of this yet, and wasn't going too until she knew. He reached under the couch, quickly looking around making sure nobody was walking around, and opened the box. The ring shined up at him and he smiled. It was perfect, just like her. It was a promise ring. A promise that he would always be there for her, no matter what. A promise that he trusted her, even around Zack. It was a promise that one day she would be his wife, be Mrs. Brooks. He smiled and put the box back under the couch.

He stood up, getting ready to leave, when he heard footsteps outside the door. His eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face. She had came. He was waiting to greet her in open arms when the door opened. His smile and arms fell and he gave a puzzled look.

"Hey champ, surprised to see me?"

Punk let out a sigh but smiled. It was Beth. She slowly came up to him and screeched, making his ears ring in pain.

"I can't believe you did it! I'm so proud of you. I thought you'd be with Emilie, but with her lame family issues I figured I'd come see you before her." Punk gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh don't give me that look. You seriously have to be tired of that little girl tailing you like a lost puppy. I mean you have a good heart not telling her to fuck off, but maybe she'll leave for good now...and someone else can have some time with you."

He looked at her with wide eyes as she stepped closer. He wanted to tell her to fuck off, he wanted to call her so many bad names for disrespecting Emilie like that, but he froze. He knew what she was about to do, but he wouldn't move. It wasn't until her lips brushed against his that he came back to reality. He didn't kiss back, he just stared. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to deepen the kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Still, he didn't kiss back. It didn't feel right. Her lips weren't soft like Emilie's. They were cold and thin. His stomach got knots, and he felt as if he were going to vomit everywhere. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bus door open once again, but he heard the gasp. His eyes tore from Beth to the door and he froze. There she was. She stared at him and Beth, who just smiled. She looked as if she was about to cry, but was forcing herself not too.

"Emilie."

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, not caring where I was off too. I felt lost, even though I knew exactly where I was. I felt betrayed, let down, unwanted. He truly did never want me. He betrayed my mother for a women who he didn't even seem to love. He chose her over us, over me, his own blood. I whirled around and punched the closest thing to me, which was a wooden door. I hissed in pain, but I didn't care. I was betrayed by my own father. A man who was supposed to protect me, to unconditionally love me. A man who was supposed to always be there for me, let me down. He was dead to me, and as far as I was concerned...this whole place was. Then I thought of Punk. I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to try and work on things, and then there was Zack. The only true best friend I've had in a long time. Back home my best friend, Elecia, was in rehab. At 15 you shouldn't be, but with parents like hers...I was surprised she didn't go sooner. When she left, I felt so lost. Then I came here, and everything finally turned out great. I felt at home, like I finally had a real family. John Cena took that away from me. I felt sick to my stomach to even think that I was his child, and even sicker when I realized how much I was truly like him. I felt the bile rise up in my throat. I swallowed it down and sank down to the floor. The tears started flowing out. He never loved me, and he never will.

I sobbed for what seemed like hours. I felt my phone go off and I sniffed some back. I smiled down at my phone. He did care.

_Emilie where are you? Are you OK? I need to know please. Come meet me in my bus. I love you so much baby, don't leave me, not yet. He isn't worth it, we are. I can't lose you Emilie, I just can't._

My smile grew even bigger. I couldn't leave him, not now. He was my rock, and I was his. Yeah we were having our problems, but we made it through all our shit before. I stood up and wiped my face off. I was going to stay, and that was it. I'd ignore John, and focus on my relationship. I let out a huff and raked my fingers through my hair. I was going to surprise him at his bus. I was going to run in and give him a big hug and kiss, tell him I was sorry for being the way I was, and tell him I wanted everything to go back to normal. Then I wanted to eat. Maybe I should eat first? No, no. I'll surprise him first.

I ran down to the bus's and looked around. He usually kept his in the way back, but today it was the closest one to me, thankfully. I quietly sneaked over, making sure he didn't hear my footsteps. I noticed the door wasn't closed all the way, and that made it even easier for me. I quickly opened it and stepped up. I smiled when I saw him and then froze. My lungs stopped working, and it felt as if my heart stopped. My stomach dropped and bile rose up again. My body started to shake, my knees went weak. A gasp escaped my lips and I threw my hand over my mouth.

There he was...with Beth. She had her manly arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and his hands were rested on her hips. After I gasped, they both looked over at me. His eyes went wide, and she smiled. She actually smiled, like this was planned.

"Emilie."

My feet took over my mind and I ran, as fast as I could. It was official, everyone had betrayed me. I ran till I was outside and looked around. It was pouring down rain, but I didn't care. I let out a sob and fell to my knees. I lost my dad, my best friend, and now the love of my life. This was never supposed to happen. I was never supposed to lose everyone, I was never supposed to fall in love, I was never supposed to be betrayed.

"EMILIE!" I turned my head to see my Uncle running towards me, the only man who hasn't let me down yet. He fell to his knees beside me and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I'm so sorry Emilie, I'm so, so sorry." He whispered over and over again. This was the end for me. I didn't belong here anymore, and I didn't want too. I wanted to go home, and that's exactly what I was going to do. I was going home, and the WWE would never hear from me again.

* * *

**So I wasn't sure exactly where to go with this and I'm sorry if it isn't the greatest. I get in the zone and then I get out. I will say that there will only be two maybe three more chapters, and then this story is over :( I have a sequel planned out, so don't worry friends!**


	44. Chapter 44: Unexpected Surpise

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
_and curse at the wind._  
_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_as he tried to reassemble it._  
_And my momma swore_  
_that she would never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_xxxxx_

**JULY 23,2010**

It hadn't been very long since her falling out with John. She still had so much she wanted to say to him, to ask him, but she couldn't bring herself to go back. Especially after what she saw with Punk. Like John, she wanted to know why. Why on earth would someone ask them to come to their bus, just to fuck around with someone already. The begging hadn't stopped. The pleading, the I'm sorry's. She had just about heard it all from him. She had called Colt that night and cried to him about what Punk had done. Colt had little to say, except he was sorry and that she was doing the right thing by leaving his ass. He didn't deserve someone like her, and she could do better. She tried to believe she could, she really did, but it was hard to imagine life without him. The stress had really gotten to her over the weeks, and she was sicker than ever. She was puking everyday, gaining weight, sleeping less, sometimes more. She would cry non stop some days and just be mad the others. Her uncle tried to do everything he could for her, which did help. She went to stay with him for a bit in Pittsburgh, but baring to go home just yet. Her grandmother was mad, and she was sure John had gotten a phone call or two from her, but she didn't care. She had nobody to turn to anymore, besides her Uncle. She needed her mother the most, especially right now. She was on her own though.

Emilie sat in the living room of her Uncles home, staring at the t.v. The days for her were long, boring, and sickening. When she wasn't sick, she just wanted to sleep. When she wasn't sleeping, she wanted to cry. Chris was doing everything he could, and for someone who doesn't have kids, he sure knew what to do. He was her shoulder to cry on, the one who held her hair when she was sick, the one who told her everything was going to be OK.

She let out a sigh and turned off the t.v and sat up. Glancing at her phone she saw she had a new message and rolled her eyes. She opened it up and frowned. It wasn't Punk or her dad, it was Zack. The only one who actually gave her space, now had something to say.

_It took me this long to realize this and I'm sorry. I thought this whole thing would blow over and you would be coming back again, but now I realize you're not. I'm never going to see you again Emilie. You're never coming back... it's killing me. Can I please see you one last time? Unless you've already changed your number let me know. We're in little rock for SmackDown...please Emilie. At least see me so I can tell you something I've been meaning to say for the longest time, then I'll never speak to you again._

_-ZR  
_

"Well that doesn't sound familiar." She mumbled to herself. She did want to see him though, really bad. It was a SmackDown, and normally John and Punk weren't there, but she was. Her blood began to boil again and her fists clenched. It wasn't all her fault, but Emilie didn't care. They had all betrayed her, with the exception of Zack. She betrayed him. She left him in the dust for Punk when he didn't deserve it. So she knew what she was going to do, and boy would it take a lot of convincing.

_I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world. We have a lot to talk about Matthew. I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. I know you've heard it before, but I am. I'll get my Uncle to fly us out. I'll text you when I'm there.  
_

_-Emmy  
_

* * *

_Little Rock, Arkansas  
_

Chris sat silently in the car as they drove. He wasn't happy she wanted to do this, but he couldn't say no. The looks she gave him instantly brought memories of his sister back. She may not have been exactly like her mother, but her looks told enough. Identical in the face, no doubt, except the nose. She was a true beauty, and she didn't deserve John, just like Catherine didn't. She didn't deserve this life. He was a liar and a cheat, and only wanted her for the spot light. He growled at the thought of John Cena using his precious niece for fame, but cringed when he knew he had lied too. He hasn't told her the most important thing about her, and he wasn't sure how he was going too. He didn't want her running off again. She was the only family he had left...for now.

He sighed and looked over at her. Her blue eyes shined in the light and he frowned. He was always so upset she got his eyes, no matter how good they looked on her. She had hoped she would get her mother's beautiful green eyes, as his own. Emilie was Emilie though, and he wouldn't change a thing. John was no good, but her getting his personality assured him that she would be able to handle herself later on in life. Head strong and stubborn, just as every women should be, almost.

He focused back on the road and groaned. He knew she had so many unanswered questions, he was just afraid she wouldn't get the answers she wanted. They weren't even sure if he'd be there, but if he was, he'd better watch out. He was a liar, a cheat, and a no good excuse for a father. He was thankful she just wanted to go see her friend, even under her conditions...which worried him more. He remembered his sister being this sick at one point in time, and he remembered the unexpected surprise she got. He prayed he was wrong. He prayed it was just a sickness, oh he prayed. He wondered if she knew what was wrong, and that was why she wanted to go see this friend of hers. He knew they were close, as her and the other fella were. She doesn't speak of him though, so he wasn't too sure what happened, but he had to know.

"So Emilie...is Zack you know...your boyfriend?" She let out a little laugh and shook her head. He wanted to believe her, but Catherine said the same about John, and look where that got them.

"Nope. He's my best friend. I came here for a different reason, not to find love Uncle Chris. I...I just want to say goodbye to him. He's done nothing wrong." I nodded, trying to believe her. I've seen the looks the wrestlers gave her, I've seen the sparkle in their eyes. With those two men, it was different. Especially with CM Punk. They were constantly together, and the way he looked at her...is the way John once looked at Catherine, and the way he once looked at his first love. She was his niece though, the only family he had left, so he had no choice but to accept her answer and deal with it.

They soon pulled up to the arena, hours early for a reason. Once they parked he noticed how tense she had gotten. He looked around, thinking she had seen John, but no. She was nervous. He let out a sigh and placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be here, take as long as you need. Don't hesitate to call for anything. I'll kick anyone's ass, you know that." She gave him a big smile and hopped out of the car. He watched her walk away and sighed. He had to tell her his secret soon, before it was too late. He looked to the ceiling and smiled.

"Haven't done this in a while I know, but I love you Catherine. Please, just please...when I tell her...don't make her hate me too much, if any at all. She'll know, I promise. I love you Sis."

* * *

I quickly walked through the arena avoiding as many people as I could. My main concern was Zack. I found an empty room and stood by, ducking in every time I saw somebody come by. I sent him a quick text telling him where I was and waited. I had so many things to say to him, starting out with how sorry I was. Goodbye was the last thing I wanted to say, but it had to be done. Even though he had done nothing wrong, I couldn't care to be around John, or Punk.

I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes again at the thought of him. I missed him, I truly did. His green eyes, his lip ring, his touch, his smell, the way he'd hold me. I missed everything about him, but I was nobody's second choice. She let out an angry sigh and wiped her tears away. She felt pathetic. Just like her mom, she had given one man her all, and it got thrown in her face. At least she wasn't pregnant, then she'd surely be fucked.

She heard a jiggle of the door and she held her breath, praying it was him and not somebody else trying to use this room. She ran over and ducked behind a pile of box's just in case. She sank down and closed her eyes, and prayed. She heard the door open and close. The footsteps grew closer to the box's and then stopped. She heard someone let out a sigh. After a couple of minutes she peaked around the corner to see a confused Zack standing there looking at his phone. She quietly stood up and then clapped her hands together. She smirked as he jumped and turned to look at her, placing a hand on his chest and letting out a huge breath._  
_

"Jesus Emilie you scared the crap out of me." He said and smiled. She ran over to him and jumped in his arms. She truly did miss him, and she didn't want to say goodbye.

"You came to say goodbye, didn't you?" He let her down and she hung her head. He knew it as well as she did that she just couldn't be here anymore, he just didn't want her to go, not yet.

"I..I don't want too Zack. I just can't be here anymore, I'm sorry. After all this shit...I can't face him." He let out a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Well what if you ride with me? Or Punk? You still have us Em." She closed her eyes at the mention of Punk. She didn't have him, and she wouldn't ever again.

"I only have you." She whispered. His jaw dropped slightly and he pulled her in for a hug. He held her tight in close, knowing that the moment he let go she would be gone. Emilie herself knew that she was being a coward. Instead of facing John, she was running. She never thought of herself as a coward till now. She was, in her own way, the carbon copy of her father. Hard headed, strong, a focused and independent person. She was only human though, and she could only take so much. What happened was her breaking point, and she didn't know if she would ever feel the same again.

"Your dad is here." Was all he said, and that was enough to make her back away. The thoughts that were running through her mind scared her, and she wasn't sure if she should run now, or run to him. She glanced nervously around the room, thinking hard of what she should do.

"I think you should go see him before you go Emilie, if I were you, I'd want answers. I'd need them, just so I could hopefully move passed this. I'm not saying do it, but I'll be right there with you, I promise."

Those words were all it took for her to make up her mind. She smiled at her friend and let out a breath. She was going to do this the right way, the mature way. No screaming or yelling, no hitting, just talking. Zack slowly walked over to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder, leading them both out the door. This was it, she'd get her answers, and she'd leave. That would be it. Little did she know that what she was doing was going to backfire in the worst ways possible.

* * *

They quietly walked down the hallway, getting looks from workers they passed. She didn't care though, she had her best friend by her side, the only one who truly tried to be there for her. She let out a sigh when she heard the familiar voices. They were different though. There was no life in them, just sadness, which he deserved. From what Zack had said, he was shunned by many. Nobody could get how a father could do that to their daughter, and she wondered the same thing. They turned the corner and she froze, not expecting to see everyone there. Her father stood with his back to her, as well as Randy. She could see some other wrestlers around, not paying attention to her nor Zack, nobody even realizing they were there. She then saw him. He was standing in a far corner, staring at the ground. The sight of him not only sent her heart to her stomach, but made her want to puke. He seemed so sad...yet so calm, and that bothered her. She cried every day, got sick every day, and there he was...just calm. The fact that she was in the presence of all of them now made her blood boil, and she was regretting this. Zack must of knew she was going to flake because his grip tightened on her and he wouldn't let her go.

"Just get it over with Emilie." He whispered. Her fists clenched and her jaw locked. It was easier said than done, but he wouldn't understand that. He's never been in this situation, and hopefully never would be. She didn't know how to get their attention, so Zack took over by clearing his throat. One by one they turned around, and one by one jaws started dropping. Punk stood up rather fast, losing his balance and catching himself against the wall. They all stared and she stared back, not quite knowing what to say. It had only been a couple weeks, but she looked different, she knew that. She was paler, her eyes that were once a shining blue, now dull and lifeless. She had gained weight in her stomach, not quite knowing how, thinking stress, but at the same time not caring.

"We need to talk." Was all she managed to get out, but she wanted to say more. She wanted to embarrass him even more like he had done to her, but for some reason just couldn't. She stiffened as he got closer, coming as slowly as possible, not wanting to get set off on again.

"You...you came back." He whispered, a small smile appearing on his face. She shook her head but cast her gaze to the ground.

"I need answers." His face dropped as well as his smile. Here he thought she came to stay, to forget everything that happened, but no.

"Emilie.." She shook her head, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"I think I know most of it...mostly from what people have said. When Uncle Chris said there is still so much I don't know about, and when Randy said that past never stays in the past. I get that now. I know what you did, I know you abandoned me and mom at our time in need for that cunt, and I know that you never wanted me. What I need to know it why." John could feel his body start to shut down. That was a question he didn't have an answer for, because to this day he doesn't know why.

"Emilie...I don't know. Honestly, I was a stupid young kid. Yes I lied to your mother, yes I had Liz on the side, yes, it's all true. It's not that I didn't want you...I just didn't know how to take care of you. I was 17, your mother was 15. I...I'm so sorry Emilie. I never EVER wanted to lose you, you were the best thing that's ever happened to me. You brought back the life in me, you made me happier. I never thought of being a father, but now I can't think of anything else I'd rather be. I don't want to lose you, I never used you for the spot light. You're my blood, my daughter, my motivation, my-"

"I'm your nothing. You're my nothing. I came to get answers, and I got them. You're a no good selfish coward. That's all you'll ever be. Just knowing that I'm a Cena makes me sick. You are the poorest excuse for a father, and a man. I got what I wanted, and I'm leaving. I'm never coming back, I never want to see you again or talk to you." She looked over at Punk who's expression could make a puppy cry, but she didn't care.

She slowly turned to leave and stopped. She turned back around and stared into John's eyes once more.

"It's really sad that I had to wait my whole life to meet someone who had no intentions on ever even finding out if I existed. You told her to get an abortion, but never stuck around to see. You really didn't care. My whole life was based on finding my father, and having this amazing father daughter relationship...and you ruined that. I prayed every damn day that you were out there searching for me, hoping you'd find me. I prayed you loved wrestling, writing, sports...and I come to find out I prayed for nothing, and instead got a coward. You've ruined my life John Cena."

With that she turned away, not regretting a damn thing. She was leaving this New Life behind, hoping this would all soon go away. She was leaving her first love, her true friend, and the life she's always wanted to live. It really wasn't worth it, and that's the sad part about it. At least she came in with a good attitude, and left knowing the truth. John Cena was a coward.

* * *

Emilie left the arena with her head held high, not caring to shed another tear over him. Her uncle's car was in sight and she wanted nothing more to just run to the car and get the hell out of there. The closer she got though, the harder it became to breath. With about 10 feet of the car, she fell to her knees clutching her chest. She could hear her uncle storm out of the car, calling her name. Her chest became tighter and a pain shot through her stomach. With one hand on her chest, and the other on her stomach, she struggled to get up. She screamed out in pain and fell back to the ground. She felt her uncle wrap his arms around her, but it was no use. The pain was horrendous. She looked up at her uncle, her eyes begging for help. She tried to focus on him, but the blackness was filling her eyes slowly. He picked her up and ran to the car. When he laid her down on the back seat, she was out. Chris jumped in the car and sped off to the nearest hospital, panicking when he realized she wasn't waking up.

He jolted the car to a stop when he arrived in the front. He pulled her out and rushed in as fast as he could.

"**HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! MY NIECE**...she..she wont wake up!" Nurses surrounded him, paging doctors and help. Before he knew it he was laying her on a gurney, and watching her being wheeled away. He paced back and fourth, trying to wrap his head around what happened. _She was fine_, he thought to himself. She was fine, and she just dropped. He tried to get back to her, but he wasn't allowed. He could see them close the curtain to her room and his heart almost literally stopped.

"**WE HAVE A CODE BLUE**!"


	45. Chapter 45: The End

_Don't worry now it's all erased,_  
_ Burned to grey and white._  
_ Your fireproof heart was never wasted,_  
_ And steady all the while, or so you say._

_xxxxx  
_

Four hours. It took four hours for Emilie to finally wake up. Four long hours, and the doctors didn't even know what was wrong. She didn't have a heart attack, she was too young for that. They built up a conclusion that it was stress, major stress, but I wasn't having any of that. I've never seen anybody drop like that from stress. There was something else wrong, and they either weren't telling me, or they were stupid. I had to wait though. I wasn't her legal guardian, so they couldn't tell me much. Her Nana was too far away to get here today, and I wasn't calling John or any of them. They made their choices, they didn't need to know.

I walked into her room with a cup of water for her and slowly sat down next to the bed. She looked exhausted. Her face was pale, her eyes were sunken in, and her eyes were dull, almost lifeless. She was a wreck. I placed my hand on hers, but she didn't react. She was lost in thought, and it didn't look good. The doctor had just left her room not even five minutes ago, and Emilie looked worse than before. I tried to place what was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She looked as if she was in shock, but from what?

I leaned back in the chair and let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day, and we still had a lot to talk about.

"Emilie...are you OK?"

Silence. She didn't even so much as glance over at me. She just stared at her legs, mouth slightly ajar. I knew it was time to tell her, I had no choice. If it was the only way to get her to snap out of it, and get this weight off my shoulders, I'd do it.

"Emilie I just want to say firstly that I'm sorry I never told you this before...I...I planned on it I really did...you just seemed so happy with John, and honestly, I didn't want him to know. Mostly because I knew how he was, and since this happened I know that I was right on waiting to tell you. I hope you'll eventually forgive me for keeping this for so long, and I hope you'll forgive everyone else who knew, because it's not just me. I want you to know that I love you very, very much, and I'm sorry I haven't been around as much as I wanted. You're the only family I have left...for now."

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, knowing this was it. She would either abandon me, or help me.

"Emilie you have a brother...a twin brother."

* * *

*Beep*Beep*Beep*.

I let out a soft groan and slowly opened my eyes, quickly regretting it. The light in the room was bright, and blinded me for a split second. Slowly I started to get used to it and eventually my eyes fully opened. I looked around in a panic, realizing I wasn't at home, I was in a hospital. I bolted up and looked around. I was alone. I felt my heart start to beat faster and my breathing increase. I hated hospitals, always have.

"Woah, woah, woah Emilie. Calm down, I'm here."

I let out a sigh of relief when my uncle walked in. I wasn't alone.

"What...what happened?" I thought it had all been a dream. Seeing John, seeing Punk, the pain, the fainting..but no. It actually happened.

"I don't know Em, they wont tell me anything. The doctor should be in soon to talk to you, so she should tell you what's going on."

I nodded, unsure of what to say. This was all happening too fast for me. I leave the arena, and wake up in the hospital with no answers. What happened? Why did I faint...why was my stomach churning and my chest tight? I didn't get it. I was fine. If it was stress that caused this, then I needed help. I wasn't about to faint every other day from being depressed. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, praying I was dreaming. Praying that this wasn't actually happening.

"Ah Ms. Grove, I see you're finally awake."

My eyes shot open to see the doctor in front of me. I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Well I'm Dr. Montgomery, if your uncle would please step out of the room for a bit we have some things to talk about."

I suddenly got nervous and looked over to my uncle. He looked apprehensive, but he slowly stood up and walked out.

"OK, now that he's gone, and I'm sorry that he can't be in here, I just figured that maybe you'd want to talk about this in private."

I gave her a strange look, not knowing what the hell she was talking about, but nodded. As long as I was getting answers, I didn't care who the hell was in the room.

"Well Emilie, it says here you were born on December 8, 1994...so that makes you 15, correct?" I nodded again, wondering what she was getting at.

"Well I've come in contact with many girls your age with this same problem, so I must ask for you to be truthful with me. Have you been in any kind of sexual contact with anybody in the passed 30 days or so, more so the lines of intercourse?" My eyes widened and my body became stiff. Many girls with the same problem. Did I have an STD? Oh god, if I didn't that mean Punk lied about me being his first, which meant everything else was a lie.

"Y-yes I have. Only with one person though." I managed to get out. She nodded her head and walked over to this big machine.

"OK Emilie I'm going to have you lie down and lift up your gown for me, it's a standard check we do." I gulped and did as she said.

I kept my eyes shut during the exam the whole time, the pain almost being too much for me.

"OK we're all done here, and it's just as I expected. Nothing to be alarmed about. We're going to do one more test to make sure I'm 100% correct OK?"

I gulped again and nodded, not daring to ask what the other test was going to be. I watched as she wheeled this huge machine in, giving me a small smile when she noticed how nervous I looked. I still didn't know what the hell was going on. I was beyond confused, never having to do any of these tests before.

"I'm going to put some jelly on your stomach, it'll be cold." Boy was she right. It was freezing. I watched as she turned the machine on and got a little flat thing ready. I wanted to ask what she was doing, but I was still too afraid too.

"So you and your one partner, did you ever use condoms, or birth control, or the day after pill?

I laid my head back in thought and realized...we had never used anything. We were always so caught up in the moment...it never crossed our minds.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt my body go numb, and vile rise up into my throat. All the tests, the questions about sex and condoms, she was surly trying to tell me something I think I already knew now. Before I could say anything, she placed the flat thing on my stomach and moved it around. Reality soon started to set in as I knew what she was going to say, and I almost sobbed. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

_She was going to tell me nothing was wrong._

"Well Emilie..."

_This was all a dream, I was going to wake up any minute now._

"It looks like you're about 7 1/2 weeks pregnant."

_This wasn't a dream, and I wasn't going to wake up. _

I turned my head slowly but just in time to see her eyes widen and her mouth hang open a little, and that's when my heart dropped.

_Was something wrong with the baby? Had all my stress harmed it?_

"Well Emilie...it...it looks like you're having twins."

_This was reality. This is what a heart attack feels like. I was on my own, with twins_

* * *

It took her a full hour to do everything she wanted, and I even got to hear their heartbeats. One was fast, and one was slow, but both were healthy. Me on the other hand..I was in shock. I didn't speak during the whole process, afraid I was going to either scream or cry. This wasn't happening...it couldn't be happening, especially not now. I had nobody...I was on my own. I couldn't tell Punk, mostly in fear he'd do what John did to my mother, suggest abortion. I knew now what my mother went through...and I couldn't even think about the possibility of them being in my stomach. I heard their heartbeats...they were alive, and they were apart of me. They would grow up without a father though, just like I did, and that's what killed me the most.

I placed my hand on my stomach and sighed. I still couldn't speak, and I had so much I wanted to tell them. How sorry I wanted to say I was. I didn't want to tell Punk about them, not only does he not deserve to know, I couldn't take his career away from him. He would go to jail for a very, very long time...and I just couldn't have that. I wasn't that cold hearted, but not telling him was bad enough. We talked about children, but years down the road, and now that it was happening...I hated not having him here.

It did explain everything though. The gaining weight in my stomach, the mood swings, the stress, the excessive tiredness...everything. I missed it all, too worried about my own self to even think of the possibility of a baby...let alone two...growing inside of me. And what luck I have eh? Twins. I guessed it was every generation, since my mother was a twin. Twins though..the thought alone made me want to cry. Made me wonder how the hell I was going to do this, especially on my own.

I was so caught in my thoughts that I didn't notice my Uncle come back in. I saw him sit down, but I didn't say anything, I just couldn't. He would be so disappointed in me...I couldn't bare it. I heard him say something to me, but I didn't quite make it out. I was still too lost in the thought that I was pregnant with CM Punk's children...and what exactly was I going to do. Abortion was out of the question, and I don't think I could even give these beautiful babies up for adoption. Then another thought occurred to me. What if they were identical..and identical to him? How was I to explain that to everyone. I couldn't tell anybody he was the father. I would have to lie and say I didn't know, no matter how bad it made me look...but what if. I couldn't bare the thought of having two sons that looked like him, or even two daughters. Would they get his beautiful eyes...or mine? His nose, perfect smile...or possibly look like me. The thought of him never knowing hurt, but the thought of him betraying me hurt more. He didn't deserve to know about them, neither did John..or anybody in the WWE for that matter...but how long could I keep it a secret? I would have to make some big appearance changes...but I wouldn't be able to hide my stomach for long. Oh these thoughts, how they were driving me crazy.

_"Emilie I just want to say firstly that I'm sorry I never told you this before...I...I planned on it I really did...you just seemed so happy with John, and honestly, I didn't want him to know. Mostly because I knew how he was, and since this happened I know that I was right on waiting to tell you. I hope you'll eventually forgive me for keeping this for so long, and I hope you'll forgive everyone else who knew, because it's not just me. I want you to know that I love you very, very much, and I'm sorry I haven't been around as much as I wanted. You're the only family I have left...for now."_

That caught my attention, but what was he trying to say. What hasn't he told me. I couldn't even think of somebody else lying to me, betraying me again. Especially my uncle. The only one who has tried to be here for me through all of this. I couldn't do it, I wouldn't do it. No more lies, no more betrayal. It couldn't be that bad...could it?

_"Emilie you have a brother...a twin brother."_

* * *

**Well ladies and gentlemen, mostly ladies...this is it. The last and final chapter for My New Life. I'm sorry to say I'm leaving off with the biggest cliffhanger ever, but that's how it's going to be done. The future is now up to you guys!_  
_**


	46. Chapter 46

**OK like I said before everyone, that was the last chapter for this. I have a HUGE question to ask everybody though,**** and it determines the next story I plan on doing.**

**Would you like to have a prequel first? Or a sequel.  
**

**The Prequel will be how John and Catherine met, and how their drama began, and ended.  
**

**The sequel will be Emilie in the beginning of 2012.  
**

**PM me or review and let me know. It is ALL UP TO YOU! I WILL NOT WRITE UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST A GOOD AMOUNT OF PEOPLE TELLING ME WHAT THEY'D LIKE ME TO WRITE.  
**

**LOVE,  
**

**punkkxprincess8 !  
**


End file.
